The Sidekick's Game
by ThatNerdGirl3232
Summary: It was a game with too many players and she always said she lost. At the age of seven Oliver Queen found her half dead, at the age of 12 she became a sidekick to Black Canary. Now at the age of 15 Nat's finally getting to go on missions with a team. So why is it she feels like the game has only just started? AqualadXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Today's the Day

'Duck, roll, try not to hit Dinah, I mean Black Canary…' Natalie thought as she and Dinah Lance dodged icicle after icicle being hurled at them by Icicle Jr.

"Is that the best you two can do?" chittered Jr as he looked around uncertainly. Not noticing the box that was thrown at his feet. Ducking down Natalie, known as Blue Jay to the star city residents put her hands over her ears as the box allowed a canary cry nearly as powerful as Black Canary's to knock Jr off his feet.

"Not even close popsicle boy," Blue Jay called as she ran forward just as Jr. was getting up and jumped managing to get her legs around his throat and use her weight and strength to pull him forward so that he landed on the ground.

"Jay they're here," Canary called causing Blue Jay to let go of Jr. Running after her mentor she grinned as she saw Speedy and Green Arrow.

"I was wondering when I'd get attention from you two," Jr called up to the archers with a quirk of his icy blue lips. It wasn't long before he started flinging Icicles at them. Blue Jay nearly ran to help when Canary caught her and shook her head.

"I know you can beat him Jay, but Green Arrow does have dibs on him, if it didn't take him so long to get ready well we may already be gone."

"Yeah right, GA will chat it up with everyone the goof," Blue Jay muttered and grinned as Roy dodged some icicles and shot a boxing glove arrow that hit Jr in the jaw and knocked him out.

"Huh, guess the kid had a glass jaw," Green Arrow cracked and looked at the less than amused expressions on his family's faces. "Oh c'mon that was a good one," he pouted.

"Yeah you're hilarious, now let's go! Today's the Day," Jay said pulling on GA's arm.

"Alright, alright c'mon let's get going," Black Canary laughed hooking her arm through Green Arrow's as the police put the inhibitor collar around Jr's neck.

Washington D.C.

Hall of justice

Blue Jay was bouncing on the balls of her feet looking at the Hall. Roy rolled his eyes and looked at her in annoyance. "Can you calm down, geez you're even more bouncy than usual," he said in annoyance as Green Arrow put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Speedy but unlike you some of us actually experience excitement," Blue Jay said sticking her tongue out at her adopted brother in annoyance.

Speedy rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all while Robin cackled. "Chill out pipsqueak it's not like Canary is going to change her mind," Roy said while Jay looked at him in annoyance at the nickname.

"Hey Jay, can I call you pipsqueak too," Robin cackled only to grunt slightly as Black Canary hit him upside the head. "Ow," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"No because I'm taller then you bird brain," Jay called sticking her tongue out at him too. Ollie snorted slightly at the insult.

Of course Jay just grinned at Robin and looked up at Green Arrow who winked at her causing her to smile wider as Black Canary moved closer to her young protégé. Smiling at the woman who'd raised her since she was seven she looked at the hall and didn't look away until she heard more people approaching their group. Looking over she saw Aquaman, and Aqualad. She shifted slightly and put a bit of distance between herself and them.

She wasn't fond of strangers, and that's exactly what the two Atlanteans were to her. Hell she didn't even like Kid Flash and Robin for the first six months that they were forced to be in each other's presence. Of course that changed after the two would not leave her alone until she talked to them, and it was slow but by the time the three had known each other for a year they were all close friends.

In fact at the time they were the only friends she had; well they were still the only true friends she had. Roy was her brother so he didn't count, but no one else knew everything about her life, not like those two did. Closing her eyes she felt Black Canary put a reassuring arm around the girl she saw as her own.

"Today's the day," Batman smirked at Robin.

"Are you two ready for this?" Green Arrow asked the two in front of him.

"Born ready," was Speedy's easy answer as he grinned.

"I think so," Jay said quietly causing Green Arrow to chuckle softly and ruffle the long black wig the rested on top of her head. Groaning Jay started straightening it out as Aquaman's deep voice could be heard.

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice," he said his hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

"Aww man!" came the voice from behind them, causing Jay to turn and smile slightly. "I knew we'd be late," Wally complained to his mentor who just laughed.

"What are we waiting for let's go, now that the speedsters have graced us with their presence," Robin grinned as Wally pushed him; nonetheless the heroes started forward smiling with their protégés.

"Look it's Batman!" said one of the tourists lining up along the sides of the walkway for the heroes.

"There's Flash and Flash Jr."

"No that's speedy."

"Uhm Speedy is Green Arrow's side kick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"Dudes have all five sidekicks ever been seen together at one time?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Roy ground out, "not after today."

"Sorry first time at the Hall I'm a little Overwhelmed," Wally rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked as they walked inside and were greeted with the huge bronze statues of the found seven.

"Uhm Rob, maybe that's why," Blue Jay muttered to her friend who looked awestruck and couldn't help but nod.

Laughing Kid Flash put his arm around Blue Jay's shoulders. "Hey Jay! Long time no see," he said happy to see his friend.

"You saw me a week ago doofus," Jay said but wrapped her arm around Wally's waist used to his playful flirting by now.

"Yeah but a week is a long time Jay," Robin said wrapping his arm around her waist in a playful manner.

"Uhm yeah, no not really a year, now that's a long time wonder boy," Jay said wrapping her other arm around Robin not noticing the looks from Roy and Oliver.

It was only a moment later when she became painfully aware of the cameras that were taking picture after picture. Frowning she tried to untangle herself from her two bestfriends but they only sandwiched her between them more. Giving up slightly she looked at Ollie pleadingly. "Alright boys, that's enough hands off," GA said pushing both sidekicks away from his daughter in everything but name and blood. Grinning Jay shook her head as KF tried to get up but ended up taking Robin down as well. "C'mon kids let's get inside," he said cheerfully stepping over the boy wonder and the mini speedster now on the ground. Jay offered both her hands pulling the two up and stood by Black Canary.

The door that read 'Authorized Personnel Only,' opened right as they stepped up to it. Martian Man Hunter and Red Tornado stepped out looking at the group of sidekicks. "Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Blue Jay, welcome to the Hall of Justice," Man Hunter said walking inside the door with the Leaguers and the sidekicks following them. "You will now have full access to our gym, fully stocked gallery, and of course the library," Man Hunter said as he led them into the huge library.

"Well guys and girl make yourselves at home," Flash said with a smile.

The boys all sat down first and left Speedy and Blue Jay standing beside one another.

"Hey Jay you could sit with me, I don't mind sharing a chair with a beautiful girl," Kid called causing Jay to laugh.

"Yeah unfortunately I mind sharing a chair with a hormone driven teenage boy," Blue Jay said as she eyed all the books and she desperately wanted to go grab one, but she didn't know if Batman would be okay with it and so she resisted.

"We're going to have a quick debriefing over the coincidence that four Ice villains decided to attack on the same day. We'll be back soon," Batman told the young teens turning as he and the other Leaguers got scanned.

"Is that it?" Roy demanded incredulously.

"What do you mean is that it," Batman asked turning around his eyes already narrowed.

"I mean you're just going to leave us here," Roy said angrily.

"Roy calm down," Blue Jay said grabbing her brother's arm.

"No they're treating us like kids Jay, like sidekicks and I thought that things were going to be different now," Roy said jerking his arm from her grip.

"You've been granted access few get," Aquaman said crossing his arms and glaring at the young archer.

"Oh really?" Roy asked sarcastically pointing at the glass window where tourists were taking pictures, "Who cares which side of the glass were on?"

"Roy you have to be patient," Green Arrow said stepping forward with Black Canary at his side.

"Today was supposed to be THE day, the first step to becoming full-fledged League members," Roy argued looking at the other boys for help.

"Well yeah but I thought the first step was a tour of HQ," Kid Flash said uneasily.

"Only the Hall of Justice isn't the official Justice League headquarters. I bet they never told you three, but Jay and I know that this place is just a tourist trap, and a place to catch Zeta beams up to the real Headquarters, a satellite orbiting in space called the Watch Tower."

Jay groaned and shook her head at her adopted brother, "Roy," she said softly rubbing her face.

"You aren't helping your case here son, stand down," Aquaman said in his authoritative voice.

"Or what are you going to send me to my room? I'm not your son, I'm not even his," Roy said glaring at Green Arrow, "I thought we were partners, but now I know better. C'mon Jay."

"I'm not going Roy, just calm down stay here we can talk about this," Blue Jay said grabbing Roy's hand and pulling gently.

"I thought you of all people would get me, but now I see you and the rest of them are just kids, they were right about all four of you, but not me," Roy said throwing down his hat and jerking away from Jay so hard she fell to her knees from his strength. "You're still just a weak little girl Jay, a little girl that needed GA and Canary to save you, tell me when you grow up then we'll talk," he finished harshly walking out the door.

Blue Jay closed her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes she was stronger than that, she knew better than to let Roy's cutting words hurt her she'd heard them often enough. Moving to her knees she rubbed her face and looked up at the hand extended to her. Smiling softly she nodded her thanks to Kid Flash getting to her feet and straightening her black wig unnecessarily.

"Jay are you okay?" Robin asked walking up to the fifteen year old.

"I'm fine Rob," she smiled softly and looked over at her adoptive parents chewing on her lip. Black Canary smiled softly at her while Ollie just put his hand on her shoulder with a half-hearted smile.

She was about to reassure him, Roy had been mad at them all before he'd be back home soon, when a loud alert came up on the screen in the library. Batman walked to the computer and opened the alert revealing Superman. "Superman to Justice League, there's a fire at Cadmus," the man in blue reported.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus this may be a perfect opportunity to…" Batman cut off as another alert showed up on screen. Frowning slightly Batman brought it up revealing the magician Zatara.

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan is trying to blot out the sun, I've tried to stop him, but I fear I need more help," Zatara said.

Batman's eyes squinted slightly in displeasure looking at Superman, "The fire?" he asked.

"Is easily containable and the locals have control of it," Superman answered without pause.

"Alright then," Batman acquiesced typing in a few things. "All available Justice Leaguers report to Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

Turning around he noticed the four teens looking at him expectantly. "No," he said immediately.

"This is a league mission you four aren't trained," Flash said his hands on his hips.

"Since when?" Kid Flash challenged.

"I meant you aren't trained to work as a part of this team," Flash amended and gestured to himself Aquaman, Batman, Black Canary, and Green arrow who were each staring at the young protégés.

"Canary I can…" Jay started only to be cut off.

"No, absolutely not Jay you'll stay here with everyone else," Black Canary said sternly.

"You four are to stay put while we take care of this," Batman added and with that all the Leaguers were lining up to get zeta beamed to Zatara.

"Aren't you glad you didn't bring you know who," Ollie said to Martian Man Hunter.

"Indeed," Man Hunter agreed and Blue Jay frowned.

Turning around she saw kid angrily glaring at the floor. "I can't believe they don't trust us, they're treating us like sidekicks!" Wally said.

"It's not that they don't trust us," Jay tried explaining with a frown.

"Oh easy for you to say, GA told you about the Watchtower," Robin glared at his friend furious she'd kept a secret from him.

"Yeah like a week ago, Speedy's known for a year, and I wouldn't have known if Speedy hadn't slipped up by accident. Black Canary didn't want me to know, she said I was too young," Blue Jay defended herself in annoyance.

"My King, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said sounding disappointed and heartbroken.

"I told you it's not that they don't trust us," Jay said louder but frowned as the boy's continued to ignore her.

"Speedy was right they do think we're kids," Kid Flash said angrily. "Why are we letting them treat us like this?"

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked looking at the other two boys.

"Look all three of you, Speedy has been having identity issues and it's normal he's 17 almost 18. Now I realize this is the unpopular opinion of the day, but we're still kids. None of us are legal adults, so maybe just maybe they're trying to save us some trouble," Blue Jay finally exploded yelling at the three idiots.

The three looked at her and Robin frowned crossing his arms, "If you're so determined that we should be treated like kids you can stay here I'm going to find out what Cadmus is," he told her in an annoyed tone.

Blue Jay groaned as the other two boys followed him over to the monitor. Sitting on one of the chairs she rubbed her face in annoyance. First her brother decides to break the chain of command, and now her best friends. It was something she never expected to happen. Closing her eyes she didn't open them again until a shadow blocked out the filtered light from the lightbulbs above. Looking up at him through her domino mask she saw Aqualad who smiled at her kindly.

Shifting uncomfortably Jay sat up and looked at the perpetual stranger. "I realize you do not want to upset your mentor, but we could use your help. I have seen many videos, and heard of your skills from Green Arrow himself. He said that you are a star student and can almost take on Black Canary," Aqualad said.

"Thanks and all, but you don't understand. And I can't take on Canary she is one of the best martial artists in the world," was all she said trying hard to sink into the seat and never be seen again.

"Aqualad seriously that's not how you're going to get her to come with us," Kid Flash said walking over. He hummed softly scooping her up into his arms then throwing her over his shoulder. "Alright guys ready when you are."

"Kid put me down!" Blue Jay groaned knowing she was going with them now no matter what. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Kid and Robin, but Aqualad was an unknown factor as far as she was concerned he could be something completely different than he was making himself out to be.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked Robin amused.

"Oh yeah," Robin grinned then smirked at Jay. "You are not whelmed Jay bird, I mean they said stay for the blotting out the sun mission not Cadmus," seeing that she still didn't look comfortable he shook his head. "Alright KF get going."

With that Kid ran out the door and Robin grinned at Aqualad who shook his head. "I do not think Blue Jay likes me very much," he told Robin as they were following Kid Flash's trail. He wasn't going full speed yet and he was actually going a slow jog.

"Nah I doubt it's that Aqualad, Jay she just doesn't like strangers. I mean the first time KF and I met her she didn't even look at us, and we thought she thought she was just too good for us so we hated her right back. I mean we were kind of mean to her for six months, and then we accidentally got caught by Lady Shiva in Gotham. Jay was only with us because Canary and GA forced her; anyway she took a knife while we were tied up, and somehow diverted attention away from me while I was escaping. Then after I freed KF we both managed to come up with a plan, and we freed her. When we got back to the meeting place Roy had been looking for us for hours. He thought we left her tied up somewhere. After that KF and I expected everything to go back to normal on our next meeting, which almost didn't happen because Canary was furious, but she surprised both of us by putting away her book and talking. Six months later and we became really good friends and that was three years ago," Robin said with a slight shrug.

"So you're saying I should wait for half a year and see if she wants to be friends then?" Aqualad asked confused.

"No dude, I'm saying be patient she has major trust issues, and you have an opportunity to prove that she can trust you today. I mean you might not be the best of friends yet, but at least she'll be a bit more comfortable with you as long as you don't like push her into enemy fire or anything," Robin tried to explain.

Kaldur frowned at this, he couldn't comprehend why anyone would have reason not to trust him. It also made him uncomfortable that he was still having trouble understanding the emotion of the surface dwellers. There truly weren't many differences between Atlanteans and surface dwellers, but a big one seemed to be the variables of trust. In Atlantis trust was easily earned and unless you trusted someone evil it was not likely to be broken. He didn't understand Blue Jay, nor her lack of trust. He had done nothing to show her that he was untrustworthy. Finally seeing Cadmus ahead he put these thoughts out of his mind. Maybe if he saved her she would trust him; that had seemed to work for Kid Flash and Robin.

"Does he always run ahead," Kaldur finally asked as Kid Flash and Blue Jay streaked up the building Blue Jay now on Kid's back. Almost to the top they lost their momentum leaving the scientists they were saving on the roof and Kid dangling from a window. He watched in fascination as Blue Jay carefully put her feet against the wall and launched herself up into a handstand on the windowsill before landing on her feet inside the building and helping Kid Flash inside.

"Thanks babe," Kid grinned as Jay pushed him and immediately went to snooping. "Hey you know maybe you should give Aqualad a break," he called over to her.

"I… I'm sure he's a great guy, I just can't Kid, I can't without proof of that," she said softly looking down.

"Hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried it's just Jay," he stopped for a moment thinking out his words. "Jay you're one of the coolest girls I know. I mean you're loyal, I've never met someone who'd risk her life so two guys she hated could escape. You're funny, I mean you're kind of mean but that's what 's so funny. I know in the regular world you have trouble making friends. I know that's why you're homeschooled because you're an outcast like I am, and Robin is, but us sidekicks, us heroes we're all outcasts so we can't hate one another," Kid shrugged and smiled at her.

"I don't hate him, I don't even not like him Kid, I just don't want to put my trust in him, and have him smash it to bits. That's hurt to much, and I don't like pain, but I promise I'll be nicer." Jay said.

"That's all I can ask," Kid grinned.

"I'll work on it," Blue Jay said softly looking away. It was odd of him to even try and meddle. Usually Wally was thrilled that he was part of a select few that Jay actually trusted. Now though it seemed like maybe he was getting tired of being one of the only two people outside her family she actually interacted with. 'God I hope that's not the case, if it is I don't know what I'll do,' she thought for a moment only snapping out of it when Robin and Aqualad came in the room.

"Thanks for the help guys," Robin said sarcastically walking over to the computer.

"You had it," Kid Flash grinned at his friend while Jay got up quietly and looked around. She walked into the hall aware of Aqualad following her and she put her hand on one of her Canary cry generators ready to knock the fish boy out if he even tried to hurt her.

Looking up and down the hall she froze as she saw something in the elevator. Staggering back she ran right into Aqualad's chest not even flinching as he gently put his hands on the tops of her arms following her gaze. Standing in the elevator appeared to be a man with blue skin, and horns coming from the top of his head. As soon as the doors closed Wally was out of the room looking at the elevator in confusion.

"Elevators should be locked down," he said with a frown.

"That's not all," Robin said pulling up a hologram. "This is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what we saw," Aqualad said with a frown letting go of Jay and walking towards the elevator. Putting as much strength as he could he forced the elevator doors open looking down.

The other three came up behind him and frowned, they couldn't even see the elevator there were so many sublevel floors. Robin moved to the front and shot one of his grappling lines up at the ceiling then started down. Aqualad jumped on the line sliding down behind him and Kid Flash did the same. With a frown Blue Jay followed the three; thanking God that she had on gloves to keep from rope burn. At around sublevel 26 Robin's grappling hook ran out of rope.

She held on as he swung himself over jumping onto the ledge pulling up another hologram. Aqualad safely jumped over next, then Kid and finally when it was her turn she looked over swung herself forward and jumped landing right in front of Wally who immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so she couldn't fall back.

Breathing a sigh of relief she nodded her thanks and carefully moved so that she was between him and Aqualad. It wasn't long before Robin removed the USB and the elevator doors slid open. The moment that happened Kid took off running with no abandon.

"Kid wait," Aqualad called after him and Jay shook her head watching in amusement.

"He's not going to listen, it's a speedster trait they always react before they think things through," she told him in a slightly uncomfortable way before running after Kid. She slid to a stop in her black and blue combat boots watching as Wally trips right in front of one of the giant creatures who didn't so much as look down at him.

Rolling out of the way Wally moved back to the others as fast as he could watching the mutated creatures in shock. Blue Jay watched them too, but her eyes immediately zeroed in on the little horned creature riding on top of one of the giants. Its horns glowed a cherry red as it looked at them before turning its head.

"No nothing strange here," Aqualad murmured sarcastically.

"Which way now," Robin asked pulling up a hologram that showed a map of the entire facility.

"That way," Blue Jay said after looking at the map and pointing ahead, "looks like there is a room of some sort, I bet you could hack into their systems and find out what those things are from there," she said when everyone looked at her strangely biting her lip. 'Stupid Natalie, stupid, they don't care what you have to say,' she thought looking down.

"Seems as good a place as any," Robin said after considering it. Shocked Jay looked up watching him for a moment. She was almost frozen as they took off running down the hall but shaking herself out of it she followed closely behind.

She stopped as the boys opened up a set of massive doors leading into a room filled with odd creatures that seemed to be generating electricity.

"That's how they're keeping the underground facility off grid," Kid Flash murmured, "they're generating their own energy with these things, I bet they're bred for it."

"It would go along with the Cadmus of legend," Aqualad said looking at the creatures in their glass prisons.

Jay noticed the confused look Kid was giving Aqualad and easily explained, "The Cadmus of myth created new life by planting dragon teeth in the ground."

"Uhm guys the new Cadmus is doing that too, they call them Genomorphs, and look at the stats on these things: super strength, telepathy, razor claws… These things are living weapons," Robin said looking at his friends.

"They're engineering an army," Jay said softly her eyes widening.

"Yeah but for who?" Wally asked looking at the hologram with Robin.

"Wait, there's something else, project K R, the file is triple encrypted I can't…" Robin said only to be cut off.

"Don't move," a gruff voice yelled and Jay froze. All four looked over and saw more Genomorphs running at them with a human in a gold helmet and blue outfit running beside them.

"Wait Robin, Blue Jay, Kid Flash, Aqualad, what are the four of you doing down here?" the man asked in a confused voice.

"Wait I know you, you're guardian a hero," Aqualad said.

"I do my best," Guardian said shyly. Jay frowned and moved to watch him she was back away from the front so she could study him closely no one even looking at her once.

"What are you doing here then?" Wally asked with a frown.

"I'm chief of security, you four are trespassing, but we can call the Justice league to figure this out," Guardian said.

"You think the league will approve of you breeding weapons?" Wally asked outraged.

"Weapons… What are y-" Guardian cut off. "Uh my head," he said squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

Jay watched as the little creature on his shoulder looked at him and its horns glowed red just like before. "Take them down hard no Mercy," Guardian commanded as he snapped out of it.

Jay watched as Robin shot off another grappling line after throwing down a smoke pellet. Dodging the sharp claws of one of the Genomorphs she went into a forward roll springing up only to get Aqualad thrown into her. "Ow," she groans.

"Apologies," he said springing up as he took down three more, "go now," he told her and Jay didn't stop to consider it. Running she felt something scooping her up about to yell she looked over and sighed in relief as she saw it was only Wally.

"Sorry babe, not going fast enough," he told her turning down the hallway where Robin was hacking the elevator. "Way to be a team player Rob," he growled at their friend.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Rob asked with an annoying tilt of his lips as the elevator opened.

"Aqualad, we have to get him," Jay said just as Aqualad appeared battling more of those things. "Hold the elevator," she told the other two running at the Atlantean pulling out a Canary cry generator. "Aqualad run this way," she called.

Kaldur looked up at the girl and did what she said, the moment he was behind her she threw the generator after turning up its level causing a cry that would incapacitate the entire group of Genomorphs.

Shaking her head she turned back where all three boys were trying to keep the doors open. Running as fast as she could she dropped into a side roll getting into the elevator as all three boys jumped back inside careful to avoid Jay on the floor. Laying on the floor she closed her eyes for a moment.

"We're going down," she heard suddenly looking up she saw Aqualad looking at Robin as if he'd grown a second head.

"Uhm dude out is up," Wally agreed with Aqualad.

"Yeah but project K R is down on the 52nd floor," Robin said crossing his arms, "and will you get off the floor?" he said looking down at Jay.

"Oh bite me bird boy," Jay said moving so that she was sitting up. "This has gone too far Rob we need to leave."

Wally extended a hand to her helping her up right as the elevator stopped.

"We're already here guys let's just explore a little and then we can leave," Rob said as the doors opened.

"Yeah well which way do you want to explore first? Bizarre hallway number 1, or bizarre hallway number 2?" Wally asked sarcastically.

Jay eyed each way just as a Genomorph walked down bizarre hallway 1, "Halt," it cried. The thing's horns glowed red and automatically it started lifting things telepathically.

"Two it is," Wally cried grabbing Jay's hand and running. She let go of his hand easily moving so that her hands were on his shoulders and she swung herself on his back. Kid ran as fast as he could until they got to a door with a Doctor walking out. Kid tried to slow down but only ended up falling causing Jay to fall from his back and roll on the ground groaning.

"Ow," she said in annoyance standing as Wally grabbed a metal bar and put it between the doors to keep them from closing.

"Guys hurry," Kid called jumping in with Jay right behind him, Aqualad followed and then Robin. Right behind him were the Genomorphs that tried to kill them, or some just like them. Aqualad kicked the bar from between the door causing them to shut. Looking back he frowned.

Jay was looking at the boy inside the tube in frustration she briefly heard them talking about how he must be Superman's clone. She didn't truly pay attention as her eyes studied everything carefully, that was until the three Genomorphs, which were inside the tube, moved and their horns started glowing. She turned around to consult the boys, but stopped as she heard the order from Aqualad to set him free. "No don't," she cried too late as Robin typed something in and the tube started opening.

She watched moving back slowly as the Superboy cracked his knuckles his blue eyes opening. The first thing he set his eyes on was of course her. With an angry roar he launched himself at her and she groaned as her back slammed into the floor and through the computer. Moving so that she could wrap her legs around his head and flip him over her. Instead he stood and it took two good punches to her left side and she felt and heard the crack.

"Jay! Leave her alone," Robin called just as Jay managed to get a bit of distance between herself and the clone. She grabbed her ribs as Robin launched his attack and she looked at Wally who was watching her.

"Three cracked or broken ribs, I'm fine," she said to her friend and gasped as Robin was thrown hurrying over to him as fast as she can. He was out cold, and that worried her. Turning slightly she watched the clone fighting Kid and Aqualad. Reaching for three of her soic devices she set them so that instead they were explosives and ran throwing one on each of the jars where the G-nomes, at least she thought that's what Robin called them, were sitting. She held her ribs tightly as she looked over and saw the other two down. 30 seconds until the explosions.

Meeting the crazed eyes of Superboy she tried to dodge him until he grabbed her hood on the back of her Kevlar suit his hand going to the back of her neck he immediately lifted her up as he wrapped both hands around her neck and started squeezing.

Jay started kicking as the pods exploded gasping she kicked back surprising Superboy with a hardish kick to the face that of course didn't affect him. Although the shock value still helped Jay get free as the jars containing the creatures exploded.

Jay landed on her knees and tried to gasp for air to get back into her lungs; black spots appearing before her vision. With a grunt Superboy flung her through the air causing the back of her head to hit his pod. Figuring this was the end she just looked up at him and finally the last of the haze disappeared from his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded looking at the beaten girl angrily.

"Blue Jay, here to rescue you," she wheezed her hand going to the back of her head. She could feel the sticky red blood falling through her real hair and down her neck, before she blacked out.

Rescue him? But why would he need rescue? He was the Superboy bred to replace Superman the guy who does the rescuing. Still looking down at her he shook his head and walked back to the doors. This was his home the girl was mistaken, he was safe here. Looking at Desmond he kept his expression blank as the man clapped his shoulder. "Atta boy," he said.

'You are in danger, you must wake up now,' a voice sounded in her head cause Jay to gasp and open her eyes. Shifting uncomfortably she noticed Superboy staring. Grimacing she tried unsuccessfully to pull her hands from the shackles and slumped against them.

'Great, you're completely useless and you lost a fight, Dinah's probably going to send you back into foster care,' Jay berated herself only looking up when she heard Kid's voice.

"Will you stop staring you're creeping me out!" Kid yelled at the clone.

"Uhm KF maybe we shouldn't piss off the guy who can fry us with a glance," Robin said.

"He could've killed us already, least he didn't do that," Jay said positively trying to slip her hands free.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said softly to the clone.

"Yeah we help you, and you turn on us, how's that for grat…" Kid started again.

"Kid please," Aqualad cut him off, "I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."

"What- What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.

"He can talk!" Kid's eyes widened.

"Yes he can," Superboy said angrily.

"Not like I said it," Kid grumbled.

"Kid why don't you shut up now," Jay said and looked at Superboy. "The G-nomes taught you?" she asked the clone.

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things," Superboy answered.

"Yeah but have you actually seen them?" Robin asked

"Images are implanted into my mind, but no I have not actually seen them," Superboy said looking down.

"Supes there's so much more to life than this, trust me I get you. But you have to have your own freedom, live your own life," Jay said.

"I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!"

"Your home is a test-tube," Robin said.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, bred to replace Superman should he perish, destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said softly.

"We can show you, we can show you the sun, the stars, the moon, and even introduce you to Superman," Jay said looking at the Kryptonian clone. He looked up at her and frowned slightly starting to move forward.

"No they can't," came a voice causing Superboy to look around at Dr. Desmond. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Now get the weapon back in its pod," he screamed.

"How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asked annoyed

Jay watched with a frown and looked at Desmond with pure unalderated anger. "He's a person too, what right do you have to treat him like he isn't," she yelled.

Desmond ignored her and walked over to superboy who stood frozen. "Oh don't start thinking now, despite what they say you are not a real boy, you're a weapon now get back in your pod," he growled as the g-nome jumped from his shoulder to Superboy's. Jay watched fighting harder against her restraints not paying attention to the stabbing pain in her ribs.

"Activate the cloning process," Desmond said.

"Pass the Batcave is crowded enough," Robin said just as three metal prongs touched his skin and electricity started passing through each of their bodies.

"Dubbilex? Oh where is he? Probably lurking as usual," Desmond growled.

"Here," the Genomorph said from behind him causing Desmond to whirl around with a frown.

"Right have the g-nomes start downloading their memories," Desmond said in annoyance. "After you're done then delete the source material."

"Supes, you can live your own life," Jay tried to convince him screaming as the electricity caused her body to convulse making her ribs ache sharply.

"Ask yourself what would Superman do?" Aqualad begged him.

With that it was a few more painful seconds before Superboy came barreling inside and ripped the door off causing it to shut off the power to the pods.

"I told you to get back in your…" Desmond said running forward only to be cut off as Superboy simply shoved him and his cronies back causing them to be immobile at least for the moment.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked nervously shifting as Superboy glared at him.

"I don't seem to have heat vision so helping is my only option," Supes said with a shrug.

Robin sprang out of his shackles and landed on the floor, "Ugh finally Batman would have my head for taking so long," he groaned walking to the computer.

"Dude seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league is going to have our heads after tonight," Kid yelled.

"You get Aqualad and Jay, I'll get Kid Mouth," Robin told Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy glowered at the boy wonder launching to Jay first since she was closer.

As soon as she was free she staggered forward, "Thank you," she told the clone sincerely grabbing her throbbing ribs carefully. Superboy only nodded and freed Aqualad next. Kid finally dropped down beside her and hunched down.

"C'mon it'll be faster," Kid told her.

"I got you," Jay nodded moving so that she was on Kid's back ignoring the protest as he moved to the front with the others.

"You won't escape, I'll have you all back in pods by morning," Desmond yelled.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said throwing four bird-a-rangs set for explosion on the pods. When they blew up they also destroyed the DNA that was within them.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked as he ran beside everyone.

"We're still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator," Aqualad said to everyone just as some of the troll like Genomorphs stepped in their way. Turning around more Genomorphs came from the red circles in the halls.

Kid took off running weaving between the giants with Robin and Aqualad flipping between them. Superboy however seemed to be looking for a fight. As the four teens were on the other side Superboy remained fighting with the Genomorphs.

"You okay back there babe," Kid asked looking at Jay who was holding on tight.

"As good as I'll ever be with my ribs jacked up like this," Jay nodded and frowned as Superboy was causing the entire hallway to shake.

"Superboy our goal is to escape not bury ourselves here," Aqualad yelled.

"You want escape?" Superboy yelled back throwing one of the colossal Genomorph into the others. Aqualad ran forcing the doors open and Robin shot his grappling line Kid jumped onto the ledge while Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up planning to fly out.

Kid hopped from place to place adjusting his weight carefully to make up for Jay's added weight on his back. Looking up he frowned whistling at Robin.

"I'm falling," Superboy said in astonishment and disappointment. If it hadn't been for Robin and Aqualad's quick thinking he would've crashed. "Superman can fly, why can't I fly," he said dejectedly.

"Dunno. But it does seem like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound," Jay tried to make him feel better.

"Which is still cool," Kid nodded helping him down and on a ledge.

"Thank you," Superboy said softly.

"Uhm guys look like we're gonna have to stop here," Robin called looking up at the elevator coming down. Aqualad immediately pried open the door and all five heroes jumped into another hall.

Jay groaned as more genomorphs came after them and immediately Kid started running, though not at top speed.

"Go left," Superboy cried from beside him and Kid listened automatically. "Go right," he called again and Kid did til they got to a dead end.

"Oh nice going Supey, are you trying to get us repodded," Kid yelled.

"No I don't understand," Superboy said with a frown.

"Wait guys this is perfect," Robin said as he jumped up pulling off the cover to the vents and jumped right in.

"Yeah maybe for a kid who loves the dark, for a girl with messed up ribs not so much," Jay groaned as she got down from Kid's back and jumped up on her own groaning at the strain quietly.

"You okay?" Robin asked with a frown.

"My head and ribs hurt a lot, which I know I'm being a baby so thanks for you know not reminding me. I'll be fine though, I just have to ya know tough it out," she grinned and Robin snorted slightly as he started hacking into everything from the inside finishing as Superboy was the last one in.

They five crawled behind Robin, and they followed his lead until he stopped and busted out of the vents dropping into a hallway by the stairwell. He kneeled down and started pulling everything up grinning when he was done.

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said smugly.

"Dude sweet," KF said putting his goggles on. "Hop on beautiful, I can go faster now."

"There's still a lot of floors between us and out," Robin said with a frown.

"Yeah but I've finally got room to move," Kid grinned making sure Jay was secured on his back he took off running up the stairs. Level after level was cleared, and when some Genomorphs got in their way he just bowled them over. When they got to sublevel 1 two huge doors were closing and Wally couldn't stop fast enough, Jay groaned and loosened her grip letting go and rolling on the floor as Wally ran into the doors and recoiled back landing kind of beside her.

"You okay?" Jay asked and Wally sat up rubbing his head giving her a nod.

"We are cut off from the street," Aqualad told them as he and Superboy tried pulling open the doors.

"Yeah my head hadn't noticed," Wally said rolling his eyes as he stood up helping Jay up carefully.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin groaned and looked behind him as two of the giant Genomorphs walked behind him. "This way," he called kicking open a door on the side and running through running through.

Kid immediately picked Jay up and started running after him only to stop as they were cut off by Guardian and other Genomorphs.

As soon as they were surrounded Wally groaned, and then of course the four sidekicks were forced into blackness once again. Jay fought to keep her eyes open, looking at the genomorph who'd been everywhere, but ultimately failed until the fog cleared and she opened her eyes from her spot on the floor. Pushing herself to standing position she looked at Superboy who was watching the Genomorphs in wonder.

"Go I'll take care of Desmond," Guardian told the four teens.

"I think not, you see project blockbuster will give the power I need to restore order to this place," Desmond said downing a blue liquid.

Jay watched with in astonishment as the man started growing and his flesh started peeling away to reveal a bluish skin that almost looked like stone. The moment he let out his roar of creation he launched at Superboy and the two went through the ceiling.

"Well that's one way to bust through the roof," Robin said shooting his grappling rope up Kid Flash grabbing on at the last second. Jay shook her head as Aqualad gently took her into his arms and launched them up through the hole.

"Thanks but I could've handled it," Jay said with a laugh that was cut off as Aqualad pushed her out of the way Superboy crashing into her.

Kid grabbed her and moved her away from the action. "Stay, and try not to hurt yourself any further," before she could even open his mouth he was back in the fray. Frowning she stood uneasily as Wally ran back over sliding between Desmond's legs just as Aqualad and Superboy punched Desmond. With Wally behind him the blue creature fell on his back. "Learned that one in Kindergarten," he said happily as Robin launched bird-a-rangs at him.

Making her way to Robin she frowned as Aqualad got punched through an entire column but watched as the support of the building shifted. She looked at Robin and he met her eyes immediately pulling up a hologram blue print of the building's support columns.

"Kid get over here," Jay called rubbing her face as Robin explained the plan. Jay grabbed a piece of chalk from Robin's hand and moved into position making an X. Aqualad sprayed the area with water while Kid ran around taunting Desmond into running into some of the supports. Robin set up explosives on the rest. As Kid came racing towards her she didn't even have time to move so he just picked her up in a practiced move sliding on the water as Superboy punched Desmond hard enough to knock him down. Aqualad quickly sent an electric current through the water leaving them only seconds before Rob's explosives would go off.

"Move," he yelled all four of them running to the exit. As the explosives went off and the roof came caving in Superboy covered Kid and Jay with his body while Aqualad covered Robin. The coverage helped the regular humans and speedster survive the crash, and Superboy was able to lift some debris off the group.

Wally gently set down Jay who grinned at the other four. "We did it," she said with a laugh wincing at her ribs.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked with a laugh of his own as he and Kid high-fived wincing only seconds later from the contact.

"Superboy look the moon," Kid pointed up to the sky where the moon was bright and luminescent. Then a figure came flying towards them at the same time. "And Superman, do we keep our promises or what?"

Jay stood up straighter as Superman landed, and then it seemed every other member of the league landed behind him giving them angry looks. Oh boy that meant angry parents though she hadn't spotted them yet. Of course then she saw John Stewart with not only Canary and Arrow, but Aquaman, Flash, and Batman. They all looked furious and Jay staggered forward a bit to stand with the others.

Kid helped her stand straighter so they could look everyone in the eye. Superboy stepped forward and pulled up the ripped piece of his solarsuit so that the S was clearly seen. Superman's stern gaze widened and he looked almost frightened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't being called an it," Wally stage whispered and shook his head and Superboy's eyes narrowed.

"I am Superman's clone," Superboy said and then entire league looked at him in fear and astonishment.

"Start talking," Batman ordered. Carefully Jay moved forward though Wally kept hovering making sure she wouldn't collapse and she took Superboy's hand even though he looked like he was going to punch her again she gently led him back to the others standing with her hand on his shoulder.

As they told the story Superboy filling in blanks that none of them knew, like how he knew where to go, the league listened to them careful and then split up to discuss it when they were done. Frowning Jay watched as Superboy looked longingly at Superman. Biting her lip when the big man himself walked up.

"Look we'll figure something out for you, but for now I better help get that block buster creature squared away," he said and Superboy's disappointment was almost tangible. Jay put her hand on her new friend's shoulder once again only to be shaken off roughly. Canary had tried to get her to let her examine her injuries but she'd told her that they'd have plenty of time at home.

Arrow told her that he'd only be okay with her staying as long as she stayed in their sights the rest of the night and she agreed even if it was reluctantly. For the first time in her life Natalie didn't feel like she wasn't good enough, hell she'd taken on a Kryptonian today and didn't die. That was a success in her books. Not only that but suddenly her small group of two friends expanded to now include on trial run Aqualad and Superboy. Both had saved her and her friends and that earned her trust, or at least part of it.

Batman started coming towards them and she stood between Aqualad and Superboy her chin held high. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear…"

"You should've called," Flash said from behind the dark imposing figure.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman said with a quick grimace at Flash. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry but we will," Aqualad said stepping forward.

"Aqualad stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my King, but no," Aqualad said taking everyone by surprise. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do."

"Together we forged something powerful, important," Jay finally said looking at her parents.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you," Flash started,

"The Five of us and it's not," Kid said.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin asked moving forward.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy finally asked crossing his arms. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way."

Batman narrowed his eyes and looked at the other leaguers. "Three days," he said and turned around. Robin smiled and waved at everyone going after his mentor.

"Hey Supey, you want to stay at my place?" Wally asked with a smile while Barry shrugged.

Superboy looked at Wally and smiled nodding slightly while Green Arrow went up to Blue Jay and winced at the already forming bruises. "C'mon kiddo let's get you home," he said picking her up carefully.

"Hey Jay you know you're welcome to stay over too," Wally said with a smirk and laughed as Green Arrow tried his best batglare.

"No thanks KF, I don't want to impose on your bonding time with Supes," she said with a smile as Green Arrow carried her with Canary behind them. "You know GA I can walk," Jay told him after a minute causing Canary to laugh.

*Time Skip*

July 8th, 3 days later

"Since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight you'll do it on league terms," Batman was saying. Natalie moved slightly and crossed her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked in a quiet whisper.

"Better," Nat whispered softly shifting a bit.

"The six of you will be a team," Batman finished.

"Yeah! Wait six?" Robin asked just as someone walked through the Zeta tube.

'Oh yay new people again,' Nat thought moving away from the front. She saw Canary watching her and she blushed slightly.

"This is Martian Man Hunter's niece Miss Martian, she will operate with you on the team," Batman said.

"Liking this job more and more every minute," Wally whispered to Robin as he made his way to the new girl. "Hi I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Blue Jay, but it's totally cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said with a kind smile.

Jay stood by Superboy while she watched the other three move forward. Looking down she rubbed her face. "Hey Jay Superboy come meet Miss M," Robin called to them.

Superboy started moving forward but Jay didn't she nodded towards the girl and turned around. 'I am sorry have I done something to offend you?' she heard in her head causing her to freeze and look back at the green girl.

"Stop," she said fiercely causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

'I do not understand?' the Martian broadcasted into her head again causing Jay to hold her head in her hands.

"Stay out of my head," she glared at the girl who looked confused.

"On mars everyone communicates telepathically, I don't know what I've done," she said aloud this time.

J'onn stepped forward and pulled her aside, "I will explain to her," he said softly and Jay closed her eyes. Walking out of the room to explore by herself.

A gust of wind was to her right and she rolled her eyes, "What do you want Wally?" she asked in a lack luster kind of voice.

"She didn't know, you didn't have to be so mean," Wally said softly putting his hand on Nat's shoulder. "Nat c'mon you promised you'd try. You're okay with Supey and Aqualad."

"Aqualad and Superboy didn't try and get into my head. Wally you don't know anything, and until you can figure something out I'm going home tell Canary and GA for me alright," with that Nat walked to one of the other Zeta tubes in the cave and typed in the coordinates for Star City before disappearing.

Wally walked out and went straight to Canary and GA, "She went home," he told them and the two looked unsurprised nodding.

A few hours later in her room Nat was reading quietly. She didn't look up as the door opened and didn't look at her parents until Ollie cleared his throat. Sighing she sat back on the bed looking at them, "Can I help you?" she asked meeting their eyes.

"Yes, Miss Martian feels horrible, can't you just give her a chance?" Oliver asked sitting beside her on her bed.

"You've forgiven Superboy, and he could've killed you," Dinah added sitting on her other side.

"Look Ollie Dinah, it's…" looking frustrated she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm trying, but it's not easy. They all just trust each other without a second thought, I want to be like that really it'd be so much easier. I mean sure now I consider Aqualad and Superboy as my friends, but they aren't like Wally and Dick. I mean I'd risk my life for them, but I do that every day for a countless number of strangers with you guys. I trust them but not enough to tell them everything, and right now Miss M. well I can't even give her that. So please let me move on my own time."

Reluctantly her adopted parents nodded and Nat stood up her blue eyes meeting in the mirror, with a grimace she let her thick wavy blonde hair down from its pony tail. She rubbed the pale skin under her eyes and walked into her private bathroom determined to try a little harder to make Ollie and Dinah proud.

 **Okay so I'm trying very hard to make my writing better, and I came up with the Blue Jay. Originally she was going to be under the Bat, but then I toyed too much with the idea of her being Dick's twin. Sorry guys I'm sort of fascinated with twins, but I ultimately don't like OC's that fit into the canon world by blood. So she's with Canary and is technically Dinah and Ollie's adopted daughter, I mean she's been with them since a kid, but I'll get into her back story later on. Just please I'm open to criticism, if you think she's too much of a Sue I promise I'll try to make her better. Also I was planning to make Traught happen. Just tell me if she's okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys if you're interested in knowing this, the title picture and my avatar is concept art for Blue Jay, and my big brother helped me come up with it so let me know what you think. As always review, favorite, and follow…**

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Welcomes

"Natalie, why don't you come down and watch a movie with Oliver and I?" Dinah asked as she knocked on Nat's door. The teen had been cooped up in either her room, the movie room, or the basement below their garage for the past ten days. Knocking on the door again, she waited for a response, but everything was quiet. Rolling her eyes at the melodramatic behavior Dinah opened the door into the dark bedroom and switched on the light. "Honestly Nat you can't hide-" Dinah started only to cut off as she found the teen in question missing and her window open.

Oliver was coming up the steps after having set up the popcorn machine to see what was taking so long. "Dinah? Nat?" he called as he walked into Nat's room. Frowning he saw Dinah searching her closet and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Should I be concerned?" he asked with a slight frown.

"She snuck out," Dinah said in annoyance, "and I tried to call her cell phone and guess what?"

"She hid it in her closet?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

"She hid it in her freaking closet, aha!" Dinah called triumphantly pulling the offending piece of technology from a shoe. "Oh when I get my hands on her she is so dead," Dinah glared at the phone standing up.

"Babe I bet she's just with Roy, besides isn't this what we wanted? She got out of the house like we've been nagging at her to do for days; she's a big girl she'll be fine. Now c'mon we have a movie to watch and without Nat I can kiss you all I want," Ollie grinned pulling Dinah downstairs with a smile.

*Star City Docks*

Natalie was laying down on one of the metal beams while Roy was crouched next to her. The huge construct was part of the cranes that lifted and placed the boxcars below, and was a perfect look out.

"I can't believe of all the names in the world you chose red arrow," Nat snorted quietly. "It's so lame," she finished with a grin.

"Is not. besides Blue Jay is lame," Roy said shaking his head.

"Uhm excuse you I'm a badass," Nat pushed him slightly shifting so she was sitting beside him.

"Yeah a badass who is currently recovering from three broken ribs on her left side, and what was it a concussion?" Roy smirked slightly looking at her.

"Uhm dude Supes is a Kryptonian; the fact that those injuries were so minor is a feat in and of itself. Besides you're just mad because you missed out on the fun after you through your little bitch fit," Natalie said with a grin.

"It was not a bitch fit," Roy grumbled watching through his binoculars and he frowned slightly.

"What?" Nat asked looking down at the docks below.

"Your boyfriends are here," Roy said in annoyance. "They're hiding out right now but I just saw them."

"Wally and Dick are not my boyfriends, I don't even like them like that," Nat said in frustration. This had been an argument she and Roy had been having since she was 14. Despite the fact that Roy threatened to shoot both sidekicks with an arrow should they ever lay a hand on his sister, he also insisted that they were dating.

"Well Aqualad is with them too, and I noticed you haven't said anything about Kaldur," he grinned at her.

"He's nice and all, but you're forgetting he has gills. I doubt he'd want to be stuck up here with me indefinitely when he was born for the ocean," Nat said in annoyance.

"Indefinitely? So you're already thinking of your wedding? I'm sure it'll be a beautiful beach wedding, although yeah the no gills thing could pose a problem. But we can always just put an oxygen tank on you for the honeymoon," Roy teased her with a grin.

"You're so gross," Nat whined standing up and nudging Roy's shoulder.

"Aww c'mon, if you have to choose between Wally, Dick, and Kaldur; I'd prefer it to be Kaldur. I mean he's my best friend he knows I'll beat the shit out of him if he hurts you," Roy said with a laugh while Nat just rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you marry him Red, seems like you two are perfect for each other," Nat grinned shifting her weight slightly as her eyes picked up movement down below. Pulling out her specially modified Flare guns from the holsters on her thighs, she noticed Roy was watching as well.

Green Arrow had helped her modify the flare guns so that they could shoot any of his specialized arrowheads. They shot the arrowheads at a higher velocity than a bow, but the effect was the same. Jay had even managed to invent a specialized belt, it was a bit like Robin's utility belt accept it held the arrow heads in neat order so she knew which kind she was grabbing. This was her first time out in the field with the guns, and she hoped they worked as well now as they did when they were being tested.

"You take the three on the right, I've got the three on the left," Nat told Roy who nodded and started notching arrows. Nat looked down the sight and fired the net launcher arrowhead, managing to capture two of her three at once, but the other goon had moved at the last moment and Nat groaned grabbing a zipline arrowhead and one of her escrima sticks. The goon was still looking for the source creeping steadily forward.

After she shot the line his gaze zeroed in on her while she was coming down with her escrima stick as a glider. Trying to swing and avoid bullets at the same time Nat dropped down right as a yellow and red blur passed by the third goon and left him crumpled on the ground. Next thing she knew she was zipping past everything while Kid had her in his arms.

"Hey Jay, cool flare guns. I'm glad you got them working," he grinned as he moved past Brick.

"Wait Kid go back," Nat said pulling out a Canary cry generator from one of the pocket compartments on the legs of her Kevlar suit. Wally slid to a stop and circled back towards Brick. Nat turned up the frequency on the generator, moving so that as Wally blurred past she was able to throw the generator at Brick's feet.

The cry was enough to send Brick to his knees from the frequency holding his ears and head until one of his massive fists smashed it. "Is that all you got little bird?" he spat when he saw her now next to Roy. Sitting back on his knees he looked up as Roy launched another arrow causing him to laugh until the arrowhead detonated and he started to become encased in foam.

"High density polyurethane foam," Wally said with a grin looking at Roy, "nice."

"The cave has everything we'll need," Aqualad said looking at Roy.

"For covert missions, you know spy stuff," Robin added with a grin.

"And wait 'til you see Superboy and Miss Martian, but I saw her first," Wally said crossing his arms. All three boys looked at Nat hoping she'd say something to help them.

"Superboy is the one that could've killed you right?" Roy asked Nat and she shrugged.

"Yeah but he didn't, and in the end he ended up saving me," Nat added and looked at the three boys who frowned at her. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

"Jay you're supposed to help us convince him to join the team," Kid said rolling his eyes.

"Oh? But I don't want to," Nat said after a moment.

"What?" Robin asked in shock, "How could you not want your brother on the team?"

"It's not that I don't want him on the team, I'm just not going to guilt him or beg him to join. It never works, when and if Red wants to join then I'll be happy, but it's his decision to make. It's not my place to tell him to make the right one," Nat said crossing her arms as she stood by her brother.

"You are still joining the team right?" Kaldur looked at her for a moment and Nat shrugged.

"The way I see it I was there when it was formed, and I get to hang out with my best friends. There's really no downside to me joining," Nat said.

"Then why is there a downside for Speedy," Kid Flash interrupted Aqualad with a frown.

"The name is Red Arrow now, and I'm not going to join your team. It's just a way for them to keep you quiet, and in your place; and I'm through being underneath them. Face it kids your Junior Justice League is a joke, at least Jay isn't taking it too seriously," Roy said crossing his arms. "Jay c'mon let's get you home."

Roy started walking off while Nat shook her head. Looking at the three boys, she crossed her arms. "Stop pushing him, I get you guys want your friend so that you can all have this big bro club and I'll be stuck with the Martian, but stop. He's trying to make a name for himself and the more you three push him the harder he'll resist helping us out, so just back off," Nat said before turning around and walking after her brother.

The three boys groaned and looked at each other, "I hate to admit it but Nat's right, we should leave Speedy, I mean Red Arrow alone for now," Robin said.

Kaldur sighed and nodded slightly, "I just wish he'd see it our way, perhaps Jay is correct maybe we are just pushing him away."

"I just want my other friend to join the team then it'd be perfect. I mean if Sp… If Red Arrow joined then we'd have an awesome archer and we'd know that our entire team would have each other's backs. I wouldn't have to worry about some new teammate turning traitor on us," Kid said with a shrug.

"We'll just have to prove to him that we aren't a joke," Robin said determinedly and looked at the other two. "Tomorrow when Tornado gets back to the cave we'll ask him if he has any missions for us, then we'll preform so perfectly Red can't help but be impressed."

As the three boys were making their plans, Nat caught up to Roy and walked beside him. "Oh calm down they just want their friend on the team," she told the fuming red head.

"They shouldn't keep insisting I'm on the same level as they are," Roy said as he walked to the motorcycle that was hidden in a boxcar.

"Oh please, we're all on the same level, I mean we aren't exactly skilled in the same things, but we are excellent at what we've been trained in and there is only room for improvement. That's what the team is I think, something for us to improve at so that eventually we'll be ready for the big leagues. Now you may be ready before the rest of us, but I still say it's because you're older and not because you're better," Nat said as she put a helmet over her head.

"Gee Jay you sure do know how to stroke a guy's ego," Roy said with a slight smirk putting on his own helmet and getting on the motorcycle with Nat getting on behind him. When Nat wrapped her arms around his waist, Roy st arted the motorcycle and sped off through the streets of Star City. Nat smiled softly as she watched the cars and lights pass by in a blur. It wasn't a long trip back to Red Arrows hide out.

Ollie had created it when Roy first started trying to shake off the mantle of sidekick. It was a place where Roy could work alone if he needed to. Nat smiled softly as Roy pulled through the alley after being sure no one was watching and put down the bike's kickstand after Nat was safely off. Shaking his head at her he walked forward and put his hand on one of the bricks; a retinal scanner popped up and scanned his eyes.

"Welcome Red Arrow," the computerized voice greeted as the brick parted a lot like the original arrowcave. Nat smiled softly and walked inside as Roy drove his bike in turning it off after the doors closed. "You know maybe I should rebel, if it gets you your own hideout," Nat remarked looking around.

"I doubt Ollie and Dinah could take it if you rebelled too, sorry kid only room for one of us in the family. Besides I've told you whenever you need to get away you're welcome here, you're the only other person who has access," Roy said looking up at her from where he sat on his desk removing his mask carefully with the carefully pH balanced toner that Ollie had created.

"You know sometimes it's hard to remember you used to hate me," Nat said with a laugh as she carefully peeled off her black wig by putting her fingertips to the fake scalp. Taking some of the toner for herself, she steadily started removing her own mask.

"When did I ever hate you?" Roy asked looking at the pain in the ass he called his sister.

"Roy you didn't even acknowledge my presence until you found out that I could steal things for you when you were eleven and I was nine. Then you were only nice if you needed something, but I thought you were amazing because you once said you loved me right after I got you one of those huge cookies. Of course then Dinah figured everything out when I was what 12. After she yelled at you, you ran away for like two weeks and when you came home, you were just different. You didn't ask me to steal anything for you, and I wouldn't have because Ollie made me swear not to. When you came back you were sort of distant from everyone, and it wasn't until I took that bullet pushing you out of the way, you even noticed I was around again."

"Well yeah, who could hate a fourteen year old willing to sacrifice themselves for their sixteen year old brother," Roy said with a smile and frowned rubbing his neck. "Honestly I was just a punk kid; who enjoyed having a little sway over another innocent kid," Roy laughed as he messed up Nat's already crazy Blonde hair. "I don't really remember what happened when I was missing, but I know that I didn't want to just be some sidekick anymore, so I tried to stay away from the family," he smiled and stood up stretching.

"Alright Nat, I'm taking a shower you can change while I'm in there, and then we'll get you back to Dinah and Ollie, sound good?" Roy asked and Nat nodded. Waiting until Roy grabbed his civilian clothes and a towel she stood up when she heard the lock click. Grabbing her own civilian clothes from the gym bag she brought with her earlier, she stripped off the tight Kevlar's top piece first. Pulling on her t-shirt that had a Flash symbol on the front. Before she put on the shirt, she grabbed her bandages and started wrapping up her almost healed ribs up. Her suit fit tight enough that she didn't need it while she was in uniform.

The top half of her suit was black on the sides, they were made of a dense rubber to protect from regular punches kicks and knives. The front was a deep blue, with a sort of gap leading to a hood that was pitch black on the outside but the inside was the same blue as her chest. She wore the hood whenever she was on stealth missions. Next she pulled off her belt that was still stocked up with Ollie's arrowheads. She then unlaced her blue and black combat boots with a steel-toed enforcement. She easily removed the flaregun holsters, and then her black pants that were made from the same material as the sides of her top. The only difference was that the pants had built in compartments like pockets to hold canary cry generators and a few other odd weapons she may need, like her escrima sticks that came together to form a bowstaff.

Shaking her head as she heard Roy singing Nat laughed softly and pulled on the basketball shorts she had brought. With a soft yawn, she then sat down putting on her shoes and socks. Humming softly along with Roy's singing voice she packed up her suit and gadgets in the gym bag. Nat grabbed a remote and hit power as she pointed it at the stereo. Immediately Firework by Katy Perry blared through the speakers and Nat laughed grabbing an arrow. "Cause baby you're a firework," she sang at the top of her lungs into the arrow dancing around like an idiot to try and keep herself awake unaware of Roy coming out of the shower watching her.

"Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon," Nat sang only stopping as Roy turns off the speaker.

"You know I heard once that everyone could sing, it was all a matter of training, but whoever said that has obviously never heard you sing," Roy laughed. Nat blushed about three different shades of red and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You love it," Nat said with an upward quirk of her lips. Laughing as Roy playfully pushed her.

"You know just because I don't want to be part of the team doesn't mean you shouldn't be," Roy told her after he grabbed her bag.

"I am part of the team, Dinah and Ollie haven't given me a choice," Nat told him rubbing her face.

"What'd they say?" Roy asked with a slight frown.

"That I have to make friends and learn to trust everyone on the team and if I get it done within a year Ollie will finally buy me that Aston Martin v8 Vantage," Nat said with a slight grin.

"Huh, he only just got me my mustang and I'm three years older than you, just not fair," Roy said tsking.

"Yeah cars are his way of bribing us," Nat said with a laugh as she rubbed her face. "Hey do you mind if I crash at the apartment tonight? Dinah's going to be furious at me when I get home, and tonight I just want to sleep."

"Sure thing Nat, but you're calling Ollie when we get there, I really don't want to get my ass chewed out by my former partner," Roy said as he put his hand to the wall causing it to open again. Whistling slightly Roy walked beside Nat onto the street his hand on the small of her back to keep her from lagging.

Roy had parked his cherry red 1960's mustang convertible three blocks away from his hideout like usual. It usually helped to draw attention away from the alley, and the walk wasn't horrible. Nat shook her head slightly as she noticed it was the only vehicle left in the lot. "How you don't get mugged I'll never know," Nat said as she got inside after Roy unlocked the doors.

"Because this is a well-lit street with cameras pointing at my baby everywhere you look," Roy informed her throwing her bag in the back seat and getting into the driver's side.

Nat laughed slightly as Roy got inside and leaned her head back, "Do I still have clothes in here?" she asked Roy who looked at her in amusement.

"No they're in the apartment, I figured you'd be staying the night eventually I believe you left your green arrow t-shirt, or should I say Oliver's Green arrow t-shirt, and a pair of jeans," Roy said looking at her.

"Cool I'll change shirts and sleep in this then wear my flash shirt and jeans tomorrow," Nat said sleepily as she closed her eyes and Roy drove on in silence. Once they got to his apartment, he parked underneath one of the cheap carports and turned off his car. Gently shaking Nat he woke her up, "C'mon Nat we're here and you have to call Ollie," he reminded her grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

Nat groaned and opened her door walking beside Roy slightly dragging her feet as Roy locked his car. "Will you please call Ollie for me Roy, he won't be mad at you," Nat pleaded pouting slightly and batting her eyelashes causing Roy to laugh.

"Nope, I'm not coddling you, if you wanted that you should've gone to Wally," Roy said as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. Opening the door Roy put Nat's stuff by the front and tossed her his cell phone that he'd left on the counter. He made sure she started dialing before he walked back to his room getting the clothes she wanted.

Nat sighed catching the phone and dialed Ollie's number sitting on Roy's couch. After about the sixth ring Oliver's voice finally answered. "Hello?"

"Ollie, it's me," Nat said laying down on the couch tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Oliver automatically sounded awake and concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just calling to tell you I'm staying at Roy's," Nat said with a slight laugh.

"Hmm okay, I'll be by sometime to pick you up then, don't forget you have a playdate tomorrow kid. See you then, and sleep tight," Ollie said before hanging up.

Nat rubbed her face and curled up on the lumpy couch falling asleep almost immediately.

Roy came out of his room with a toothbrush he'd just bought for himself, and Nat's clothe. He looked around until he saw Nat's sleeping form. With a shake of his head, he picked her up off the lumpy couch and carried her to his bedroom so she could sleep in his bed. Pulling off her shoes, he set them by the bed and shut off all the lights walking out of his room and into the bathroom. Putting the new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, he made a mental note to buy himself another new toothbrush tomorrow so that Nat could brush her teeth in the morning.

Quietly sneaking into his bedroom he stole a pillow and blanket and put them on the couch after turning off all the lights.

Nat woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in her eyes, and the smell of pancakes wafting into the room. Sitting up Nat looked around and frowned noticing that this wasn't her room. It wasn't until she noticed the picture of her and Roy after she got released from the hospital a year ago did she put two and two together.

Looking around the bedroom, she found her shoes and tiredly carried them out, walking into the living room. Of course, the first person she saw was Oliver who seemed to be drinking a cup of coffee and bothering Roy who was flipping pancakes. "You're going to mess it up," Oliver said.

"I am not, I can flip freaking pancakes Ollie," Roy said in annoyance and then triumphantly as the pancake came out perfect.

"Uhm morning?" Nat said uncertainly as she looked between the two.

"Well look who's finally up," Ollie grinned while Roy looked at her with a slight smile.

"Nice hair," he complimented and Nat groaned as she put her hands on top of her wild bed head.

"Yeah well, you look like shit too," Nat said noticing the dark circles under Roy's eyes. "You should've left me on the couch."

Oliver chuckled slightly and shook his head at Nat, "Don't let Dinah hear you say shit she's already pissed you didn't tell us where you were last night."

"Not my fault arrow boy didn't want you guys to know he was at the house," Nat said as she took Oliver's cup of coffee.

"Hey I was drinking that," Oliver said with a frown.

"Yep," Nat nodded and rubbed her face taking a drink. "So how long have you been here?"

"About an hour, Roy almost made me wait outside, but deep down he still loves me," Oliver said with a smile getting up and fixing himself another cup of coffee.

Roy rolled his eyes and sat a plate of pancakes in front of Nat, "You probably want to shower after you eat," he told her pouring syrup on her short stack and Nat nodded. Using her fork to cut into the pancakes Nat took a bite and smiled.

"These are better than Ollie's," Nat laughed.

"Blasphemy," Oliver gasped grabbing a fork and taking a bite of her pancakes to see.

"You know you two are scarily alike," Roy said after a moment causing Nat and Ollie to look at each other and shrug.

"It's what you get when you take in and rescue a seven year old; they decide to idolize you," Oliver said with a shrug like he couldn't help it.

"Yeah right you saw how awesome I am and decided to mimic me," Nat said as she kept eating. She was finished eating about twenty minutes later, and grabbed the clothes Roy had left out for her on the couch. "I'm just going to take a shower Ollie and then we can go," Nat said.

"Hey there's a toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, use it," Roy called after her.

"Yes Mom," Nat called back shutting the door behind her as Roy finished the last pancake for his own plate.

Oliver was eating his own pancakes as he chuckled slightly. "So how have crimes been Roy? I haven't seen much action up my side and Dinah said her territory has been pretty clear so far,"

"We aren't going to do this," Roy said looking at Ollie in annoyance.

"Do what? I thought since you reached out you wanted to make up," Oliver said softly.

"I didn't reach out to you Oliver, I reached out to Nat because she's the only one who doesn't try and force her own agenda on me. Wally, Dick, and Kaldur showed up last night while we were taking care of Brick, they decided I should be part of their little gang. Nevertheless, I don't want to, I don't want to be associated with you or anyone else anymore. The only person who has even tried to understand that is Natalie," Roy fumed.

"I just want you back Roy, you don't have to be Speedy anymore just be my partner," Oliver pleaded.

"That didn't work out so well last time Ollie. Look, I'm through being someone's partner, from now on I'm strictly a solo act. I don't need you or Dinah, I don't need the team, I'll get into the Justice League on my own because I'm good enough to make it," Roy told Ollie rubbing his face and eating his plate in tense silence.

Oliver didn't try and bring it back up, he didn't even say a word he just kept looking down and eating the pancakes Roy had made. 'Nat was right these are better than mine,' he thought glumly as he finished.

"Okay I'm ready," Nat called wearing her jeans and green arrow t-shirt that was tied in a knot on the side. Her hair fell in damp waves and she crinkled her freckled nose noticing the awkward and tense positions both men had taken up. "Oh honestly can't you two go one day without fighting? I was only gone for like ten minutes," Nat said shoving her clothes into her gym bag. She slipped it over her shoulder before finishing the rest of her coffee. "Alright let's go Ollie," she said softly.

Oliver stood up quickly and walked at a slightly rushed pace to the door. Nat rolled her eyes and smiled at her brother. "Hey I love you, even if you are a doofus with an unoriginal name. Just promise you'll be careful out there, and abduct me again soon," Nat said looking up at him.

Roy rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug, "I promise to be careful, and you try and make some friends on the team," Roy said with a smirk. "It may help if you pretended to be someone else, you know then trick them with your real personality after you're friends."

"Hey asshole that was mean," Nat pouted slightly punching him in the arm before walking out the door Oliver was holding open.

"Bye Roy, be careful out there," Ollie said to his son.

Roy crossed his arms and nodded slightly, "yeah Ollie you too," he said watching as they shut the door and he was once again left alone with his thoughts.

Nat sighed as she walked downstairs with Ollie going straight to his Bentley. "Seriously Ollie you couldn't just leave him alone?"

"I was just asking him about crime fighting, I didn't mean to set him off, I just miss him Nat…" Oliver said softly and Nat sighed.

"Why doesn't anyone understand that Roy will do what's right, but it has to be his choice. You two will make up when he's ready for it. No one not even you can make Roy Harper do something he isn't ready for," Nat told him seriously and Ollie sighed.

"I know you're right, but patience has just never been something I'm particularly good at," Oliver said as he drove to what he still referred to as the Arrow Cave located in one of the busier parts of the city between two old buildings owned by Queen consolidated. Most people didn't even notice that the alley was there it was such a covered place.

Nat got out of the car with her bag on her shoulders and started walking the block and a half to their destination. "So I guess I'm zetaing there from the Quiver?" Nat asked.

"Arrowcave," Oliver said in frustration looking back at her.

"Ollie stop trying to be Batman, honestly the Quiver makes way more sense, and the 'arrowcave', as you call it, isn't even a cave. Just admit that The Quiver is way better," Nat said with a laugh as Ollie scanned his eyes.

Just like with Roy's hide out the brick parted to reveal the inner sanctum. Unlike Roy's hideout there was a large Zeta tube in the middle of the whole thing. "Are you coming?" Nat asked.

"That's a negative ghostrider," Oliver said as he typed in the coordinates for her.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight then?" Nat asked looking up at him.

"If I get back from work," Oliver nodded and Nat bit her lip crossing her arms about to say something when the Zeta tube scanned her and suddenly her particles were being sent to another location.

"Blue Jay B-00," the female computerized voice reported. Nat frowned slightly looking around. The place was eerily quiet, and empty. She hadn't been there in about two weeks, but she'd expected a bit more activity.

"Hello?" She called as she started walking through the halls looking around. When she got to the living quarters she could smell cookies. The smell led her into the kitchen where she was unsurprised to find it empty.

Setting her bag down she dug inside and pulled out her escrima sticks and combat boots. Taking off her shoes she slid the boots on and tucked her Escrima stick into the built in Holsters inside. She was used to the feel of the hard steel on the outside of her legs so it was no adjustment. Throwing her bag on one of the green couches, she walked into the kitchen. Frowning she checked on the cookies seeing them a bit overdone but still edible. Turning off the oven, she dug through the drawers until she found an oven mitt. To pull the cookies out she slid the mitt on, and placed the hot baking sheet on the counter.

She frowned and shut the over door getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach; as her mind ran through scenarios of what happened to the team. Trying to take her mind off those thoughts, she started digging inside the cabinets on the bottom level first to find a plate.

"Hey someone got my cookies out," a voice suddenly said causing Nat to jump while her head was still in the cabinet, and causing it to hit against the top.

"Ow," she groaned moving to her knees and seeing the entire team staring at her.

Kid Flash and Robin just started laughing while Kaldur looked at them confused. Superboy looked indifferent and Miss Martian looked concerned. "Hello," she said offering a hand which Nat cautiously took still rubbing the back of her head. "I have not seen you here before," Miss Martian said with a kind smile.

Immediately Kid Flash and Robin started laughing harder the two barely able to stand up. Nat looked at them in annoyance. When she looked back at the Martian she realized the poor girl really had no idea who she was.

"Are you another hero? I have not seen you around, but of course that doesn't mean much. We don't see many heroes on Mars. I am M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and we are on Earth now," the Martian girl babbled. "I really like your Green Arrow shirt by the way. Where did you get it?"

"It's my Father's," Nat said meeting the young Martian's eyes she held out her hand. "I'm Natalie Scott, but you know me as Blue Jay," Nat said watching in amusement as the young Martian's cheeks turned pink, which Nat didn't even really know was possible to do on green skin.

"I am so sorry, I just, I keep messing up. I promise I don't mean to keep insulting you. We're just getting off on the wrong foot again," M'gann said almost too fast for Nat to process.

"M'gann!" Nat said putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Call me Natalie, or Nat, I didn't introduce myself to you for nothing, and calm down I promise I'm not going to eat you."

Robin just grinned as he leaned against the counter for support. "You know when GA said you'd be coming I thought he was lying."

"Not that we aren't happy to see you," Wally said with a mouth full of cookie making Nat grimace.

"Chew and swallow there Wall-man," Nat said shaking her head as she looked at the now empty sheet. "Oh c'mon Wally you couldn't leave five so everyone could have a cookie?"

"What? I have a serious Metabolism," Wally grinned belching slightly.

"I can make more," M'gann said with a kind smile.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur told her.

"Thanks Aqualad," M'gann smiled rubbing the back of her neck.

"We are off duty please call me Kaldur'ahm, or as my friends call me Kaldur," he said with a soft smile.

"I already said my name," M'gann said with a laugh while Wally moved in front of Kaldur.

"I'm Wally, see I already trust you enough with my secret I.D. unlike Mr. Dark glasses over there, Batman has forbidden him from showing his face to anyone."

Robin just crossed his arms in annoyance and looked at Nat with a, 'can you believe him,' kind of look.

M'gann smiled and looked at Superboy who started walking out frowning she called out softly, "Don't worry Superboy, we'll find an earth name for you soon."

Superboy stopped and turned to glare at her. "What if I don't want an Earth name?" His eyes were angry and Miss Martian immediately looked apologetic. "Just leave me alone," Superboy said with a glare that should've produced heat vision.

M'gann looked a bit sad for a moment and sighed looking down. The rest of them room just looked at each other uncomfortably not knowing what to say. "Hello Megan," the Martian finally said while appearing to hit her head. "I know what we can do!"

Nat watched as M'gann flew from the room and looked at Wally in an 'are you serious' kind of way. Wally just shrugged and walked off with the other two boys. Nat shook her head slightly and reluctantly started walking behind them.

The other three boys stopped with M'gann at the elevator. M'gann saw Nat and smiled but looked at the other boys and it quickly turned to a frown. "I'll be right back," she said as she flew back to the living room area. Nat watched her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So Natalie," Robin started crossing his arms and looking at her. "You're being surprisingly pleasant."

"Robin, shut up," Nat said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, I thought you were going to kill her when she started introducing herself, we wouldn't have let that happen but you were still so nice… I'm just surprised is all," Robin laughed.

"I think it was good of her to be so kind," Kaldur said with a shrug.

M'gann flew back up with Superboy following her and she had the odd feeling that the other team members had been talking about her. She rubbed her arms and smiled as Superboy came up beside her. Robin hit the elevator button and one by one they all piled inside.

Nat looked at Wally who was staring at M'gann like a puppy would his owner. Nat shook her head and looked over at Superboy who was as stoic as ever. Gently hip checking him so he'd feel it but she wouldn't get hurt he looked down at her his eyes flashing annoyance.

"Hey calm down, just wanted to see if you were okay," Nat said holding up her hands in surrender.

"I'm fine," Superboy said irritably as the elevator stopped and everyone else piled out. Nat walked beside him near the back and shook her head.

"Yeah that's what I say when I'm not fine, but hey I'm not going to pry, it's your life Superboy. Just thought you may like some friends to go along in it," Nat said.

Superboy stared at her his gaze unreadable. "Like you have so many of those," he finally said.

"Well I have Wally, and Robin, and I'm working on three more, but hey one of them is kinda being an ass so maybe just two more."

Superboy looked at her his expression unamused and she just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just leave me alone too," he told her.

Nat rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'll do that but I just wanted to tell you I like Supes, it's not as stupid as Supey, and it's not some name that everyone in the world has. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on, even if you do find another name."

Superboy glared daggers at Nat's retreating back. He kept behind everyone else as they started into the Martian bio ship. The ship itself responded to M'gann's every command.

It was unlike anything Nat had ever seen before. Especially when the control room sprouted five more chairs. Wally of course took the seat to the immediate left of M'gann, and Robin to the immediate right. It was unsurprising to everyone since it was obvious that Wally had a crush on M'gann. Nat just shook her head and sat between Kaldur and Wally.

M'gann was the kind of innocent that probably realized Wally was flirting with her, but had no idea how to respond to it. Nat had learned long ago that if you could beat Wally at his own game then he'd tone it down a bit. Of course when that led to a challenge of who could make the other blush first Oliver had put a firm stop to it.

"Red tornado please open the bay doors," M'gann said, and after a moment the doors opened to reveal the blue sky. Grinning slightly M'gann took off eager to impress her new friends. She was so eager the ship even did a flip to coincide with her stomach flipping with nerves.

"Woah," Robin said looking out one of the windows.

"Incredible," Nat agreed looking out her side.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily as he stared at M'gann. Nat moved to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her lips. Blushing slightly Wally cleared his throat, "I mean the ship, because all ships are she's duh."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin told M'gann causing Nat to laugh.

"Dude," Wally said hiding his face slightly.

"It's okay M'gann the first time Wally and I met he tripped and spilled Milkshake all over me, and then said it was okay because I was so hot I needed something to cool me down," Nat said laughing. "Of course I was like the ugly duckling back then, especially when I first met these two idiots. Let's just say I had braces, giant glasses, and my hair was so frizzy I was two inches taller than Wally," Nat said with a laugh.

"Hey you were pretty in that geeky cute kind of way," Wally said with a laugh and he looked at M'gann again and sighed. "Not that you're geeky babe, you're totally hot."

Nat just laughed and looked at M'gann in sympathy. "I'm just glad he's found a girl who won't slap him."

Wally looked embarrassed as M'gann was giggling. She looked at Nat and smiled wider. "I cannot imagine you as ugly, or a duck," she said and then starts laughing again at the image.

"Oh God I forgot you're not human you don't know our terms," Nat said with a smile shaking her head. She sort of felt bad for the girl, she didn't really know how she could've perceived her as a threat before. M'gann was the kind of innocent that not only didn't know how to take flirting, but couldn't be faked. It was almost childlike. It sort of endeared her to Nat just a bit, at least enough where Nat could make honest conversation.

"just say sorry," Kaldur whispered to Superboy who looked down slightly. M'gann looked at him in slight disappointment shifting in her seat.

"He'll come around," Robin said to her softly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann said in disappointment.

Wally shook his head at them while Nat put her face in her hands unable to bear the awkwardness that was about to ensue. "You guys realize he has super hearing," Wally told them. The resulting silence was thick with awkward tension just like the morning's breakfast had been. Nat just shook her head.

"Hey how about a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked and Nat could've kissed the kid.

'Of course that would lead to an entirely new host of problems so better refrain,' Nat thought to herself with a slight smile.

Miss Martian stood up and Nat watched as her clothes and skin transformed into a very female robin. "Well that answers that question," Nat said while Robin glared at her.

Miss Martian smiled a bit and then transformed into a female Kid Flash. "And that answers the other," Nat said with a slight laugh.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot," Wally asked.

"Nah I've always known you were a narcissist," Nat said looking at her best friend as he glared at her.

"Impressive, but you know you aren't going to fool anyone with those right?" Robin asked and M'gann looked down nodding in embarrassment.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she told them, which made Nat frown.

"Okay I want to see you change into me, if boys are hard I should be easy," Nat said a bit of a challenge in her voice.

"I don't think I should, I don't want to insult you again," M'gann said timidly.

"M'gann I already told you I'm not going to eat you, just do it," Nat said crossing her arms but smiling softly.

M'gann looked nervous as she stood again and turned into a carbon copy of Natalie. She had everything from the full lips, to the nose that Nat thought was a bit too wide, and even the mostly hidden scar from the left corner of her jaw extending right below her ear lobe.

"For what it's worth M'gann I think you'd fool my parents with this," Nat said honestly and the other boys looked impressed as well.

"Thank you," M'gann said with a soft smile sitting back down.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked looking at M'gann.

"They're organic, like the ship, they follow my mental commands."

"Yeah as long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered. 'Great,' Nat thought bitterly. 'Thanks a lot Supes; you've allowed yet even more awkwardness to befall us.'

"How about that ghosting through walls thing that J'onn does?" Wally asked leaning forward.

"Density shifting?" M'gann shook her head in disappointment. "No it is a very hard trait to learn."

"Hey Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls, but when he does it bloody nose," Robin told M'gann causing her to smile softly.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed in annoyance.

"It's true M'gann, I've seen him try it, and sat with him while he had to hold his head back for ten minutes," Nat said causing Wally's face to turn a bright pink as he kicked her chair.

"I'm sorry Wally," M'gann said with sympathy and then she smiled. "Oh I know something I can do." Closing her eyes for a moment, Nat looked around in confusion when M'gann opened them again, until she looked outside and noticed that the parts of the ship she could see from the window were now invisible. "Camoflauge mode," M'gann said happily.

Nat smiled softly and shook her head, M'gann's happiness was definitely contagious. Sitting back in her seat she watched the sky as they flew through it.

"Red tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been trigged at the Happy Harbor Power Plant, I suggest you investigate covertly. I am sending coordiantes now."

"Great tornado is trying to keep us busy again," Robin muttered.

"Well a simple fire led you all to Superboy, let's see what caused the alert," M'gann said as they flew up to the power plant.

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said looking at a huge tornado that swept the bioship up in its winds.

M'gann grunted trying to get the ship to stabilize, and only achieved the feat once the tornado had blown past. Standing up suddenly the chairs were gone and all six heroes were on their feet. "I'm going to open a hatch in the bottom, be ready to hit the ground," M'gann told them.

As soon as the hatch opened Nat bent her knees slightly; although it wasn't a long fall the instinct was still there. The others landed on their feet as well. Watching the tornado Kaldur shifted, "Robin are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur groaned and looked around. "Robin?" he called.

"But he was just here," M'gann said with a frown.

"Yeah he does that," Nat said as she took off running once his creepy laugh sounded. She slid to a stop and watched as Robin got thrown back. Superboy was at his side in an instant and glared at the man in the middle room.

"Who's your new friend," he asked with a frown.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough," Robin said

"My apologies, I am Mister Twister," The man said and Nat frowned staying back slightly from the rest of the group. She dodged out of the way as Superboy was thrown into the wall right above her head. It was obvious head on approaches weren't going to work against this guy. She needed to be somewhere he couldn't see her.

Wally frowned as he focused on the big bad guy ahead and sped forward. He wasn't expecting to get caught in a tornado and get flung outside of the building. Slightly dazed Wally tried to stagger up and only hoped the rest of the team was okay.

"I expected to be challenged by a superhero, not children," Mister Twister said as he flung Kaldur and M'gann back. Robin wasn't going to be deterred as he threw one of his explosives.

"We aren't children," he growled.

"Don't you have any adult supervision?" Twister asked as he plucked the bird-a-rang from his abdomen and threw it to the side. "I'm honestly a little bit disturbed."

"Oh yeah well let's see if you get turbed when we kick your can," Robin yelled and he and Kaldur launched forward at the same time; right as Nat had managed to sneak behind the man silently. She was looking at the blue tubes trying to find a way to cut them when suddenly the man crashed into her and sent her flying back into a certain speedster who'd just managed to get up.

"Uhm ow," Nat moaned quickly getting to her feet.

"Yeah you didn't have a girl that has literally no fat on her body crash into you," Wally took her offered hand standing up. "Where's everyone else?"

"They were trying to attack him head on still, I was trying to figure out how to cut those tubes he has on his hands and head," Nat said rubbing her still delicate ribs. "He turned around so fast and flew forward his foot caught me in the stomach sent me flying. That was a great catch by the way," she said laughing as the rest of their team met them half way each side looking up at the hovering man.

"I swear guys he was made of metal, even steel toe doesn't feel like that," Nat said looking at her team.

"I can read his mind and see," M'gann said. After a moment she nodded, "He is inorganic. Hello Megan, he's got to be Red Tornado. He's an android, and how many robots do you know that can make tornadoes."

"Tornado is the one who sent us on this mission, and he said we'd be tested soon. Ugh he's just trying to keep us busy," Robin growled.

"Speedy was right we are a joke," Wally said.

Nat looked at the team and frowned, "I don't think M'gann is necessarily…"

"C'mon let's go get this over with," Superboy said as he and the others ignored Nat.

'Great Nat now even your new team thinks your worthless, great first mission," she berated herself for not going along with the popular opinion. Sighing she watched moving behind the team cautiously as Kaldur and the others moved forward.

"We know who you are now, and what you want," Robin yelled.

"So let's end this," Kaldur said angrily.

"Consider it ended," Mister Twister said as two tornadoes shot up in the air and storm clouds began to form.

"Oh nice show," Wally called up to the android. As soon as the words were out of his mouth lightning started coming from the clouds. "Uhm guys Red Tornado can't do that can he?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm tornado? How ironic," Twister's deep voice came down to them as lightning struck the ground causing an explosion that sent the entire team flying back. Nat frowned and grabbed M'gann's hand moving between her and the blast shielding the young Martian. She had moved just in time to the edge of the impact so that neither were hurt badly. She knew if she hadn't been watching the same result wouldn't have likely happened.

"Stay down," Nat told her quietly as she heard Superboy getting up and the sounds of him getting blasted back beside them. "Call the bioship," Nat said moving to the side while M'gann sat up. Looking up at Twister she gritted her teeth. It wasn't long until a filmy clear look covered the android in her view and she looked at M'gann nodding her approval.

"Fine then I won't deny you children have power," Twister said just as Wally started groaning. Natalie quickly moved behind him her hands over his mouth to silence him as she stared up at the android praying they stayed concealed. "Playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you surface again I will not show mercy."

As the android flew off Nat moved her hands from Wally's mouth. "What happened?" he asked sitting up.

"I placed the bioship between us," M'gann told him as Superboy punched a rock twice.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking he was tornado," Superboy glowered moving forward Nat quickly moving to intercept him.

"She didn't trick you Supes, she didn't use some kind of voodoo mind magic, she stated something she believed and without listening to anyone else you all ran off halfassed," Nat said as she rose up to her full height.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened," Robin added.

"You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers we'll take it from here," Wally said his hands in his pockets.

"Hey I have an idea, stop placing the blame on her shoulders and listen to me you idiots," Nat said crossing her arms. "We are not a team, at least not the way we're acting right now. And don't turn this around on M'gann, she may have the least experience of all of us, but at least she came up with something other than, 'oh I know let's keep attacking the guy who's beating us the same way, because that always works.' She saved your lives, and I know you guys are probably going to ignore what I'm saying anyway, because God knows that's what you four are good at, but here it goes. You aren't benching her, and if you want to challenge me Supes go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you." Nat said glaring at the Kryptonian.

"We're listening," Kaldur finally said after their silent stare down.

"Good because we aren't going out there without a plan. So quickly, what do we know about this dude?" Nat asked.

"He's not human," Wally said with a shrug.

"He has Tornado's powers," Robin added.

"He's immune to my telepathy," M'gann added and then froze her eyes widening, "Hello Megan," she groaned hitting her head. "We can use that against him, he's obviously here because he wants a challenge from a hero, but it's a little ironic that he's here where Red has probably been most commonly spotted. I think I've got a plan," M'gann grinned.

"How do we know we can trust your plan this time?" Superboy spat.

"Oh I'm sorry Supes let's hear your plan," Nat said crossing her arms. "Hmm no? Okay M'gann let's hear what you've got."

"Alright so…" M'gann started.

Nat groaned as she pulled out her only weapons the metal escrima sticks. "Hey you big rust bucket, I'm over here!" she yelled grinning as the android looked at her. Nat immediately ran to a corner between two buildings and used her momentum to run up thanking Ollie for going through that Parkour phase a year ago. Running along the rooftop, she jumped off and rolled forward until she was lined up with Twister just as a familiar Red android showed up.

'Everyone set up?' Nat thought getting a chorus of 'yeses' as her answer. Ducking down on to of the building she watched the scene play out.

"I had thought I'd be able to trust you children, but it appeared I was mistaken," Red said.

"Aww c'mon Red we have a plan now," Wally whined.

"No and that is final," Red said looking at the four boys. Who all pouted and walked off really getting into their positions.

As 'Red' started fighting Nat was happy to learn that she couldn't even seen Wally as he made the tornadoes. She watched as the lightning hit Red and the Android moved forward.

'Now Supes,' Nat called in her mind running as fast as she could and jumping off the building. Superboy jumped up and caught her then threw her at the offending android. Grinning slightly Nat put both Escrima sticks through Twister's blue eyes and let go dropping down until she felt someone catch her. Grinning slightly at Miss Martian she watched as Superboy went behind the Twister and yanked all three tubes out at once sending him flying through the air and into the water. Twister didn't spend long there as Aqualad flung him out and the android appeared missing an arm. Superboy started beating into the metal again until with a few explosive bird-a-rangs, and Miss Martian using telekenisis to slam the android's body on the ground it appeared that Twister was down for the count.

Nat started walking forward until suddenly the chest compartment opened and Wally wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back with the team.

"Foul, I call foul," an odd-looking man said as he crawled from the ruined android. Nat tilted her head slightly as M'gann lifted a large rock with her mind.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur yelled as the rock dropped on the man crushing him like a bug.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our prisoners," Robin yelled.

The moment the rock squished down on the man Nat had hidden her face against Wally's chest. She didn't want to see more gore, and senseless violence. It didn't matter that the man was evil, or at least not on their side. Wally's arms tightened around Nat slightly as he watched in horror.

"I thought you said you trusted me," M'gann said lifting the rock up and revealing not a corpse beneath, but a robotic skeleton.

Nat looked over and nearly sank to her knees in relief. She had actually begun to like the Martian, she felt like she could understand her, but if M'gann had carelessly destroyed a human life she knew she would've never trusted her again.

Wally hadn't even realized he was still holding his bestfriend until Robin smirked at him. As soon as he looked down and was greeted with a face full of sandy blonde hair his cheeks turned bright pink. Quickly he let go and cleared his throat uncomfortably moving forward to look at the skeleton.

"We should've trusted you," Kaldur said with a slight smile as Wally bent down and picked up a robotic eyeball.

"Hey cool souvenir," he said avoiding Nat's gaze. "But yeah babe, you totally rocked this mission," Wally smiled at M'gann, "get it rocked?" he snorted slightly.

"Well thanks but I couldn't have done it if," M'gann started looking at Nat.

"Yes you could've I just hurried things along," Nat shrugged and hip checked her new friend rolling her eyes at Wally. "Well c'mon guys let's get this stuff back to the cave, RT may be interested in what we've found."

*Back at the Cave*

Red Tornado was looking down at the robotic skeleton, he was trying to process the information the team had gathered.

"He was obviously after you Red," Wally said with a frown as he poked the android that was lying on what could be an operating table.

"I know you don't want to help us on our missions, but if you're in danger we want to help you," M'gann said kindly.

If Red Tornado could have frowned he believed that he would have at that moment. Why the young heroes would want to help him was something he didn't understand, but he supposed that it was a very human notion. "I will not fight your battles for you, and you will not fight my battles for me," he said turning around.

"But Red," Nat said with a frown.

"That is final," Tornado said before he started walking off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Canary, and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things," Wally said as he watched Tornado walking away.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said with a slight frown.

"Dude," Wally frowned at him while Nat elbowed him in the ribs hard. "harsh," Wally finished.

"And inaccurate, I have a heart carbon steel alloy, and excellent hearing," Tornado said stopping midstep and turning to face the young heroes.

"Yeah… Sorry I'll strive to be more accurate," Dick said rubbing the back of his head and ribs at the same time.

"And more respectful," Aqualad said putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. It sort of reminded Natalie of a cheesy afterschool sitcom. Shaking off the thought Nat walked between her two best friends and put her arms on both of their shoulders.

"So guys, I think Red may be missing out," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah Speedy was so wrong!" Wally grinned but shifted a little at the contact. It was almost imperceptible but Nat noticed and frowned slightly. Moving so that she was between Robin and Aqualad her arm still around Robin's shoulders.

"This team might just work out," Kaldur grinned and elbowed Nat slightly. As the four walked through to the Zeta tubes Nat waved at Wally and Dick before grabbing Kaldur's arm.

"What?" she finally asked raising an eyebrow.

Kaldur looked down at her and shook his head, "You have downplayed your role in our success," he said with a shrug.

"It's not me being modest, I just didn't play that big of a part. I was guilty of unsuccessfully trying to do my own thing, and put my team in danger so they could act as decoys. It was stupid and irrational," Nat informed him crossing her arms.

"Yes but you also saw our weaknesses when no one else was willing to, and you helped M'gann believe in herself. For all your mistakes today, your victories far outweighed them," Kaldur said looking down at her.

"Seriously Kaldur you should know better than anyone that those mistakes I made could've gotten someone killed. Honestly M'gann is not the one you all should've been yelling at in the first place. I withheld information; I'm the one you all should've benched."

"I think if we had benched you our outcome would've been much worse, you may not see it yet, but you are a good leader Nat. I am glad that you are part of this team, and would not trade you for anyone else in the world, not even Roy, and not even Superman. You're invaluable," Kaldur said softly and smiled at his friend as he typed in coordinates and Zeta'd away leaving a truly speechless Natalie in his wake.

 **Hello! So here is chapter 2 and I did use Microsoft proof reading and read through it myself but commas and semicolons still elude me. I hope you like this chapter, and please review and criticize.**

 **To SnowWolf22- Thanks so much, and I always thought that maybe they'd seen eachother in passing but wouldn't exactly be friends. I'm glad you like her trust issues, and I promise I'll go into why she has them later on in the story. I'm not sure if I'll end up going Traught, but I don't know anything could happen. I just have a map of where I'm going with this story, but not really pairing still. Anyway thanks so much for the review it was awesome!**

 **Guest- Hello, I don't know if Nat will be with Kaldur or not at this point. If she doesn't end up with him, I promise that Kaldur will get some love. I actually sort of already have an idea for him that could lead into a sequel for this story. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U- Hi! Thank you so much for the positive feedback, and yeah I have a large problem understanding commas and full stops. I'm glad you liked the part with Rob and KF, it was a fun part to write, especially with Ollie going all protective Dad on them. Just wait until I get in the later chapters you'll think KF may have bitten off more than he can handle. Right now there is a good possibility for KF and Nat. When I say that I mean I'm definitely feeling this pairing, but I'm not sure about Traught. Thank you for the feedback and the review!**

 **\- Hello I'm so glad you like it so far. After I read your review I decided to completely rewrite this chapter, and I hope that there's a little more of everyone else in it. I don't want this story to just revolve around Nat. I mean sure it's going to feature her and her problems at times, but I also want to show the struggles of Roy, and M'gann, and Supes, and everyone else on the team. I hope you liked this a bit more than the last one. Thank you for the review!**

 **As a disclaimer I own nothing except Jay!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Were Supposed To Be Covert

"Those uniforms are from the cult of the Cobra," Robin said as he looked down at the unconscious guards. Nat looked down at the uniforms making a face. She had had a few unpleasant run-ins with the cult.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned if he knew that a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said looking at Robin.

"Agreed," Robin said with a nod "Since it seems there's no love lost between these goons; I'm betting Cobra showed up and tossed them out, which explains why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"Okay we get it Cobra's using venom to get super cultists. Mystery solved radio Bats and let's get out of here," Wally said from his spot beside Miss Martian.

"Wally the cultist aren't on venom," Nat said looking up at the red head who'd been avoiding her for the past three days. Wally looked at her before quickly looking away and back at Robin.

"We aren't leaving until I figure out why they're hording the stuff," Robin said looking at the team. Nat just shook her head and stood beside M'gann and Superboy.

"Until you know why?" Wally questioned and Nat stepped forward ready to step between them but Kaldur grabbed her arm shaking his head.

"This team needs a leader," Robin said the one thing that had been going through their minds since Batman told them to "figure it out." Nat shook her head and analyzed. M'gann was still too new; she wanted to please everyone all the time so she was out. Superboy was too angry, he was hardly able to produce a calm sentence meaning he wasn't in the running either. Wally was a kind person, and he meant well, he was also smart, but he was too impulsive and relied on emotion. Robin would be the logical choice, but he was only 13 and he had no idea how to play fair, he relied too much on his experience and didn't take into account the newness of his team. Kaldur was the only logical choice, he was calm and collected, he also used reason, but he was kind and Nat knew he would sacrifice himself to save anyone. All in all Nat's vote was on Kaldur.

"Dude you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word" Wally was saying as Nat tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh and you're a mature 15?" Robin asked unable to contain his laugh.

"Shut up both of you!" Nat finally said and shook her head, "damn you two need to stop fighting so we can get a game plan."

"Oh so what now you're our leader?" Robin asked in annoyance.

"I don't fucking want the job asshole, but you two are being children. We were supposed to be covert, you get that?" Nat asked crossing her arms. "You know what that means right Boy Wonder? In and out no one was supposed to even know we were here."

"Yeah but that was Kid's fault…" Robin said with a frown.

"No that's not Kid's fault because he was trying to save your ass when you vanished on us once again. Now I don't care who our leader is. Personally I don't vote for either of you, but neither of you seem to care what anyone else thinks. We just need a plan so we don't get our asses handed to us like last time," Nat said crossing her arms.

"Such clever Niños, but you only know half the story," a heavily accented Spanish voice hit Nat's ears. With a frown she looked over towards the group of tied up men and found one in particular looking at them. He was tall in cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. He wore a luchador-type mask that was black and white. Nat figured this was Batman's villain. This man was Bane the main operator and distributor of Venom. Although she didn't dare speak his name out loud, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Bane was one of the big villains, one of the ones that Canary had her study constantly. Villains didn't typically cross over into other heroes' territories, but it wasn't unheard of. Nat had studied profiles on all major villains of the major leaguers. Batman's were by far some of the most intriguing and terrifying of all the villains.

"I can show you the rest. Get you into my factory via my secret entrance," Bane's thick lips quirked into a slight smirk that made Nat's stomach roll. He was off, even more so than M'gann had been when they first met. No this man was planning something, and Nat was sure whatever it was wouldn't be good for them.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's hiding something," M'gann confirmed kneeling down in front of the man and Nat looked over at her.

"Not so fast chica, you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

"This may take a while guys, he's reciting futbol scores in Español," M'gann sighed her shoulders slumping.

"It's not hard, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bane said looking at them and Nat crossed her arms.

"Yeah until we take out our mutual enemy, and then you'll turn on us," Nat said looking at the masked man in disgust before looking at her team.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get in Jay," Robin said decisively. Nat looked at him and frowned uncomfortably.

"Seems like you guys' have already made up your minds, nothing I say will change them so lead the way oh great leaders," Nat said looking at M'gann who frowned in sympathy.

Aqualad moved forward and using his water blades, he cut Bane free. Nat shifted her hands on her escrima sticks ready to intercept the brute if she needed too. Fortunately, Bane decided to play a little longer as they started walking through the forest to get to his secret entrance.

"Why don't you want to be leader?" M'gann asked Nat looking over at her.

"Uhm because these asshats don't listen to me on a good day, I don't want to be in charge for wrangling them in on every mission. Besides being a leader is way to much responsibility, and they should be great at what they do. I'm still mediocre at best, and I'll just screw everything up. Trust me M'gann that's my super power," Nat said quietly as they walked behind the boys.

Nat moved up a bit as Bane led them to a cliff overlooking the factory. Frowning slightly she double tapped the edges of her domino mask her white lenses zooming in to capture more of the scene below. "They're carting product," Nat confirmed.

"Yeah look at it all; a buy has to be going down, but to who?" Robin asked with a frown.

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad said grimly.

"Just what I was thinking," Wally said and Nat almost hit her head against the tree in annoyance.

"Oh yeah you're the thinker," Robin taunted as he looked up at the speedster.

"Really? Sarcasm, dude a real leader would focus on getting answers," Wally said looking at Robin in that holier than thou way.

Nat clenched her jaw shut as Bane moved a huge boulder from the secret entrance. "Answers are this way," he informed the team before he walked into the man-made cavern.

"So now El Luchador is our leader?" Wally asked looking back at everyone. Nat stalked forward hit Wally on the back of the head and walked in after the man. She kept her hands on her escrima sticks ready to beat anyone who came at her friends.

Superboy walked right beside her watching Bane with as much distaste as Nat was. Looking over at the clone she nodded, and Supes looked down at her a faint tug at the left corner of his lip her only response. The tunnel itself was well made, but at the same time would be easy to take out, and Nat made a mental note of that fact. She had a feeling that if things got heated they'd need a way to seal off the tunnel, and the support beams were the perfect candidates.

The moment Bane stopped at a almost rusted metal door Nat's posture changed and she moved more directly in front of her friends to keep them as safe as she could. Robin of course slipped between her and Supes to stare out the door beside Bane. He watched carefully for a moment before standing up.

"All clear," he called running ahead, and Nat knew he'd be long gone by the time they all got out. Quietly Nat moved forward with the team and stayed on the lookout. As predicted Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked looking back at the team.

"No he just does that," Aqualad said his voice tired in a way that said he was so done with the bullshit. Wally just grinned and pulled down his goggles.

"Just wait here, I'll get our intel, and be back before the Boy Wonder," he grinned but before he could run off Nat stepped directly into his path.

"This isn't a race or some game. If you run off and find Boy Wonder you're leaving your team weak and two members short; which, by the way is not a good thing for a leader to do," Nat practically growled at her friend. The friend who had hardly even acknowledged her presence recently.

Wally looked down at her and crossed his arms, "Stop acting like you know anything Blue Jay. You honestly don't have any knowledge about what a leader is, and even if you did you don't have the credentials to be our leader. You simply aren't good enough for the job," Wally told her before running around her and after Robin.

Nat's fists clenched around her escrima sticks. She'd never been someone who was particularly eager to fight, but at the moment she couldn't help it. The anger burning inside her was smoldering, and she was ready to beat in Wally and Dick's heads.

"Some chain of command you have," Bane said deadly serious. The four heroes looked at each other and Nat looked at Aqualad.

"We need a plan," she told him seriously and Aqualad nodded solemnly.

"The only thing I can think of is stealth, stay low and observe like we were supposed to do," Kaldur said and Nat nodded.

"I'm going up get a better view of everything, if I find something I'll let you know," Nat promised and with that she slowly sank into the shadows pulling her hood up.

M'gann looked out over the boxes that the remaining three had ducked behind with Bane at their side. "Look that's all new product, they aren't touching the old stuff," Superboy pointed out.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann said uncertainly.

"No, Blue Jay and Robin debriefed me on Venom, it doesn't exactly go bad… There must be something special about their new batch," Aqualad said watching closely.

"Helicopter is coming," Superboy said looking up at the window. He could hear the dull thumping sound of the whirring helicopter blades as they approached the base. He noticed that Bane's expression was uneasy at the knowledge the two birds had of his steroid. 'Good,' he thought with a smug attitude. After hearing Bane and his colleague earlier he was just waiting for his chance to pummel the guy to the ground.

Nat crept up to the rafters on the ceiling. As soon as the helicopter landed she knew that M'gann would be sent out in camoflauge mode. Although she wanted to see who the buyer was for herself. As she moved nimbly she finally got her view out the window. That was when she saw the blonde hair and mask. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sportsmaster was the buyer, and supplier, but how did he get the chops for that, and why is he doing it?

Nat made her way back to the boys. She found them up on higher ground and dropped down beside them silently. "Sportsmaster," she told Kaldur who nodded.

"Your sighting confirms it, I must radio the league," he said putting his finger against his ear. "Red Tornado?"

Nat crossed her arms and frowned as Aqualad looked disgusted. "Nothing," he answered with a frown. "I can't reach Robin or Kid either, the comm's jammed. We need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion," Bane said and Nat glared as he gave away their position by jumping over the railing.

"He's trying to get us killed," Nat told Kaldur in anger.

Before Kaldur even had the chance to respond a shadow appeared in the window just as a hulking man with what appeared to be the skin on his shoulder missing jumped through. He landed on the metal landing the three heroes were on bringing it crashing to the ground. Nat jumped off with Supes and Kaldur on the other side leaping off to the floor as well.

Nat landed on one of the goons now surrounding them. As soon as her feet touched him she grabbed the escrima sticks and used her momentum from the landing to launch herself at the cultist next to her. Her right hand when straight to his left arm, and the stick in her left connected with his face. At the moment she landed Nat was able to grab the next cultist's left arm fracture it in three places and use the back of her head to crash against his nose sending the cultist to the ground.

The minute he was out of the way she ducked as Superboy hurled a hunk of metal where her head had been knocking out a fourth goon who had tried to sneak attack her. "Hey little warning next time?" Nat called out at Supes.

"No promises," Supes called back as he grappled with the huge monster. Nat looked around and saw Kaldur and Kid hiding to avoid the bullets that were being fired at them. She also saw M'gann's crash landing. Sliding between Mammoth's legs without him noticing she pulled her flare gun and loaded up a shocking arrowhead firing it at the back of Mammoth's skull. The electricity had no effect and just ended up making Mammoth even angrier.

Nat gulped as he turned towards her and smiled weakly. "Uhm Supes, little help," she called as she dodged Mammoth's fists. Pulling a Sonic generator she turned up the frequency and threw it at Mammoth. The giant man clutched his ears and head before smashing the generator causing an explosion that sent him flying back into a wall.

Nat was finally able to catch her breath, but not for long as the hard mass that was Superboy rammed into her. While at the same time Mammoth launched himself at her. Nat groaned as she crash-landed against the floor and skidded out of the way. She sprang up just as M'gann connected them all telepathically. 'Is everyone online?' she heard in her head.

'Yeah,' came Superboy's response.

'You know it beautiful,' Kid's voice sounded in Nat's head.

'Check,' she thought and ran jumping onto Mammoth's back. Superboy grunted slightly as Mammoth tried to pummel him into the ground. Nat swung around launching herself back as soon as she landed causing Mammoth to look at her dumbly. Pulling out a flare gun, and an ice arrowhead Nat loaded up and fired freezing Mammoth's face.

'We need to regroup,' Kaldur's voice sounded in Nat's head.

'Sort of falling,' Nat responded as she watched Mammoth breaking the ice off. She landed in a crouch that carried into a forward roll and gulped as Mammoth turned his angry eyes on her once again.

"Look big guy, I obviously made a miscalculation," Nat said backing up until she felt the familiar sensation of her feet leaving the ground and everything blurring past.

'We need to retreat," Kaldur thought again.

'Sort of busy at the moment,' Robin answered.

'Now Robin, Kid clear a path,' Kaldur ordered mentally and Nat shook her head as Wally helped her shift to his back as he bowled over the bad guys managing to snag a cultist mask as he made it to the door. Superboy who had thrown Mammoth off of him opened the door and the team ran in. Nat didn't trust her voice to speak so she just held on until she heard the door behind them break open.

Dropping from Wally's back in a practiced move she rolled and popped up behind everyone else. Dodging the bullets she looked at Superboy. "Supes the support beams," she called as she grabbed two sonic generators throwing them. Their cry level was high enough the cultists immediately gripped their heads in an attempt to block it out. Unfortunately, the young sidekicks also heard the ringing but their distance allowed them some leeway.

Nat stood between her team, and the enemy as Mammoth ran at her right around the time Superboy knocked down the back of the support system in the tunnel. Gravel and dirt immediately started crashing down, and Nat knew she may not escape. She was expecting that, it was part of the job. What she didn't expect was for her to be whisked away again and too look up at a pissed looking Wally West.

"What the hell is the matter with you Jay?" Wally yelled at her setting her on her feet. "That's the second time tonight you've tried to face the big guy alone. Are you that stupid? Do you want to die?"

"Why do you even care Kid? As I recall you haven't even so much as acknowledged my presence in 3 days. Oh and let's not forget that I'm not good enough," Nat spat at him before turning her back from her best friend walking towards everyone else.

"Nat I," Wally started but was cut off when Nat spun back around.

"Don't you dare apologize for telling the truth. I've told you Kid, my Super Power is fucking things up. You're right I don't even deserve to be on this team, but I don't want to hear your fake apologies saying you didn't mean it… because you did. You meant all of it, and I'm done," Nat told him before looking at Kaldur who frowned back at her.

"Ugh this whole mission is a disaster, how could it have gone so wrong? I was supposed to be the leader," Robin said as he ran his gloved hands through his shaggy black hair. Nat sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You have the most experience, but it's made you unprepared for this. You aren't ready to be the leader yet Rob," she told him.

"Blue Jay is right Robin, with Batman you two are so aware of one another you don't even have to talk. Our team is new and our leader must be clear and precise," Kaldur told the Boy Wonder gently.

"Who am I kidding? You should lead us Aqualad, you're the only one who can," Robin said softly causing Kaldur to look shocked. With a slight frown he looked at Nat who shrugged.

"You had my vote from the beginning fish boy," Nat said.

"hello Megan," M'gann said hitting her head as per usual. "It's so obvious."

"Could've told you," Superboy said looking at Nat with a smirk. Nat grinned back at him and looked at Wally. He was the only one who had yet to answer, and vote for their leader.

"Oh please I can run cir…" Wally started crossing his arms.

"C'mon KF you know he's the one," Robin said while Nat narrowed her eyes.

"Okay yeah," Wally agreed. Kaldur looked genuinely moved, and surprised.

Looking around at his team Kaldur met Nat's eyes and followed her gaze to Robin. "I will accept this burden, but only until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders," Kaldur said after a moment of looking down at the Boy Wonder.

"You were born to lead this team Robin, you just need a bit more experience with us first," Nat told the 13 year old with a grin. Stretching she turned her eyes to Kaldur. "Okay boss, what's the plan?" Nat asked.

"We need to stop the shipment from leaving the island," he answered automatically.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing," Robin answered with a mischievous quirk of the right corner of his lips. Nat looked at him and shook her head waiting in the back while everyone moved forward accept for Superboy who stayed beside her.

"You know Supes I thought you didn't like me," Nat grinned at the clone.

"I'm not sharing my feelings," Superboy glared at her. He looked down for a moment while Nat snickered and he huffed. "I heard you and Kid Flash, I figured you'd prefer my company to his," he said after a moment and Nat looked at him her eyes huge.

"Oh my God, your expressing an emotion other than anger," Nat teased her friend.

"Shut up, you tell anyone I did this and I'll rebreak your ribs," Superboy glared menacingly and Nat mimed zipping up her lips. The tunnel was dark, but as cliché as it sounded Nat could see a bit of light at the end.

She moved forward when they almost got there ready to take on any threats so her team could finish their plans. Of course she didn't expect a crap ton of explosives and a luchador leaning against a tree with a detonator. "Hold it Niños I'm feeling explosive," he said with a smirk.

"You betrayed us, why?" Kaldur asked his voice innocent as he looked up at the explosives lining the cavern entrance. Nat moved back slightly melting against the shadows as Bane started explaining his plan.

'Kid you'll need a running start," Kaldur's voice echoed in her mind.

Nat loaded up a foam arrowhead and looked up as Kid shot forward grabbing the trigger detonator right when Bane's thumb pressed down.

"With what this trigger thingy?" Wally asked with a grin. Bane moved to lunge at him but Miss Martian levitated the hulking man.

Although Bane didn't do anything but start laughing. It was creepy, almost joker status creepy as he looked at Natalie. His eyes bore into her own covered ones and he grinned. "You don't think I notice you but you're wrong. I know all about you and your mommy chica. What about your team, do they know about that?" Bane's voice was amused and Nat felt like she was about to be sick.

"Drop him," Superboy growled to M'gann who did as she was asked. The moment Bane fell Superboy punched him until the masked villain could cause no more trouble. Nat walked up and shot her flare gun encasing the man in the high-density polyurethane foam.

She didn't speak nor did she look at anyone, she just walked forward heading to the factory. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the words of a villain, but she didn't know what else to do. The team was no help, only Wally could have even tried to guess what Bane was talking about, and she hadn't even told him about everything. With a frown Nat loaded her guns before holstering them and taking out her escrima sticks easily putting them together.

Nat ducked down watching as Kid zoomed through the cultists. The moment Kaldur blasted Mammoth with water Nat launched herself at Sportsmaster who was about to shoot Superboy. She struck hard with her Bo staff knocking the gun from his hands.

"I was wondering when we'd meet again tiny," Sportsmaster glared grabbing her Bo mid swing. Nat allowed him to pull it forward gripping the staff tightly and jumping up kicking him in the chest. She sent him stumbling back a few steps. She gripped her staff tightly and attacked again.

"I had hoped that you retired by now old man," Nat said as she dodged his fist and hit him hard in the ribs. She grunted as he swept her feet out from under her and she landed on her back. She watched as her Bo staff flew away from her and looked up moving to the side as Sportsmaster brought down his javelin where her head had been.

"You know tiny, I told Lady Shiva I wouldn't kill you, she's eager for your reunion," Sportsmaster said. Nat bared her teeth as she pushed herself back into a handstand kicking him hard in the face.

"Tell her she can go straight to hell," Nat growled at Sportsmaster who threw his javelin at her. Nat groaned as it caught her hood and trapped her against a crate of old venom. Looking up she watched as the helicopter started taking off with the venom. Nat tried pulling her hood off as the javelin started beeping. She was trying to untangle herself from the hood when Wally appeared next to her. Pulling out the javelin, he threw it up into the sky. The javelin exploded just after the helicopter. Nat gasped slightly in relief looking up at the speedster who was standing close to her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Wally said shaking her shoulders.

"Do what?" Nat asked trying to push him away from her.

"Try to get yourself killed. Nat I know I've been an ass, but I can't lose you," Wally practically yelled at her. Nat stared up at him with a frown as she met his eyes. Before she could say anything, she heard Kaldur's voice.

"Kid, Jay we need to leave," Kaldur said from behind them. Nat nodded her understanding and turned around after flashing Wally another odd look. She looked at the factory and frowned as the helicopter crash-landed causing everything to explode.

"You know Kaldur we chose the right guy to lead," Robin said, "and that automatically makes you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman," he continued laughing hard.

Nat put her hand on Kaldur's shoulder and shrugged. "Don't worry I'll explain it with you, no one should face the Bat alone," she told him. Wally watched her and stalked off to the ship when she put her hand on Kaldur's shoulder. He didn't look up until he saw M'gann from his peripheral.

"You know Kid I think Natalie really likes you," M'gann said softly.

"Yeah right. I've ignored her for the past three days, she won't even look at me because I said something really stupid. She doesn't like me Megan. At least not in the way I want her too," Wally said seriously and M'gann looked taken aback. The Martian had never seen the speedster so solemn.

"You're right, you messed up, but if she didn't care for you she wouldn't have minded so much," Robin said as he walked in with Superboy. "Dude the only person who doesn't know you two are together is Nat. Well Kaldur might not either. I think he likes her. Which is weird."

"Nah I could see Kaldur and Jay together," Superboy said unhelpfully as Wally glared at him.

"Look she doesn't care about me like that, and she can't know that I care about her like that. I just want our friendship back," Wally said stubbornly while the other three looked at him with knowing grins.

"Can we go now?" Nat asked as she walked through not noticing the weird energy in the control room. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest as everyone else got situated.

The flight to the cave wasn't long and Nat didn't say another word to anyone. In fact she walked right out of the bioship and straight to her bedroom. Nobody questioned her; they all knew there'd be a debriefing in the morning. So the entire team headed to their respective bedrooms.

Wally just wanted to go to sleep, but the minute he passed by Nat's door he stopped and knocked. He waited until Nat opened the door her eyes puffy and red. He walked inside despite being uninvited and pulled her into his arms. Nat didn't even fight him this time as she clung to her best friend.

"What is it?" Wally asked after a moment of her sobs turning to sad hiccups.

"I don't know what to do," Nat said trying to wipe away the trail of tears. "I don't know how to make it up to you, I don't know how to be good enough for the team," she said hiding her face. Wally groaned at the fact his stupidity caused this and he picked her up leaning against the wall her bed was against.

"You are good enough. Please don't dwell on what I said before. I promise you're way better than I am, you haven't done anything Nat," Wally said his hand coming up and cupping her jaw.

"Wally I… Why did you stop talking to me?" Nat asked her voice breaking.

Wally's thumb gently wiped away her tears and he looked into her blue eyes. "Because Nat, I scared myself. I was afraid I was going to do something and we'd never be friends again, and I couldn't take that. I thought if I made you not want me as a friend anymore it'd save me heartbreak. It was stupid, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Please Nat forgive me?" Wally asked his eyes pleading.

Nat nodded and she hugged her best friend tightly hiding her face against his chest. "Please just stop avoiding me," she begged and Wally swallowed thickly nodding as he pressed a gentle kiss into her sandy blonde hair.

"Never again," he swore and Nat looked up at him and put her hands on his cheeks. The two stared at each other neither sure they were ready for what a kiss could mean. As Nat was about to move to press her lips to his she heard another knock on the door and recoiled as if she'd been burned.

"Who is it?" she called rubbing at the tears on her eyes while Wally stared at her.

"Kaldur," came the reply and Nat immediately opened the door much to Wally's annoyance.

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay," Kaldur said softly. Nat nodded and hugged her middle tightly.

"Better then okay," she told her friend and looked down as Wally walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He looked at Kaldur in a measured look the Atlantean looking between the two of them.

"I did not know you had company," Kaldur said awkwardly and Nat looked at Wally.

"We were clearing the air, but you're my friend to Kal, it's not like Wally has a monopoly on my time," Nat said with a weak smile as she looked down and rubbed her face. "Guys I think it'd be best if I was alone, thanks for stopping by."

Wally moved past her and Kaldur. "I'll see you in the morning," he called over his shoulder. Kaldur waved and looked down at Nat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm fine Kaldur, I'm just going to get some sleep," Nat told him moving into the bedroom and shutting the door. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants from her gym bag and a big sweatshirt. She was about to get settled down in her bed when someone knocked at the door. "Kaldur I told you," she said in annoyance opening the door.

"Yeah you're fine right?" Superboy asked lifting an eyebrow. "You know that's what I say when I'm not fine, but I guess it's your life."

"Using my words on me Supes? Aren't you against emotions?" Nat asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well I'm trying to make a friend," Supes said with a sarcastic lilt in his voice. "Look I don't know what Bane was talking about, but if you need someone to hit, or something to hit I'm the guy. Just don't punch a wall or something," Superboy said as he walked away and Nat stared after him for a moment.

'Who would've thought the world's angriest clone would actually be kind of chill,' Nat thought to herself as she walked to her bed and flopped down curling under the provided blankets. Sleep wasn't elusive, as soon as her eyes closed she fell to the dark abyss. Dreams clouding her mind.

Lady Shiva was standing over her with a gun in her hand and the dead body of an innocent in the other. "This is what you will have to do child, I'm not going to tolerate weakness," her voice said in a cold harsh tone.

"I can't…" a seven year old Natalie was begging. "I don't want to hurt people."

Natalie had been taken in at the age of four. Lady Shiva had witnessed her stealing a golden watch from Oliver Queen's own wrist. She thought the child would make an excellent substitute for the child she was to have with David Cain. She would train her until she was ready to become a member of the League of Shadows. She would teach her how to speak the language of bodily contact; she would make her ruthless. A child who had never experienced love before, a child who by all means was eager to please.

"You will kill, or so help me I will beat the life from you," Lady Shiva threatened. Nat looked up at her tears flowing from her wide innocent blue eyes.

"I can't Mommy please," Nat begged only for a loud crack to be heard in the room that left Nat holding her cheek. Shiva looked at her hand in disgust that it had touched such innocence.

"I am not your Mother, I won't be until you prove to me you aren't some useless little fuck up," she hissed at the child who hugged her middle. "Tonight you'll prove to me that you aren't a waste of space Jane. Tonight you'll kill that pesky little Canary and steal for me the Nile's jewel," Shiva said as she knelt down to the seven year olds level. "If you do that for me, I'll let you out of your room Jane, then you and I can become family."

"Do you promise?" Nat asked her eyes hopeful. That was all the child wanted. She wanted a mother who loved her. She knew that she would do anything for the woman in front of her as long as she gave her the family she craved.

Natalie's dream shifted and instead she was looking down at a version of her seven year old self. A seven year old who was sneaking up past a tangled Canary with a jewel in her hands. "No don't!" she screamed at the child who retrieved the gun Shiva had given her.

The seven year olds face was uncovered from the struggle. Her platinum blonde hair was a mess of waves and curls blowing across her face. She had quite a few bruises now, and was glaring down at the female superhero the gun shaking in her tiny hands. "I don't want to hurt you," the child told Canary large tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then don't. I can help you, I can send you to a nice home where you'd never have to hurt anyone again," Canary said pleading with the child assassin who had managed to ensnare the vigilante by sneaking up behind her and knocking her out cold. Canary's voice was raspy and her cry was unfunctional because the seven year old had made sure to hit her throat as hard as she could with a now broken Bo staff.

"You want to take me away from my Mommy," the child's voice shook and she looked at the woman in pure determination.

"No don't hurt her!" Nat screamed as she moved in front of Dinah just as the child shot the gun.

"I'm sorry, but Mommy said I had to," the child said before dropping the gun and running off.

Nat turned to look at her mentor lying in a pool of her own blood leaking from her head and she dropped to her knees screaming. She cradled Dinah's lifeless body in her arms screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"Natalie!" she heard but she couldn't stop crying until finally she jerked awake tears flowing from her face as she looked into Wally's worried eyes.

"Wally?" she croaked with a frown.

"Oh thank God Nat, I couldn't get you to wake up," Wally said his own voice thick as he pulled the still shaking girl into his arms.

"It… it was a nightmare," Nat whimpered in relief as she hugged Wally tightly. "I… Oh God Wally it was terrible," she cried burying her face against Wally's chest. "I went through with it," she whispered and Wally frowned holding her tighter.

"You mean you killed BC?" he asked after a moment and Nat nodded.

"I wanted Mo… I wanted to impress Lady Shiva, I wanted her love so much more then Canary's life," Nat whispered as she hid her face and Wally just soothingly rubbed her back.

"It was just a dream Nat; I'm sure seeing Sportsmaster again is what triggered it. Shiva can't hurt you," Wally said soothingly and Nat shook her head.

"No, she's not done with me. Sportsmaster said she's planning a reunion. I don't know when or how, but I do know this isn't over," Nat said softly her tears and hiccups finally calming down.

Wally just sat there quietly holding his best friend in his arms. He rubbed her back slowly and only shifted once Nat was asleep. He started to move so that he could lay her down and be able to leave. Nat frowned and shifted grabbing his arm as he moved to leave the bed.

"Wally, will you stay with me?" Nat asked nervously her eyes closed and her hand gripping his arm. "I don't want to be alone," she begged.

Wally bit his lip and moved so that he was lying on the bed. Nat moved over to her side and curled up to him her head against his chest. It took little to no time for Nat to fall back to sleep. Wally on the other hand just laid there looking up at the ceiling. His left hand rested on her back soothingly running up and down.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he was having such difficulty trying to keep her off his mind. He hadn't been like this since Nat dated a guy named Troy almost two years ago. The guy had been a jerk and Wally stopped talking to Nat to get his point across. Of course it wasn't until Nat showed up at his Aunt and Uncle's house with tears in her eyes did he realize how much he had messed up.

He held her that night as well. The two of them lay on his Aunt's couch cuddled together and passed out. She had cried herself to sleep, and Wally didn't find out until a few months later why she and Troy had broken up. The asshole had tried to pressure her into sleeping with him, and Nat said no. She told him no so many times that the guy finally got mad and hit her. Of course Nat beat the shit out of him, but Ollie and Roy got him worse still. Wally doubted Troy would ever date another girl in Star City.

Wally closed his eyes as Nat's face pressed into his neck. This was what he wanted more than anything. It scared him how fast his feelings had evolved. He wanted to be able to kiss and hold Nat, and the suckiest part about it was that Dick had been saying it would happen for months. Maybe he was being stupid, but these feelings were terrifying, he felt like they'd sentenced him to the loss of his best girl friend. The only thing he thought might save him would be Nat feeling the same way for him.

Wally sighed and closed his eyes as sleep finally overtook him. He didn't mind that his arm was going to sleep. He didn't mind that he had a nose full of her soft hair tickling him. All that mattered was that for once he was able to hold the girl he wanted more than anything to ask out.

Nat woke up partially on top of Wally with her phone alarm blaring. She grabbed it from the bed stand rolling out of Wally's arms so she could turn it off. This only served to make Wally whine and hold onto her tighter as he rolled on his side with her. Nat tried not to laugh, but it was too funny not to. Her body shaking woke a very sleepy Wally up.

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep," he told her as he spooned her closely his face burying against her neck. Nat blushed as she felt something against her ass. Her eyes widened and she tried harder to get out of Wally's tight embrace. Of course Wally only pulled her closer and the more she struggled the more she rubbed against his morning wood.

Wally groaned sitting straight up his face three shades of red. "Dammit Nat you're doing that on purpose," he accused.

"I am not, I was trying to get away so your morning wood wouldn't be on my ass, you just refused to let me go!" Nat said crossing her arms.

Wally's face turned even redder as he looked at her and licked his lips. "I'm sorry," he mumbled embarrassed.

Nat looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh please it's a normal male thing, I highly doubt I caused that. Especially when I'm sure you have girls like M'gann to dream about. Just don't blame me for worsening the situation when I was trying to give you a reprieve West. Now I'd zip out of my room before you get caught and Ollie hears about it."

Wally looked at her his face a permanent shade of red as he nodded and quickly sped from her room to his own next door. If only she knew that she was exactly what he'd been dreaming of for the past three weeks. Last night was no exception to that, especially with her scent surrounding him.

Nat was dressed and ready to go within an hour. After she took her shower it took no time at all to slip into her extra jeans and Batman t-shirt. She packed up her bag next, and then stopped by the kitchen. M'gann was busy making bacon and eggs. Nat grinned and helped her by making more eggs and setting out the plates. Nat fixed her plate first and M'gann did hers next the two sitting at the bar.

"So yesterday you seemed pretty out of it," M'gann started and Nat groaned as Robin came in the kitchen.

"It's nothing M'gann, honestly I just had some bad memories," Nat told her as Robin looked at her with a frown.

"Oh yeah and your screaming in the middle of the night was completely normal?" He asked in a sarcastic and rhetorical way. Nat grimaced at him and looked down at her plate trying to think of an excuse as Superboy walked in.

"Guys she's fine," Supes said with a roll of his eyes.

"I wish you trusted us enough to tell us Nat," M'gann said and Robin nodded beside her. Nat looked at them and crossed her arms.

"Nat, are you okay?" Kaldur asked as he walked in and Nat dramatically face planted into the table.

"What is this? Intervention?" she asked as Wally walked in. "I'm perfectly A-okay. I don't need anyone's help, I don't need to talk anything out, and it isn't about trust. I trust you all for the most part, this is about my fucked up life. So just let me handle it!" she exploded.

"Nat?" Wally asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't even look at him. He knew her too well, and he was there for her fit last night. Brushing him off she walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. She immediately walked to the mission room and sat on the floor quietly trying to collect her thoughts.

"Blue Jay," she heard Batman's gruff voice and looked up to see the cowled man looking down at her. He offered a hand to help her up and Nat looked at it for a moment before she shrugged.

"Bats," Nat greeted as she took his offered hand and stood up. "I'm ready to be yelled at."

Batman's eyes squinted slightly as he looked down at his son's best friend. He had to fight the quirk in his lips as he noticed her shirt. It was something that amused him and the other leaguers. Nat hardly ever wore anything but skinny jeans and graphic t-shirts, and more often than not, those t-shirts would feature a specific hero's logo or likeness.

Batman had grown used to Nat's eccentric tendencies. Nat had after all spent many hours with Wally and Dick in Wayne Manor and it was hard not to like the girl. Alfred loved it when she was around, and even Bruce had to admit it was amusing to watch her and the other two boys fight over movies, or even spar. She was also Bruce's tie to Oliver and Dinah. Just like Wally was his tie to Barry. Thanks to the three sidekicks, the Batman had people he knew he could rely on, even if he didn't show it.

As the rest of the heroes filed in, he put his hands behind his back reminding Nat of a drill sergeant. She closed her eyes and looked at the floor as the yelling commenced. "It was simple," Batman growled out at the team. Nat couldn't look him in the face. She had played a huge part in the screw-ups of the team. "You were supposed to observe and report," Bats continued with a grimace. "You will each receive a detailed report stating your many mistakes, until then…" Nat's shoulders hunched as she waited for the final blow. She was sure he'd take her off the team.

Bruce didn't even like her, he tried to talk Dinah and Ollie out of letting her be a sidekick. Nat knew it was because he didn't trust her. He probably still thought that she was a traitor hell bent on returning to Lady Shiva. It wouldn't help when he found out that she had direct contact with Sportsmaster. It would be even worse when he found out about the supposed reunion Lady Shiva was amping up for. Nat knew that everything she'd worked for would go to shit then.

"Good job," Batman's voice filtered into her head and she looked up at him in disbelief. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. It is how you adapt to the unforeseen that determines success, and how you choose a leader that determines character." Batman looked at them and Nat still avoided his gaze. "You are all dismissed," he said and the tension was instantly relieved in Nat's body.

She moved to turn around when she heard Bats' voice. "Except you Blue Jay, I need to discuss something with you," he said. Nat turned around her heart filling with dread as she stepped towards the cowled man. Wally took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning around and walking out. Robin smiled at her and shrugged, the little twerp wasn't afraid of the man at all.

"Sir?" Nat asked when the room cleared out and Batman turned to look at her crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised that you didn't throw your name in for leader," Bats said coldly as his lens covered eyes stared down at the teenager. Nat looked up at him with a frown and she shrugged.

"It wasn't my place, I know I'm not what the team needs," Nat said as she looked away with a frown. "I'm surprised you'd even think I'd take the spot, of course I suppose it would make sense… I'm only here so you can keep a closer eye on me, and since I'm a traitor I should try and seize a position of leadership."

"I'm not surprised because I think you're a traitor, I was surprised because I've read the reports. You have a level head on the field and you're more qualified than any of the others for that reason. You have the experience, and the skills. I just want to know why you didn't put your name in the running," Bats said with a frown.

"I didn't because I told you I'm not a leader. My superpower is to screw things up, when Robin first became my friend and took me to his house I made you guys fight for like a year over my presence. I'm not skilled like he is, he would make a far better leader then me, but he just needs to figure out how to express his plans clearly. Kaldur was the wisest choice because he is everything that I'm not. He is talented, he is intelligent, and he doesn't have a psychotic assassin tormenting him at every turn," Nat said crossing her arms. "Besides they don't listen to me unless I make them. I don't want to spend my free time yelling at my team because they know I'm not worth listening too. Now can I leave?"

Batman looked down at her in his usual cold way. He hadn't expected for her to explode. In fact he hadn't expected her to mention Shiva. Oliver and Dinah were boasting that those nightmares had stopped when Nat turned 12. He grimaced and glared slightly. "Go," he ordered and Nat complied without even thinking about it.

Wally was waiting for her out in the hall area for her. The moment she saw him she rolled her eyes and walked in front of him offering a hand. "C'mon Kid idiot, I think I want to go home."

"That's not very nice Natty," Wally whined as he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. Nat sighed and hip checked him as they walked back to their rooms. She needed to pick up her things first, and she assumed Wally had to do the same.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked up on Kaldur who was sitting outside of her room. "Hey Kal," Nat said pleasantly as she opened her door. Wally frowned at the Atlantean who looked at him curiously as well.

"I was hoping you were still okay," Kaldur said as he leaned against her doorframe while Wally walked back to his room beside her own grumbling.

"Yep, I'm just going to go home," Nat said her voice chipper and kind.

"I will still see you soon though right?" Kaldur asked with a slight frown. Nat looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess Kal, but honestly you should probably spend some time at your home. I know you must miss Atlantis, and Roy told me about Tula, and I'm sure she's missing you like crazy. Besides I can't hog you just because we're friends," Nat said kindly and missed the slight frown that graced Kaldur's lips.

"You are the only one that calls me Kal," he said with a slight tilt of his head trying to change the subject.

"Yeah well I call Superboy Supes too, it must mean I like you," Nat said innocently with a laugh as she finished packing everything. "Hey Wallace?" Nat called and looked confused when Wally was immediately at her door.

"What's up?" Wally asked with his bag over his shoulder trying to play it cool.

Nat rolled her eyes and shouldered her own bag. "Ready to go?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Wally grinned as he waited for her grinning at Kaldur smugly.

"Stop making that stupid face, it makes you look like a douche," Nat said pushing her best friend. Smiling at Kaldur she laughed slightly, "Thanks for being such a good friend Kaldur we'll see you later."

Kaldur watched Nat walk away with Wally. He had a slight crush on her, but any hope he had that she felt the way was just dashed down with the word 'friend'. She obviously didn't feel the same way for him, and he felt guilty to admit it, but he hadn't thought of Tula since their last mission. She was right he needed to get home, but right now he felt that he was better off here helping his new team.

Wally pouted at Nat as they walked to the Zeta tubes. "Did you seriously call me a douche?" he asked.

"Well if the shoe fits," Nat joked as she put in the coordinates for Star City. "Are you coming over?" she asked curiously.

"Can't I have to go help my Aunt and Uncle," Wally told her with a sigh. Nat just nodded her understanding and hugged Wally tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Wally, I'm glad you're speaking to me again," Nat said softly as she moved closer to the Zeta tube. Wally let go of her after he hugged her back tight. He didn't know what to say so he just watched as she vanished.

Nat reappeared in the Arrowcave. She looked around and rubbed her face taking out her cell phone. "How was it?" a voice asked causing Nat to scream as Ollie came into sight.

"Oliver! You scared me," Nat gasped putting her hand to her hammering heart.

"Sorry kid, I just got a pretty disturbing message from Bats, and another one from Dick. Bats said you've been downplaying yourself, and Dick said you were screaming at 3 A.M. last night," Oliver told her and Nat made a mental note to kill Dick.

"I had a run in with Sportsmaster," Nat told Ollie. "He mentioned Lady Shiva, and so did Bane. Sportsmaster said she's anxious for our reunion, it triggered memories and nightmares. Wally helped me through them, and Bats is only saying that because I didn't try to convince the team I needed to be a leader. I told him that my superpower is screwing things up, and it's the truth. Now can we please go home because I just want to shower and watch a movie."

Oliver nodded as he mulled over her words in his head. Nat had once described her life with Shiva as a game. She said that she was expected to play a certain way or she'd lose. When Oliver found her half-dead in the alley, she said it was because she had lost. Now though he wondered if perhaps the game wasn't over.

 **So sorry this was a bit delayed; I couldn't figure out how to start it. So any reviews, favorites, and followers would be appreciated like always. I don't own Young Justice, all rights go to DC Comics. I only own Blue Jay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amazo the Android

Nat dropped to the ground holding her ears as a Canary cry was used on her. It was as powerful as Dinah's rendering Nat immobile. Ollie shot a shocker arrow hitting the Android in the chest. Dinah moved forward and attacked while the Android was preoccupied and Nat sprung to her feet.

Nat ran forward as the Android studied her. "Access Black Canary," Nat heard as she jumped as high as she could; throwing a handstand on top of the androids head. She used her momentum to swing her feet as she let go of the Android's head. Her feet made contact with his back, and by kicking out she made the Android fall down on his face. Moving with her momentum Nat managed to roll forward and back to her feet.

"We need back up. There's some kind of android attacking," Ollie said into his com and Nat's eyes widened.

"Don't!" Nat called hurrying forward just as Green Arrow finished talking. "What have you done? He replicates powers," Nat yelled as Dinah got thrown into Ollie knocking the com from his ear.

Nat lurched forward grabbing it until the Android picked her up by her boot and threw her against her parents stepping on the communicator. Nat groaned as she got off Dinah and Oliver looking back at the Android who was about to release another Canary cry when a blur of Red and Yellow hit it. The hit from The Flash sent the Android spiraling back.

"Access Flash," the Android said. Nat immediately jerked Barry out of the way and cried out as the Android's hand curled around her throat. She gasped as the Android lifted her up into the air; her nails clawing at the metal trying to get it to loosen up.

"Blue Jay," she heard Ollie scream somewhere from the back of her mind, but her attention was on the Android choking the life from her. She didn't even notice the Blue and Red blur that hit the Android because black spots were dancing in her vision. It wasn't until she was on the ground gasping for air did she realize Superman had shown up.

'This fight just got a lot harder,' she thought with a grimace pushing herself to her feet as Dinah ran to her. "I'm fine Canary," she promised loading up the new and improved Jay guns. "He's an android so we should be able to use the electromagnetic pulse arrowheads, but I doubt it'll only take one."

"You think if I hit his back and you get his front that it should work?" Ollie asked looking at her while Superman faced off against the Android. Nat nodded and groaned as Martian Man Hunter appeared with Captain Atom. She watched as the Android started spinning Superman and effectively taking out any leaguer who came near him. He even used Superman's heat vision to destroy the three bat-a-rangs Batman sent flying at him.

"Try and get the back of his head and chest, and I'll do the same. The moment the arrow heads make contact hit your detonator and I'll hit mine," Nat told Ollie and looked at Canary. "Be careful."

Canary nodded and kissed Nat's head gently before launching forward to join the fray just as the Android conquered J'onn's ability to become intangible. Jay circled around waiting for her opening while the Android adopted more powers. He was kicking everyone's ass, and Nat had the bruises forming around her throat to be a testament to his power. The moment Flash cleared Nat shot her Jay guns; one of the Electromagnetic pulse arrowheads hitting the Android right where a human's heart would be, and the other dead between his eyes. Before the Android had a chance to go intangible Ollie's hit and the two hit their detonators filling the android with the pulses and causing him to shut down completely.

"Take him apart," Nat called running to the stiff hunk of metal. The pulses wouldn't last for long, they were mainly used to make quick escapes in well-lit rooms. Batman and Flash immediately took her advice and started disassembling the android while Nat sat on the ground holding her throat. She looked up meeting the familiar blue eyes of a certain Kryptonian who smiled down at her.

"You did well, I have to say if your team is anything like you I'm impressed," Superman said kindly while Nat raised an eyebrow standing up.

"No offense, but why are you telling me? You'd be better served to tell my team. Well really one member in particular. I know Superboy scares you, but he needs your praise more than I do, and more than he'd like to admit," Nat said honestly.

Superman looked at her shocked and crossed his arms, "Children shouldn't speak of things they don't understand," he said after a moment of their silent stare down.

"Yeah and adults shouldn't take out their anger on innocent kids who didn't ask to be born. He's an awesome person with some issues, but we all have issues. Although that's all you can see when you look at him. The fact of the matter is if you can't see my friend for who he is; then you don't deserve to be in his life, and I hope he figures that out before you figure out how stupid you're being," Nat said not backing down. She didn't realize that everyone was looking at her now. Oliver looked slightly mortified, and Dinah kept her face into a carefully composed mask. Batman almost had an actual smirk on his face.

Not everyone would stand up to the man in blue. Usually that was a job for Wonder Woman, Batman, or even Flash. Which did explain why Flash was looking at the girl with a certain fond smirk. Superman glared down at Nat, and still she refused to look away.

"I'm not going to defend myself to you. Superboy isn't controlled; he acts rashly, and he lets his anger control him. He's also a clone that I don't know if we should trust," Superman said stating thoughts that had gone through every leaguers head when the clone was first announced as part of the Sidekick's team.

Nat put her hands on her hips and her face hardened beneath the domino mask. "Superboy is like a child who was grown in a lab for 16 weeks. During his time in Cadmus, nobody treated him like a person because he was their secret weapon. He's so much more than anyone has ever given him credit for. He's not just some clone made from your DNA; he's a living breathing person who is suffering from an identity crisis. He wants to be like you, but you can't give him one single reason why he should be. You treat him like he doesn't matter, and like he isn't smart enough to know you don't like him. He deserves so much more than you for a Father," Nat finished and walked away while she felt the heated stare of Superman on her back. "Oh and by the way thanks for saving me," she called over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Dinah asked and Nat shook her head.

"I'm going to help make sure this thing is boxed away and transported safely. It's too dangerous and I'm sure I can be of some assistance," Nat told Dinah while Batman walked up and nodded.

"Don't worry she'll be working with the team later," he told Dinah who nodded and walked off Martian Man Hunter soon joining her. Nat looked up at Batman and she nodded her thanks before walking down to Oliver and Barry.

"You scared the shit out of me," Oliver told her as he pulled her into a tight hug. Nat laughed and hugged him back.

"Oh please I'm fine, and you guys would've saved me eventually," Nat said confidently. She grabbed the Android's now disassembled leg moving it to the side.

Barry hugged her tightly the moment she set the heavy metal down. Nat laughed and hugged the man back. "You're kind of amazing kiddo, I can see why Kid Flash likes you," Barry grinned at her wolfishly.

"Yeah I wish he thought that, he's just my friend, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I'm a girl," Nat said with a shrug. It hurt a bit when she remembered that Kid would probably never like her the way she wanted him too.

"Oh trust me I think he's realized you're a girl," Barry told her with a laugh while Oliver groaned.

"For his sake let's hope he hasn't because not only will I kill him; Roy will resurrect him and kill him again," Oliver said with a laugh.

"I can take care of myself," Nat pouted slightly causing Ollie to laugh even harder. "Besides I'm like a potato. I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about guys coming around me until I stop looking like said potato."

Barry shook his head and laughed. "Oh please, tons of people like potatoes. Kid for instance eats some form of potato at every meal."

"Flash I think you need to learn that food is Kid's one true love… Well that and Robin," Nat laughed.

Oliver snorted as he disassembled more of the android. Nat just grinned, and walked over to Batman. He looked down at her with his usual scowl, and Nat rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you going to assign the team to keep the android safe?" she asked.

Batman looked down at her his cowl covering the surprise that registered in his eyes. "That was the plan, do you have a different one?" he asked curious to hear her answer.

"No sir, I was thinking that the team needs this," she said with a shrug. Batman nodded his agreement while Nat nervously straightened her unmoving wig.

"Earlier with Superman, you did well. Not many people would stand up for their friends, and you did," Batman told her and Nat looked up at him. She had to fight the smile at the praise. It was uncommon. "But next time try and be a bit more respectful to senior members of the league," he told her.

"Yes sir," Nat said and walked back over to Barry and the others while Batman called in the team and six trucks arrived to pick up the disassembled android. She rubbed her face and looked up at Barry who was watching her worriedly.

"Hey Jay, thanks for knocking me out of the way," Barry said to her and Nat just laughed.

"Flash you're an actual leaguer, you're more important than I am. People need you; they know who you guys are. Most adults don't even know who I am, or who Kid is. They won't ever think about us dying, or us dropping out of the game. You though, well you guys keep hope alive."

Flash frowned at Nat and shook his head, "Yeah well the public is stupid, you guys are what keep us going. Without you Jay, or Kid, or any other sidekick out there we'd be nothing. So don't die for one of us because heroes die all the time; it's you guys the world needs," Barry told her and laughed softly.

Nat smiled up at the speedster and looked at Batman who walked forward. "You'll be in the back of Truck A. Robin and Superboy will be behind you. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian will have Truck B. Are you okay with that?" Batman asked giving her a look that clearly meant she had no room to argue.

"Yes sir," Nat said and hopped up into the truck Batman told her to get into. The top half of the Android was loaded up into a box, and placed in the back with her. Looking at Batman she held out her hand for the communicator she knew he'd give her. Smiling softly Nat put it in her ear gave a thumbs up and sat down against the opposite side of the truck. Batman allowed the armed guards inside after her and then shut the door. Instantly the truck took off while Nat sat with the guards in silence.

Nat closed her eyes against the darkness and slipped her com into her ear. "Anyone connected?" she asked.

"Jay, babe I missed you," Wally's voice answered and Nat laughed slightly.

"Hey Jay if dislike is the opposite of like; is disaster the opposite of Aster? You see instead of things going wrong they go right," he told her through the Com.

"I don't know Rob, but if anyone can figure it out it's you," Nat replied. She sighed as things went silent on their end. "Everything should be going good," Nat told the guards who nodded at her in understanding.

The drive was long, and Nat was bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to say to the guards so she sat in silence. That was until she heard the dull thuds of something landing on the truck. Loading up two foam arrowheads into her Jay guns she also combined her escrima sticks into a Bo Staff.

"What's going on?" Nat radioed to her partners.

"Monkey robots," Robin answered. Nat shook her head as she heard demented laughter and another thud. Nat looked at the Guards as she saw hot orange tracks breaking into the metal. Firing the foam at the hole just as the metal fell down. She gulped as she saw more lasers breaking through.

It wasn't long before the lasers penetrated the foam, and this time three monkeys got inside before she was able to seal the hole up again. Taking her Bo Staff she knocked the robots away while the guards opened fire. Breathing a sigh of relief when the three were down.

That relief didn't last long as the truck started swerving, and ended up rolling throwing Nat like a ragdoll through the back doors. Robin looked back at the truck as more Monkeys filed in and then flew back out with the box of parts beside them. He frowned when he saw the truck fly forward and Superboy get up.

The back of Nat's head was throbbing, and she realized she had lost her com. Although she was lucky a bump on the head and a lost communicator was all she'd gotten. Moving to stand she watched Superboy as he glared at the monkey's. "Supes!" she called with a frown.

He looked back at her and then back to the monkey's and bounded after them. Nat frowned rubbing the back of her head and she looked over at Robin who was talking on his Com. She looked at the broken robots watching as Robin grabbed one and started hacking. "We'd have heard by now if the decoys had been attacked," he said in the com and looked at Nat.

Nat looked over and frowned. "The parts have GPS," Robin said excitedly as he started hacking. "The parts are converging on Gotham," he said into the com.

Nat frowned and moved forward. "What's going on?" she asked Robin who typed into the hologram.

"Kid's coming to meet us, we're going to intercept the parts in Gotham," he told her as his R cycle came up. "I'm going to change first though."

Nat laughed and shook her head, "This has been a disaster," she told him looking away.

"Heavy on the Dis," Robin called back moving forward after a moment in his Robin suit with a monkey over his shoulder. He swung himself onto the R-cycle while Nat got on behind him uncomfortably. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Robin sped off heading straight to his home.

Kid appeared beside them when they were in Gotham's city limits. "So you changed too?" Robin asked looking at Kid.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies," he told Robin with a laugh. Nat laughed slightly and moved to where she was standing crouched slightly. Kid looked at her and moved so she could hop on his back with ease.

"Sorry Rob, I couldn't move, besides my added weight was throwing your cycle off balance," Nat said holding onto Wally tight. Robin laughed and checked the coordinates.

"Guys we have a problem. The parts were going through Gotham, now they've changed directions and are going to," Robin stopped and looked at them his eyes wide. "My school," he said.

Wally frowned slightly. He and Nat had been to Dick's school a few times like when Alfred allowed them to go with him to pick Dick up for his birthday. Gotham Academy had both middle school and high school grades housed in two buildings right beside each other. "It shouldn't take us long to get there," Kid called and Robin nodded his confirmation.

The moment the three got to the school Nat radioed in their coordinates to Aqualad. She watched as Kid and Robin took off to the gym where explosions and lights could be seen and heard. After filling Kaldur in she took off after them. Climbing up into a tree she jumped onto the roof, and carefully pushed open a window with her foot. Silently sliding her body into the stands.

She looked across to the other side of the gym seeing a girl in an all-black outfit with a bow and arrows. Looking down she watched the Android who had Wally in his arms turn intangible as an arrow flew threw him. Wally who was being crushed in what resembled a bear hug was able to slide through his arms and run past. She made a mental note to find the girl and thank her for saving her best friend.

She was behind Ivo and his demented monkeys. With a slight grin she loaded up two electromagnetic pulse arrowheads into the Jay guns and shot one at each monkey. The pulse short circuited their hardware and caused them to crash.

Ivo looked back at Nat and his eyes widened as she pulled out her escrima sticks. "Wanna play?" she asked grinning at the sniveling genius.

"Amazo protect your maker priority Alpha," Ivo called his voice quivering as Nat launched herself at the man. Two good hits with her Escrima sticks and Ivo was out just as Amazo's heat vision came into play. Jumping from the bleachers she aimed herself so that her boots would hit Amazo's chest.

"Access Martian Man Hunter," Amazo's automated voice said and Nat sailed right past. Frowning Nat shifted to a front roll directly behind the Android. Reaching back for another arrowhead she frowned as she realized that she had only packed four electromagnetic pulses. Holding her escrima sticks she moved as Amazo turned to her.

"Access Flash."

Nat's eyes widened as she used every bit of training to block as many of the hits as possible. The Android was just too fast for her to comprehend and she got hit hard enough to leave bruises more often than not.

"Hey you big hunk of rust!" Kid yelled sailing forward and punching the android sending him back a few feet.

Superboy had Ivo who had woken up quickly and was whimpering. Amazo heard the sound and turned toward its creator while Superboy threw Ivo to the gym floor. "Access Captain Atom," he said holding out his hand and blasting Superboy into a crater.

"Kid catch," Nat called pushing Ivo forward and Kid grinned but tripped rolling forward when Amazo used Superman's strength to destroy the floor. Nat ran forward and jumped about to kick when Amazo caught her leg.

"Black Canary," he said throwing her into Robin who had launched three bird-a-rangs at the android. "Martian Man Hunter," the android said becoming intangible so they sailed through him. Superboy jumped down and landed in front of the android putting his arm through his intangible head right as Amazo was saying "Superman…"

The result was instant as Amazo's head exploded and his body fell to the floor. "Way to go Supes!" Nat grinned cheering as she got up and ran forward with Robin.

"Help me get him disassembled," Robin said to KF who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude he has no head," Kid said crossing his arms while Robin and Jay worked at his limbs.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad ordered as he walked into the gym with M'gann the two running over to help.

"Superboy are you okay?" M'gann asked with a frown as she looked at the somewhat battered form of Supes.

"Yeah, feeling the aster," Superboy said with a smirk at Robin and Nat snorted.

"Uhm guys where's Ivo?" Wally asked looking around and Nat frowned as she noticed the rat had vanished. She should've shot a net at him to keep him from escaping. This was her fault.

*Happy Harbor

Mount Justice*

"The Amazo Android is in pieces, and is currently being examined at the two separate Star labs; however, Professor Ivo escaped and seeing as he is the one that made the technology he is arguably more dangerous," Kaldur told their mentors as all the young heroes stood in the mission room.

"It was my fault; I should've captured him in a net launcher. I underestimated him, and he could've hurt one of us because of that. I'm sorry," Nat said looking down slightly as Canary and Arrow looked over at her with identical frowns.

"Professor Ivo's capture is now a league priority," Dinah said softly looking at Nat calmly.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications," J'onn said crossing his arms as he looked at the group. Who all shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said calmly. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked with a frown while Nat hip checked him.

"Given time yes; Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads," Batman said and Superboy's lips curled up into a small smile as he looked away. Nat looked up at the single most terrifying member of the league and gave him a smile to express her gratitude for helping her friend.

Batman looked away from her and Supes back to the other members. "Of course there is no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists because there are some problems we can't handle individually."

"Please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin said in annoyance pulling out the arrow that had saved Wally. "Look familiar?" he asked, and Nat frowned as GA took the arrow in his own hand. "You were following us, babysitting. You still don't trust us."

"Robin that's not his arrow," Nat said while GA pulled out his own.

"Then that means," Robin said excitedly looking at the team.

"Speedy!" Kid exclaimed.

"He has our backs," Kaldur confirmed.

Kid shot forward and grabbed the arrow, "Souvenir!" he said excitedly.

"Guys that's not... Ooph," Nat started only to get elbowed in the ribs by GA. She looked at him with a frown and he shook his head slightly meeting Batman's eyes.

Superboy walked towards Black Canary and cleared his throat uncomfortably. She looked at him and he looked down slightly embarrassed. "I'm ready," he said softly.

"Good, because I'm here," Canary told the young Kryptonian with a smile. Superboy smiled softly, and Nat was happy that her friend was finally finding some peace.

Nat looked at Ollie who was about to leave and she crossed her arms. "Hey Arrow can I come with you?" she asked. Wally looked over at her and pouted slightly. "Sorry Kid I have got to talk with him," she explained.

Oliver nodded and walked with her over to the Zeta Tube putting in the coordinates to the cave. The moment they were back home Nat crossed her arms. "Who was she?" Nat immediately asked and Oliver sighed.

"How do you know it's a she?" Ollie asked quirking his eyebrow. "In fact how do you know it's not Roy?" he asked again throwing her some toner, which she caught one handed as she pulled off her wig.

"Oh please don't insult my intelligence; there is a reason why Roy goes by Red Arrow now. I mean maybe everyone else is colorblind but that arrow was definitely green. Not to mention I saw her lurking in the shadows. So spill," Nat said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn, you're way too smart for you own good Nat. I think you would've made a damn good bat if Bruce had found you in Gotham," Oliver said with a laugh.

"Stop changing the subject Oliver," Nat said in annoyance while Ollie sighed.

"Alright, just let me get my mask off first so I can look you in the eyes," Oliver said and used the toner carefully to peel off the mask. Nat did the same and looked at Oliver expectantly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything Ollie," Nat said in a duh voice.

"Well you know her to start it all off. Her name is Artemis Crock daughter of Lance Crock otherwise known as…"

"Sportsmaster," Nat said softly in realization. She shook her head in disbelief. "Artemis never wanted to live the life her Father had set up for her, not even as a kid," she told Ollie in defense of her old friend.

"Trust me I know, I haven't officially met her yet. Although she's been on Bruce's radar for a while now; tonight wasn't the first time she's tried to help from the shadows," Oliver explained and Nat rubbed her face.

"When Shiva would leave me to train with the Crock's Sportsmaster would always make me fight against Jade and Artemis. Jade used to leave me bleeding on the ground, but Artemis would show mercy. So when I got better I'd show mercy to her as well. Sportsmaster used to yell at both of us, for not finishing the fight.  
He would lock us up without any food or water for days as punishment, or sometimes he'd make us fight him so he could break a bone or two, but Artemis never stopped, so neither did I.

"Huntress was more appreciative of Artemis's compassion, and my own. Jade used to call us weak, but even she was kind in her own way. When Lance would lock us up Jade and Paula would sneak us food, or even water.

"When Shiva decided it was time for me to kill someone I turned to Artemis who in turn went to Huntress. Paula was the one who made me realize I had a choice. I remember she snuck to my room in the dead of night. She unlocked the door and just sat beside me on the bed. She told me 'You always have a choice, it doesn't matter what is taken from you or what the threat is. There is a choice in everything, and our choices will define us until we die.'

"She was an amazing criminal, but she made an even better Mom. I guess what I'm saying is that Artemis doesn't deserve that life, and if you can help her then you need to. Even Paula wasn't evil, and I'm sure she'd be supportive of Artemis as a hero," Nat said softly.

"I know, and I'm going to ask her to be my new protégé, Roy definitely doesn't want to be anymore. I am curious about whether or not you think she'd make a good addition to the team," Oliver said after a moment and looked at Nat with a slight frown.

"Ollie, I haven't seen Artemis since I was 7, but if she's still the person she was then I think she'll fit in nicely," Nat said with a nod.

"We can't tell the team about her past Nat, if anyone asks she's my niece, and that's how the two of you know each other," Oliver said crossing his arms. Nat nodded her agreement and rubbed her face.

"Trust me I'll make sure she fits in with the team after all I kind of owe it to her and Paula. I mean after Paula talked to me she was caught in a heist a year or two later and she was shot through the spine. She spent six years in prison for that and Artemis was left with her father," Nat said while she grabbed her civilian clothes and went to the bathroom in the back to change.

Oliver changed behind a screen and rubbed his face slightly. When he walked out he saw Nat tying her converse and he smiled softly. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow when we talk to her Nat?" he asked and Nat looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go in costume. I think it'd be better if I was just me."

"Nat you're always you, even in your suit, but I see what you mean," Oliver said softly as he wrapped his arm around Nat's shoulder and walked out of the cave.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Nat was standing beside Oliver in her civies. Batman had promised to meet the two of them in Gotham, and Nat was excited to see her old friend again. The moment Batman landed beside them on the roof Nat held onto Green Arrow as he zip lined them down to Artemis's front door. Batman right beside them. Hanging back a little Nat allowed the two heroes to knock on the door first.

A girl who was Nat's age if not a bit younger answered the door. She had an olive complexion and blonde hair. She was lithe and athletic, and her face was hard. "Can I help you?" she asked the two heroes with slight disdain.

"C'mon Mis, can't an old friend just stop by?" Nat asked as she moved forward. The moment Artemis saw her she staggered back slightly. Her apartment was in the bad side of Gotham; Nat remembered Bruce calling it the Narrows. Everything outside was dingy, but inside of Artemis's home it was clean and warm.

"Artemis who's there?" an accented female voice asked from inside. Nat smiled softly as Paula rolled up to the front door and she waved at the woman.

"Hi Mrs. Crock," Nat said with a kind smile. Paula Crock may have been a criminal, but there was a time when her words affected Nat so strongly she gave up everything to make sure she followed them.

""Hoa nhỏ?" Paula asked in disbelief as she reached out and grabbed the teens hand firmly in her own. Nat smiled warmly and nodded slightly as she squeezed the elder woman's hand gently. "Come in," Paula said wheeling out of the way not giving Artemis a chance to argue. Nat followed her and smiled softly as she walked into the living room.

"What do you all want?" Artemis asked crossing her arms as she looked at the two heroes. "Last I heard about you Nat was that you were dead in a ditch in Star City," Artemis said with a frown.

"Half dead, GA here saved me took me in," Nat said softly as she looked at the blonde. "I'm sorry I haven't been around," she added with a frown.

"Why would you be? You moved on, if your hanging around Green Arrow must mean your Canary's sidekick right? What's your name again?" Artemis asked.

"Blue Jay," Nat said crossing her arms and she frowned. "It's not like I moved off to something bigger and better. It's not like I forgot about you Artemis, you were my closest friend, and Mrs. Crock you were the reason I chose not to kill Canary that night. Everything I am I owe to both of you," Nat said looking at Artemis with a frown.

Paula took Nat's hand in hers again and looked at the other two heroes. "You two didn't come here to sit by quietly while my little flower made up with my daughter," she said her voice strong. "Why are both of you here?"

"We are here Mrs. Crock to offer your daughter a spot as a hero," Oliver said in a slightly uncomfortable way. "Nat is known as the sidekick Blue Jay, she's part of a team that operates under covert missions for Batman. I'd like for Artemis to be my protégé, and serve on this team with Nat."

"We'd make sure to keep her safe, and I know that she would fit in well with the rest of the team. We'd give her a few days to get used to working with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Blue Jay then we plan to introduce her to the rest of the team," Batman said.

Nat looked at the two and back at Artemis she smiled slightly. "Mis, trust me I get the whole solo thing, but I saw you at the gym last night. You saved Kid Flash's butt, and well we need an archer. Right now our attacks are solely based on up close hand to hand, I mean I have my Jay guns, but I'm not the best with them, and I can't reload them nearly as quickly as you can notch an arrow. Besides this time we'll be working together to help people, not learning how to hurt them."

"What about when they find out about my past? Or about my blood?" Artemis asked crossing her arms while Paula looked at her daughter in shame at leaving her children her own reputation to live with.

"You'll be introduced as GA's niece, I won't blow your cover and neither will any of the leaguers. When you're comfortable you can tell the team who you are," Nat said and Batman nodded.

"Artemis, this is not my decision to make. It's up to you," Paula told her daughter softly. "You have always trusted hoa nhỏ, ever since you were a little girl. I think it would be wise of you to trust her now as well."

"If I say yes what are you going to expect of me?" Artemis asked with a frown looking at the two heroes.

"You'll come stay at my home for the next few days, and prove you're skilled enough for field work. After that you will be able to come home, and we will work together as often as possible. You will work with the team on all missions unless you can't, and have a good reason for it. I also want you to work hard, and trust your teammates, including Canary and myself," Oliver said.

"You can't kill, or leave anyone for dead. You don't commit any petty crimes. You follow orders, and you help keep the streets clean," Batman said looking at the blonde. "I also don't want any trouble with my team, you make it work."

Nat rolled her eyes at the two and looked at the girl who'd gone easy on her. The kid who despite being in a hostile household was so innocent. She knew that it had taken years to turn Artemis so hard, and untrusting. Nat just hoped she'd be able to forgive her for her desertion.

"Hey, I know you're probably nervous, but trust me I'll have your back," Nat promised and Artemis looked at her nodding slightly.

"I'll just go pack," Artemis said and walked back to her room. Nat watched her and looked at Paula. She got to her knees and hugged the woman gently.

"I'm so sorry that this happened," Nat said softly and looked down.

"Hoa nhỏ this was part of my choice, and I told you our choices define us. Well now mine is a permanent definition. Just make sure my Artemis doesn't make the same mistakes or the same choices," Paula said softly and Nat nodded.

"I promise I'll keep her safe no matter what," Nat said and smiled softly standing up and moving to Oliver.

"We'll keep her safe Mrs. Crock," Batman said while Oliver nodded his agreement.

Artemis came back out with a bag over her shoulders. She hugged her mom tightly and bit her lip. "Don't worry Mom, I'm going to make you proud."

"You already do," Paula smiled softly as she placed her hands on Artemis's cheeks.

A few minutes later Paula was following the group to the door waving at Artemis, and Nat. Nat smiled softly and looked at Oliver who was ushering them to the nearest Zeta tube. Batman looked at the three of them and shot his grappling line leaving them alone.

"So have you really been in Star City all this time?" Artemis asked Nat.

"Yeah I have a good home, and family. You'll meet them all soon, I promise." Nat said with a laugh as Oliver walked to the abandoned telephone booth.

Oliver typed something in and pulled Artemis in beside him. "Overide 08 Green Arrow, new member B-07 Artemis, input," Oliver informed the computer while it scanned both him and Artemis and confirmed the input before sending them both to the Arrowcave. Nat grinned slightly and got in.

"Recognized Blue Jay B-00," the voice announced as Nat stepped out into the cave. She grinned at Artemis who looked completely freaked out.

"Zeta tubes, they allow us to get anywhere fast, well anywhere that has another Zeta tube," Nat explained with a laugh. "You know Arrow she's going to need a suit…"

"A suit?" Aretmis asked and looked at Olivers crinkling her nose. "Uhm I'm good."

"You can't fight crime in your civvies Artemis. I mean I doubt you want to be known as something like Blue Jay, but we have to protect your identity to an extent," Nat tried to explain as she walked to the back. "I kind of went through a phase where I wanted to be GA's partner about a year ago, and I think we're the same size so this should work," Nat informed Artemis as she pulled out a Green outfit complete with a mask. "I unfortunately suck with a bow, so I was told my dreams would never be a reality, but I kept the costume."

Artemis took it carefully and bit her lip. "I'm going to try this on first," she told them and Nat pointed her towards the bathroom. Looking at Ollie she smiled at him happily.

"What?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I'm just happy to see her, I'm happy to know that she'll be alright now," Nat tried to explain with a smile as she put her own costume up a little neater.

When Artemis walked out Nat was happy to see that the costume was a perfect fit. She grinned happily and gave her friend a thumbs up. "Awesome, I'm glad it fits," Nat laughed.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Alright I'm changing back, and then can we go to your place so I can sleep?"

"Sure thing," Nat said with a laugh and looked at Oliver.

"I'm going to change," Ollie answered and walked to his designated changing area. A few minutes later Oliver walked out with jeans on, and a leather jacket over a black shirt, and Artemis walked out in her jeans, boots, and a blue tshirt.

She looked at Oliver in shock and then back at Nat. "Is he seriously already trusting me with his Secret I.D.?" she asked in shock.

"Well you will be living with us, he doesn't have much of a choice," Nat answered with a laugh.

"I'm Oliver Queen," Ollie said holding out his hand. Artemis's eyes widened further and she looked at Nat again.

"You're rich now?" she asked and shook her head. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Chill Artemis, honestly you're so not whelmed. I promise Ollie is just a normal dude, and we're a normal family. Now can we go now?"

Artemis nodded and sighed pulling her hair back up and looked at Nat raising an eyebrow. "Whelmed?" she asked.

"Yeah a friend of mine likes to play with words, you'll meet him soon," Nat laughed.

"He sounds annoying," Artemis said stubbornly as the three of them walked out. Oliver just started laughing unable to help it.

'If she thinks Dick was annoying wait until she meets Wally,' he thought and looked at Nat who seemingly read his mind and snorted.

"C'mon Artemis, I think you might like him," Nat said with a smile and the two walked forward with Oliver to his car. Nat was just excited to have her friend on the good side; things seemed to be going the right way for once. 'Definitely feeling the Aster,' Nat thought.

 **Hello! Okay so "** **Hoa nhỏ** **" means little flower in Vietnamese. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since I forgot to add answers last time I'll do that right now.**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U- I'm really glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to make M'gann better, and I hope you noticed that. Sorry there wasn't much of her in this chapter. I love your reviews, and please keep it up, I feel like you really help me better my story.**

 **Fangirl7287- If you liked Superboy getting told off then I hope you like Superman getting told off. I'm really happy you're enjoying my story, and thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **Guest- I understand what you're saying. Trust me I'm really enjoying writing their dynamic, but I also feel like if I pair them, which still might be a possibility then Tula is going to get in the way. I think that will happen with all of my pairings with Kaldur. I mean Tula's death is one of Awualad's given reasons for going darkside. Even though we know it wasn't real. I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Laurette M- Thank you so much for your review. Yeah I like Nat's ability to stand back and analyze, and I think that's what makes her such a great leader. I also like that everyone else realizes this, but she refuses the possibility of it. As for Wally and Dick, I know I messaged you about it, but I'm going to say it here for anyone curious. I think Wally already knew Dick as well.** **Thank you so much for your awesome review, and I hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **Fangirl7287- thank you again for your review.**

 **Alright so as usual please follow/favorite. Your reviews are also appreciated because they help me understand what needs to be changed. I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. Please forgive my grammar, and I don't own Young Justice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Team

Nat watched as Ollie was pacing the Arrowcave while Artemis was changing. He was just as worried as Nat was about the team's acceptance of a new member. Of course Nat knew Artemis would fit in soon enough, but there was bound to be a bit of tension at first. "Stop moving," she finally begged Ollie who looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Nat, I'm just nervous. She's a good kid and I don't want her to be an outcast," Oliver said with a sigh.

"I won't let her be; besides I missed an entire day at the beach so we could get her ready. If that's not love, I don't know what is," Nat joked while Artemis came out in her suit.

"Aww Natty you love me?" Artemis batted her eyelashes and Nat snorted.

"Well I did trust you with my real name when I was six, I didn't even tell Shiva my real name," Nat reminded her with a smile. "Now let's go, the sooner we introduce you to the team, the sooner we can hang out with everyone."

Oliver watched Nat as she typed in the coordinates and disappeared in a flash of light. "I'll never get used to that," Artemis said making a face as she walked forward with Oliver.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08 Artemis B-07."

The moment Artemis stepped away from the tube with Ollie she felt eyes on her. Smiling confidently she walked beside Oliver to stand in front of the team. Nat stood beside her with a hand on her hip. It was sort of amazing to stand beside Oliver and Batman with Nat at her side, but the thing that was awe inspiring was standing in front of the others. They were all her age or older, each of them were heroes in their own right. Sure some had been fighting crime longer than others, but that didn't truly matter in Artemis's eyes.

"Team, you have a new teammate," Batman said crossing his arms.

"Cool," Robin said with an easy grin.

"We are excited to have you," Aqualad added from his spot at the front of the group. Nat put her arm around Artemis's shoulders happily.

"Recognized Kid Flash B-03."

"The Wallman has arrived!" Wally's voice carried as he started running over to the group only to trip and fall on his face. Nat snorted slightly and Artemis laughed.

"Wallman huh?" Artemis smirked and Nat mentally face palmed. "Gosh love the uniform, but what exactly are your powers?"

"Uhm who is this?" Wally asked standing up. He was wearing yellow swim trunks and had a glob of white sunscreen on his nose. He was also to Nat's surprise shirtless and wearing flip-flops.

"Artemis, your new teammate," Artemis said smugly putting a hand on her hip.

"Kid Flash never heard of you," Wally said in annoyance. Nat rolled her eyes and rubbed her face while Ollie stepped up.

"She's my new protégé," he told the team putting his hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old protégé?" Wally asked. "Or even Nat, why couldn't she be your protégé?"

"Uhm well one I'm Black Canary's protégé, and two…"

"Recognized Speedy B-06."

"It's not Speedy, it's Red Arrow now," Roy said walking into the cave and looking around. Nat's face lit up the moment she saw him. She immediately rushed over nearly tackling her brother as she hugged him tight.

Roy snorted softly and hugged Nat tighter looking at the team and Artemis. "I have called you nonstop, and you haven't answered me once you ass," Nat said pushing him. "You scared me, I thought someone had killed you, or taken you hostage, but Ollie said you were fine."

"I am fine," Roy said with a laugh as he slung his arm around Nat's shoulders loosely and walked forward his face hardening at the sight of Artemis.

"Roy you look…" Ollie started only to be cut off.

"Replaceable," Roy growled his arm tightening around Nat's shoulders imperceptibly.

"It's not like that," Nat said softly elbowing her brother in the ribs. He looked down at her with an incredulous look.

"You told me you were going solo," Ollie said crossing his arms.

"So why waste any time finding a sub, can she even use that bow?" Roy asked a sneer in his voice.

"Yes she can," Artemis said angrily as she moved forward going toe to toe with Red.

"Who are you?" Wally asked throwing his arms out in irritation.

"I'm his niece." "She's my niece," Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time.

Roy was about to argue that Ollie had no siblings when Nat pinched his arm causing him to look down at her with narrowed eyes. Shaking her head she looked away and Roy kept his mouth shut. "Another niece?" Robin asked his lips quirking up showing he didn't quite believe it.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers," Kaldur said stepping forward.

"Even if we did you know who we'd pick," Wally said crossing his arms as he looked at Roy.

"As if Bay Watch, I'm here to stay," Artemis said determinedly.

Nat crossed her arms and looked at the boys in annoyance. "Artemis isn't Roy's replacement because there's nothing to replace. I'm sorry Roy but you never wanted to be part of this team, and you decided you were no longer part of our family. I love you, but you can't get your feelings hurt because Artemis is here, and Wally she's here to stay so stop acting like a jerk," Nat said standing beside her friend.

Wally looked at Nat as if she'd grown a second head. "You're seriously going to turn down your brother?" he asked astounded.

"Oh please he isn't here to join the team. He's here because he wants something; that's the only time Roy ever does anything," Nat said harshly as Roy looked at her grimly. "Go on Red Arrow tell us what you want us to do."

"Dr. Serling Roquette," Roy said looking at the team who looked mostly clueless except for Nat and the Boy Wonder.

"Canary and I have been searching for her for weeks, there isn't any clue as to where she's been taken," Nat said crossing her arms.

"Wait, Serling Roquette the nanorobitics and claytronics expert from Royal University in Star City, didn't she go missing two weeks ago?" Robin asked as he pulled up the Doctor's files on the hologram computer.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the league of shadows," Roy amended.

"Woah you want us to save her from the shadows, totally sweet!" Wally said excitedly grinning at Robin.

"No he's already rescued her; he wants us to baby sit," Nat said looking at her brother able to read his every movement from years of practice.

Roy looked at her and nodded slightly in acknowledgement walking forward he pulled something from his belt bringing up a new hologram. "There's another problem, the shadows talked the Doc into making a weapon that she calls the fog. It's comprised of millions of microscopic robots that can eat through anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone…. Although it's true purpose is theft, the infiltrators are able to eat and store raw data from any computer system. They then deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. This provides them with access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech…"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking… Yeah sounds like the Shadows," Artemis agreed.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally said in an agitated voice wincing when Nat hit him upside the head. Glaring slightly he looked at Artemis who only smirked at him. "Who are you?" Wally yelled.

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the fog inert," Roy said in annoyance at the two.

"But if the shadows know she can create that…" Robin frowned.

"That makes her public enemy number 1," Nat nodded and stretched. "Told you he was sending us on a babysitting mission."

"Right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab," Roy said pulling up another blue print.

"You left her alone?" Ollie asked with a frown at his partner's thoughtlessness.

"She's safe enough for now," Roy defended immediately.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Oliver said walking forward.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Roy growled and Nat could read the hurt in his domino mask covered face. Oliver moved forward but Batman put his hand on Ollie's shoulder keeping him from doing so.

"Roy stop acting like Artemis is replacing you. She isn't the new Speedy, she's the first Artemis. She is as much a part of this team as I am, and if you have any respect for me you need to respect her too," Nat said crossing her arms.

"You know what, I'm done with this whole Team thing Nat, not only that I'm done with the whole family thing too. I'm better off by myself," Roy said harshly. Nat didn't flinch or blink she just stared at her brother.

"You brought this to the Team, it's their mission which means it's hers now too," Oliver said gesturing towards Artemis.

Roy looked at Nat she knew he was going to play the tough guy act on this one. She also knew he was pissed at her for not taking his side. Nat estimated she wouldn't be able to talk to her brother for a while. This wasn't like when she stayed at the Hall, no this time she'd gone against him. This time she called him out publicly, and that was something Roy Harper did not handle very well. It went against his twisted code of conduct.

"Fine then my job here is done," Roy said clenching his fist and jaw as he walked to the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognized Speedy,"

"That's Red Arrow B-06 update," Roy said in annoyance and zeta'd out of the cave.

Wally turned to look at Artemis like it was her fault Roy had decided to leave. Nat crossed her arms and shook her head at him. She was already dressed in her costume she just had to put on her mask. "Get dressed Kid Idiot we have a mission," Nat told him irritated and looked at Ollie.

"I'll see you later. Be careful out there, both of you," Ollie said as Nat pulled out her mask and the adhesive the entire Arrow-family used for their masks. Applying it onto the mask, she slid it carefully into place. Artemis looked over at her and smirked slightly.

"Bye GA," Nat said watching as he and Batman walked to the Zeta Tubes. "See ya later Bats," Nat called with a grin. It was a forced smile she didn't want to show how tired she was of the same old arguments. She just wanted to go save the day with her team, and she didn't think that was too much to ask for.

Kid was by her side in an instant. Seeing everyone was ready Aqualad headed to the Bioship the team following behind him. "Are you okay?" Wally asked looking at Nat worried. Artemis was on her other side and she snorted slightly.

"Why wouldn't she be Bay Watch?" Artemis asked a challenge issued clearly in her voice.

"Because Blondie Red Arrow is Nat's older brother and best friend and in case you missed it he just denounced her and their family. Although shouldn't you be a little more acquainted, and a little more aware of the situation since you are GA's niece, and their cousin?" Wally asked as he walked into the ship.

"Our family isn't close, I don't get to see them often," Artemis lied easily as she took her seat in Nat's usual spot. Wally frowned but Nat shook her head and sat between Dick and Superboy. She was tired it was like a soul crushing weariness that was over taking her body. She wanted to curl into her bed and cry until she could no longer produce tears. She wanted to sit in darkness and hold herself together, but most of all she wanted to sleep until she no longer felt the depression that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Nat drop time," a voice shook her out of her thoughts looking up she met Dick's concerned face and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I was just thinking," Nat laughed standing as the floor vanished beneath her feet and she landed onto the ground with a soft thud. She missed Kid's look of concern as she moved forward to stand beside Kaldur.

"M'gann and Superboy you two will go around the perimeter, it'll be easier for you both. The rest of us will be in the building guarding Dr. Roquette that way she's protected at all angles," Kaldur said and Nat walked with him inside.

Nat walked inside the computer lab and looked at the young woman in front of a computer screen. "Dr. Roquette, we're here to protect you," Nat said with a kind smile. The woman looked over at her and frowned before turning back to her computer.

"Of course, they sent more children," she muttered under her breath.

Nat gritted her teeth, but she didn't say a word. Nodding over to Kaldur she took a spot watching the door.

'M'gann link us up, we do not want the Shadows hacking our communications," Kaldur thought to the Martian.

'Everyone online?' M'gann's voice sounded through everyone's head.

'Woah, this is weird,' Artemis thought looking at her hands in wonder as she sat on a desk in front of the Doctor.

'And distracting, coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kitty computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough; now I have to hear Teen think in my skull?' Dr. Roquette thought gripping her head.

'Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' Wally asked as he took a bite from his chocolate bar.

'Pot, kettle, have you met?' Artemis asked causing Nat to snort slightly rolling her eyes.

'Hey I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team,' Wally answered with a glare at the blonde archer.

'That is so not on me,' Artemis glared standing up and crossing her arms in frustration.

'She's right, besides Roy didn't come to join the team. He came because he found out how much of a pain Doctor Roquette here is and decided we could take care of her instead. He isn't going to join the team until there's something in it for him,' Nat said her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked away.

'Fate of the world at stake here,' Doctor Roquette said in aggravation.

'She started it,' Wally said defensively.

'Kid you aren't five years old so stop acting like it,' Nat said irritably.

'Why don't I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?' Artemis asked walking out completely done with tense atmosphere.

'Good idea,' Kaldur thought in annoyance and Nat grabbed a wad of paper throwing it at the Atlantean's head. Kaldur frowned looking over at her with a quirked brow and a frown on his lips.

'What?' Kaldur asked.

'Fish boy you're our leader, that means you're impartial,' Nat though venomously looking away and back at the door and windows.

'You guys really should give her a break,' Robin thought with a sigh. 'I mean afterall it was her arrow that saved Kid from Amazo.'

'What? No! That was spee- I mean Red Arrow's arrow; wasn't it?' Kid asked.

'Not so much,' Robin answered shaking his head.

'Whatever, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction,' Wally said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'I can still hear you,' Artemis thought in annoyance

"Ugh!" Kid growled gripping his head tightly.

'I couldn't get the Justice League,' Roquette thought holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?' Kaldur asked walking up behind the Doctor.

Roquette turned to face him defensively, 'My utility fog is not a weapon it's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well put up a billboard at this address with assassinate me written in bright neon letters.'

Kaldur put his hand on the Doctor's shoulders comfortingly. Nat knew the Doctor must've been terrified for her life, and probably her legacy if she couldn't get the virus up and running.

'We will protect you,' Kaldur promised. The Doctor looked at the hand on her shoulder for a moment before typing into the computer.

'Tracking the fog now,' she thought her mental voice soft.

'Guys constant vigilance, we've just painted a big target on ourselves,' Nat thought to the team and shifted to stand by the windows.

It was silent for a bit as Wally went outside to stand guard and Robin stood up. "I'm going, I'll take Superboy with me," he told Kaldur who looked at him and nodded.

'Mm that boy,' Artemis's voice suddenly sounded all through the mental link along with a brief view of Superboy.

'He can hear you, we can all hear you,' M'gann's voice sounded agitated and almost challenging.

'Oh I know,' Artemis said her mental voice a sleek purr. Nat felt like banging her head against something. She knew what her friend was doing, she'd seen Jade do it before. Artemis was testing limits, and having fun with it.

'Down girl,' Nat said unable to keep her lips from quirking up even if Artemis's display was annoying the hell out of her.

'Miss Martian Dr. Roquette has tracked down the fog; reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue,' Kaldur's voice rang authority.

Nat watched as Robin ran out and she rubbed her face as she and Kaldur were left inside with Roquette. 'Ready,' M'gann's voice rang inside her head.

It was silent, and to Nat that silence was absolutely blissful. She found that it was easier with just her and Kaldur in the room, and even Roquette had relaxed without all the tension. Of course that silence was short lived.

'You know you really embarrassed Superboy,' M'gann thought her voice echoing in everyone's mind. Nat groaned as she tried really hard to think of song lyrics, or anything to tune out from the ensuing drama.

'Didn't hear him say that,' Artemis thought back smugly.

'Must you challenge everyone?' M'gann thought in defeat.

'Where I come from, that's how you survive,' Artemis answered. Nat sighed as she stood up and moved beside Dr. Roquette for just a moment.

Nat shifted and moved again as Aqualad took his turn watching the door while she watched the windows. She was watching every shadow carefully when she heard the unmistakable sound of metal whirling through the air. Pulling out her escrima sticks she watched as several shuriken embedded themselves into Kaldur's arm.

"Ouch that must've hurt," came a female voice as the assassin known as Cheshire ran in.

"Aqualad protect Roquette," Nat said as she intercepted the attack knocking one of the sais from the assassin's hand.

"I'm surprised your friend hasn't collapsed, my shuriken are very poisonous," Cheshire said with a smirk clear in her voice.

"Oh you know Chesh, Atlanteans, never easy to kill," Nat back flipped back out of reach.

'Artemis, M'gann, Kid, we're under attack in the computer lab,' Kaldur's voice ran through her head. He had Roquette down behind one of the desks keeping her safe.

'On our way,' Artemis responded.

Nat frowned as her right escrima stick flew from her hand. Dropping the left she managed to parry a blow from Cheshire's right sai and caught her arm trapping her hand against the desk until her last sai dropped to the floor. The crazy masked assassin seemed to be smiling dementedly at her as she pulled a collapsible sword and Nat pulled a canary cry generator.

"Don't move," Artemis said an arrow notched and aimed at the woman.

"Hmm this gig's getting interesting," Cheshire said looking back at Nat as Artemis fired her arrow. Cutting the arrow in half Cheshire deflected each arrow with ease as Nat loaded her Jay gun with a net launcher. Kid and M'gann came in the room from the side door soon after. "Maybe a little too interesting," Cheshire amended grabbing a smoke pellet just as Nat fired her Jay Gun and Kid ran through the smoke.

"Blue Jay!" she heard a yell and Nat frowned running through the smoke to find both Wally and Artemis tangled in the net she shot.

Unable to keep from laughing she had lean against the desk for support. Aqualad who had followed her shook his head and cut the two teens free from the net with a snort. "It's not funny," Kid said in disgust as he shoved himself away from Artemis.

"She's getting away, you're all letting her get away," Roquette screamed and Nat rubbed her face.

"Look lady she's going to try again, and we'll get her then, but first and foremost you're our prime concern," Nat said shaking her head.

"How could she have gotten past you, you were on perimeter," Wally whirled around on Artemis who looked at him in anger.

"That's not fair I was outside too," M'gann said with a frown.

"Yeah outside being distracted by her," Wally said his hands on his hips. "Besides I can't be mad at you," Wally said with a smirk before continuing mentally, 'You gave me mouth to mouth.'

'We heard that,' everyone thought at once and Nat picked up her escrima sticks gritting her teeth. She couldn't fight the tendril of jealousy that shot through her heart at the thought of M'gann kissing Wally. "Dang it!" Wally exclaimed as he went to stand by Nat who refused to look at him.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long," M'gann said in her sweet way as she put a hand on Artemis's shoulders. Of course Nat knew Artemis and knew she'd take this as patronizing.

"Focus everyone," Kaldur said gaining everyone's attention. "The shadows will be back."

Nat closed her eyes rubbing her face hearing Aqualad's com going off.

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows next target, but we're too late. The fog completely decimated Star Labs this is bad. Star Labs has innovative technology and sciences, and now the Shadows have all their secrets. What's our next move?"

Kaldur looked back at the Doctor and frowned. "Rescan for the fog," he told her "find it. Robin we're moving the Doctor."

It wasn't a long process after the Doc had tracked down the fog again they all packed up and loaded her out to the docks. Now Nat was standing beside Kaldur outside while Artemis and Wally were keeping watch inside with Dr. Roquette working away. Looking at Kaldur Nat nodded her acknowledgement before scurrying up one of the trees and nimbly hopping from tree top to tree top until she was a few hundred feet away.

'Stop it,' Kaldur said.

'What?' Wally and Artemis asked at the same time.

'Oh please I can practically feel you two glaring at each other from out here,' Nat answered as she climbed higher up watching carefully tapping her mask the lens zoomed in and went to night vision. She watched as Aqualad for all intents and purposes got his butt kicked. She smirked as Cheshire and her partners Black Spider and Hook took the bait.

'Alright guys you know what to do,' Nat said and took off nimbly moving through the tree tops and jumping down to the ground she kept running straight back to Roquette. "Hey Doc," Nat said with a grin as she walked inside.

"How can you be so happy, I'm probably about to die," Roquette said as she typed away.

"I'm not saying I'd be happy about your death, I mean I'd be broken up really… You know I sort of lost where I was going with that one," Nat grinned while the blonde snorted slightly.

"You aren't like the rest of them, you're a lot more candid," Roquette remarked as she kept typing away. "I sort of like that," she said with a grin and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Glad I could impress," Nat said with a slightly lopsided grin as Aqualad walked inside.

"What's happening?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh you know, just discussing the inevitability of death," Nat answered morbidly. Standing up Nat stood by Roquette her eyes and ears taking in her environment completely.

"I've almost got it," Roquette said briefly looking up at the two young heroes. Nat nodded slightly and pulled her escrima sticks as a thud sounded above them.

"We have company!" Aqualad told her unnecessarily. Combining the two sticks she looked at the Atlantean and grinned.

"Uploading now! And by the way you said you'd protect me," Roquette said crossing her arms looking at the two.

"I believe I never said a word," Nat said as another smoke bomb rolled through the front. 'Diversion,' Nat thought to Kaldur who nodded and pulled his water blades. She turned just in time to dodge a dart aimed at her while three lodged themselves in Kaldur's chest.

"Let's test the limit of your Jellyfish immunity," Cheshire said and Nat could practically see the smirk on her face. Grabbing Roquette she put herself between Cheshire and the scientist her Bo in her hand and ready as Aqualad charged.

Cheshire avoided his wild swings until he collapsed. "Limit tested," Cheshire looked at the other two. "Oh Doctor," she said in a singsong voice, "I think it's time for you to tell your secretary to leave."

"Go to Aqualad," Nat said as she moved quickly using her staff to block the fist that was about to make contact. Swinging the other end up she swept out Cheshire's legs. Baring her teeth slightly she barely managed to roll to her feet as Cheshire used her legs to flip Nat over. Using the staff she managed to flip over the assassin who was getting to her feet just as the upload was completed. "You're too late Chesh, looks like the virus has been uploaded," Nat said with a grin.

Cheshire managed to flip over Nat and take off running. Nat groaned and ran after her loading up her Jay Gun with a taser arrowhead. She shot hitting Cheshire's back and causing her to briefly fall to her knees, and her mask to fall off from the brief spasm that rocked her body. "Honestly Jade, you should've seen that one coming," Nat sighed as Jade turned slightly pulling the arrowhead off.

"Jane, I should've known you were still alive. Of course I guess I just hadn't thought about it much until I fought you. Still just a weak little girl I see," Jade laughed as she stood up.

"You?" came the surprised voice of Artemis as she ran upon the scene her eyes wide.

"Hey baby sis, guess you found out that Flower here is still alive," Jade laughed turning to look her sister in the eyes. "Well lookie here, I'm at your mercy," Jade grinned wickedly. "What're you going to do Artemis turn me in so I can be interrogated by your new team. Is your position really that secure that you'd want them to know everything about you?"

Artemis's eyes widened and she looked at Nat who had her hands on her hips. Jade turned around looking at Nat as well but this time her eyes flashed. "Don't look at her, she has nothing to do with this," Jade said her tone demanding.

"No," Artemis said and looked at her sister. "I'm not ready for them to know," she said quieter.

Nat nodded and glared at Jade. "Look Chesh, you may want to be this badass villain, but when it comes down to it all I see is the girl who'd make sure Artemis and I had water when her Father would lock us up. Act like you don't care, but for once mainly because Mis here isn't ready for what your presence will bring, I'm going to let you go. Next time you won't be so lucky," Nat said as Jade smirked.

"Oh don't worry Janey, I'll just disappear, like the Cheshire Cat," Jade grinned throwing down another smoke bomb and vanishing.

Artemis looked at Nat biting her lip. "Thanks," she said softly looking down.

Nat looked up as Doctor Roquette and Aqualad came out of the internet café. Aqualad's arm was around Roquette's shoulder. She was helping to support his weight. Nat frowned and moved to his other side supporting him there as well.

"The assassin, what happened to her?" Kaldur asked his breath and voice slightly strained.

"She uhm got away," Artemis said with a frown.

"No way from you? Big surprise," Wally asked his voice thick with sarcasm as he ran forward. "Notice we got ours," he said as M'gann lowered the tied up criminals. Looking down he found Cheshire's mask and grinned. "Cool! Souvenir."

Nat let go of Aqualad as he forced himself to stand and stood in front of Wally. "It wasn't Artemis's fault, it was mine. I miscalculated and Cheshire nearly killed me. By the time Artemis showed up she had me in a corner and with better odds she vanished again," Nat said with a frown.

"Did either of you see her face?" Kaldur asked looking between the two as he pulled the darts from his chest.

"It was dark," Artemis said lamely with a frown.

"She had another mask on, when I knocked that one from her face I noticed it," Nat said with a shrug while Wally looked at her with a frown.

"It is fine, Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe thanks in no small part to the both of you," Kaldur said and walked towards Artemis with a smile. "Welcome to the Team."

M'gann landed beside Nat and smiled warmly as she put her hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I always wanted a sister, and now I have two, well here on Earth I mean. I had 12 back on Mars, but trust me it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know," Artemis said and smiled softly, "but thanks." M'gann smiled warmly and elbowed Wally in the ribs.

"Ow!" Wally frowned rubbing his ribs and looking at Artemis grudgingly. "Yeah welcome." Artemis held out her hand and Wally took it the two shaking to a truce of sorts.

Nat grinned and wrapped her arm around Artemis's shoulders. "I told you Mis, you'd fit in perfectly," Nat said happily.

Artemis smiled softly and rolled her eyes. Aqualad gently took Dr. Roquette and led her away while he called the Justice League on his com. They would know how best to keep the Doctor safe. Wally crossed his arms and looked at Artemis and Nat with a frown.

"Jay can I talk to you for a minute?" Wally asked. Nat looked at him and shrugged as they walked further along down the docks. "What are you doing?" He asked with a frown as he looked down at Nat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nat said in confusion looking up at him.

"You're already best buds with the girl who practically ran your brother off the team," Wally said in frustration.

"She did not! I already told you Kid and I'm not going to repeat myself," Nat said sharply.

"Why are you so defensive of her? She said herself you guys weren't close!" Wally nearly yelled.

"Our families aren't close, Mis and I we've been friends for years. In fact I've been friends with her since I was a kid, before I became Blue Jay," Nat said honestly and Wally frowned crossing his arms.

"You never mentioned having other friends before," Wally pointed out and Nat groaned.

"Because I don't have to tell you every detail of my life KF, damn why don't you just go back to kiss M'gann. Now that we all know she gave you mouth to mouth," Nat spat turning away her heart aching slightly at the words.

"Jay that wasn't right," Wally said grabbing her arm and turning her to him. "We didn't make out or anything like that."

"I don't believe you, you've been after her since the beginning," Nat said trying to pull her arm free.

"Are you- Are you jealous?" Wally asked his eyes wide in astonishment.

"I'm not jealous you jerk, if you want to kiss Miss M. then I can't tell you not too," Nat said as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

Wally laughed and let go of Nat so he could grab his sides while Nat huffily started walking off towards the cave. Wally was still laughing as he caught Nat his arms snaking around her waist. "Oh come on, you seriously can't be this dense," Wally said looking at her in surprise.

Nat stepped on his foot hard and kept walking back to where Robin and Superboy had now joined the team. Doctor Roquette was able to hitch a ride to a secure location with Green Lantern John Stewart who'd been sent to pick her up. So that just left the team all piling into the Bioship.

M'gann looked at Nat with a frown as she drove the short distance to the cave parking the Bioship inside the hangar. Nat walked out first and went straight to the showers while Wally groaned.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked looking at his best friend.

"I don't really know, she just started yelling at me about kissing M'gann," Wally said dejectedly as he walked to his bedroom and changed.

"I don't know what's going on," Kaldur admitted and Robin shook his head.

"Wally was an idiot again I'm sure," Robin said with a laugh.

Artemis frowned as she heard the boys and walked into the shower hearing Nat cry. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" she asked her friend.

"No I want him to like me, but that isn't happening," Nat said sniffling as she stood up and finished washing off. Drying off she changed into her civilian clothes and rubbed her face. "You get to go back home tonight, that's exciting right?" Nat asked changing the subject as she and Artemis walked out of the shower.

"Yeah I'm excited to see my Mom," Artemis grinned but stopped when she saw Wally sitting against the wall and waiting. "I think I'm just going to go, you two have a lot to talk about," she said uncomfortably. Starting to walk away she stopped and turned back her hand on her hip. "Bay Watch I hear you hurt her, and I'm going to murder you."

Nat watched as Artemis left her and Wally alone. Biting her lip she started to walk off only to find Wally in front of her. "What do you want Wallace?" she asked coldly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Nat you need to hear what happened," Wally said crossing his arms and Nat groaned.

"I don't want to hear about you kissing M'gann, in fact if you two are a couple now congrats, I'm just going to go home," Nat said in annoyance.

"I'm not dating M'gann. Besides we didn't even kiss. I followed Cheshire and she knocked me out and kicked me into the pool. M'gann quite literally gave me mouth to mouth," Wally said with a frown.

Nat looked away and nodded, "Okay I've heard what happened can I go now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Wally asked in defeat.

"Nothing! You know other than the fact that my brother decided he doesn't need our family anymore me included. You've been down Artemis's throat all night. I had to hear you flirt with M'gann and you made it sound like a whole lot more than her saving your life. I have this psycho named Lady Shiva who wants to ensure we have a reunion but I don't know when or where. Then of course I'm fighting with you now, and I don't even know why. All I know is that I really like you, and you don't even notice I'm a girl. I mean I can't blame you I'm not beautiful like M'gann or Dinah, hell even Artemis is drop dead gorgeous and you have all them to pursue…" Nat said her voice quieting down as tears collected in her eyes.

Wally frowned and gently took her face in his hands wiping her tears away. "Natalie how in the hell have you kept this all bottled up?"

"It just hurts, I feel like there's nothing in me anymore. I can't even really feel anything inside, I just want to curl up in a ball and cry alone in my bed, but I can't do that. I can't fall apart because I have to be strong," Nat sniffed burying her face against Wally's chest and hugging him tightly.

Wally frowned and bit his lip as he tilted Nat's head up to meet his eyes. Slowly he lowered his head until he captured her lips with his own. Nat tensed at the contact, and Wally was about to pull away when he felt her arms go around his neck. He slid his hands down to her hips and kissed her slowly softly Nat's lips following his every movement.

Nat was on her tiptoes while Wally had leaned down slightly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was going to be awkward later on, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd wanted to kiss Wally for months now, and finally she was getting her chance.

A throat clearing caused Nat and Wally to break apart. Turning around Nat bit her lip as Ollie stared down at her his arms crossed over his chest. "GA," she said her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Natalie, West," Oliver said glowering at Wally who gulped. "Come on Nat we're going home."

Nat nodded and looked up at Wally who winked at her and turned around. Nat grabbed her gym bag and followed after her Father her head down in embarrassment. Why of all people it had to be Ollie who caught them she had no idea. Walking to the Zeta Tubes she closed her eyes as Oliver zeta'd them back to the Arrowcave.

"Really Nat? Wally?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "The kid flirts with anything that moves, he's irrational, and impulsive. Not to mention when he comes to visit he eats us out of the house. Why couldn't it have been Superboy, or Aqualad? You know someone who doesn't talk!" Ollie fumed and Nat just let him shaking her head slightly.

"Can we go home now?" Nat asked softly and tiredly. For a brief moment with Wally her weariness had disappeared, but now it was back full force.

Artemis walked out the Zeta Tube into Gotham city. There was something off about the air and she spun around an arrow notched and ready to fire. "Step into the light," she growled at the shadow who stepped forward.

"Nice move, I almost believed you were Green Arrow's niece. Of course I know you aren't… But I suppose Nat, GA, and Bats have a good reason for lying," Roy said in annoyance as he glared at the young archer. "I'm just going to warn you once, don't hurt my friends, and don't hurt my sister," Roy said his voice dripping with the threat and promise of violence as he faded back into the shadows. Artemis frowned and looked down walking the distance to her apartment in the shadows.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a blast to write. I liked giving Wally and Nat their little moment as well as having big bad Ollie ruin it. Anyway I'd love to hear you critiques on my writing and characters. I feel like not a whole lot of people even care if I keep writing this or not, I've considered deleting the story, but SnowWolf22 changed my mind.**

 **Answers:**

 **SnowWolf22- I'm glad you liked Artemis and Nat being friends already, I thought it added an interesting dynamic. Your right it is kind of a spoiler, but I can tell you that yes Artemis is going to end up with someone at the end of this story. I cannot tell you who right now, but I think that it'll be a great pairing. Thank you for taking an interest in my story, and I'm glad you like it. If nothing else I'll keep writing for the people who are reading it right now.**

 **\- Hi! I'm not going to lie when I read the first part of you review I thought it was going to be something negative. I'm so glad that wasn't the case because you made me feel pretty confident about where I'm taking this story. I'm glad you think Nat fits in smoothly, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review. If you have any questions feel free to ask!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: If Fate so Deems

Ten days. It'd been ten day since Nat had even looked at Wally. He thought that once he finally kissed her that would be it. He thought she'd finally realize she liked him as more than a friend and they'd give it a shot. However, now with ten days of radio silence he seriously doubted that line of thought.

Flash had even thought it weird that Nat hadn't tried to call the house once. Though he didn't bring it up to Wally he had discussed this fact with Oliver and Dinah. Oliver said that she'd been forbidden any contact, although Dinah said that she hadn't really spoken to anyone. The loss of Roy was hitting her harder than anyone had imagined.

Barry argued that Roy hadn't exactly died, but Dinah said he had basically disowned the family Natalie included. Barry had tried unsuccessfully to explain that to Wally who assured Barry it was because of him kissing her. The fact that Wally was so upset was something that took Barry by surprise. He knew his nephew really liked the girl, but he'd always known that Wally bounced back fast.

Ten days. Ten days of avoiding everyone, she knew because she couldn't muster the courage to get out of bed. She still patrolled, but she didn't speak. Now she just wanted to go to her best friend, but she'd messed that up as well. She knew that Wally had no reason to call her. She knew that her kissing him had been a mistake, and she was determined to be okay now more than ever.

The only person she really wanted to talk to about all of it, was the one person who'd completely disowned her. Roy had gone as far as to drop everything she'd left in his secret hide out, his car, and his apartment into her room one night when she'd gone out on patrol. That may have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

If it wasn't for Dinah forcing her to come down to meals and watching her with a careful eye as she ate she probably wouldn't have bothered. Of course with Dinah forcing her to come downstairs meant tension with Oliver who lectured her nightly about being too young for boys, and needing to choose a better boy to like anyway. His argument was that Wally would never grow up, and that if she dated him her friendship would be ruined forever after they inevitably broke up.

Dinah hadn't said a word while Ollie went through his tirades, and it was only until later on that she spoke about it. Dinah had come into Nat's room and sat on the edge of Nat's bed. Soothingly she started brushing her fingers through Nat's hair. "Oliver just doesn't like how fast you and Roy are growing up," she said after a moment of silence. When she got no response she sighed and kept brushing her fingers through Nat's hair. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt, but personally I don't think you will. I've watched you and Wally for three years Natalie. He's doted on you from the moment you decided to be friends with him and Dick. I also know how special he is to you, you rely on him in a way you won't rely on anyone else."

"It doesn't matter I've already fucked it up like always," Nat muttered staring at the wall with tears in her eyes.

"You have not," Dinah said with a frown allowing her language to go unreprimanded for once. "Name one thing you've screwed up."

"Oliver's relationship with Roy. Your relationship with Roy. Bruce's relationship with Dick. Wally's friendship. Artemis's life because I didn't help her out when I should have. I screw up missions with the team on a near weakly basis. I'm useless, and pathetic. I don't know why I ever thought that maybe Wally liked me back," Nat whispered closing her eyes.

"Stop all this self-pity Natalie, this is not who I raised you to be," Dinah said firmly. "Tomorrow you're going to the cave to train with the team. You need to start seeing yourself the way I see you, and the way Wally sees you Natalie. You're strong, smart, brave, funny, kind, and all together beautiful on the inside and out. I love you, Roy loves you, Oliver loves you, and your team loves you. Superboy asked me about you just yesterday while we were training."

"Supes is a nerd," Nat said with a slight laugh as she wiped away her tears and looked at Dinah before hugging her tightly. "I love you Mom," she said softly and Dinah just squeezed her tightly.

*Mount Justice – The Next Day*

Nat stepped out of the Zeta Tube her hair down and crazy like usual. She had sunglasses on, but she took them off the moment she was inside. She was wearing her Superman shirt that was Blue and pink with her customary pair of ripped up skinny jeans and combat boots. The moment she walked out a green blur attacked her.

"NAT!" M'gann yelled happily hugging her friend tightly. "I missed you."

"Missed you too M'gann," Nat smiled as she hugged her friend tightly.

"It's about time you showed up around here," Artemis said with a warm smile. She hugged Nat after M'gann let go and Nat returned the hug. If you didn't know Natalie nothing would be wrong. It would appear that she was a happy go lucky teenager, but Wally stood back and looked at her with a frown. Her eyes weren't bright like usual they were dull and tired. Her smile was forced and her laugh hollow.

Supes stepped forward and grinned slightly down at his friend. "Nat," he said with a smirk and Nat raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice shirt."

"Supes," she said back and looked at his shirtless torso then back up to his eyes. "Thanks, nice uhm pecs I guess? Are you making it a habit to walk around with no shirt?"

"Nah, just when I'm training. Why like what you see?" Supes teased and Nat rolled her eyes.

"No way, you buff angry types just don't do it for me," Nat answered with a shrug and smiled waving at Kaldur.

"Nat," Kaldur greeted hugging the girl tightly.

"Hey Kal," Nat said hugging him back and looking at Wally her eyes became guarded. Only Artemis and Wally noticed the difference. "Wallace," she said softly almost like she was resigned to the fact he was there.

"Natty," Wally said with a smile as he walked forward like they'd never kissed and Nat visibly relaxed and hugged him tightly.

"Don't think we aren't talking later," Wally murmured quietly into her ear and Nat stiffened. Letting go of her friend she turned away from him as Tornado came down from his apartment.

Instantly Wally zoomed from her arms and in front of the android with an exciting grin. "Hey RT! Do you have a mission for us?"

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility," Red said in his typical monotone way.

"Yeah well the Batman is in Gotham with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing, but you're going somewhere right? Hot date or a… a mission," Wally said with his typical cheesy grin.

"If we can be of help," Kaldur butted in from behind the excited speedster.

Red Tornado looked at the group for a while before turning around and typing into the holograms. Turning back around a picture of an old man as well as statistics came up behind him.

"This is Kent Nelson, he is one-hundred-and-six years old," Red said.

"Woah guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally whispered to Artemis.

"…and he has been missing for twenty-three days," Red continued as if Wally hadn't said a word. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"Hello Natalie," Nat said copying M'gann, "Nelson was Dr. Fate."

"He was Earth's sorcerer supreme," Kaldur added. Nat had believed in magic since she was old enough to understand it. Sure she knew that not all magic was real, but she'd seen plenty of things to suggest it's existence as a child.

"More like Dr. Fake, guy knows enough advanced science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," Wally whispered to Artemis again. Nat frowned at him crossing her arms.

"Stop ruining this for me Wallace," Nat said in frustration. This was an argument the two of them have had frequently over the past couple of years. Every time they fought about the existence of magic it never ended well.

"I don't know what you're talking about babe," Wally said giving her an innocent expression while Nat turned her back on him in irritation.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk-abouts, but he is caretaker to the helmet of fate; the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," RT said.

"He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars," M'gann said in wonder, "I would be honored to help find him."

"Me too!" Wally said his hand shooting up. Nat had to visibly keep herself from shaking at his words. Under the cool façade a raging inferno was bubbling up in her veins. "So honored in fact I can barely stand it, magic rocks," Wally said with a grin as he stepped forward giving the rock on sign.

"Take this," Tornado said holding out a golden key, which Nat took and handed to Kaldur immediately. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Nat looked at Kaldur with a slight smile and then looked at Wally who was walking to M'gann. "What are the chances that we're both so interested in the mystic arts?" he asked.

Nat followed everyone to the Bioship walking beside Artemis. Although Artemis admittedly had a bit of a crush on Wally she knew that Nat really liked the idiot. She had known from the moment Nat started telling her about the team a few weeks prior. Her eyes always lit up at the mention of Wally and despite the fact she claimed they were only friends Artemis read Nat easily.

Although Artemis also knew that Wally liked Nat too. She figured that one of the reasons he was putting this show on for M'gann was because he was just pissed at Nat for whatever reason. It irritated her mostly because it was hurting her friend, but also because he was sort of being a douche. So she caught Nat's eye and smiled. "Don't worry we aren't going to let him get away with lying," she promised her friend.

Nat smiled softly and sat beside Artemis. "You're the best," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah I know I am," Artemis laughed and Nat rolled her eyes laughing with her.

It was a mostly quiet ride in the Bioship. Natalie refused to even look at Wally, and Wally opted to only look at M'gann. Kaldur was trying to get information out of Artemis quietly, and Superboy was chatting with M'gann about random things.

"So Wally when did you discover your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well to be honest before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," Wally said putting his hands behind his head as he looked back at M'gann who smiled.

"Oh really? You told me that I was an idiot for allowing myself to be tricked into believing in magic just last year," Nat said in annoyance while Wally looked at her. His smile was placating and shook his head.

"Not me babe," he said with a shrug, "you must be confusing me with Rob."

"Don't do that," Nat seethed and Wally looked at her with a frown.

"Do what?" he asked sincerely confused.

"Don't try and alter my perception on reality just to impress M'gann, it's an asshole thing to pull, and a sign of domestic abuse," Nat snapped looking away while Wally gave her a deer in the headlights look.

"What does she mean impress me Wally?" M'gann asked with a frown from her spot in the pilot seat.

"Ugh fine, okay I really don't believe in magic. I've argued with Nat about it for years because she's this hardcore believer… It's stupid, especially when everything can be explained by science!" Wally snapped as he glared at Natalie.

M'gann frowned at Wally and then looked up. "We've reached Tornado's coordinates but…"

"Nothings there," Superboy said with a frown.

"Take us down," Kaldur told M'gann the team getting out of the Bioship to inspect the seemingly vacant area.

Wally stopped Nat and frowned at her, "Why would you do that?" he asked in irritation.

"Do what?" Nat asked looking at him with a frown.

"Why would you out me like that, aren't you supposed to be my friend. I mean I distinctly remember that it was you who hadn't contacted me. That means that you can't get angry or jealous when I choose to go after another girl," Wally said and Nat looked up at him in annoyance.

"I waited for you to call me, but you didn't exactly pick up the phone either Wallace. You know what we don't have time for this, in fact for the most part consider me done," Nat said and walked away from Wally and straight to Artemis to begin searching for some clue to find the tower.

"You okay?" Artemis asked and Nat shook her head.

"You know Ollie isn't speaking to me now because I told him that Wally was a good guy, and I didn't let him bash him. He hasn't spoken to me except during dinner where he tries to lecture me again. Now I just, I think I probably wasted time sticking up for Wally because he's acting like I'm the one who ruined the chance of any relationship we could've had, he's just as much to blame as I am," Nat said seriously and Artemis sighed and shook her head.

"Wally's an idiot, I could've told you that much, but he's an idiot who at least has a good heart," Artemis said with a frown while she and Nat searched everywhere for an entrance.

Nat was about to respond when Wally appeared in front of her. Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," Wally said with a frown. "This isn't simple camoflauge."

Nat looked back at Supes, Kaldur, and M'gann. Rubbing her face she looked at Artemis who shifted slightly. "So what do you think? Adaptive Micro-opto electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Absolutely! It's the only possible explanation," Wally said looking at Artemis with a grin.

"Then what are we going to do?" Nat asked, but she refused to look at Wally instead meeting Kaldur's eyes.

Kaldur looked down at the key and frowned slightly. "A test of faith," he said quietly almost to himself. "All of you get behind me," Kaldur said as he walked forward and seemingly inserted the key into thin air causing an entire brick tower to form in the blink of an eye with the key stuck in a wooden door.

Looking at one another the team entered and Nat looked at Wally somewhat smugly. "Science still explains this Natalie," Wally told her in annoyance.

As soon as everyone was in the tower they looked around a brick room and Nat frowned as she turned around. "Uhm where'd the door go?" Supes asked with a frown as a golden image appeared before them.

"Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent," the golden hologram of Kent Nelson said.

Wally rolled his eyes and walked forward. "We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate," he said. Nat narrowed her eyes at him and the hologram looked at him like, 'you asked for whatever happens next kid.'

With a sudden rumble the floor beneath them started shaking and Nat's eyes widened. "Dammit Wally," Nat yelled as the floor below them caved and gave way to lava below. Nat knew she was going to die, M'gann caught Wally, Superboy was slowing his momentum, Artemis had Kaldur, but she hadn't even thought to pack her jay guns.

"Natalie!" Wally screamed as she hurtled past him.

Nat did the only thing she could think of to save her own ass, and the respective asses of her teammates. "We're here to protect the helmet of Fate, and save Mr. Nelson," she screamed as loud as she could.

The result was instant. The Lava was immediately covered up with a wooden floor, which Nat hit unceremoniously hard. Even rolling with the impact it still hurt more than a normal fall. Pushing herself up from her position on the floor she looked down at Superboy's now bare feet as he stood in front of her.

"I'll buy you new boots," she said with a slight smile despite the pain radiating in her body. Superboy just rolled his eyes and looked away as everyone else landed on the platform.

"This platform, it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch," Kaldur said touching the floor.

"Don't worry Megalicious I've got you," Wally said putting his arm around M'gann.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis screamed stalking towards Wally pushing him away. "Your idiocy could've gotten us killed. Actually it was Nat that saved our asses, and you've been acting like an ass to her all day. How would you have felt if you watched her burn to a crisp in the lava?" Artemis asked and Nat put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay Mis, he's just trying to prove a point," Nat said with a frown.

"Yeah a point that magic doesn't exist, and that all this is fake, but the tower certainly read through your true believer bull didn't it?" Artemis asked glaring at the speedster.

"No way is this my fault, I may have lied to that hologram, but Magic is the real lie. It's a major load," Wally screamed back at Artemis crossing his arms.

"Wally," Kaldur said still touching the platform, "I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers," he said looking over at the speedster.

"Dude," Wally said irritably "Have you ever heard of bioelectricity? Hey in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too. Today it's just a bunch of tricks," he finished his hands on his hips.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis said with a frown.

"That was science," Nat said with a groan already knowing this argument.

"Exactly! I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am," Wally said gesturing to himself with a smug look. "Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory," Kaldur said standing by a trapdoor about to open it.

"No don't the heat from the lava's backdraft will fry us…" Wally said as Kaldur opened the door and a flurry of snow came out.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked with a smirk and Nat shook her head and looked at Wally.

"Stop acting like you know so much better, even if you don't have faith in magic you have faith in science and it's kind of the same thing," Nat said in irritation before jumping after her team and looking around the frozen wasteland.

"Well?" Artemis asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Ever hear of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension," Wally said.

Nat couldn't help it she just laughed, it was the first time she'd really laughed in about two weeks. Artemis was looking at her annoyed, and Wally was looking at her with relief palpable in his eyes. Everyone else couldn't understand why she was laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just, Wally I think I finally get you're never going to believe, but it's kind of funny hearing you beat us at every turn with your rationalization," Nat said through her slight giggles.

"Natalie you aren't helping," Artemis groaned and Nat looked apologetic.

"I'm just tired of fighting," Nat answered truthfully.

"What's that?" M'gann asked interrupting the two and pointing at a wooden cane with a golden top. Nat recognized it from the picture of Kent Nelson.

Artemis started walking forward to look at the levitating cane. "Ooo maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally said sarcastically and zoomed forward grabbing the cane at the same time Artemis did.

"I got it," they said together glaring. With a flash of golden light they tried to let go each gasping. "I can't let go," they said again, and then with another flash of golden light they'd flown up an vanished. Nat frowned as she looked at the rest of her team.

"Let's keep moving forward," she said with a frown hoping that both Wally and Artemis would be okay.

Kaldur nodded and walked between Natalie and M'gann. It was freezing, and Nat was just glad she wore her combat boots. Although holey skinny jeans and a t-shirt wasn't the best choice for snow. Rubbing her arms as they kept moving forward she shivered involuntarily.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said after a moment. "He needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his belief in science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging his belief in magic would mean to relinquish the last vestige of that control," Kaldur said and M'gann looked down.

"It's not only that," Natalie said as she walked forward and looked at the other three. "Look he may get pissed at me for telling you all this, so I'd appreciate keeping it on the DL. Wally is my closest friend, and I'm not going to go into everything that happened, but when he was a kid some things in his home life weren't that great. I mean he was this kid who always had his head in the clouds, in fact he was the founder of The Flash fan club back in his home town of Blue Valley Nebraska. The founder, and only member, but that's neither here nor there.

"He said that if you asked him what he wanted to be, he'd always answer the Flash. His parents weren't exactly supportive of that idea. I mean they love him to death, but they have their own problems. Anyway Wally used to pray things would get better especially after his grandmother got sick, and when things didn't he just stopped believing. He took matters into his own hands, gave himself Flash's powers after he moved to Keystone, and refused to believe in anything that didn't make sense to him," Nat explained without going into much detail about the trials of Wally's life.

She knew that if he wanted them to know he'd tell them himself. M'gann frowned softly and Superboy looked over at her. Kaldur just seemed to be thinking about what Nat had said. Of course their quiet moods didn't last long when they spotted a door. Nat ran towards it going through first hoping to find Wally and Artemis.

"Friends of yours?" she heard someone ask. Looking up she saw Wally, Artemis, and Kent Nelson looking at them.

"Thank goodness you're both okay," Nat said jumping to her feet and walking to Wally. He smiled sheepishly at her and looked at Artemis. She gave him a look that said 'if you screw this up I'm going to murder you.'

"Friends of yours?" Wally suddenly asked as he gently moved Kent to Nat who took up his flank as Abracadabra and some kid with his hair spiked up into two sections appeared on the platform opposite. Nat followed Kent with Wally as he hit the bell with his cane and both of them followed him through the golden area.

Nat blinked as she realized that they were on top of the tower. Looking around she saw the Helmet floating. Smiling at Mr. Nelson she shook his hand. "I'm Natalie," she said warmly before she heard a chuckle that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Nat turned and saw a flash of red headed straight towards the old man and she shielded him with her own body immediately. Gasping at the pain her eyes widened before she stumbled into Wally's arms. Looking up at him her blue eyes met his green and she smiled weakly as Kent preformed a spell that conjured a golden bubble to block more of the red attacks. "Wally I can't leave yet," Kent told the young speedster his mind going through different spells to save the young girl.

"Wa… Wally," Nat breathed gasping and wheezing.

"Shh Nat, you're going to be fine, I promise," Wally said his eyes wide tears filling them while Nat fought for breath.

"H-hurts," Nat gasped her breath rattling and her body trembling.

"I know Natty, but you can't leave me!" Wally begged as tears filled his vision.

Nat gasped as Kent knelt beside her. "G-give A-Art-Artemis a ch-chance, sh-she's go-good f-for you wi-without me," Nat gasped her eyes widening as the blue met the green for seemingly one last time. With a shuddering breath Nat fell limp. Her eyes were becoming glassy, and in his heart Wally knew this was it. Kissing her head gently he stood up and considered his options.

"I can try to save her," Kent told Wally who looked at him hope in his tear-filled eyes.

"Do whatever it takes," Wally said pleadingly as he walked forward hearing Nelson muttering an incantation. For the first time since he prayed for his parents to divorce so long ago in Blue Valley he prayed to whatever God, god, or goddess was listening he was hoping that Nat would be okay.

'Wally tell Kent we need Dr. Fate,' came M'gann's voice in his head. He saw the team getting captured in electric nets. Looking over he noticed Kent was lifeless beside the limp body of Nat. Grabbing the helmet his eyes met Kalrion's as the witch boy almost had the bubble ripped open.

"Hey dumb kid, you put that on you may never get it off," Klarion yelled and Wally slid on the helmet without a second thought. What did he care if he didn't get to take the helmet back off, Nat was dead, or almost dead…

The next thing Wally knew he had opened up his eyes in a dark place with a bit of light filtering inside. "Okay Wally this isn't real, I'm just delusional," he said somewhat aloud to himself the words echoing.

"Still don't believe? Honestly kid how'd you get so bullheaded in just fifteen short years?" Kent asked and Wally looked at him in shock.

"That's a question we've all asked at one point or another," Nat's voice echoed as well and he looked at the girl his eyes watering.

"Are you…" Wally started unable to get the words out.

"Dead?" she asked with a frown, "I don't think so," Nat said looking at Kent.

"No, I managed to heal the damage caused by Klarion by taking on the injury myself, Natalie is very much alive. Right now she's just here for you," Kent said with a warm smile.

Wally almost started crying again as he looked down at his best friend. "What's going on?" He finally asked tearing his eyes away from hers.

"You've kind of been possessed by Nabu, we're in the helmet of Fate, at least that's how I understand it," Nat said.

"Nab who?" Wally asked with a frown.

"Doctor Fate, you see he uses the helmet to possess a human host. Right now he's fighting Kalrion the witch boy," Kent said helpfully.

Suddenly Wally's body spasmed in pain and Nat took his hand tightly. "What gives?" Wally gasped looking at the old man with a frown.

"Well it is your body," Kent said and shrugged.

"Wait how are you here?" Wally asked with a frown.

"I'm dead, I took on Nat's injury and mortally injured myself, when you put on the helmet my soul just got sucked in here. I suspect it has something to do with how long I served Nabu. Although don't feel too bad I'll get to see my Inza soon," Kent said when Nat looked down knowing her injury caused the death of an innocent.

Wally's body spasmed again and he groaned. "Let me take control of my body!" he yelled pointlessly. "With Fate's magic, and my speed we'd be unstoppable."

"Sorry kid that's not how it works," Kent said softly while Nat gripped Wally's hand comfortingly. "But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in sixty-five years."

"And if Fate loses this fight?" Wally asked with a frown.

"You see Inza before I do," Kent said gravely and Nat hugged Wally tightly shaking her head.

"He isn't going to lose," Nat said determinedly meeting Wally's eyes.

"Nat I have to know why you almost let yourself die. I have to know what you meant by everything," Wally said seriously looking down into her eyes. Eyes that he never thought he'd look into again.

"Wally," Nat took a deep breath and she met his eyes. "I… I like you so much more than just a best friend does. I've liked you for a while now, but with M'gann in the picture I doubt you even noticed me. I sacrificed myself because that's what we do, we die to save an innocent, and I'd do it again. But with you around that decision is so much harder than it should be. You make me want to live, even though at the best of times you also make me want to scream," Nat said. Wally moved forward and slid his hand on her cheek he was just about to lean down to kiss her when suddenly there was nothing there but thin air.

"What's going on?" Wally asked his eyes wide as he looked at Kent who looked around and frowned.

"Nabu has released Natalie back to her body," Kent said with a frown.

Natalie woke up her head pounding. She looked over just in time to watch Klarion vanish with his cat in his arms. Looking over she found the lifeless body of Kent Nelson and Nat closed her eyes tightly moving to her feet. She saw Nabu floating in Wally's borrowed body.

"Nabu, what's going on?" Nat asked and he looked down at her.

"The Earth needs Doctor Fate, and I will not release this body," Fate said with both his voice and Wally's.

Wally frowned at the helmet "He can't do that! Can he?" Wally asked looking at Kent.

"Can but shouldn't, Nabu this is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery," Kent said looking up at the golden helmet above him.

Natalie gasped as she heard what the Doctor was saying. "You don't get to decide that for Wally," she said her eyes filling up with tears. "He isn't a good candidate for you anyway! He has no affinity for anything magical," Nat said seriously crossing her arms.

"Chaos must not be allowed rein," Fate said to both the two inside the helmet, and to the girl outside.

"That won't happen again," Kent promised.

"I promise that we'll find you a suitable host," Nat said outside at the same time. "But it has to be one that completely understands the cost of having you for an alter ego. Wally is not that person, and he only used you for a last ditch effort." Natalie moved forward and poked Fate/Wally in the chest. "You can't just possess a guy who has all of his life to live so bring him back!"

Fate stared down at her unflinchingly with Wally's familiar green eyes. The fact was that her best friend was in there, that Fate was wearing him like a meat suit was enough to make tears spring up in Nat's eyes. She was not going to lose Wally too, no matter what. "Give him back!" she yelled banging her fists against Fate's chest hard until finally she just crumpled to her knees crying at his feet.

"I need him," she begged tears streaming down her face as she hugged her knees tightly.

"In the meantime I'll stick around and keep you company," Kent said looking up at the helmet that was in essence Nabu.

"Wait what happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza," Wally asked his eyes wide at the old man's sacrifice. Not only had he given his life for Natalie, but now he was also giving up his soul for Wally's.

"So you believe now eh?" Kent asked with a warm smile. "Don't sweat it kid, I'll spend a few millennia here, and then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal," Kent said looking at the picture of his wife kept in his pocket watch.

"The bargain is acceptable," Doctor Fate's voice echoed inside the helmet.

"Some free advice before you go, take care of that little spitfire who would've died for me. By the way she's right, if you ever lose her, well Artemis is quite the catch as well," Kent said with a wink and then everything vanished with a bright light as Wally pulled off the helmet and looked down at the girl crying and begging for him to come back.

"Nat?" Wally asked and Nat's eyes snapped up to meet his. Her face was instantly lit up at the sight of Wally, she shot up nearly knocking him back her arms around his neck, and her lips pressed firmly against his own. Wally recoiled slightly in shock then wrapping his own arms around her waist he picked her up and kissed her back. It was a real kiss, not that their last one hadn't been.

Where their last one had been a way to get the other to shut up, this one was born out of the realization of just how much they meant to one another. Natalie was seconds away from death, and Wally almost had his body possessed, and each knew they'd never take advantage of the borrowed time again.

Natalie pulled away first and she looked at the lifeless body of a great man. The happy tears once again turned to sorrow and she let go of Wally to stumble over to the Kent Nelson. She hadn't known him well, but he had saved her life. He'd sacrificed himself for her, and she'd never ever forget that. Dropping to her knees she gently pushed his hair back into place.

"He saved me," Wally told her putting the pocket watch firmly in the dead man's hand. "He sacrificed his ascension to stay in the helmet, and that's the only reason why Nabu let me go."

Nat buried her face against Wally's chest as he held her tightly the helmet of Fate still beside them. The man had done so much for the both of them in such a short time. It wasn't fair that they were now able to live and he was forced into a prison of sorts. Although as Nat cried into Wally's chest she felt more grateful for Kent Nelson than she had for anyone else.

That was how the team found them Nat crying into Wally's chest while Wally rubbed soothing circles silent tears trekking down his own face. It seemed like the tower itself now knew of Kent's passing, and after contacting the league nobody really bothered the two mourning to the side over the body of the sorcerer.

Artemis was the only one who sat across from them and mourned quietly. Nat couldn't stop sobbing and it wasn't until she heard the arrival of several members of the Justice League she even moved from crying against Wally's chest. The first person she saw was Batman who walked forward and while he didn't necessarily glare his face wasn't soft.

"Explain," he said shortly and at first the whole team started talking. Red Tornado, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow were there all of them listening to the team intensely. That was until they got to where they split up the first time.

Kaldur took over explaining what happened while they were still in the artic area, and the Artemis started talking about what happened while she and Wally were with Kent. Then Nat looked at Wally and they both launched into their story starting with how Klarion followed them. Nat explained that she took the pure concentrated magic to the chest in an effort to save Kent. Wally told them about how Nat was pretty much dead. "She was hardly breathing and her eyes had lost most if not all life," he said.

Nat explained how Kent had saved her by preforming a spell that allowed him to internalize the damage done to her by the magic and healing her in the process while his body reacted as if he'd been hit first. Then they told about waking up in the helmet. Nat said she was only there for a little bit, and Wally explained a bit until he got to the part where Nabu refused to let him go.

Nat said she begged and pleaded with Nabu, and that one moment she was crying on her knees begging him to let Wally go. Then the next Wally was helping her up with the helmet under his arm. They explained that Kent Nelson had saved both their lives, but in the process had lost his own, and this caused Nat to almost start crying all over again.

The leaguers all looked at one another as carefully Kent Nelson's body and the team was transferred through the tower. Nat didn't once move from the protective circle of Wally's arms, and Wally didn't allow her too. They'd both been so close to losing the other. It just proved to both that life was short, and that what they had was good and it was ridiculous wasting time on fighting whatever it was between them.

Oliver was trying his hardest not to glare, and every time Dinah would catch it she'd elbow him in the ribs. Bruce didn't exactly look worried, but Nat caught him looking at her a few times and she knew he was thinking about how close she'd come to death. Maybe it should've bothered Natalie more, and if the way Wally was holding her was any indication it bothered him a lot more than it had her.

In fact the whole dying thing, Nat had made peace with that when she was seven. Watching others die was another thing entirely, and having someone else die for her was another beast to be wrangled. Kent Nelson's death had hit her harder than almost anything else the past two weeks, and that was because he'd died to save her. Some would say that she should just be grateful for the gift, but she felt like it was so wasted on her. Despite that fact Natalie was determined not to waste what time she had.

The helmet of Fate was clutched firmly to her chest as Zatara preformed a spell that checked her overall health. Dinah insisted on it, although Nat was surprised she hadn't pried her away from Wally. Closing her eyes as the leaguers spoke about Kent amongst themselves, and about the near death experience Nat heard something about a therapy session to evaluate how she was processing. Sighing she and Wally stayed unusually silent and together, the rest of the team staying at their sides.

When M'gann heard how close Nat had been to death she'd turned almost pale. It was something that none of them had truly considered before. The possibility of one of their teammates dying. It didn't matter who it was, it was scary any way you thought about it. In fact Nat found Kaldur's eyes on herself and Wally and his face set in a deep frown of concentration.

It was that way when the team was finally allowed to leave and head back to the cave. It was the only time Nat moved away from Wally and the moment she did Artemis was hugging her tightly. "I've thought you were dead once Natalie. You don't get to die on me again," she said seriously and Nat smiled sheepishly.

The rest of the team didn't remark on the odd comment. Even though M'gann looked between Natalie and Artemis curiously. Nat was just happy that it didn't take long to get back to the Cave. The moment she stood up she looked at Wally who smiled softly at her and held out his hand. Taking it they intertwined their fingers.

The first place they went to was the trophy room. There Nat set the helmet up beside Cheshire's mask. Looking at all the souvenirs she met Wally's eyes. He was staring at the helmet before he looked down at her and just like before his lips were on hers. Nat moved to her tiptoes and tangled her fingers in his hair kissing him back passionately.

"Hey guys I was just…" Artemis's voice reached Nat's ears, pulling away from Wally she looked at her friend who looked disgusted. "Oh my God my eyes!" Artemis screamed and Nat snorted slightly as she looked at Wally.

"Oh please you know you liked it Artemis," he taunted and Nat rolled her eyes her face heated up in a hot pink blush.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke," Artemis called running away and Nat laughed.

"So?" she asked Wally raising an eyebrow and Wally looked down at her with a frown.

"So?" he asked back and Nat crossed her arms with a frown.

"Something you wanna ask me maybe?" Nat asked raising an eyebrow and Wally's eyes widened.

"Natalie Jane Scott-Queen-Lance, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Wally asked and Nat laughed.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p' and kissing the red headed speedster again.

"About time," Superboy said leaning against the doorway causing Nat to groan.

"Oh like you can talk," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Supes said indignantly.

"I've seen the way you look at M'gann Supes, don't play dumb with me," Nat said while Wally's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait no way!" Wally said excitedly as he looked at the Kryptonian. "Dude!"

"Shut up," Supes said glaring at Wally who effectively, yet still excitedly shut his mouth practically vibrating. "Thanks a lot, now you've told Kid Mouth," Supes said with a mock glare at Nat who just laughed.

"It's better he know now than keep hitting on M'gann while you're trying to impress her. I mean I know I couldn't deny the speedster cuteness, what's to say M'gann can," Nat said with a laugh.

Wally grinned triumphantly holding Nat's hand. "Yeah I mean flirting is sort of my nature, but I promise not to steal M'gann from you Nat here is the only girl I need," he grinned while Nat rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny," she said with a smile as they walked out with Supes. Biting her lip slightly as they made it into the mission room where Flash was standing with Dinah. Oliver seemed to be sulking somewhere alone, and Batman seemed to be indifferent as he talked to Wonder Woman and Red Tornado.

"Kent Nelson's funeral will be held in Salem on August 21st," Batman said looking at the team. "We will all be there, and I am expecting all of you to be there. You may go as either yourselves, or in costume."

Nat looked down and Wally sighed softly squeezing Nat's hand. He knew Nat, and he knew how guilty she was feeling about Kent's sacrifice. He promised himself that he was just going to have to help her get over it. Wally's goal was to make sure that he helped Nat not only see how great she was, but learn to have more fun.

*August 21, Tower of Fate- three days later*

Natalie watched as Kent was lowered down into the ground beneath the tower. His body was lain to rest beside Inza, and Nat felt Wally put his arm around her shoulders. Natalie was standing by the team. She had on her black wig and brown contacts along with a concealer to cover her freckles. She was wearing a simple black dress and three inch heels. Wally was in a simple suit he had on a pair of dark sun glasses, even though they were inside. All of the mentors decided it'd probably be for the best if the sidekicks hide their identities as much as possible. Of course Artemis refused, and she just showed up in a black dress and heels. Dick was in a suit with dark sunglasses on, he stood at Nat's other side. M'gann changed her clothes to a black dress, and Kaldur and Supes both donned suits.

It was a solemn occasion, and Nat felt so guilty. It was her fault this man died. If he hadn't saved her he'd still be here, and instead it'd be Natalie's funeral that everyone came too. Wally said she had survivor's guilt, and Nat didn't bother to correct him. As Superman gave a brief eulogy, and a few other heroes who'd known Kent personally spoke about how good of a man he was Nat didn't inticipate how teary she'd get when Dinah walked up. Dinah like most of the heroes was dressed up in a nicer version of her costume.

"I just want to say that I didn't know Kent Nelson very well," Dinah started. "I had met him a few times, and he was always very kind to me, but that is not why I'm up here today. Today I'm going to talk about the fact that Kent was selfless, and self-sacrificing. He shares this trait with my daughter Jay. You see A few days ago Jay saved Kent from being hit by a blast of raw magic from the witch boy. As her life was ending slowly and painfully, Kent's last act was to not only protect both Jay and Kid Flash, but to also perform a spell that allowed my daughter to live.

"Then of course he saved Kid from being stuck inside of Dr. Fate's helmet. My point is that Kent Nelson did all of this selflessly, and he saved two bright young heroes in the process. He did so much with his time on Earth, and even as heroes sometimes we don't get to accomplish half of what he has.

"To our young heroes I encourage you not to allow yourselves to be swept up with the thoughts of someday. Jay will tell you that if you even get a someday you'll be lucky. Instead think of today, make sure you tell the people you love how much you love them, don't miss an opportunity, and go out and live. That's what Kent would've wanted most, from all of us," Dinah said and Nat rubbed her eyes as tears filled them.

As the funeral drew to a close and slowly the heroes started leaving the Team all wandered outside. Nat smiled sadly at her friends and Wally stretched popping his back. "Hey guys it's about time," Dick said in annoyance and Nat rolled her eyes.

"That's what I told them," Supes said with a slight smirk. Nat rolled her eyes and frowned slightly as she watched Supes's eyes go to Superman every once in a while.

"He isn't worth it," Nat told her friend who looked at her with a frown. "If he can't see how amazing you are then he isn't worth even thinking about," Nat told Superboy not loudly, but loud enough. She could feel Superman's eyes on their little group and she smiled at Supes warmly.

"You planning on leaving me for Superboy?" Wally asked with a smirk as he looked down at Nat.

"Nah, I already told him Buff, angry clones aren't my cup of tea," Nat said with a laugh. Wally just smiled and Nat leaned against his chest as he stood behind her. Artemis rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face as she stood between Kaldur and Dick.

"You two are way too happy, it's making me really uncomfortable," Artemis joked and Kaldur laughed softly.

"You would hate me when I'm around Tula then," Kaldur joked and Artemis looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Tula?" she asked with a laugh.

"Blue Jay," Nat heard and looked up to see Roy walking over. Tensing immediately Wally looked over and held her tighter as Roy walked up. He knew how much Roy's absence hurt Nat, but he also knew that Roy wasn't the type to apologize so he looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Red," Nat greeted looking up at her big brother who frowned as she stayed as close to Wally as possible.

"Can we talk?" Roy asked with a frown.

"What are we doing now?" Nat asked as Wally bit his lip.

"Alone Nat, I mean c'mon West I haven't shot you yet, please just let me speak to my sister," Roy said and Wally looked at Nat who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah fine, Jay I'm going to be over here with Rob and the others," Wally told Nat and she smiled at him softly before following Roy to a secluded corner.

"What Roy?" Nat asked softly looking at her brother who frowned.

"I missed you like crazy Nat, then I heard you almost died. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you while we were fighting," Roy said with a frown.

"Roy you aren't that scared," Nat said rolling her eyes in irritation. "I mean I love you, you're my doofus brother, but you disowned me. I'm not just going to forgive you this time because it's not right for you to keep acting like I'm something disposable to you. When you're really sad and you want to make up, and start acting like a good brother, then call me. Until then I'm done," Nat said as she sighed and left a very dumbstruck Roy behind her. She'd never told him anything for being wishy-washy. Usually she just accepted his treatment and welcomed him back when he forgave her.

Barry grinned down at Nat and put his arm around her shoulder when she walked up. "Hey kiddo, I hear congratulations are in order," Barry grinned happily.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend Flash, we haven't technically been on a date, and we aren't getting married, so I don't think it's that big of a deal…" Nat said and Barry laughed.

"Maybe not, but I've got a bet going with Iris, you see she thought you two wouldn't date until college, I said you'd date in high school, and through out college. Right now I'm winning," Barry said happily and Nat laughed.

"I'm not really surprised," Nat said causing Barry to grin.

"Oh hey look Jay!" Barry called to an older man who waved and walked right over with an elderly woman on his arm. "Jay this is Kid's girlfriend," Barry introduced. "and Jay this is Jay and Joan Garrick."

"I'm Nat," Natalie said with a smile. She knew that typically you weren't supposed to give your name in public amongst superheroes but Barry already knew it.

"You're Kid's girlfriend?" Jay asked in surprise. "He always said you had wild sandy hair."

"Well it's nice to know he pays attention," Nat laughed causing Joan to grin, while Barry whispered something to Jay that made him nod in understanding.

"Well I should probably go make sure KF hasn't tripped and hurt himself it was awesome to meet you both," Nat said walking to find her team.

"Wait Blue Jay," Barry called and looked at Joan who smiled.

"Jay's birthday is the 27th and we're having a party so make Kid bring you by," Joan said and Nat grinned.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you then!" Nat said with a smile as she turned around and nearly ran straight into M'gann.

"Jay!" M'gann said happily and Nat laughed hooking her arm through the Martian's and walking forward.

"M'gann!" Nat yelled back and laughed as she walked with her friend.

Wally frowned as he saw her and Nat knew exactly what it meant, "I told him that until he learns that he can't keep getting mad at me for nothing, then I'm not forgiving him this time," Nat said and Wally nodded.

"Understandable," Wally said and smiled at the small progress Nat had made now.

"Oh and Joan invited me to Jay's birthday party," Nat said and Wally grinned.

"Cool it's a family deal, but I thnk you'll like it," Wally grinned and stretched.

"Well I like you so I'm sure I'll be fine," Nat joked while the entire team just groaned.

"It's so bad already," Artemis groaned throwing little pebbles at them.

"Seriously we don't care how perfect your lives are," Robin said with a groan. "Although I am definitely feeling the Aster."

"This makes me miss Tula," Kaldur said and Nat smiled at her friends.

"I think they're sweet," M'gann said defending her friends and Nat laughed.

"I think they're way too sappy for my tastes," Supes said crinkling his nose.

"Well good because we don't need any approval," Wally said sticking his tongue out before he pecked Nat's lips.

"I'd rethink that statement West," Oliver said with a heavy glower that had Robin snickering.

Nat looked at Ollie and rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "GA you said you'd be nice," she reminded him.

"Fine, I was looking for Canary anyway," Oliver said in defeat.

Nat laughed and hugged Wally. "I'm going with him, I'll see you all later?" Nat asked and the team nodded. Hooking her arm with Ollie's she shook her head. "You know you're still my number 1 right?" Nat asked and Ollie looked at her with a frown.

"Yeah right," he scoffed shaking his head.

"It's true you're my Dad even if it isn't biological. I've known you the longest, and you are the one who found me. If you weren't my number 1 then I don't know who else could be. I love you Dad," Nat said and Ollie hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I've been a royal prick lately, if you want to date a speedster I'm not going to stop you," he told her grinning as he saw Dinah with Wonder Woman. Nat smiled softly and rubbed her face. She still had a lot to work out, but this was what life was about.

 **SOOOO Happy Fourth of July to those of you in America that celebrate it! Here is a new chapter full of Wally Natalie fluff. I hope you liked the almost death scene, and I hope you liked the confrontation with Roy. As per usual Favorites and Follows are appreciated and reviews are what makes me write chapters faster..**

 **REPLIES!**

 **To - Hope this update doesn't disappoint! I'm glad you liked the Wally/Natalie moment. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks so much for the awesome review!**

 **To TohruOrihime- Thank you for replying! I'm glad you like Natalie as a character, personally I think she's pretty great, but that may be because I created her! To be honest Nat and Wally weren't going to get together until Failsafe, but since I had already set up such a background between them, this just sort of seemed like a natural progression. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the amazing review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's a family matter

"She's killing herself Bruce," Dinah said angrily as she crossed her arms, Oliver across from her. "No she trains all the time, hardly eats anything, and she rarely sleeps. I don't think it's healthy for her to continue like this!"

Oliver sighed and watched Dinah speaking to Bruce Wayne, knowing she was right. Over the past few months since Nat had joined the team, it seemed like she'd become possessed. She worked herself harder than she'd ever done before. She rarely ate with the family, and frequently claimed she didn't have the time for much more than a piece of fruit.

Her studies had dropped, though not catastrophically, enough to be alarming. Not only that, but she hardly got any sleep. She'd either wake both Dinah and Oliver up screaming from a nightmare, or she'd go out to patrol until dawn. It wasn't a healthy thing for a fifteen year old to do. Now she was off on another mission, and somehow Oliver knew that he wasn't going to let her go out again.

*Gotham*

"Wally on your left," Nat screamed dodging the clay goop that was shot at her from Clayface's arm. The plan wasn't working, and Nat fought the urge to say 'I told you so' as she watched Wally go down. Grabbing her last three generators she them to explosive mode as Aqualad tried to get up.

"Hey ugly," Nat called as she threw the generators embedding them into Clayface's arm. As they exploded and more of the gunk landed on her. Grimacing in disgust Nat shot her shocker arrowhead from her Jay Gun. She watched in relief as Clayface finally slumped in a big puddle of himself. She then shot an ice arrowhead that encased him in frozen crystal.

Gasping Nat slumped back her body screaming from over exertion. She looked up and noticed the shadow right before the window on the roof was broken through. Batman surveyed the disaster zone and met Natalie's eyes. She smiled weakly, but quickly made her way to Wally who was stirring.

"Jay?" he asked and Nat grinned.

"Hey KF, next time don't get in my way, I'm a big girl I can protect myself," Nat said in annoyance.

*Mount Justice – Happy Harbor*

Aqualad walked out with Natalie at his side. The moment they were inside the safety of the cave Nat pulled off her wig, and grabbed the toner carefully pealing off her mask. Batman looked at them all and shook his head.

"All of you hit the showers, and head home," he said his voice cold. Nat made a move forward with Kaldur, but Batman held up his hand. "Not you two," he said and Nat sighed.

Wally frowned and let go of her. He walked with everyone else. "Head home? I am home," Superboy grumbled as he walked beside Wally.

Dick was standing on Kaldur's other side looking at Bats expectantly. "Just Natalie and Kaldur," Bats said. Nat frowned as Dick's spine stiffened and his jaw tightened. Nodding curtly he started to walk out turning for a split second before he followed after everyone else.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly…" Kaldur started. Nat frowned looking away her body tense as her hands tightened into fists.

"The Team performed adequately," Bats said, "the problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game," Bruce growled and Nat stayed silent.

"No you are…" Kaldur sighed and looked down, "correct. Of late I am not even convinced that I belong on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought, but now that I am here my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis or someone you left behind? You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. Either you are here one-hundred percent, or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur and make it soon," Bats said and turned around.

Kaldur looked down and he walked out. Nat looked at the cowled figure and sighed. "So what did you want with me?" she asked and Bruce turned towards her.

"You performed well, and protected your team. It was impressive, but at the same time you knew Robin's plan would fail. You told them it would, but you allowed yourself to be dismissed. I'm starting to think that's the only thing you're good at," Bruce said harshly and Nat winced.

"It's not my place," Nat started.

"It's not your place to what? Give your team the best method to defeating an enemy. Whether you like it or not I consider you one of the core leaders of this team. I expect you to do better, and fight harder. I expect you to make yourself heard. You are no longer a weak little girl Natalie, you never really have been, but you allowed yourself to fall into the habit of being one and I am sick of it. It's endangering your teammates, and yourself," Bruce growled and Nat looked up at him clenching her fists.

"You don't understand!" Nat almost yelled back. "I don't want to lose my team, and I am not going to do anything that could backfire on them. I'm not going to make them choose sides, and I refuse to undermine Kaldur and Robin. They are our leaders; Robin was born for the job. I just want to be normal! I don't want to be the leader, I just want to be someone who can protect my team and follow orders."

"Well you aren't! You and Kaldur are the two most level headed members of the team. That makes you both the prime leaders because you can both think. Although today neither of you did that. Don't think I don't know that Wally was blocking you from the action today because he didn't want you to get hurt, and don't think I didn't notice how you were almost scared to get in the fight," Bruce growled back and Nat bit her lip.

"Bats I almost died. I get that you probably almost die everyday, but I was on death's door. It was an even closer call than last time, I felt my soul leave my body, and I watched Wally hold me. I was seconds away from getting sucked up in this bright light, and it was fucking scary. Wally is blocking me from fighting because he doesn't want to lose me, and I was scared because I don't want to die. Sometimes I think I should just quit, and then I won't have to worry about being another casualty in this war that we're fighting every damn day!" Nat said and she rubbed at the tears that were silently streaming down her face.

"Then quit," Bruce said seriously as he looked down at the teen with no emotion. "Dinah and Oliver have already decided they are going to try and take you out of the game. If what you want is to live in a somewhat safe world, where sure you aren't facing the bad guys, but your friends are then quit. I would have no trouble finding a replacement for you on this team, but it's your decision Natalie. I'd think long and hard about it because you are going to die someday. Why not die fighting for something you believe in?"

Nat looked away as Bats silently dismissed her. Walking out of the room she found Wally waiting for her and she smiled softly. Bruce's words were echoing in her head. She had to talk to Dinah and Oliver. 'What if they really are going to force me off the Team,' she thought.

"Wally I've got to go home," Nat said softly and Wally frowned and nodded.

"Don't forget about Jay's birthday party later tonight," he reminded her.

Nat smiled and kissed the redhead. "How could I forget? I get to spend time with you," Nat said playfully as she walked to the Zeta Tube putting in the coordinates.

Wally watched as she disappeared and he shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. He walked forward and put in his own coordinates ready to help Barry and Iris decorate.

Natalie managed to walk home without incident. She had changed into her civvies, and had taken a nice hot shower in the Arrow cave. She was tired and sore, but she knew she couldn't sleep until she talked with her parents. Walking in through the front door she heard Dinah in the kitchen. She rubbed her face and walked up seeing both Dinah and Ollie. "Hey guys, can we talk?"

Dinah looked up and smiled softly at Nat. "Of course Natty, what did you need?"

"Are you two planning on forcing me to quit being a hero?"

Oliver choked and looked at Nat his eyes betraying everything. Dinah rolled her eyes at Oliver and came around the table. She was about to take Natalie in her arms when Nat stepped back flinching away. Dinah's eyes betrayed the hurt, and Nat swallowed back the guilt that forced its way into her heart.

"Yes," Dinah said softly as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "We messed up, we thought the Team would help you, but it isn't."

"How can you say it's not helping me?" Nat asked tears pricking her eyes.

"Because Natalie you're a kid, you always have been. We thought that we could help you like Bruce helped Dick like we helped Roy, but instead you've become obsessed," Oliver said standing up with a frown.

"You hardly eat anything Natalie, not only do you hardly eat you don't do anything but train. Roy said you haven't contacted him since the funeral. All you do is spend time with Wally, or the Team and then go on missions. That isn't healthy," Dinah said soothingly.

Nat looked down her fists clenching at her sides. "Nat you don't even sleep anymore. You wake us up almost every night screaming. The only thing that can tie to your nightmares being back is the Team. You're only a fifteen year old girl, a child, you aren't strong enough to handle it, and it's our fault we thought you were," Oliver said softly.

"You're wrong," Nat spat through clenched teeth. She looked up at her parents and frowned. "I am strong. I'm strong and I can fight, and I am through letting people walk all over me. I keep my mouth shut when my ideas get shut down, I don't cause trouble. I've always been a good little soldier because that's what I was raised to be. Shiva wanted a mindless puppet, and in a way you two wanted a mindless daughter," Nat said her voice cracking as she looked up. Her blue eyes were steely even filled with tears it was the same look Roy had given them.

"Natalie this isn't healthy, your obsession with a fight that isn't even yours anymore. We can't allow you to continue on until you destroy yourself. We almost lost you once, if Kent hadn't died in your place Oliver and I would be lost. You can't ask us to allow you to keep getting closer and closer to death," Dinah said tears falling from her cheeks.

That brought Nat up short, they were afraid for her, just as much as she was afraid for herself. Straightening up Nat met both Dinah and Ollie's eyes. "That is exactly what I'm asking you to do. If I die then I die for something so much bigger than myself," Nat said looking down. "Ollie do you remember that first time I ever spoke to you?"

"Of course I do, you had been awake for two months and you didn't speak to anyone. You looked at us all like we were about to dissect you," Oliver said with a sad smile.

"Yeah but that didn't deter you, you'd come into the medbay in the Arrowcave every day, sometimes twice a day. You'd start either sketching new arrow designs, or you'd build them and all the while you'd talk me through what you were doing even though I never responded," Nat said with a soft smile.

"Although that didn't work so I had to try something new…" Oliver said with a laugh.

"So the next day I saw you, you burst into the medbay with an arrow in your hands singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey," Nat said laughing at the memory. "It scared me so bad I screamed, but you didn't stop."

"No I was determined you were going to speak to me, but I came to the big finish and you were just staring at me wide-eyed. I had given up hope that you'd ever speak to anyone when you just looked at me, remember what you said?" Oliver asked grinning.

"I said that you were the worst singer I'd ever heard," Nat said as the tears of the memory flooded down her cheeks. "You were the first person who ever made me feel hopeful. You were the first person who treated me like I was worth something. The both of you made me strong, and it started when Ollie refused to give up on me. I know I had a close call, it scared me more than it should have. You guys and the team, you've given me something to live for. You guys Roy and the Team are my family. Well Ted too, don't tell him I left him out, he's practically my grandfather," Nat laughed wiping away her tears.

"I'm here because Oliver thought I was strong enough to overcome. I need you guys to keep believing in me, I know I can do this. Bats seems to think I need to be a leader in the team. He told me that I had to choose to either get stronger or stay a weak little girl. I'm done being helpless, and I'm through not being heard. Guys I promise I'm going to make you both so proud," Nat finished and Oliver pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

"You already do," he said gruffly.

"Nat we believe in you, but you shouldn't be faced with life or death choices every day. It was wrong of us to bring you into it. I should have never taken you on as Blue Jay, listen we're proud of you, we love you, but we can't allow you to continue," Dinah said softly and Oliver sighed.

"She's right Natalie the risk is just too much, and we know you're willing to take it, but we're not willing to risk you," he said stroking back Nat's hair from her face.

Natalie closed her eyes and moved from Oliver's arms. Biting her lip she just gave a little nod before she rubbed her face. "I'll be up in my room," she said coldly as she turned around and practically ran up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Nat set her gym bag on her bed. Sighing she walked to her closet. Looking through the clothes Nat picked four pairs of jeans. She then chose eight t-shirts for everyday wear, and two for working out. She packed a couple of pairs of basketball shorts, two pairs of sweats and some tank tops. She also packed some sleep shirts and pajama pants. Rubbing her face Nat picked up some low top white converse, and a pair of red chucks. She was wearing her best tennis shoes and her combat boots were already packed along with her suit, mask, wig, weapons and gloves.

Although it shouldn't have been a surprise since she always brought home an extra suit along with all the gadgets so she could make an easy run to patrol. Walking over to her dresser, she dumped the entire contents of her sock drawer in her bag, and then did the same with her underwear drawer. With that she zipped up the gym bag and pulled on a simple Flash hoodie.

Loading up a backpack she put her lap top, and chargers inside it along with a few extra clothes, and four of her favorite books. Sighing she made sure she had everything before she grabbed her wallet. Pulling out the black credit card she set it on her desk. The she grabbed the picture of herself, Roy, Oliver, and Dinah that was on her bedside table.

Pushing her bed against the window she sat down and started tying bed sheets together. She hoped they would be sturdy enough as she climbed tied them to her bedpost. Nat loved her family, but she couldn't let their fear and her own dictate how she could live. If she quit being a hero it'd be on her own terms, and no one else's.

Looking out the window Nat took a deep breath. She'd never been a fan of heights sure she didn't have a paralyzing fear, but it was there and it gnawed at her gut. Taking a deep breath Nat grabbed the sheets and slowly lowered herself until her feet were solid on the roof of the sunroom. From there it was an easy jump, tuck, and roll.

Shifting her bags over her shoulder so that they were more secure Nat took one look back at her home. She knew it'd be impossible to completely avoid Dinah and Oliver, but she also knew she had to show them that they couldn't force her to leave her team.

Natalie kept her head down and stuck mostly to the shadows as she made her way into Star City. She had to get to the Arrowcave first and foremost. At the Arrowcave she could stock up on some more generators, and arrowheads.

Although the Arrowcave was a long walk, it felt nice to be alone with her thoughts. Nat knew that she needed to prove to everyone and herself that she was capable. Ever since she had been picked up by Shiva she'd always known to stay silent. You followed orders, and if you knew they wouldn't work you made up for it along the way. That was how you moved up in ranks, and eventually got to where you'd be able to be the one giving orders.

Natalie, or as her birth certificate read then, Jane was the best at this tactic. Being trained by Lady Shiva for even a year helped her become a skilled and observant fighter. This impressed Ra's Al Ghul so much that he told Shiva all Natalie needed to become was a killer, and then her contract with David Cain would be up.

Natalie was a disappointment in that field. Sure she could take down a man twice her size, but she could not kill him. It didn't matter if someone was an innocent, or a monster. A Life was something that Natalie couldn't extinguish, and refused to. That was the first time she'd made her opinion clear. The only thing she got for it was twenty lashes and a weak of only bread and water. She was strung up by her arms for almost all of that week, and Sportsmaster made sure that his lashes would scar.

It was a hard thing for Nat to think about. Even walking into the Arrowcave unauthorized was making her cringe, but Bruce was right. She wasn't a weak little girl, she could finally fight back and let her thoughts be heard. She needed to learn to get over her past it'd been years and it wasn't going away. In fact Lady Shiva seemed to be at every corner ready to kill her.

In all honesty that's what sparked Natalie's obsessive training. She needed to be at her peak so she could protect herself, and those she loved from her former mentor. That was Natalie's goal now, to become what Bruce said she should be. She was going to show her parents that not only was she strong enough for the team she was also strong enough to defeat the demons of her past.

That line of thought was cut off when Nat scanned herself inside Ollie's cave. From the Arrowcave she'd go to Central City where Wally would undoubtedly be at his Uncle's. Sweeping the shelves she put what she could fit into both her gym back and backpack.

She felt weighted down as she walked to the Zeta Tube. She'd live in the cave, and she needed to talk to Bruce sooner rather than later. After the birthday party she'd probably head to Gotham to intercept the big bad Bat.

"Recognized B-00 Blue Jay," the voice announced and Nat stepped out looking around Barry's basement.

"Hello?" she asked walking up the stairs.

"Nat?" Wally asked poking his head in the doorway. "Hey babe I thought we were meeting at the cave?"

"Change of plans," Nat said with a soft smile. She'd left her bags downstairs. "How's the decorating going?"

"Just fine now that you're here Nat," Iris's voice echoed down to her. "I swear these boys are horrible at listening to instructions."

"Hey!" Barry's hurt face came into view as Nat made it up the stairs.

Wally immediately pressed a quick kiss against her lips and Nat smiled. She couldn't give this up, she didn't want to.

It took several hours until everything was done. The decorating wasn't that bad, but the cooking was what was taking so long. Currently Natalie was asleep with her head in Wally's lap. Wally himself was snoring, and Barry was watching a movie in his recliner. He and Iris both decided that it was best to let the teens get some shut eye.

The first guests to arrive were Wally's parents. The moment they saw Nat curled up on the couch beside their son they bombarded Iris with questions. Wally's parents didn't have the best relationship. It was much worse when Wally was a kid, but even now they didn't see eye to eye.

Wally's mother Mary was a very timid woman, especially around her husband. Although they did both love their son in their own ways. Wally's father Rudolph was the type of man who believed that he needed to be hard on his son. He rarely approved of anything, in fact he was very closed minded and opinionated. The moment he laid eyes on Nat Barry knew this was going to be an interesting night.

Iris gently shook both of the teens awake from their two-hour nap. Natalie stretched and Wally groaned the two looking around. When Nat met Rudolph's eyes she gulped as the man looked at her as if she was trash. Wally hadn't noticed this fact because he gently smiled and stood up so that he could hug his mother. Wally loved his Mom more than anything, and he always wished she'd have the courage to divorce the drunk bastard that was his Father.

Natalie stood up and walked close to Barry who threw his arm around her shoulders. "So the guest of honor should be here soon," Barry said cheerily. Natalie smiled softly excited to see Joan, and Jay again. They were both very kind people.

It was almost like Barry's words were a cue because within seconds the doorbell rang once again. Wally was the one to zoom forward and answer this time warmly hugging both Joan and Jay Garrick. "Well let's eat," Iris said warmly as the guests followed her to the dining room.

Dinner was thankfully kept from being too awkward by the three speedsters. They always had a joke to tell, but Nat felt Rudolph's eyes on her the entire time. She mainly joked around with Barry, Jay, and Wally.

"So Natalie right?" Rudolph finally butted in the entire table stiffening. "You've got quite a dark complexion for being Oliver Queen's daughter," he said casually.

"Yes sir, well I'm adopted," Nat said.

"Really when were you adopted?" Rudolph persisted and Wally tensed.

"When I was seven sir," Nat said unflinchingly her eyes never leaving Rudolph West's. "Why sir?"

"I was just wondering, you see Wally here told us you were Dinah and Oliver Queen's daughter though you look nothing like them."

"Well sir I don't have to be blood to be their child, but you're right," Nat smiled good-naturedly. "I don't look like them, though that must be because my Mother was a gypsy before she settled in America, well she was part Gypsy, but she lived in Poland her father was Polish you see," Nat explained. "My Father he was Italian, I happened to get their dark complexion," Nat said with a warm smile, "and my Mother's blonde hair," she laughed.

"I see, did you know your parents well?" Mary asked trying to stop Rudolph's line of questioning.

"Oh no ma'am they died when I was three," Nat answered with a soft smile.

"How did they die," Rudolph pressed.

"Dad," Wally interrupted his eyes narrowing. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone knew what was about to happen and everyone was trying to stop it.

"What Wallace, I'm just trying to get to know you're girlfriend. You haven't said hardly a thing about her," Rudolph spat and Mary flinched.

"Wally it's okay," Nat soothed as she gently took his hand. "My parents weren't educated properly. They first lived in Gotham, where my Dad got involved in the Italian Mob. He ratted the wrong person out, and ended up getting a hit placed on his head. We moved to Star City to escape it, but well it didn't work."

"A mobsters kid? Very nice Wally you've started dating a piece of trash," Rudolph said leaning back in his chair with a smug grin.

"She's not her family," Wally cut in glaring at his Dad.

"Bad blood Wally, it runs through her veins, and I'll be damned if I let you screw around with it," Rudolph said his face turning red.

"She is the best person I know, it doesn't matter what you think, I'm not giving her up," Wally said his eyes narrowed further. Natalie stood up and looked at Barry and Iris, then Jay and Joan who were all about to jump in to defend her.

"I'm going!" she announced loudly and everyone looked at her. "He's right, I shouldn't be here. Walls I'll see you later okay, Jay I'm really sorry I ruined your birthday," Nat said with a sad smile. "Thank you for inviting me, Iris the food was awesome. Mrs. West it was a pleasure meeting you and Mr. West if you think I'm going to let you come between your son and I, well then you're kind of an idiot."

Rudolph's face turned even redder as his jaw clenched and fists shook. Nat bid her farewells and disappeared out the front door. Wally's parents knew about his alter ego, they did not know about Nat's. Sneaking back inside the house through the window that led down into the basement Natalie picked up her bags.

"You don't have to go," Wally's voice said from behind her and Nat smiled sadly.

"Course I do Walls, you guys need to salvage what you can of Jay's birthday, and I'm just making your relationship with your parents worse," Nat said looking at her boyfriend.

"Why do you have all these bags?" Wally asked stepping forward and Nat bit her lip. Wally's eyes narrowed as he scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What's going on Natalie?"

Nat took a deep breath and sighed shifting her bags slightly. "My parents want me out of the hero game. They're still freaking out about the last mission," Nat said her words hesitant.

"So you're running away?" Wally asked with a frown. "I don't get it where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to talk to Bats about it, but I'm thinking the Cave… At least until they see I can handle myself," Nat said.

"You're going to ditch them just like Roy did? Do you realize how that destroyed them?" Wally ranted.

"Yeah I know!" Nat cut in her hands tightening on her bag. "Trust me I get it completely," Nat interrupted.

"Then why are you doing it? It's selfish, and stupid," Wally nearly shouted.

"Because I don't see any way around it," Nat argued back and closed her eyes gritting her teeth. "Look go back upstairs to your family, I don't need your support Wally I'm already going through with it," Nat said through her teeth.

"Fine!" Wally snapped and sped back upstairs while Nat turned around. She put in the coordinates for the Batcave and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Miss Scott," Alfred said with a frown as he saw the teen wiping tears from her eyes. Looking up she smiled softly managing a slight wave.

"Hey Al, is Bruce here?" Nat asked.

Alfred had just finished feeding both Dick, and Bruce after their rather intense game of basketball. The two would no doubt be in Bruce's study about this time. "Yes Madame, I shall fetch him and Mater Dick," Alfred gave the girl a soft smile.

"Hey Al," Nat called after the butler. Alfred stopped and turned around raising an eyebrow. "It's good to see you again, Dick doesn't invite me over much anymore, and I kind of missed you," she laughed.

Alfred allowed a small smile at the girl's genuine sentiment and nodded. "I missed you as well Madame."

"It's just Nat Al," Natalie corrected for the billionth time as the Butler turned around. She watched as he ascended the steps. Natalie was exhausted and she knew her face was showing it. She hadn't had a chance to catch any sleep from the all nighter the team had pulled to catch Clayface.

"Nat?" Bruce's voice echoed down into the cave. Nat looked up seeing Bruce Wayne coming towards her. It was a bit of a shock after seeing him as mainly Batman. Unsurprisingly Dick was following after him with a worried look on his face.

"Bruce," Nat said softly as she stood up. "I know you know," she said softly.

"Know? What do you know?" Dick asked his blue eyes narrowing as he looked up at his Mentor.

"I was wondering what you'd do when they told you," Bruce said crossing his arms over his massive chest ignoring Dick.

"I was pissed at first, but they're only doing it because they're scared," Nat defended while Dick scrunched up his face.

"Good assessment, so what is it you want?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dick, I need to speak to Bruce alone," Nat said looking at one of her best friends.

"Absolutely not, Nat what's going on," Dick said as he moved forward. It was with a jolt that Nat realized the Boy Wonder who was two years younger than her was now at least an inch taller.

"Dick I don't need you to worry about it," Nat said softly.

"I'm going to worry, tell me what's going on," Dick almost begged. He moved forward to pull Nat into a hug when Bruce put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dick, I can't. Not right now, right now I need to talk to Bruce alone," Natalie said as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "Please just give us some privacy," Natalie pleaded.

Dick frowned but nodded curtly turning to walk out of the cave. Alfred was on his heels and soon it was just Bruce and Natalie looking at one another.

"What's your decision?" Bruce asked wasting no time.

"I'm staying in the game, but in order to do that I'm going to need to be somewhere my parents can't touch me. I took my test for my GED last week, but I'm still only 15," Nat said and Bruce smirked slightly.

"How do you feel about going undercover? We can tell Dinah and Ollie that you've decided to make it on your own, and tell the team that you've quit," Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Okay, but where am I going to be?" Nat asked with a frown.

"Bialya, Queen Bee seems to be producing some strange energy frequencies. Lady Shiva has also been spotted in an around the area. I think you're ready for it, and if you accept you'll need to put on assassin garb, and leave you're costume behind. You'll also be leaving immediately," Bruce said.

"I'll do it," Nat said without pause.

"You will maintain radio silence once you get there, but you should make a few messages to send to the Team and Wally periodically so they don't question your absence," Bruce said seriously.

Nat nodded and shifted her weight. "Alright, I'll get started now, and I'll be gone by tonight," she agreed.

Bruce clapped Natalie on the back. He was confident she'd be able to not only conquer her demons, but prove her capability. There was really no one else for the job.

* * *

 **SO here is Chapter 7 all neat and slightly on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that! I also know it's quite a bit shorter than normal, this is my fault I've been a bit preoccupied!**

 **To - WallNat is an awesome ship name, I really love it! Thanks so much for the great review!**

 **To SnowWolf22- thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked them!**

 **To thegirlwhoisstillwaiting- Your wait is over! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review.**

 **To BTACKSTORIES- thank you so much for this review, I hope you continue to feel that it's a good story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Lost Girl

Nat wrapped the black Sanjaku-tenugui expertly around her head where the platinum blonde wig was securely in place. Looking at Batman she slid on the black clothing that gave her the look of a traditional assassin. She looked at Bruce and sighed as he pulled out an aerosol can. This spray would change her eye color.

Forcing her eyes to stay open she only blinked after it was sprayed. Then she sighed and slid on the prosthetic face mask that would hide her most recognizable features. It was made of the same material that Question's mask was made of, and would only come off if Nat used the correct aerosol spray that would dissolve the glue.

"You know you can turn back," Bruce said as he looked down at Nat watching her pull up the mask.

"I'm not going to, but I do need to stop at Wally's first," she said softly looking at Batman who sighed.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, "but not too long, if you tell him to much he'll go looking for you."

"I know," Nat sighed pulling on the heavy duty boots, and putting the sais and bostaff in holsters at her back and thighs. Licking the fake lips that covered her own she grimaced walking into one of the small jets that would be unrecognizable once they got to Bialya.

Bruce was dressed similarly to herself, except the cloth mask from his Sanjaku-tenugui was firmly over his mouth and nose. Bruce easily flew the jet out of the batcave, and Nat felt a sad twinge in her chest. She realized that might be her last trip to the batcave ever.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" she asked quietly looking out the window.

"If you get caught there's a good possibility," Bruce said bluntly and Nat bit her lip nodding.

"I don't know why I'm so scared of it all the sudden… I've accepted death since I was six," she said softly and looked at Bruce who was watching her.

"Why six? We found you when you were seven…" Bruce frowned.

"Deadshot killed my parents when I was three… Lady Shiva started training me to be a killer when I was six. She'd make me kill innocent birds at first, and feeling their life drain from their bodies… well let's just say I quickly became aware and acquainted with death," Nat's voice was quiet as she stared ahead.

It was a mostly silent plane ride to Keystone after that. The trip itself didn't take longer than 20 minutes, and the moment Bruce stopped the plane she stretched. "No longer than ten minutes Nat," Bruce said and Natalie nodded her understanding hooking a line onto her belt and biting her lip as she dropped just to Wally's window.

The redhead was sound asleep clutching his pillow tightly. Nat sighed she'd only been dating him for three-weeks, but she always knew it wouldn't last. Sure she hoped it would, but Nat saw the way Wally interacted with Artemis. The reason they were together was because they were comfortable, and familiar with each other, but Wally and 'Mis, well they could be great.

"Wallace," Nat said softly shaking his shoulder.

"Mom? What's going on?" he groaned turning around his hazy eyes settling on Nat and suddenly he looked like he was about to scream.

"Shh," Nat quickly put her hand over his mouth. "It's Nat Wally," she said softly and Wally's eyes widened.

Nat moved her hand from his mouth slowly and bit the fake lip nervously. "Why do you look like you're going to kill someone?" Wally hissed looking at his girlfriend with a frown.

"I'm leaving," she said quietly.

"Kay give me a second I'll pack up and go with you," Wally started to stand, but Nat pushed him back down.

"You can't come with me Wally, I'm just here to say bye," she said and Wally frowned.

"Is this about our fight? Nat just because we had one fight doesn't constitute a break-up," Wally frowned.

"No Wally, I'm going undercover. I'm going alone, and I don't know when I'll be back. It could be a week, or a month, maybe even a year," Nat said softly and looked down. "I'm here because I'm letting you go Wally West."

"I don't want to be let go," Wally frowned staring at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but you need to be Walls, you're my best friend, but that's all we're ever going to be. I'm not right for you, and you're not right for me," she said it softly before hugging him. "Go enjoy being a teenager, hang out with the team, find another girl, preferably one that drives you up the wall. I'll always be here for you, just not as your girlfriend," Nat said softly walking to the window and hooking herself up to the line again.

The moment she was out safe she got lifted up. Bruce didn't comment on the tears that were falling from her eyes, and Nat was all too happy to relax in the silence. "You should get some sleep," Bruce told her gruffly, and Nat only nodded as she reclined her seat back.

Sleep came easily for the first time in weeks. She was able to curl up and sink into the blissful abyss. For once she didn't have dreams, or even nightmares. It was the best she'd slept since Kent Nelson's funeral.

"Natalie," Bruce shook her awake after six hours. Nat looked at the man and yawned sitting up. "We need to go over protocol," he told her softly and Nat nodded.

"Alright let's get this over with," Nat said softly and she followed Bruce to the back of the plane.

"Bialya as you know is not one of the Justice Leagues UN chartered countries. This means that while you are in the country you must maintain radio silence. I'm sending you in with a four-wheeler, and I want you to go to the border of Quarc and radio in. You will tell me your condition, if your cover is safe, and a brief detail of what is happening. You miss two check-ins consecutively and I'm sending in a rescue team," Bruce said and Nat nodded quietly. "You'll go by the shadow, and Queen Bee is already expecting your arrival at some point today."

"Yes sir," Nat said calmly rubbing her face.

"If you are caught it is of the upmost importance that you do not give them anything. Nothing on the team, me, your family… For that reason there is a cyanide pill sewn into the shoulder of your outfit. Do not use it unless you know there is no way you can hold out for rescue," Bruce said and Nat nodded.

Bruce wondered if he was doing the right thing. Natalie was a child, she was one of the most impressive children he'd ever met, but that didn't change the fact that she was only 15. It was plaguing him from the moment she agreed to this job. He felt bad for going behind Ollie and Dinah's back, but this would allow Nat to prove to herself that she was an excellent hero. In fact they were already talking about her being up for leaguer status in just a few short years.

Bruce quietly landed the jet, and he handed Nat a bag full of the essentials then he tossed her the keys to the four-wheeler. "You first check-in is the day after tomorrow. Twelve a.m. sharp, and don't be late…" he told her with a slight frown.

Nat just smiled at the older man and saluted him with a smirk as she got onto the four-wheeler and shot off into the desert. Bruce quietly rubbed his face the day was just beginning in Bialya, and he hoped that he was right, and that Natalie would be fine.

 ***Three Weeks later***

September 11th, 2010,

"Bats, help…" was all that was playing in Bruce's head as he looked at the young teens. Clearing his throat he focused on the task at hand.

"Three day ago we received an emergency radio transmission from Quarc just outside of Bialya. It was from our undercover agent," Bats said pulling up a picture of Natalie in her disguise. "This agent went undercover and was going by the name of Shadow. She was investigating energy spikes in a remote region of Bialya…"

"You sent her there?" Wally asked his eyes wide his hands shaking.

"Who'd he send Wally?" M'gann asked with a frown as she stared at the picture.

"He sent Nat to Bialya alone," Wally said clenching his jaw as he started to move forward.

Batman just stared down at the angry teen. "She knew the risks," he said simply as he pulled up the comparison photo of Natalie. "This agent is Natalie, and we have reason to believe she's been discovered having missed her check-in a day ago."

"So what we go in get her home, and get out?" Robin asked with a frown. He was staring at his mentor, the man who'd been helping Dinah, and Ollie search for their daughter for days.

"I think what Robin is asking is," Kaldur took a deep breath, "is Natalie our main priority in this mission?"

"Of course she is!" Artemis gasped looking at the leader of her group in shock. Kaldur didn't acknowledge her he just kept looking toward Batman.

"As much as I hate to say it, Natalie told us that not only is there a new delivery system going on via zeta or something like zeta, but an object they call The Sphere was delivered. The Sphere seems to be a piece of technology that is experiencing pain. I want to know what it is, and if it's dangerous first and foremost…" Bats looked at the angry faces of Wally, and Artemis who were standing together.

"Natalie is strong, she'll be fine, and she knows you're coming for her," Bats said with a frown as he looked at the team. "As you know Bialya is not one of the countries chartered in the UN's deal with the league. That means you must all maintain radio silence from the moment you land… Now go get ready you leave in ten minutes."

The team was stoic as they left the mission room. No one knew what to think, or what to ever say. Wally was silent brooding, and Kaldur he seemed unsure of their course of action. M'gann wouldn't look at anyone, and Artemis stayed by Wally's side. The only two people, who seemed angry were Robin and Superboy now known as Connor Kent.

Connor and M'gann had managed to start high school four days before the mission. Superboy got on board the bioship and he took his seat silently.

*Bialya September 12th

Nat's body was shaking from the exertion. Her body was shackled down on a large operating table beside the Sphere. She glared as Psimon tried again to invade her mind. She was getting weaker and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stay conscious. Her ribs were bruised again, and pretty much every part of her real face was killing her. Of course the prosthetics didn't allow her bruises to show.

Her body was achingly numb from the electricity they kept subjecting her too, and he muscles were stiff and sore. "Still nothing," Psimon said angrily as he stared at Natalie, Sphere was whirring angrily as Psimon nodded to the scientists and electricity coursed through Natalie's body again causing her to scream as her body arched up writhing.

She felt the softest touch on her mind and looked around her with a frown. 'M'gann get out of here he can sense you!' Nat tried to warn as Psimon turned his attention on a spot beside Sphere. Nat pulled her mind from M'gann's quickly and closed herself off completely finally losing her battle with consciousness.

Natalie was in darkness, she could feel the pain of the electricity in her body, she could hear the mumbled words of the outside, but in her mind she sat in darkness her memories pushed to the most protected corners of her brain. She felt nudges and tugs on her inner walls, but Psimon hadn't managed to get in so far.

That was when she heard mention of Superboy. It was like a distant fog that was steadily clearing as she remembered her team and friends. Grimacing Nat arched up her eyes snapping open as she looked around the dim tent. She was alone except for the scientists who were looking at her curiously.

Nat gulped down the cold water that was offered to her greedily. Her mouth was dry and her lips hurt. She didn't know how she'd gotten caught, and as she looked at the scared scientists they didn't know why she was being used either. She stretched feeling her bruised ribs ache slightly, it was nothing she couldn't work through if she needed to.

Sphere beeped at her whirring in sympathy and Nat looked at the creature. It was so obviously alive, but Nat didn't know how. The sphere could obviously experience pain, and empathy even as it cried out whenever Nat was in pain. In fact if Nat didn't know better she'd think that the Sphere was in her head, like its presence was intertwined in her brain.

She gasped as the soldiers walked a very shirtless Superboy into the tent. Psimon looked over at her, and Nat's mind put up the barriers again. "Did you have a good nap Shadow?" Psimon taunted and Nat grimaced at him.

Nat watched as they hooked Superboy up to a table much like her own. They shackled the poor clone up, and Nat got ready as they set the electrodes to a high level. As soon as the electricity came into contact with Superboy he started yelling and his muscles tightened while his body fought to get free. What was even more interesting than his reaction was the fact that Nat started screaming as if she'd been electrocuted with him. Sphere was also whirring and beeping in pain, but the two weren't being touched with the electricity, and rationally Natalie knew that.

Her body felt like millions of fire ants were biting her, and she didn't understand it. She only relaxed when they turned off the voltage. She laid her head back panting and sweating frowning as she felt not only what she thought to be Sphere's presence in her mind, but also Superboy's. He didn't seem to be aware of much at the moment, and Nat didn't have the energy to investigate.

She was spent as she tried to breathe on her table. That was the highest voltage they'd used yet, and Nat didn't feel like she could even move after that. She was trying to forget the pain when Psimon ordered the electricity to be turned all the way up.

Nat's reaction was as immediate as Superboy's she screamed as her body fought against the pain for a few short seconds until someone turned it off. She felt Superboy's wild presence prominent in her head and she frowned as Psimon stared at a blank spot. The scientists didn't even know what to think of it.

"Mr. Psimon are you okay?" one asked while Nat was panting her body weak. She looked up as Sphere started spinning fast enough to break out of its prison running into Superboys computer as well. The manacles binding the clone released and Superboy jumped down beside M'gann with a yell. Shooting forward he tried to punch Psimon, only to be knocked back by a brain blast.

Nat winced as Sphere ran into her own computer and she slumped to the ground trying to get the strength to walk. Sphere was protective at her side when Superboy shook his head and looked over at them. Nat grimaced preparing to get the shit beaten out of her, but Supes just gave a slight smile as M'gann appeared. M'gann seemed to be locked in a staring match with Psimon, and suddenly everything clicked.

Supes helped Nat to her feet as Sphere took down soldiers who walked in. "Can you fight?" Supes asked and Nat nodded pushing him away and standing shakily. She was slow as the soldiers came at her, and the moment the green tornado started she was just lucky Superboy grabbed her shoving her into the center with him. "Grab M'gann's hand," he ordered and Nat did as she was told. She looked at Psimon quickly forcing her mental self to stay in the form of her physical self.

"I can't defeat him he's too strong," M'gann told Supes weakly.

"You're strong, and I'm stubborn," Superboy said and Nat grinned at the two.

"And I'm stupid enough to believe in you two," she added with a small smile.

"Together?" M'gann asked and the other two nodded. Nat gripped M'gann's hand tightly and shoved everything she had in her to the martian. Supes did the same until a huge wave of green light hit Psimon hard. Nat could almost see his mind breaking as he screamed and was shot out of the tornado. Nat gasped collapsing while Supes caught M'gann.

Nat didn't think she had the energy to move as she looked up at Superboy who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Careful Supes people may start to think you care," Nat teased as she forced herself up to the feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Superboy frowned and Nat just winked at him.

"I need to clean up here, you two head to the bioship, swing back around and pick me up," Nat said and M'gann smiled at her friend.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," M'gann promised while Superboy stared at Nat.

"I'll stay with her, make sure she doesn't die," Supes said and Nat rolled her eyes but nodded her acceptance.

M'gann nodded to the two of them and flew off while Nat started digging through the sand. "What are you doing?" Supes asked while Nat searched furiously.

"I told you I'm cleaning up," Nat groaned as she heard the whirl of Sphere coming towards her. She grinned at the giant ball of metal and held out her hand, which the Sphere moved into. "Thank you," she told it sincerely and Superboy frowned at her.

"Is it alive?" he asked and Nat looked at him.

"You know people have been asking themselves what life is for centuries. Some say a mass of cells is an unborn baby; they say that's life. There'd be some who would argue that you're not alive, they'd make a disposable army of you because you were created in a lab," Nat said as she kept digging until finally she pulled two things from the dirt. One was a flash drive, and the other was a box that seemed to have fancy controls on it.

"You think I'm alive don't you?" Supes asked and Nat looked at him.

"I think I'd fight anyone who tried to prove otherwise," Nat admitted uncomfortably looking away from her friend. "Same with M'gann, if you saw what I saw in her mind…"

"You mean her true form?" Supes asked and Nat nodded.

"She'll tell us when she's ready, but if anyone tried to say that she was less of a sentient being because of it, I'd go to war."

Supes grinned as he heard the Bioship coming their way. That may have been the reason he didn't hear the soldier sneaking up behind them. He didn't even feel his presence as the bioship landed and Wally ran out only to be stopped by the sound of a lone gunshot. Turning around he saw the single soldier with his gun aimed, and for a moment he wondered why he didn't feel the usual bounce of the bullets ricocheting off. Then he saw Wally move forward and attack.

It was slow motion when he looked to Nat who had gasped at his side. He looked down at where her hands were clutching her abdomen. He registered the blood that was soaking her hands and the dropped box and flash drive gleaming in the sand. Then Nat was down gasping as her blood stained the sand.

"Jay!" Connor yelled dropping to his knees. Nat's hands were searching as she coughed her mouth gaping. The moment her hand came into contact with the box and the flash drive her eyes focused and she shoved the technology into Connor's hands. "Th…Those important," she gasped and Connor pocketed the tech his free hand going to her stomach trying to slow the bleeding.

The team was moving, and Connor wasn't able to register it. He heard their voices, but all he could do was look into the quickly dimming eyes of his friend. In retrospect she was probably the first friend he'd ever had. She was definitely the first person who had believed in him. She'd even gone toe-to-toe with Superman to prove that he was good.

"Supes we've got to move her!" Robin finally got through his haze filled mind. Superboy looked into the white lenses and nodded helping them slide Nat onto a makeshift stretcher. He and Kaldur carried it into the bioship and Connor looked outside.

"What happened to the soldier?" Connor asked his hands clenched as Nat's blood dried on them.

"Wally knocked him out, dismantled the gun," Robin answered as M'gann moved around the bed.

"Is she even going to survive the flight?" Wally asked his eyes were shining with hurt and Artemis stood beside him.

Robin looked at his best friend sharply. "Don't you even dare, Nat is stronger than anyone I've ever met, and you don't get to doubt her! She's my best friend!" Robin finally lost his cool as M'gann got the ship flying at full speed to the Cave.

Superboy frowned as Nat continued to bleed she was staring at them, but she wasn't saying anything. It was almost like speaking was too much energy. Sphere stayed at her side and Robin cut off her shirt and wrapped a bandage around her torso only for her to bleed through it. "At the amount of blood she's losing she isn't going to make it," Robin whispered defeated.

"What is her blood type?" Kaldur asked looking at the thirteen year old.

"B negative," Robin groaned looking at stats. "None of us fit, you're Atlantean, Supes is Kryptonian, and Wally, Artemis and I well…" he groaned and looked down at Nat's paling face. Suddenly seizures started to wrack her body as she gasped for air. "Don't touch her," Robin commanded as Superboy moved to hold her down. "She has to go through it,"

"I can help!" M'gann said studying Nat's blood. "I should be able to change my blood to fit hers," M'gann said but frowned. "I'll need to concentrate," she said softly.

"M'gann I don't want to rush you , but you don't have much time, so concentrate but hurry," Artemis said looking at Robin who nodded.

M'gann focused on her blood cells, forming them to match the blood she had on her hand. She had to be able to do it, if she wanted to save her friend.

"Got it," M'gann said after a minute her face scrunchedRobin took over from there and M'gann watched as he slid the needle into her vein the another into Nat's with an IV line connecting them as M'gann's blood ran into Nat's body.

Nat had a small clotting entrance wound in her back, and a large bleeding exit wound through her abdomen. M'gann's blood brought the needed relief as Nat was able to breathe a little easier. Robin watched the unconscious heroes face and he monitored until M'gann gave a pint. "Alright, I don't know how long that'll last us, but I'm hoping at least an hour…"

"An hour… Rob we still have five to go until we reach the cave," Wally gasped and Robin rubbed his face.

"I know, and she's still bleeding like crazy, not only that I'm not a Doctor, I can't perform surgery, and I can't tell if there's internal bleeding," Robin gasped as sobs wracked his body. He slid to the ground his bloodied hands sliding over his face as he tried to breathe through the sobs.

"Rob, it's going to be okay," Wally frowned as he tried to comfort his best friend.

"How are you so calm? Wally you're girlfriend is dying!" Robin asked shifting away from the redhead.

"I'm not doing a good job of it…" Wally sighed rubbing his face. "I just can't think about her dying. Besides she hasn't been my girlfriend for almost a month, which is about as long as we were dating… that doesn't mean I won't still miss her. God Robin she was the second person I've ever been able to call a friend, I can't think about it not right now," Wally whispered.

Artemis stroked back the coarse wig and sighed as she looked at the unfamiliar face. She just wanted to see her best friend open her eyes and smile saying it was all a joke. At least she wasn't seizing looking over at Wally and Robin she pressed a gentle kiss to Nat's forehead before sitting on the ground beside the two. "She's been through worse," was all she could say.

Kaldur was silent as he piloted the ship at its top speeds, and called into the cave informing Red Tornado of what had happened. It was two hours before Nat's body started seizing again from the lack of oxygen to her brain. M'gann sat beside her and Robin shot up setting everything up just waiting for M'gann to give the okay.

Superboy didn't speak as he absentmindedly ran his hand over Sphere's cold surface. Sphere was quiet too, until Nat started seizing then it just whined quietly. Superboy looked away from his friend's body and out the windows of the bioship. He was coated in Natalie's blood, he could feel it dry and scratchy against his skin. He was just too numb to do anything about it.

Five hours and the ship was pulling into the hangar when Nat's body started seizing again. Batman, J'onn and Canary were on the ship as soon as it landed, and Bats had J'onn levitated her onto the gurney. While the outside bleeding had stopped, it seemed that her need for blood was stemmed from internal bleeding. It was a slow bleed, and that was the only comfort the team had.

"M'gann how are you feeling?" Artemis asked the quiet Martian.

"I'm going to be needed to donate more," she said quietly and rubbed her face as she saw Bats moving towards her. She gave Artemis a tired smile as she nodded and moved forward already focusing on changing her blood again. Artemis watched as her friend moved through to the med bay. Batman sprayed two cans of aerosol in her face and managed to pull away the wig, and the prosthetic fake face.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked as he ran through the cave frantically. He wasn't even in costume, and Artemis looked up at her mentor raising an eyebrow.

"Med bay, but they aren't allowing any of us in there, Canary's only there because the refused to leave, and M'gann is giving blood… It would've been stocked here, but…"

"…but no one dreamed you kids would actually get hurt," Oliver answered for her and sighed. "I know we talked big game about you kids being in dangerous situations, and we knew it was a possibility, we just didn't think it'd happen so far from a hospital."

"Well that and Nat's blood type is hard to find on short notice," Artemis said softly as she watched J'onn.

The entire team was sitting there watching as their friend was operated on. The worst part was when she coded; her heart beat stopping and her mouth open wide. They managed to bring her back, but the team all felt the loss of her.

'Supes?' a tired voice sounded inside his head. Connor looked into the med-bay and frowned.

'Natalie?' he asked as J'onn and Batman came out looking at the young bloodied team.

"Natalie has been put on life support, the ventilator is going to take the stress off her body, and allow it to heal. At the moment she is comatose, meaning that J'onn hasn't been able to sense any part of her in her mind… We are hoping that she comes back in touch soon, but until then she'll remain on life support, and hopefully she'll heal," Batman said and Oliver looked at Bruce anxiously.

"Team why don't you all hit the showers, it's been a long 48 hours for all of you. Oliver go be with your family," Bats said softly clasping the man on the back while the team shuffled away, all of them except for Connor.

"Batman," Connor moved forward and Batman turned looking at the young clone with a scowl. "Nat stayed behind because she said she was 'cleaning up,' when in reality she was looking for this…" Superboy pulled out the box and the flash drive setting them in Batman's hands. "I don't know what it is, but the last thing she said to me was that they were important," Superboy said and Batman took each item.

"Thank you Connor, but you should go wash up, you're covered in blood, and it'll make you feel better if you're clean," Batman said and Connor nodded slowly standing up.

'Supes,' came the tired voice again, and Connor looked into the medical bay at Nat's bloody and bruised face frowning.

'Nat why can I hear you?' he tried desperately to no avail. Groaning he clenched his fists and stalked to the showers walking into his own stall after grabbing a towel from the cabinets.

Oliver was watching the rise and fall of Nat's chest. A machine may have caused it, but she was still there. He bit his lip as he took a damp washcloth, and a bowl of warm water slowly washing off the blood from her face. He rubbed the back of his neck, and he looked down at her. "Nat I need you to pull through, I promise we won't take you out of the game, hell you don't even have to live with us anymore… Just please wake up."

'Superboy!' Nat practically screamed in Connor's head causing him to jolt out of bed. He frowned looking around, and silently slid a shirt on going to investigate. He walked into the medbay, where Dinah and Oliver were asleep on a matching gurney. He silently walked to Nat's side looking down at her uncomfortable with all the tubes and needles.

'Nat? Can you hear me?' he asked sitting down and taking her hand. It was sudden, just like it had been in Bialya he was pulled into her mind the moment his hand touched hers.

'Superboy?' Nat was small, smaller than he'd ever seen her probably about six or seven.

'It's actually Connor now,' Supes said with a slight shrug.

Nat smirked it was disconcerting to see it on a child's face but this was still Natalie. 'Well it's better than Cornelius,' she told him and Connor couldn't fight the smile.

'What's going on Nat? Why are you so young?' Supes asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'm stuck… I need help to get through my memories, but you're the only one who can hear me… I tried M'gann, J'onn, Kaldur, Robin, Artemis, Wally, Oliver, and Dinah, but so far they haven't responded…' she frowned and looked down.

'What do you mean get through your memories?' Supes frowned.

'I buried my dangerous memories while Psimon was trying to pry into my head. I didn't let him know anything incriminating, but because I did that my childhood memories are… well they aren't falling in line. I have to sort through them so I can make it out…'

'What do you want me to do?' Connor asked.

'Make sure they don't kill me,' Nat said with a shrug and Connor frowned but nodded. Nat took his hand quietly and shrunk to an even younger age. Suddenly rotting walls and the smell of cigarette smoke surrounded Connor, along the far wall were eight pairs of bunk beds, and the other wall had sixteen trunks. The bedding on the beds was ratty and thin, he couldn't imagine anyone living there.

"Jane!" came a thunderous yell and footsteps while Nat no older than three or four winced.

'Nat what's going on?' Connor asked with a frown as a large woman forced the door open so hard it embedded itself into the wall.

"You failed again Janey, you haven't produced anything to contribute to this household! You waste of space, do you even have a purpose? I should have just left you in police custody where you would've rotted in a jail cell, but instead I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, and you can't even steal a necklace off some rich woman's neck," the woman ranted and Jane looked down.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ramos, but I got something honest," Nat whispered pulling a shiny golden watch from her pocket.

Mrs. Ramos's face changed instantly as she took the watch in her hands inspecting it clearly and reading the inscription inside. "Oliver Queen? Perhaps you aren't as worthless as I thought… If you can steal a watch from Oliver Queen, then you deserve to be here, you can be my little girl," Mrs. Ramos cooed and Connor frowned as she picked Nat up and carried her downstairs.

Connor followed silently looking around and grimacing as he found the other children and one fat male sitting at the table.

"Everyone! Jane here has proven that she deserves to eat the food we provide, she has stolen something worth more than even that diamond necklace Jesus brought home a month ago, she has stolen a solid 14 karat gold watch from Oliver Queen," Mrs. Ramos said proudly holding Nat close as if she hadn't been yelling at her moments earlier.

The memory faded out and Connor frowned looking at Nat, 'You stole from Oliver?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'In my Foster home if you wanted food you had to earn it,' Nat said softly looking away as the same ratty house appeared around them. Connor leaned against the door watching as a masked man gave a substantial amount of money to Mrs. Ramos who shoved a crying Nat out the door. Connor clenched his fists as Nat was dragged kicking and screaming into a limo begging Mrs. Ramos to keep her.

'Lady Shiva witnessed me taking Oliver's watch, and she was impressed… He didn't even realize it was missing until an hour later, and I was long gone…' Nat informed Connor quietly this time she was watching everything at his side.

The memory changed again only this time cinderblock walls surrounded them, and light from a lamp reflected off the concrete walls and the concrete floor. Nat was only a little older, but not much although something had definitely changed. She had lean muscle and a hard scowl, she was sitting in the middle of her bed staring at the door.

The moment a tall woman with black hair walked through that hard face broke and Nat grinned widely. "Mother!" she said moving to hug the other woman who grimaced and stared down at her disapprovingly.

"I am not your Mother Jane," she said harshly and Nat backed away staring at the ground nodding.

"I'm sorry Lady Shiva, I forgot my place, I've just been in here for so long…" Nat said quietly and Shiva frowned.

"A week is not a long time Jane, if you can't handle solitude for a week, I don't know how you're going to pass Ra's Al Ghul's tests when the time comes.

Connor's eyes widened as he looked at the little girl. 'They were training you to be apart of the league of Shadows?'

'Yes.' Nat answered shortly staring at Shiva.

"I can do it…" little Natalie argued while Shiva shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm beginning to doubt if you can. You like it here right Janey? You get fed three square meals a day, I don't force you into a basement without light. You want to stay here right?" Shiva asked and Nat just nodded staring at the ground.

Shiva didn't like that she gripped Nat's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "You want to stay with me right?" she asked and Nat tried not to let her pain show.

"Yes ma'am," she whispered.

"Good then start acting like an assassin, and you can stay," Shiva said turning around and walking out.

The scene changed again, this time they were in an open room and there were two people in the center. Natalie was still only four or five, and there was a larger man in front of her. He had blonde hair, and cold blue eyes.

Natalie was getting beat badly, she wasn't fast enough, and she wasn't strong enough. The man who Superboy recognized as Sportsmaster was hitting her hard. Connor grimaced and started to move forward only for the real Natalie to grip his hand and shake her head.

"Pathetic," Sportsmaster spat as he looked down at Natalie's unconscious body in disgust.

"I agree, she isn't much of a fighter," Shiva grimaced as she moved forward. "String her up in the punishment room, Sportsmaster ten lashings go easy I only need her hurt for a day or two before I have her healed."

Connor grimaced as the next scene Nat's back was bare and bloody while she laid down trying not to cry or move. 'They did this to you?' he asked meeting Nat's face.

'This and other things, but I was five here and this was my first fight,' Nat said softly crossing her arms over her chest.

Connor watched as the memory blinked out, and then it came back in focus they were in a room similar to the second. Nat was in the center with two other girls, but she was older.

'I'm six here, this is after a year of training,' she said quietly grinning as she watched herself with the two girls.

"Stop being so weak Flower," a younger Jade taunted as she hit hard and fast. Nat just laughed as she dodged each attack.

"Getting angry Jade?" Nat taunted back while Artemis giggled from the sidelines.

"Stop!" Sportsmaster yelled from the doorway and Nat instantly stopped smiling.

"You think this is a game little flower?" Sportsmaster growled yanking her up by her hair. Nat didn't cry used to the pain she just stared defiantly at her trainer.

"Lawrence stop!" Paula yelled rushing forward while Artemis hid behind her. "The girls were having fun, they deserve that everyone in a while," Paula said softly and Sportsmaster dropped Nat in disgust.

"Of course they do," he said and he looked at Jade. "Jade sweetie let's have some fun," Lawrence smirked and Nat was on her feet as fast as she could be.

Jade attacked leaving no room to defend, every time Nat tried to hit back the older girl would deliver a hard blow. Nat's ears were ringing when Jade kicked her in the head and she was panting when Sportsmaster smirked and whispered something into his daughter's ear.

Jade nodded and walked forward delivering a blow that rendered Nat unconscious. Lawrence chuckled and looked at his wife and Artemis who was trying not to cry. "See now wasn't that fun?" he taunted and Connor started forward as he swung Nat up and carried her into the attic dropping her unceremoniously.

'That's Artemis,' Connor frowned and Nat nodded.

'She has secrets just like us,' Nat told him and he sighed rubbing his face.

The scene changed and six year old Natalie was standing in front of Shiva trembling. There was a soft chirping in Nat's hands and Connor frowned unsure of what was happening.

"Kill it," Shiva ordered the little girl.

"I… I can't," Nat whispered.

"Jane if you want to be my daughter you better kill that fucking bird," Shiva said and Nat's eyes widened before she looked away breaking the bird's neck. "Good, you see it isn't hard love," Shiva cooed stroking Nat's hair tenderly.

The scene changed again and there Nat stood in front of a human being. She couldn't be older than seven, but her face was harder than any seven year olds should be. Connor frowned as Ra's Al Ghul watched her from his spot in the shadows.

"Kill him Jane," Lady Shiva yelled and Nat looked up at her. "He's guilty of a crime, he murdered an entire family, now take care of him."

"I can't…" Nat whispered as she looked into the scared eyes of the man she was supposed to kill.

Connor winced as Shiva took Nat's hand and stabbed her blade into the man's heart. Nat didn't speak, or move she just stared at the bloody blade, and the blood on her skin in silence.

'They wanted to change me,' Nat's voice was barely more than a whisper and this time Connor gripped his friend's hand.

'They didn't,' he said firmly and Nat looked away as the next scene played.

The scene was Nat laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She looked over at the creak of the old metal door to find Paula standing there as Huntress. Nat bit her lip as she ran into the woman's arms. "Hoa nhỏ," Paula whispered as she stroked back the child's hair.

"They want me to kill that hero, they said I have to kill her and steal some jewel, and then I'll have a Mom," she murmured against Paula's chest while Paula just held her like only a mother could. "I don't have a choice…"

"You always have a choice, it doesn't matter what is taken from you or what the threat is. There is a choice in everything, and our choices will define us until we die. You are strong Hoa nhỏ, and I know that you'll do what you feel is right."

'She was sort of awesome…' Connor told Nat who smiled and nodded.

'Yeah… She still is," Nat smiled as the scene changed again.

Seven year old Nat was sneaking up behind someone fighting Shiva. He watched as the child injected something into the woman's neck and frowned when he realized it was Black Canary. Shiva smirked as she stroked Nat's hair.

"What a good girl," Shiva whispered and Nat stared at the lifeless body of the hero. "Now you're going to take her and tie her up, then you're going to hit her hard in the throat so that when she wakes up she can't use a canary cry. Then my love you're going to slit her throat. Once you do that we'll be together, you'll finally have a Mother," Shiva whispered and Connor felt sick at the obvious manipulation.

Everything moved forward and Connor watched as Canary stared at the little girl in horror. "Who told you to kill me?" she croaked.

"I don't want to do it," Nat evaded the question as she stared at the knife in her hand. "If I want a Mommy though I have to, she says I have to," Nat whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No you don't, you have a choice little one," Canary said and Nat moved forward with the knife pressing it to the blonde's throat before dropping it and running.

'I told you they didn't change you,' Connor said smugly and Nat sighed.

"You failure!" came the screams as the scene changed. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Connor gasped as he saw the bloodied mess Nat was. She was crumpled on the ground not moving, and yet still Shiva kept hitting her.

"You had one job, and you couldn't do it you weak, piece of shit! I'm going to kill you!" Lady Shiva yelled hitting harder until she was certain the little girl was dead or close. "Dump her in Star City, let her precious hero find her dead body," Shiva said calmly.

'She almost killed you?' Connor gasped and Nat shrugged.

'The next thing I remembered was waking up in the medbay of the arrow cave, J'onn was staring down at me, and Batman was talking to Ollie and Dinah. I didn't talk to anyone for a while two months and Oliver well he never gave up...'

"You going to talk today princess?" Oliver asked with a smirk as he sat beside her bed fiddling with an arrow. "No?" Oliver asked meeting the girl's eyes while she grimaced and looked away.

Oliver sighed and got up walking out of the cave, and Nat finally relaxed for all of ten minutes until Oliver burst back in singing, "Just a small town girl!" horribly at the top of his lungs.

Nat looked terrified as she watched him dance around and sing into the arrow ending with landing on his rolley chair and sliding forward past Nat's bed. Nat couldn't fight the smile. "You have to be the worst singer I've ever heard," she croaked her vocal chord not used to being used and Oliver grinned.

"She speaks!" he laughed.

'The rest is history,' Nat said softly and Superboy looked at her.

'I don't understand why you needed me,' he said with a frown.

'Because Supes I needed to, I don't know why maybe I was just bored, but I couldn't get through those memories alone… they're too painful,' she said softly letting go of Superboy's hand.

Connor blinked and looked around frowning as Dinah, Oliver, J'onn, Batman, and the team were all staring at him. "What's going on?" he asked with a frown.

"We might ask you the same thing," Wally frowned and Superboy looked down at Nat.

The moment Connor was gone Nat felt herself waking up, and waking up to tubes in you is not fun. Gasping and gagging Nat had to be held down while J'onn took her off the ventilator. The team was staring at her, and Nat frowned looking around. It was then she felt something weird and she met Canary's eyes unconsciously she started changing to match her.

"That's new," Robin muttered and Nat looked at him body changing to fit what her brain was taking in subconsciously.

"What's going on?" Nat asked terrified as she closed her eyes tight her body reverting to normal, but in her fear things started lifting around her.

"M'gann's blood…" Connor said and Batman frowned looking at Natalie.

"Blue Jay, I need you to focus on my voice keep calm deep breaths," he instructed and Nat grimaced doing as she was told the tray that had been floating dropping to the ground.

Connor frowned as he stood by his team, all of whom were watching their teammate and friend in relief. It didn't matter to them that she had powers now, it didn't even matter to them that she couldn't control them; they all knew she'd learn that in time. No what mattered was that their family member was safe and alive.

* * *

 **I am so flipping sorry that it's taken me this long to update this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Also please forgive my grammar and typos!**

 **sarah: I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Guest: I really hope you think this chapter was worth the wait too!**

 **BTACKSTORIES: I don't really know I'm sort of debating it in my head…**

 **zZhell-butterflyZz: I'm glad you like it here's the next chapter that I hope you like as well!**

 **Thegirlwhoisstillwaiting: I can't thank you enough for your input, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Powers

It had been six days since Natalie had woken up, and she was exhausted as she watched Bruce move through the training room. Her mind felt like it was melting, and her face was covered in sweat. Batman just watched her with a frown and sighed. "Drop it," he commanded.

Nat immediately set the four hundred pound weight-set down and slumped against the wall. Bats had made her hold it there for close to thirty minutes and she was exhausted. "You're doing good," Bats said causing Nat to look up at him in surprise.

"No I'm not, this is taking way too much energy, and I'm still not in control," she huffed grabbing her water bottle and falling back on the floor.

"Dramatics aren't going to help you," Bats said his voice strained while Nat rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I can hardly think… I've got a migraine, and I'm worried about M'gann and Supes," Nat said looking up at the dark cowled man.

"They'll be fine," Batman said and Nat raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they've just been in a federal prison for oh about two days now," Nat bit back sarcastically and glared at the ground. "If I was better trained I could've gone in with them… Or even better I could've taken Superboy's place, I could probably get a more direct match than he could."

"M'gann even has trouble shifting into members of the opposite sex, and you can only change your eyes and hair… Sure your body changes to a degree, but it can't morph into another person's," Batman reminded her and Nat frowned.

"Well maybe I haven't tried hard enough… It's taken me almost a week to finally stabilize so that I don't unconsciously change anything on my face, or my hair color…" Nat bit out as she looked up at Bruce. "All we know is that I can't shift into anything other my face but my cells have the ability too, I mean they allowed my body to heal, so maybe I need to focus on changing my form… I never get that far, I'm able to stop before I really started to look different.

"I imagine it'll take more concentration that you can give right now. Even now your eyes change color with your emotion. At least your mask covers them, and you should be ready for fieldwork soon," Batman sighed as he looked at Natalie. She'd been working herself into the ground, not that anyone was surprised. No what surprised everyone was the fact that Nat had not only moved out of the Queen's home in Star City, and she'd been looking at enrolling for online college courses.

It seemed that fifteen-year-old Natalie was growing up faster than any of them had anticipated, and now she had powers. Bruce would never admit it out loud but the progress Natalie had already made was impressive, and it wasn't because she had any natural talent. She had didn't have talent in either shape shifting nor telekinesis, but finally getting her to stabilizeher ability to change her facial structure and regenerate her cells was easier then training her in telekinesis.

"Look Batsy I'm tired and we've been at it for," Nat checked the clock and groaned, "three hours. Just let me take a shower curl up in bed, and hope to God my friends don't end up dead. I heard you talking to Kaldur, I know the breakout is happening tonight…" Nat said her eyes hard as she watched Bruce closely.

"We'll start tomorrow same time," Bruce said and Nat nodded getting up and stretching. "Tomorrow J'onn and Superman will be here too," he called after her and Nat stopped turning around.

"No."

"Natalie he's coming to monitor your progress," Bruce sighed and looked at the girl.

"He's being a dick. I'll let him help with my training when he treats Connor like a human being instead of some pest," Nat snapped grimacing as Bruce's mouth twitched.

"You haven't called Superboy by his name once," he noted and Nat clenched her fists.

"Because he didn't choose it, look I love M'gann but I've seen Hello Megan, and I… I haven't told anyone, it's not my secret to tell, but I can't agree to a name just so she can live her fantasy."

"Superman's name is Kal-El, you could call him Kon-El…" Batman said and Nat looked at the man who was usually cold.

"Why are you supporting me? All I've heard since I've woken up is how worried Wally was, and how rude I am for not calling Supes by his name," Nat said with a frown while Batman shrugged.

"Does Superboy care that you don't call him Connor?" Batman asked looking down at the girl whose eyes had changed from their normal pale blue to a darker sapphire color.

"I've told him from the beginning I wouldn't call him by an earth name," Nat muttered and Bruce frowned slightly.

"Why?" he asked unable to contain the spark of curiosity.

"I don't know it was a stupid joke," Nat said in frustration glaring at Bruce as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bruce just watched her before scowling slightly.

"Alright go rest then," he ordered and Nat grimaced as she turned around to do just that. The cave was her home now, and it felt oddly out of place. There were some mornings she'd wake up expecting Ollie to be in the kitchen making pancakes and singing, but so far every morning she'd wake up it was just her alone. M'gann and Connor were going to school most days, and she'd be forced to make and eat breakfast by herself.

She hadn't intended to move out, but as soon as she woke up Ollie and Dinah kept talking about getting rid of her newfound powers. They were talking like she wasn't even there, like it wasn't her choice. Then they said as soon as they managed to get the martian blood out of her system that Nat would retire from the super hero business.

What pissed her off even worse was that Wally was backing them up. Whatever hope they had of getting back together ended when he threw his support with her family. At one point Nat had even asked if he intended to quit with her, and when Wally adamantly refused Nat had gotten pissed. Their resulting argument had been the worst the two had ever had, and Nat refused to talk to the redhead until he admitted he was being an ass.

Artemis hadn't been too happy with Kid Idiot either, and Wally was left flirting with M'gann and Nat constantly. Nat knew he was trying to make her jealous with M'gann, and trying to get Nat to forgive him at the same time. It just wasn't that easy this time, and she didn't know if it ever really had been.

As Nat stepped from the shower and got dressed into her fluffy pajama pants and Green Arrow shirt she couldn't stop thinking about her team. She knew that Kaldur was having a difficult time. Tula had left him for his best friend, and she couldn't imagine the pain he must've been going through. He kept it hidden, but Nat could practically see the pain in his eyes. Dick was struggling with everyone in the team seemingly pairing off. He was the youngest of them all, but it didn't make things easier for him when he felt like a constant third wheel. Artemis was still unsure of her place, and Wally wasn't making that any easier. M'gann was still lying to everyone, and herself about who she is. Superboy was struggling with his rage, and disappointment, the clone had definite daddy issues.

'Nat?' she heard in her mind as she walked into her bedroom.

'Superboy? Is everything alright?' Nat asked sitting on her bed.

That was another thing that threw her off. The mental link between her and Superboy hadn't faded and neither of them could figure out what caused it except for Sphere who was resting in the corner of Nat's tiny bedroom.

'It's M'gann… They froze her Nat, and I…' Superboy didn't finish and he let Nat into his mind fully. She could see Icicle Jr. talking about how hot Connor's "sister" was, but then she saw M'gann her friend frozen completely.

'Connor I'm…' Nat started to say, but suddenly the ice cracked and M'gann landed on her knees. Natalie started to pull from Connor's mind, but not until she saw the kiss. Yanking herself out she gasped looking over at Sphere who beeped at her pitifully.

"What are you beeping at?" Nat asked raising an eyebrow as the Sphere hummed and Nat lay back on her bed.

'Nat?' Connor's voice echoed in her head about an hour after she'd fallen asleep.

'What do you want Supes?' Nat grimaced trying to hold onto the sleep that seemed harder and harder to come by.

'I'm sorry… I didn't think about you being in my mind when I kissed M'gann,' his voice was softer than she'd ever heard it.

'Why should it bother me Supes?' Nat asked thoroughly confused.

'I just… Nat I don't understand what's happening, part of me feels like me and M'gann are right like we're what everyone has been expecting but…' Superboy stopped and Nat sighed remembering that he wasn't even a year old technically.

'Supes I don't know if this will help but… try it out you've liked M'gann since the start, even though you were a royal ass at first. You'll never know if you don't give it a shot, now I'm trying to sleep,' Nat said in exhaustion.

'Any nightmares?' Supes asked immediately and Nat groaned.

'Well there weren't any so far, but if I have one I'll wake you up and see how you like it,' Nat thought bitterly as she buried her face under the pillows. Ever since Connor had seen her memories he'd been more protective. It didn't make a bit of sense to Nat, but Superboy had quickly moved up in her rank of friends, and she trusted him as much as she trusted Artemis. He was her family as much of a brother to her as Roy.

'Night Nat,' Supes thought into her head.

'Night Connor,' Nat slipped as she finally sunk back to sleep.

Connor's eyes widened from his place in the bioship as he relaxed in his chair. M'gann noticed and looked at him with a frown, but he just shrugged at her biting his lip. Nat refused to call him his name, she wouldn't tell him why but he knew she didn't like it. He hadn't thought much about it personally, but hearing it in her voice it was different. He felt like she truly cared for him, when often he felt expendable. Sure he was invulnerable, but he didn't feel like he truly had a place in the group.

He was the muscle, and the clone that seemed about all he was good for. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Nat about what made something living and he sighed. He didn't even feel like that qualified for him. He looked at Aqualad, and rubbed his face tiredly wanting to go to bed. He'd never had a family, but the team well they were the closest he could get, and Nat was like the sister he'd never have.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY.

"Hey where are you going?" M'gann called out to Nat who was running late.

"It's my friend Dick Grayson's first day of school today," Nat said looking back as she grimaced. "Bats has given me special permission to take a break from training, and it's a tradition, I'm always there with his butler to pick him up," Nat shrugged.

"Dick Grayson?" M'gann asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do I know that name?"

"Because he's Bruce Wayne's adopted son," Nat said biting into an apple. "Hey you and Supes have fun it'll be the two of you and Sphere in the cave for most of the day," Nat smirked seeing M'gann's cheeks turn pink. "I won't be here until a little later I'm hanging out with Dick then I'm meeting Robin and we are zetaing."

"Sounds good I'll have Connor tell you if something's wrong," M'gann smiled and Nat nodded. M'gann was the only other person out of the team that knew about Nat and Superboy's mental link.

Looking at the time Nat cursed as she ran to the zeta tubes typing in the coordinates and code for the Batcave. "B-00 Blue Jay," came the voice as Nat walked into the gloomy cave.

"You're late," Alfred frowned at the young girl who rubbed her face.

"Sorry Alfie, I thought I'd be able to wake up earlier, but Bruce gave me the day off so I could hang out with Dick and well…" Nat shrugged while the butler smiled in understanding.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Alfred asked and Nat grinned nodding as she walked upstairs into Bruce's study.

"I feel like I haven't gotten to spend time with Dick in months," Nat admitted with a sigh. "I miss him like crazy," she admitted and Alfred smiled.

"He's dating Miss Gordon again," Alfred confessed almost conspiratorially.

"Good Babs calms his ass down, and she almost made Wally cry once," Nat laughed her eyes barely changing with the emotion.

Alfred smiled as he walked to the car and Nat slid her sunglasses into place and sighed getting into the front. "Sorry I know it's not proper or whatever, but I missed you too Alfie," Nat sighed and Alfred looked at her his eyes soft as he started driving.

"I have missed you too Miss Natalie," Alfred shrugged and Nat smiled.

"I bet you've had to listen to Bruce curse up a storm because of me," she grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well he has been a bit frustrated lately," Alfred laughed and Nat smiled.

"I think… I'm worried about Dick, he's becoming too mission oriented, he isn't allowing himself to have fun like he used to… I know I'm part of the reason, but I'm going to try and show him why he doesn't need to become Batsy," she said softly and Alfred looked at her.

"If you could do that Natalie I'd make you all the chocolate chip cookies you could ever want," Alfred said throwing in her favorite treat and making Nat laugh as they pulled up at Gotham academy.

"Deal," Nat said softly as she got out of the car like she always did and sat on the hood waiting to see her best friend.

Nat couldn't fight the grin on her face when she saw Dick and Barbara walking together, only a familiar blonde was walking slightly in front of them. Nat couldn't help but wonder why Artemis was at Gotham Academy. "Nat!" Barbara yelled running towards the older girl and Nat grinned.

"Babs!" she laughed hugging her tightly. She hadn't seen Barbara since June and it felt good to hug the Police commissioner's daughter. They'd been friends for a year or two, and because of Dick the two were close.

"I didn't know if you'd make it this year," Dick grinned as he hugged Natalie tightly.

"Nat?" Artemis asked her eyes wide with shock. Natalie grinned as she met Artemis's eyes her own covered by her shades.

"Oh my gosh! Artemis? What are you doing here?" Nat asked pushing her shades to the top of her head and embracing her friend. Dick was trying to hide the smirk on his face while Barbara watched in confusion.

"How is it everyone knows her?" she asked Dick who just shrugged in return.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked her eyes wide in shock and discomfort.

"It's a tradition, I come see Dick every year on his first day of school and we spend a few hours catching up," Nat grinned elbowing the boy to her left.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Dick Grayson," Dick grinned holding out his hand to Artemis who shook it reluctantly.

"Grayson? You're Bruce Wayne's ward or something right?" Artemis asked with a frown while Dick tried not to laugh.

"I'm afraid so," he admitted and Barbara held out her own hand.

"I'm Barbara Gordon," she said while Artemis shook it.

"Artemis Crock," Artemis said with a shrug looking at Nat. "How do you know these guys?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bruce and Oliver run in the same social circle, Dick and I have suffered through one to many charity functions together, and Barbara is Dick's girlfriend or at least she was when I met her," Nat smiled at the redhead and then back at Artemis.

"We're still going strong," Barbara said proudly and Dick shrugged.

"Well I… I need to go," Artemis said uncomfortably. "I'll see you in a little while Nat."

"Yeah 'Mis I'll see you in a bit!" Nat said waving as she turned to Dick who was kissing Babs bye. Nat made a face and walked to the car getting in the back. It wasn't long before Dick climbed in on the other side and laughed.

"I can't believe you showed up!" he said with a grin as he looked at Nat.

"It's our tradition Dick, I'm not going to break it," Nat said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you kept so close to Artemis… Bruce isn't going to like that too much," Nat taunted while Dick grimaced.

"I couldn't help it, it's so weird for my two worlds to collide like that. I mean I knew you, as Dick before I did Robin so when I found out who you were it wasn't hard to make the transition. Wally had no clue who I was, and wasn't influenced by Bruce when I told him who I was, and so with you two it was easy."

"Yeah well good job not laughing," Nat smirked as she leaned back while Dick groaned.

"I know! My laugh is way too distinctive the minute she hears it she's going to know who I am," Dick sighed. "I don't even know if we can still fully trust her… What if she's forced into working with her Father, and her sister?" he asked Nat who grimaced.

"I trust her with my life, and I have since I was five. I know it's hard for you, but she wouldn't betray us," Nat said firmly and Dick nodded.

"I trust you, I trust your judgment… Bruce does too otherwise she wouldn't be on the team," Dick said with a sigh.

"She's on the team because Bruce did extensive background research," Nat shrugged rubbing her face as Alfred pulled up to Wayne Manor. "Speaking of think Bruce will be home yet?" Nat asked and Dick shook his head.

"Nah it'll probably another hour-and-a-half. Then we'll eat dinner and you and I can get to the cave," Dick said and Nat nodded getting out of the car.

"Thanks Alfie," she called to the man behind her racing Dick into the house and up to his room. Ever since Natalie had gotten Bruce's stamp of approval the room next to Dick's had become her unofficial bedroom. When she decided to move into the cave Bruce had offered to let her live with them.

The problem with that was that as soon as Nat moved to Gotham she'd be helping Batman and Robin and it wouldn't be long until the team figured out who the dynamic duo was. That didn't mean that Alfred had any intention of letting anyone else take her bedroom though, and Nat was grateful to both Bruce and Alfred. She wasn't a bat, but she knew that if she ever needed to be they would give her a home.

Nat spent the next hour and a half getting her butt whooped on Call of Duty, and Dick was rubbing in his fifteenth victory when Bruce knocked on the door. Looking at Nat who had a pillow in hand ready to attack Dick who was gloating smugly was amusing enough, but what made him laugh was the fact that Nat looked at him froze and then continued with her attack as planned.

"Alfred sent me up to tell you two dinner is ready," Bruce chuckled as he looked from Dick's shocked face to Nat's innocent expression. He noticed her eyes turning green around the outside but that was it. This was a huge improvement from the last time he'd been around her. Even just a few days ago she'd gotten mad at Wally and her eyes turned a dark brown completely within the blink of an eye.

"We're coming," Dick finally said glaring at Nat who smirked at him.

"Yeah right behind you Bruce," Nat smiled as she followed him out the door and down into the dining room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Spending time with Dick was what she had needed. He was able to make her forget about her powers for just a little bit, and for the first time since she'd woken up from her coma she felt like the same old Nat. It'd been four days since Supes and M'gann were able to get back from their undercover mission, and Nat had been working on changing form, but she was unsuccessful.

She was only truly able to change simple things, like if she had a wound she could make her cells shift to heal it without a scar. She could change the color, length, and type of her hair and change it back with some concentration… She could also change her eye color, and do things like make her freckles disappear. Even things like that took an immense amount of energy, and Nat could only focus on one of them at a time. As Blue Jay Nat had taken to changing her hair and getting rid of the wig. The wig was too much of a hazard, and could reveal who she was if the wrong person took it off her.

"Hey here comes Artemis," Robin's voice shook Nat out of her reverie and she frowned at her friend.

"Leave her alone Rob," Nat said while Robin just smirked and dropped down in front of the abandoned phone booth. Nat grimaced dropping down beside him.

"Fancy seeing you here," Robin grinned and Nat elbowed him.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked her eyes only relaxing when she met Nat's eyes.

"Well I mean it's weird for you to be in Gotham and not Star City with Green Arrow," Robin taunted and Nat sighed.

"Did you ask Nat that same question?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah she was here to see Wayne's kid," Robin grinned and Artemis opened her mouth only for Nat to cut in.

"She was watching our cousin compete in the state spelling Bee contest Robin now drop it," Nat said and Robin just grinned looking at Artemis.

"C-O-O-L, did she W-I-N?" he taunted more and Nat sighed in irritation.

"N-O," Artemis snapped.

"What a D-R-A-G," Robin grinned wider and Nat shoved him in the phone booth.

"Sorry he's being a jerk," Nat said shaking her head as she watched the light go. "You go ahead I'll see you there," Nat smiled and Artemis sighed stepping into the booth.

Nat waited her turn, but the moment the Zeta beamed her into the cave she had to duck as fire was thrown at her. Thanking God that her suit was flame retardant she ran looking for Artemis and Robin.

"Nat the exit!" Robin yelled at her, and Nat took off running to meet them only to be cut off by a huge tidal wave.

"Or not," Nat yelled back grunting as she got swept up by the water her back hitting the opposite wall. Coughing she got to her feet grabbing Artemis's arm and jerking her up running with Robin into the weight room. Nat groaned as she felt the blast of heat from the fireball knock her down.

"Showers!" Robin yelled running to the shower and turning on the water.

"We can't stay here," Nat said as Robin tried to get his comm working.

"The com is down… locked," Robin groaned at the same time.

"Why can't we stay here?" Artemis asked her eyes wide as the water kept the fire at bay.

"Because it can control water…" Nat didn't finish as suddenly the showers exploded and she got swept up into water again. She looked at Robin and nodded to the opposite wall watching as he place a birdarang against the wall blowing the wall and forcing the water to rush out of the bathroom.

"We need to get lost," Robin said and Nat gasped as they ran into the kitchen.

"The air vent!" Artemis said and Nat nodded as Robin hooked up to the Cave's main system.

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked her eyes wide as she jerked off the grate.

"He's downloading cave blueprints just go!" Nat said before looking back watching Robin head her way. With a quick nod she jumped up into the air vent and followed Artemis Robin right behind her.

Nat looked back to see a burst of fire streak right behind them and she gasped. "Too close," Robin grunted moving ahead of her. "Artemis there should be a vent cover right in front of you," Robin called while Nat followed behind the two heroes.

Nat dropped down beside her two friends and looked at Robin. "This way," he called running down the stairs. The trio found themselves in the generator room of the cave, a place Nat had never been before. The sound of another person dropping sounded behind them, and Nat didn't look back. She didn't need to because Robin and Artemis's terror stricken faces were enough.

"Keep going," she told them turning around she gritted her teeth as she forced a chunk of paneling between her and the person attacking. She didn't think it'd hold, but maybe it'd help. She ran after the other two grimacing as the temperature rose in the small room until all the gauges were cracking, and the pipes were releasing steam.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere," Robin grimaced.

"You mean this one?" Artemis called and Nat dropped through it Robin behind her the echo of an explosion ringing in their ears.

"Hold on," Robin called, and Nat grimaced stopping as she looked at Robin in front of a port where he could dock his tech. "I'm going to hack into the heat and motion sensors so the enemy can't track us…"

"Who is the enemy?" Artemis gasped obviously scared.

"Let's find out," Nat said and Robin nodded as he pulled up surveillance footage.

It seemed like a normal day Wally was helping Superboy and M'gann with the bike flirting shamelessly, and Aqualad was talking to the three of them about school. "Artemis starts school today," Kaldur mentioned and Nat felt her friend stiffen. "Do you think she'll have any trouble keeping her loyalties…" Nat frowned at the wording.

It was then she remembered a conversation she had with Roy. He was helping her move into the cave and he had told her to be careful.

"Why would I need to be Roy the Team is my family just as much as you are," Nat said crossing her arms.

"What do you really know about any of them Natty? I trust you, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin, but the rest… M'gann could be pretending to be J'onn's niece, I know Artemis is pretending to be Ollie's… I know you trust her with your life or something but it's true… Superboy was a weapon Nat he could've been bred with who knows how many default settings. Just be careful okay don't trust them so fully," Roy said and Nat frowned snapping back into the present.

"That's it all four are dead," Robin groaned and he looked at Artemis and Nat with wide eyes. "I meant the cameras," he amended and Artemis frowned.

"Right the others have superpowers, they can do anything," Artemis said and Nat frowned. Robin shook his head at Nat discreetly and moved forward. Looking at the map Robin opened another vent cover dropping into the library. Nat sighed in relief happy to be in her favorite room.

"One of these books leads into a secret tunnel," Robin said scanning the shelves and Nat nodded.

"Really how cliché can you get?" Artemis huffed and Nat laughed.

"You should see the batcave," she and Robin said at the same time grinning at one another.

"You two are creeps," Artemis muttered freezing as they all heard the clanking footsteps headed their way. Nat pulled Artemis behind a shelf frowning.

"Blue Jay, Artemis, Robin? It's okay to come out now," a voice a lot like Red Tornadoes said.

"Red Tornado," Artemis whispered in relief running out to meet the team's den mother only to come face to face with an android who was obviously not Red Tornado.

Robin pushed Artemis out of the way and Nat followed ducking under the table using her momentum to roll out. "Yes on the red, no on the tornado," Robin shouted and Nat grimaced running beside them. She skidded to a stop as a female android appeared in their paths and she jumped up onto the shelves with Robin and Artemis. Pulling out her Jay gun she fired a shocker arrow head at the female hoping to short circuit her tech. Grimacing as the female's fire stopped the arrow head, and started the sprinklers Nat dropped down beside Dick as the female punched the shelves sending them toppling over.

"That one," Nat said pulling the book and running down the tunnel that opened as soon as it opened. She had Artemis's hand in her own to keep the blonde moving and she followed Robin

"Did you know Tornado had… siblings?" Artemis asked the two who grimaced.

"No," Robin answered as they kept running down a corridor about to turn when Artemis grabbed his arm.

"Now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the league. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" Artemis asked her voice and eyes frantic.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly," Robin joked and Nat smirked slightly while Artemis looked at the two in disbelief.

"Don't joke! They…" Artemis started only to be cut off by a voice over the intercom.

"Attention Robin, Attention Artemis, Attention Blue Jay, you have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

Nat grimaced and looked at her friends. "Well c'mon we have a time limit, and we have to find a way to beat them."

"We need to get to the hangar… If we can get out of here I can contact the league," Robin said as they ran through the corridors.

"Sounds good," Nat nodded as she followed him Artemis on her tail.

"We should be able to get to the hangar from there," Robin nodded towards a corridor leading into the kitchen. The minute Nat turned a tidal wave swept through the area and Nat grimaced running with the other two.

"Or not…" she supplied.

"Will you stop saying that!" Artemis yelled as the water overtook them and Nat grimaced while Robin pulled out a breather she reached for her own, but found that she didn't need it. Robin's eyes widened as he pointed at her neck, and Nat's hand lifted feeling the gills that had automatically sprouted. Her eyes widened as she shoved her breather into Artemis's mouth. She hadn't even felt her body shift to accommodate the change.

Nat started swimming, and Robin was beside her when they heard a startled scream. Looking back Nat grimace as she saw the male in control of water dragging Artemis down. Robin reacted fast as he grabbed on of Artemis's arrows and shoved it through the Red's eye before grabbing Artemis and shooting out of the water. Nat swam beside him and coughed as she felt her skin change and adapt.

"Look out!" Wally yelled and Nat dove back under the water as fireball after fireball was hurled at them. She followed behind Robin grimacing as a fireball came way to close to her even in the water. Resurfacing beside Supes and Wally Robin looked at the two.

"Are you both okay?" he asked with a frown.

"Forget us help M'gann," Superboy said and Nat met his eyes. She couldn't figure out why he hadn't contacted her, and when she reached out she felt a block. He was scared, beyond scared he was angry and that anger was blocking her out completely. That explained why she hadn't known about the attack, why Connor hadn't bothered to warn her his block was keeping him locked in his own fear.

"Aqualad is she okay?" Artemis yelled up at the Atlantean locked away in a firey cage.

"She is unconscious," Aqualad yelled back. "I fear she… we don't have much longer," he called and Nat felt her gut clench.

"Down!" she yelled as she saw the female android coming for them. Diving back under the water the three of them swam for the stairs. Artemis and Robin ran up first with Nat behind them. She frowned as the male and female androids appeared on either side of them. Robin moved forward while Artemis shot an arrow at the firey female Robin threw birdarangs one landing beside Wally's head as it bounced off the android's metal chest.

"Go I'll cover you," Nat yelled at the two. It was now or never, she had to use telekinesis and she couldn't concentrate. Ripping two blocks of cement from the wall she shielded both Robin and Artemis as Water blasted on one side, and fire on the other. When those two were safely encased in the water she dove in after them.

It was odd that the gills sprouted without her having to think about it, it was like her body was naturally adapting to habitats it had never been in or had to adapt to before. Nat grimaced as she followed the two climbing into the vent beside them as they gasped.

"What do we do now?" Artemis gasped for air and Robin looked at her like it was obvious,

"We save them. That's how it works," he said and Nat pushed her hair from her face it was still black and straight.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those two robots already took out our four super powered friends, the closest we have is Nat and she has no idea what she's fucking doing," Artemis gasped.

"You seem distraught," Robin said looking at Artemis and meeting Nat's eyes from where she sat her Jay guns aimed at the water.

"Distraught?! Of course I'm distraught, we have no superpowers, M'gann is dying, and I'm down to my last arrow," Artemis yelled and Nat grimaced.

"Well get traught or get dead," Robin yelled back.

"He's right get your head in the game 'Mis," Nat said softer as she followed Robin.

"How can you two be so calm?" Artemis gasped following them.

"Practice, I've been doing this since I was nine," Robin said and Artemis frowned.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis demanded and Nat looked at her with a frown.

"I love you like a sister, but I swear if you don't stop whining then I am going to tie you up and leave you here," Nat warned and Artemis glared.

Robin stopped looking back at them his eyes were wide and he grinned. "Hello Robin," he smirked and Nat looked at him her lips pursed. "They're machines, an EMP should be able to take them out!" Robin explained and Nat grimaced.

"My EMP arrowheads are in my bedroom, and I'm almost out… besides they aren't strong enough to disable both reds for long," Nat frowned and Robin nodded his understanding.

"Well do you have one in your utility belt, because I'm fresh out in my quiver?" Artemis asked with biting sarcasm and Robin grinned.

"Fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one…" he grinned his hand going to his communicator, "What'd ya say KF do-able?"

"Totally do-able!" Kid's voice sounded and Nat shook her head at Robin's quick thinking.

"Five minutes," The male announced and Nat frowned.

"You know if you had more time…" Kid said.

"Tell him what's the point of him being a straight C student in everything but Science if he isn't going to help us when we need it," Nat grumbled and Robin smirked.

"Yeah that was Jay," Robin confirmed.

"Alright fine go to the x-ray machine in the med bay, you'll find a small vaccum tube called a vircator it converts high energy pulses," Wally said and Nat followed Robin as he led the way. "Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-ray to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

"A ripple effect," Nat breathed looking at Robin.

"Like dropping a stone in a pond…" Robin grinned taking the vircator out.

"A stone with ten to the twelfth power wattage yeah…" Wally confirmed and Robin pulled up a hologram.

"So I'll need to hook this up to the cave's main generator…" Robin sighed.

"Which is?" Artemis asked glaring as Nat smirked.

"This is where it's going to get fun," Nat smirked. "Can you and Superboy cause a distraction Kid?"

"Should be able to, just give us a heads up…" Kid said through Robin's communicator and Nat stretched.

"Let's get this show on the road, I'm tired of playing hide and seek," Nat said and Robin smirked as he led the way through the vents. Artemis frowned following the two of them. Nat jumped out behind Robin and bit her lip as she watched her friends all captured.

"Kid get started with the distraction," Robin said and Nat laughed as she heard Supes and Kid Flash taunting the robots. Gripping his hand Nat wrapped her fingers around his thumb and Robin did the same the two meeting each other's lens covered eyes.

"Be safe boy Blunder," Nat said and Robin smirked before ducking out of the alcove and heading towards the generator. Nat watched as Robin had everything hooked up and ready to go. She bit her lip waiting for the EMP, but as Robin scrambled to find something that Nat assumed would complete the circuit the androids had noticed his presence.

"Robin look out!" Artemis screamed and Nat gasped as a torrent of water swept the Boy Wonder up. Nat pushed Artemis into the air vent and jumped in behind her. Silently she crawled to one of the spots where the metal had been cut and she grimaced as she saw Robin's limp body being lifted from the air.

Nat heard Artemis gasp and turned around to see the blonde had curled into herself her eyes wide and frightened. "Don't you give up on me now 'Mis," Nat growled and Artemis's eyes were wide.

"If we turn ourselves in we die with the others, we have to get out find a way to contact the league," Artemis said frantically and Nat grimaced at her.

"No way 'Mis if we even manage to get out of here our friends are toast we have time we can save them," Nat said stubbornly and Artemis glared.

"How can we save them Nat? You don't have control over whatever super powers you got from M'gann's blood and I'm out of arrows, not that arrows would help…" Artemis grimaced and Nat shook her head.

"'Mis we're heroes, and I don't know about you, but I have no intention of dying today…" Nat said her mind going through everything and her eyes lit up. "There's an arrow in the souvenir room, I'll surrender and give you time to fire it at the EMP generator to complete the circuit!"

"I… I can't! The best chance we have is to hide until the league finds us," Artemis gasped and Nat grimaced at her friend.

"Stop doubting yourself, God now I know what I sound like to Batman…" Nat grimaced and she rubbed her face. "Here's the deal 'Mis either way I'm going and I'm surrendering in an attempt to save my friends. You can hide here like you used to hide when your Dad came home, or you can grow a pair of balls embrace the fact you're a hero and fight until we're completely out of options, the choice is yours," Nat told the blonde dropping out of the vents, and into the trophy room.

Artemis closed her eyes but followed suit, and Nat smirked at her friend before handing her the arrow. "Shut up," Artemis grumbled as she stared at Cheshire's mask. Nat could see the memory take hold of her, and she bit her lip. It wasn't long before Artemis snapped out of it and nodded.

"One minute," came the voice and Nat took off running towards the danger with Artemis at her side.

The fire in the cage got unbearably hot, and the water rose over Wally, and Superboy's faces just as Nat and Artemis ran in. "Wait!" Nat yelled and the androids turned to them. Nat held out her Jay guns, and Artemis her bow. "Now!" Nat yelled as she pushed with everything in her mind until the two androids were forced back against the wall, and Artemis managed to shoot her arrow straight completing them EMPs circuit and causing the androids to shut down.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief when the firey cage vanished and the water went down. She didn't have much time to breathe before Nat had thrown her arms around the blonde's neck. "I told you!" Nat gloated and Artemis looked down blushing. "It was all you 'Mis, I would be dead if you weren't so awesome with a bow," Nat told the blonde before running over to Kaldur and M'gann.

"How's M'gann?" Superboy yelled.

"She breathes…" Kaldur called down to the clone while Artemis ran to Robin who coughed up water.

"Robin's okay too," Artemis called and Nat smiles softly.

"Way to get traught," Robin smirked at Artemis and nodded to Natalie who rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Kal you alright?" Nat asked and Kaldur nodded at her lying back against the concrete.

It wasn't more than an hour later when everyone was up and around. Artemis groaned as she tried unsuccessfully to get the plasma cutter working and Nat helped Kaldur support M'gann's in her weakened state.

"I figured the only chance I had was to surrender… Act like I'd drowned before I was drowned… I did black-out though," Robin admitted and Nat punched him.

"Don't scare me like that again," she warned and Robin just laughed while M'gann took Superboy's hand.

"M'gann," Supes breathed in relief and Nat smirked.

"I'm alright," M'gann assured him.

"Will you stop playing with that thing, and cut us out already!" Wally grouched at Artemis.

"EMP remember… it shuts off all machines," Artemis snapped.

"All machines present at the time," Tornado said as he flew up looking around. "What has occurred?"

"We had a visit from your siblings," Nat snapped and Robin frowned.

"I wasn't aware I had relations…" Red Tornado said moving forward.

"Where have you been?" Wally called to the robot.

"Monitor duty, as soon as I realized all connection to the cave had been cut off I came here, but I had to zeta in from providence…" Red said and Nat sighed just as Sphere woke up and freed herself from the wall.

"Hey boy," Supes said and Nat frowned as Artemis suddenly got the plasma torch to work.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and Kid said at the same time. Nat turned to Red just in time to see him touch the female a spark passing between them causing his and her eyes to glow red.

"Red?" she asked uncertainly as he rose up into the air and suddenly Nat was gasping as the oxygen was pulled from her body. Gripping her throat she was one of the first to pass out. There was no way her body could adapt to that.

"Natalie," Dinah's soft voice and gentle touch surrounded her. Nat groaned and looked into her mother's worried eyes.

"Mom…" she croaked and Dinah just hugged her close.

"Thank God!" Dinah gasped while Sphere beeped in agreement from her side. Nat buried her face against her Mom's shoulder and for the first time since she had joined the team she just relaxed in her embrace.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," she croaked pulling back and looking around. Superman was confronting Artemis ignoring Supes who was conveniently encased in the melted remains of his bike while Captain Atom and Flash were trying to free both him and Wally. Artemis was explaining what happened looking panicked. Robin was talking to Batman and she knew she had come up because Bruce looked at her and frowned. Kaldur and Aquaman were speaking, and Ollie was watching Artemis worriedly.

"No Natalie, I'm sorry… I should know better than to demand something like quitting the team of you, I was just scared. You're right these powers they're apart of you now, and this Team… well I can see how much they've helped you grow," Dinah stroked her daughter's cheek and Nat smiled.

'Nat can you hear me?' Connor's voice sounded and Nat looked back at him.

'Yes I read you loud and clear," Nat said with a frown.

'I tried to talk to you earlier to warn you to get help, but I couldn't reach you,' Connor frowned and Nat rubbed her face.

'Supes you blocked your mind from me… it's your anger… I think you can only reach me when you're scared or content. You were scared when M'gann was in the ice and you're content now that she's okay. Anger blocks us off from one another,' Nat sighed and Connor frowned.

'Should we tell everyone else?' Connor asked and Nat shook her head. She wanted to keep the mental link as quiet as possible. Especially if there was a leak in the team which Roy seems sure there is.

 **one hour later**

"Kaldur! I need to talk to you," Nat said as she pulled away from Canary. The Atlantean looked at his friend and nodded curtly before looking back at Aquaman asking permission, which the king gave freely.

"I need to talk to both of you," Batman said sternly and Nat nodded as the team filed out letting the league play clean up. Nat stood at Kaldur's side and looked from him to Batman before frowning.

"Natalie what happened when you got into the water?" Batman asked and Nat grimaced.

"My body responded and adapted accordingly," Nat said and Batman frowned this was a new development. "What about your telekinesis?"

"I… I was able to use it, but it still causes entirely to much concentration and I can only use it in dire circumstances," Nat informed and Batman nodded before looking at Kaldur.

"I've been…" Batman started but Nat cut in.

"Sorry Bats, I have my own question," Nat said and looked at her friend. "Kal do you believe there's a mole on the team?" Nat demanded bluntly keeping her voice low.

Kaldur frowned and nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "When Roy and I were at the peace treaty Sportsmaster said that there was a mole on the team," Kaldur admitted and Nat's eyes widened. "I tried to talk to Red Tornado about it today, but he… blew me off," Kaldur admitted and Bruce grimaced.

"Do you have any ideas?" Batman asked and Kaldur sighed.

"At the moment Red Tornado seems to be the only rational option I can think of," Kaldur admitted and Nat frowned. "Whether he betrayed us willingly or was preprogramed remains unknown," Kaldur sighed.

"You knew?" Connor yelled grabbing Kaldur by his shirt. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann."

"Connor what are you doing?" M'gann asked as she flew up while Nat ducked under Superboy's arms getting between him and Aqualad pushing him back.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Superboy fumed as the team gathered around them.

 **DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNN**

 **New chapter I hope you guys like it!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Thegirlwhoisstillwaiting: Here you go hun I hope you like this one too**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets and lies

"Supes you need to calm down," Nat said seriously while Connor just glared at her.

"You knew? Robin asked in disbelief.

"You didn't tell us?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"I sought to protect the team from…" Kaldur started only to be interrupted by Artemis.

"Protect us from what?" she demanded, "Knowledge that might've saved our lives?"

"You almost died?" Superboy said to M'gann who looked confused.

"Enough!" Batman said his eyes narrowing. Nat barely managed to push Connor off of Kaldur and she took her spot at his side turning to Batman.

"With Red Tornado… missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors, Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift," Batman said.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," the giant man said and Nat raised an eyebrow.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado you and I are gonna," Connor threatened turning toward Kaldur.

"Back off Connor," Nat said getting between the two males.

"Tornado is a member of the league making him a league responsibility, you will leave him to us," Batman informed the clone glaring. "I have another assignment for this team," Batman turned to the holograms, which popped up with stories of a gorilla attack.

"Gotham mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" Wally asked in disbelief crossing his arms.

'Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?' Connor asked with M'gann's link.

"Batman please, tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Robin said throwing his hands out in irritation.

"I never joke about the mission," Batman glared causing Robin to look away. "I've checked the sources and studied the patterns, Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents," Batman looked to Kaldur. "Aqualad you and your team will depart for India, and check this out."

Kaldur nodded and Nat rubbed the back of her neck as the team filed past them. "Huh _your_ team," Wally glared and Nat grimaced.

"You need to shut them up now or this mission is going to be a disaster," Nat told Kaldur who looked at her and sighed.

"They are right, I should have informed the team, I just didn't…"

"You didn't want to alert the mole, and it was a logical reason not to tell us, they're just angry, and they'll get over it, but not if you continue letting them walk all over you," Nat said crossing her arms and Kaldur looked down at her.

"When did you get so wise?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nearly dying twice, well it does that to you," Nat smirked as she pushed Kaldur's shoulder and started walking towards the bioship. She made a quick stop in her room and stocked up on ammo for her Jay guns. Reapplying her mask carefully and attaching her hood she checked to ensure her hair was still black and straight. This would be her first mission with the team since getting shot

Nat walked out to the bioship and stood stoically beside Kaldur as the team loaded up. She sighed when Connor told Sphere to go back running her hand over Sphere's metal surface as it instead rolled to her. "You heard him, you can't come with us on this one," Nat said and Sphere beeped pitifully before going back.

Captain Marvel flew up and grinned as Kid Flash and Robin walked up. "You're coming with?" Robin asked his eyes wide.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Captain Marvel grinned walking into the bioship.

"Translation he blames us for red fiasco, doesn't trust us," Robin said looking at Kaldur with Kid Flash.

"Yeah it's a big club," Wally spat.

Natalie didn't interfere it wasn't her place. The team didn't seem to even acknowledge the fact that she'd figured it out before them. They hadn't even responded to her once, but that was going to change. If Kaldur wouldn't get a handle on their team she would do it for him.

The flight was tense and silent, Nat sighed as she dropped down with Robin and M'gann. "All clear," Robin called to those on the ship.

"Switch to stealth, and we will review mission parameters," Kaldur said and Nat crossed her arms.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinking parameters," Kid said and Nat leaned forward.

"No wonder you're barely passing English," Nat said and Wally glared at her Robin getting between them.

"It's recon we know what to do," Robin said turning to walk away with Kid.

"Stop right there," Nat said glaring at the two as they turned towards her each of them irritated. "Look I get you two are upset, but stop acting like babies. As of this moment Aqualad is our leader, and we aren't reverting back to when you two idiots were trying to duke it out. We listen and take our direction from Kaldur," Nat hissed and the two boys glared.

"Why are you so hell-bent on defending him?" Connor asked glaring as he stood toe to toe with Nat who unsurprisingly didn't back down.

"Because we voted for him. At this point I don't care if he tries to kill me, he is our leader he's someone I put my trust into, and until proven otherwise I'm going to keep doing just that," Nat said and Connor glared.

"We're going!" he told M'gann and grabbed her arm not roughly, but in a surprising display of dominance. "I'll protect you," he said gently.

"She doesn't need you to protect her," Artemis snapped.

"Stop!" Nat said harshly causing everyone to look at her again. "Listen here, go off and do whatever you want if you think it'll help, but not before we establish the link. M'gann?" Nat asked while the Martian extracted herself from Connor and nodded setting the link up.

'Thank you,' Nat thought and Kaldur was silent watching her.

'Oh great now I get to hear Kaldur in my head,' Wally narrowed his eyes.

'Wallace I am going to kick your ass if you don't shut up,' Nat thought and Wally grimaced.

'Can we go now?' Robin asked huffing impatiently. Nat looked back to Kaldur who nodded and Nat sighed.

'Get out of here, stay in contact, tell us if you find anything weird,' Nat ordered and just like that the team was gone. Connor bounded off to pout about M'gann leaving to go help Artemis, and Wally and Robin went off together.

"Way to go Blue Jay!" Captain Marvel grinned and held his hand up for a high-five which Natalie promptly ignored turning on Kaldur'ahm.

"What are you doing?" she asked her eyes narrowed and Kal frowned tilting his head.

"I do not…" he began only to be silenced as Nat poked him in the chest.

"You're letting our team walk all over you! You are our leader Kaldur'ahm, you need to fucking act like it," Nat hissed and Kal's eyes widened.

"Woah that's a bad word," Captain Marvel said his eyes wide and Nat turned on him next.

"Yeah well you pick up a thing or two when you live with assassins," she spat and rubbed her face trudging forward through the dense jungle vines.

"Is she okay?" Captain Marvel whispered to Aqualad who was watching Nat with a quirk to his lips.

"She is taking charge and showing confidence," Kaldur said with a shrug and Captain Marvel frowned.

'I'm never going to understand,' Billy thought grimacing as Kaldur moved forward to catch up with Nat.

"Thank you for defending me to the others," Kaldur said awkwardly and Nat looked at him shaking her head.

"I'm just as pissed at you as they are," she told him sighing as she let Kaldur move forward to cut down the vines.

"You are not acting like you are," Kaldur qupped and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Because you're my leader, I know that whatever made you keep the mole thing from us it had to be good, and I'd probably do the same if I were you," Nat sighed as they got into a clearing. Looking down at the prints on the ground she looked back at Kaldur.

"I guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down…" Captain Marvel said looking at the tracks. Nat crouched down to study them when the ground below her feet rumbled. Jumping back she gasped as two huge elephant walked into the clearing.

They were bigger than normal elephants, and it seemed like they had spikes protruding from their thick skin. Not only that there were patches of skin missing and Nat felt for the poor animals even as she back flipped to avoid its trunk. Rolling she avoided being stepped on, and she looked up to see the inhibitor collar. Nat jumped grabbing ahold of the elephant's trunk and using her momentum to land on its back jerking the collar off with her as she jumped down.

Looking back she saw Aqualad rip off the other elephant's collar and she bit her lip. As soon as both animals were free from their collars they blinked and turned away. Captain Marvel was looking between the two young heroes his face set in a careless pout.

Nat sighed as she reached out with her link only to find it disconnected. "Dammit," she muttered rubbing her face.

"M'gann's disconnected the link," Kaldur announced and Nat looked up at him rubbing her face.

"I know I just figured it out… No doubt Artemis convinced her too, or she's unconscious…" Nat sighed and walked out towards the highest point she could reach touching her com and grimacing at the high pitched whistle. "Com's jammed," Nat told the other two and Kaldur sighed.

'Kon?' Nat reached out and grimaced as she hit a brick wall with Superboy too.

"These collars indicate an intelligence behind the attack…" Kaldur told Captain Marvel. "The rest of the team could be in danger, and if M'gann's link is down then she could be hurt."

"We don't even know where she and Artemis went," Nat sighed and Captain Marvel frowned.

"Well you two did let everyone run off without a game plan…" he said flinching as Nat glared at him while climbing up a tree to try and see if height would help her com.

"It was not our fault they wouldn't listen!" Kaldur said angrily.

"Well they at least listened to Nat, and she looked back at you before she let them go… Kaldur back at the cave Batman got everyone to listen with one word," Marvel said.

"Yes but Batman is Batman…" Kaldur grimaced.

"Yeah and believe me when I first joined the league all he did was boss me around, but Nat was able to silence everyone too, they didn't want to listen to her, but they did. They took control, and since Nat isn't the team's leader it seems like the team disobeyed. I never disobeyed an order that Batman gave me, and that's probably what kept me alive…" Captain Marvel said.

"Batman takes control for the good of the league… It didn't work with Nat because she isn't the team's leader, the team wasn't prepared to take orders from her… I think I understand now," Kaldur said looking at the older hero. "Thank you."

"Hey you know wisdom of Solomon," Cap shrugged and Nat dropped down beside Kaldur.

"Still jammed," she sighed meeting her leader's eyes. She stopped as she heard a growl and looked into the red eyes of a huge tiger.

"Cool a tiger!" Captain Marvel grinned moving forward watching the tiger take off through the jungle. "I've got him!" he told the two young heroes shooting after the animal.

Nat looked back at Aqualad who just shrugged. "Hey Speed of Mercury," he sighed and Nat groaned.

'Aqualad, Blue Jay can you two hear me?' M'gann's voice sounded through their heads.

"Yes Miss Martian, report?" Aqualad answered and Nat listened.

'Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison.'

'M'gann re-establish the link,' Nat said standing at Aqualad's side.

'Link established,' M'gann answered.

'Should we really still be taking orders from you Kaldur?' Artemis asked.

'Wasn't Kaldur it was me,' Nat fired back.

'Oh great now we have to listen to both of them,' Wally grimaced.

'Hey Nat, Wally and I were just attacked by giant vultures, but I guess since Kaldur thinks we're moles he thinks we attacked ourselves," Robin said bitterly.

Nat was walking at Kaldur's side following the path Captain Marvel took. She grimaced at the voices in her head.

'If he did he wouldn't tell you,' Artemis fired back.

'Listen please…' Kaldur started.

'Superboy are you online or just pouting?' M'gann asked.

'Little busy, call back later,' Superboy answered and Nat sighed.

'What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us,' Wally said and Nat broke through the thick cover of leaves looking at Kaldur as they found an obvious trap with signs of dragging.

'He should be chalant, way chalant, extremely chalant,' Robin answered Wally.

'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?' Artemis asked and Nat bent down looking at a handprint imbedded into the ground.

'Should you be talking about that Artemis?' she fired back, and knew she hit the target when Artemis didn't respond back.

'Connor doesn't even trust us to take care of ourselves,' M'gann said and Nat looked at Kaldur. He grimaced and stood up from his spot crouched down beside her.

'Did he really think you or I could've been the mole?' Wally asked.

'We've known each other for years!' Robin answered him.

'Trust is a two way street,' Artemis finally answered.

'You know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!' M'gann said.

'Not that we'd do that,' Artemis answered and Nat gritted her teeth.

'We'd never do that,' M'gann answered far too quickly.

'Enough!' Kaldur finally yelled and Nat grimaced at the resonance in her head moving back as Aqualad pulled one of the large poles from the ground. 'Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to get him back,' Kaldur said.

'Hah under your leadership?' Wally asked 'I don't think s…' he started.

'This is not up for debate,' Kaldur cut him off. 'You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over if you all want to select a new leader I will happily step down, but until that time I am in command here,' Kaldur threw down the twisted metal aware of Natalie's eyes on him. He looked at her unsure of what the look in her eyes (barely noticeable under her lenses) meant, but Nat just smiled her cheeks heating up as she walked beside him the two following the tracks left behind.

"What?" Kaldur asked and Nat looked over at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nat said looking away as she kept walking.

"I saw that look, what did I do wrong?" Kaldur asked and Nat's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kal, it… it wasn't anything," Nat said quickly and Kaldur raised an eyebrow as he ducked down with his friend. He looked at the fortress and grimaced as Kid Flash and Robin showed up, and Artemis and M'gann were behind them. Kaldur climbed into a tree beside M'gann and Artemis while Nat stayed with Kid and Robin.

"Do you see what I'm seeing KF?" Nat asked as her lenses caught the glimmering of the shield around the compound.

"Yeah," Kid confirmed.

'I could just fly above it,' M'gann said.

'That's a negative ghost rider,' Nat thought to her and Robin groaned from her side.

'I've got a target,' Artemis said and Kid frowned.

'Pylons are insulated but one good shot could cause a temporary gap,' Robin confirmed.

'Artemis be ready to hit it,' Kaldur said making his way down the slope and towards the compound. 'All of you be ready,' Kaldur said and Nat put her hands on her Jay guns.

Kaldur ran down and his tattoos started glowing as he generated enough electricity to create a gap in the shield.

'Artemis now,' Wally said and Artemis released her arrow. Nat stood up as soon as the shield went down and was the first to reach Kaldur's spot.

'Supes make sure you're waiting, you should be able to get in from the back,' Nat sent to Superboy through the general link as a bunch of monkeys showed up on top of the roof.

'Got it,' Connor sent back and Nat grimaced as the lead monkey released a loud yowl and launched at her as a camera shot up from inside the fortress.

'Take off the collars," Nat said as her arms shot out and she pulled monkey down detaching the collar with minimal struggle.

"Blue Jay get down!" Kaldur yelled as he tackled her a monkey sailing through the air where she just was fangs extended. Nat looked up into the light green eyes of the Atlantean and blushed a deep red.

"You can get off now," she murmured as she pushed him off her and grimaced as a large gorilla walked out of the compound. "I hate monkeys…" she growled as the gorilla threw M'gann down.

"Leave her alone," Nat yelled running forward.

"Get your paws off her you darn dirty ape," Wally yelled running forward. The moment he hit the Gorilla he flew back with a groan.

Nat grimaced her worry for M'gann causing an accidental burst of power as she threw the gorilla through the wall. M'gann groaned managing to levitate and float into the room with Nat right behind her.

"Hey it's The Brain!" Kid said.

"Duh I can see it's a brain," Artemis grimaced.

"Not a brain The Brain!" Wally said and Nat shot explosive arrowheads out of her Jay guns causing the Gorilla's weapons to explode and break.

"In the flesh… Eh so to speak," the French brain said before turning to the Gorilla. "Mallah now," he ordered and Nat grimaced as the pylons came up and she went down.

'M'gann Superboy now,' Kaldur ordered and Nat stared at the blue shield surrounding her. She shot up as soon as M'gann managed to type in the code to the remote she stole from Mallah.

"Nice try," Nat called to The Brain as Superboy and a giant white wolf managed to bust in through the wall. Superboy ran at the monkey, and Nat pulled out her cry generator. She was running low and was trying to use them sparingly. Throwing the box onto the Brain's Helmet the sonic generator caused the glass to crack as Mallah roared throwing the generator against the wall. Aqualad managed to free Captain Marvel, who in turn freed the tiger.

"Mallah," the Brain called as the suit that encased him started building up and forming into what looked like a weapon.

"Everyone get ready!" Wally yelled and Aqualad for the second time that day shielded Nat with his own body as the lights went out.

The lights flickered back on and Nat frowned pushing Kaldur away. "I'm fine," she told him rubbing her face as she looked at the empty spot where the Brain and Mallah had vanished.

"So that big weapon, was a giant light switch?" Wally asked and Nat shook her head.

"It was a teleporter, like our Zeta tubes," Nat answered and she sighed looking down at the tiger that sat by her side. "Round up the other animals with inhibitor collars," Nat told the beast that roared it's agreement.

M'gann stretched and called the bioship to them rubbing her face. Nat walked with Kaldur by her side and grimaced as animals started pouring out of the jungle. She pulled sat beside Kaldur and Captain Marvel as one by one the animals got their collars removed.

"What are you still doing here boy? The pack's moved on," Nat said looking down at the White Wolf lying in the clearing.

The Wolf looked up at her and Nat bent down scratching behind it's ears. "Can we keep him?" Superboy asked looking at M'gann.

"Dude first Sphere now a wolf… You sure do have a habit of picking up strays don't you?" Wally asked and Nat smirked.

"Maybe it's because he's such a stray himself," M'gann smiled down at her boyfriend. Nat cleared her throat and looked away willing to allow them to have their private conversation. She was nearly knocked down as the tiger rubbed up against her legs.

"What do you want?" Nat asked with a smirk as the tiger purred. "Do you want to come live in the cave too?" Nat asked teasingly, but the tiger blinked up at her and Nat sighed. "I wish you could, but I don't even know how we're going to feed Wolf," Nat said and the tiger roared softly.

"I don't see why we couldn't keep him," Aqualad said from Nat's side and Nat looked at him.

"He's a big cat, and he deserves his freedom," Nat said scratching the tiger's jaw. The tiger butted it's head against Nat's and Nat smiled softly. "Don't you want to be able to run freely through the jungle?" she asked the cat who mewed at her.

"Aww but I saved him," Captain Marvel pouted, and Nat looked up at the large man.

"Sorry Cap, I have a way with cats," Nat said with a shrug as looked at the big tiger.

"Go take care of the other animals," Nat said and the tiger licked her nose purring as it stood up and rubbed against Captain Marvel's legs.

"I'll let you name him," Nat told Captain Marvel who looked like she just told him he'd won the lottery.

"I think I'll call him… Mr. Tawny," Cap said happily and Nat laughed.

"I'll call him Tawny then, you can visit him here more than I can so he's more yours," Nat promised the large male who picked Nat up in a big hug. Nat stiffened and awkwardly patted the large male's back.

"Cap I'd set Nat down if I were you," Wally called.

Captain Marvel did as he was told and bit his lip. "Sorry I've just never had a pet before!"

"It's fine I just don't like to be touched, by strangers…" Nat said and sighed awkwardly patted Cap's arm.

"Look I need to know why you kept the mole intel a secret?" Robin finally said and Nat looked up crossing her arms as she watched Kaldur closely.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," Kaldur said and Nat's eyes went to Artemis.

"What! You can't trust him," Artemis gasped.

"I do not, it seemed possible even likely that he was trying to divide the team with false information," Kaldur said looking at his teammates.

"And given how this mission went he nearly succeeded," Robin said with a frown, "But you had to consider it might be true…"

"Yes, as leader I did in which case I did not want to alert the traitor," Kaldur sighed.

"I hate to say it, but makes sense," Robin sighed.

"I am still prepared to step down," Aqualad said.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Wally asked smirking as the entire team raised their hands while Kaldur nodded in acceptance.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel grinned moving forward to shake Kaldur's hand. "See you tomorrow?" he waved.

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asked with a frown.

"Nope got to fly!" Captain Marvel grinned shooting off into the sky. Nat watched him with Tawny at her side. The tiger rubbed its huge head against Nat's leg one last time before bounding off into the forest.

"So what're ya going to call him?" Nat asked nodding to the wolf as she looked at Superboy walking with him and M'gann onto the bioship.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Supes asked and Nat grinned.

"Generic, but acceptable," Wally sighed as everyone took their seat. Nat sat down beside Kaldur.

When the team got back to the cave Batman watched, as the wolf unloaded and stood by Connor's side. He looked at the team. "The Justice League has fixed the cave, everything should be dry, and in working order."

"Sweet!" Wally grinned while Nat breathed a sigh of relief.

"All of you should go home or hit the showers, you've all had a long couple of days," Batman said and Nat stretched. "You're monitor for tonight is J'onn," he added and Nat gave a thumbs up walking to her bedroom.

"Nat!" Wally called and Nat frowned turning around and looking at the redhead.

"What Wallace?" Nat sighed and Wally frowned at her.

"What's going on between you and Kaldur?" he asked and Nat narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," Nat said her hands on her hips

"I mean I saw the way he was looking at you! I mean geez I knew he liked you, but we just broke up Nat… Shouldn't you give it at least a year before you're ready to date again?" Wally asked and Nat frowned.

"Wallace first of all you don't get to determine at what point I'm ready to move on from you. Second it's not like we were in love! We dated for a month not even a month more like three weeks… Third this is none of your business and it will remain that way from now until forever," Nat said and stalked away from her friend.

Wally frowned after her stiffening as he felt Oliver's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the archer and bit his lip. "Hey GA," he grinned.

"You're damn lucky you didn't break her heart son, now be her friend and support her," Ollie said seriously before walking to the mission room where Bruce was.

"Natalie?" Kaldur asked from where he was waiting by Nat's door.

"Oh my God what is tonight bother Nat with stupid questions night?" Nat groaned as she walked into her bedroom.. Kaldur followed her inside and frowned as he saw Wally's face when he rounded the corner.

"What is wrong with Wally?" Kaldur asked and Nat grimaced.

"He's finally realizing that we're never getting back together," Nat said as she dug through her drawers throwing out a pair of fluffy Batman pajama pants.

"So it's official then?" Kaldur asked and Nat grimaced turning to face her friend.

"What do you mean official?" she asked pulling out some toner and carefully peeling her mask away from her face conscious of Kaldur's eyes on her as she rubbed the spirit gum off in the mirror.

"You and Wally are officially broken up," Kaldur breathed and Nat shrugged as she focused on changing her hair slowly back to the long sandy blonde ringlets.

"I mean we have been for a month…" Nat said turning to look up at the Atlantean that was suddenly much closer to her than she'd anticipated.

"Why did you break up with him? You two seemed so happy," Kaldur said and Nat grimaced rubbing her face.

"I've always loved Wally, and I thought that love would develop into a romantic love. We were comfortable with each other… heck he was my first kiss. I just…" Nat grimaced as she sat on her bed watching Kaldur. "There's no challenge with Wally. He's comfortable, and there's nothing wrong with comfort, but there's nothing on the line. I want someone who pisses me off at the best of times, someone who blazes through my night sky, and someone who has the ability to think of me as a best friend, and a girlfriend. I knew I'd never be Wally's firework either, so it was easier to call things off."

"Do you ever want to fight for him?" Kaldur asked watching her intently and Nat shifted under his gaze.

"I want him to get his head out of his ass and realize that Artemis is perfect for him. She could be the Yin to his Yang if he takes the chance. That's all I want for him, and myself. I want to find someone who compliments me for who I am now… I felt like with Wally he was to busy trying to complete me. I don't need anyone to complete me, I may be broken, but I'm complete just as I am now."

Kaldur moved forward and Nat bit her lip looking up at the Atlantean. She'd never realized how much taller her was then her, or how gorgeous his eyes were. Nat bit her lip as he sat beside her his shoulder brushing her own. "Sometimes I wish I had been enough for Tula," he admitted and Nat swallowed thickly.

"Kal… You are enough; any girl who doesn't think you're enough is crazy. The thing about Tula is that she found someone that she fell in love with. You can't blame her or Garth for that. I know it sucks, but one day you'll find that girl who you argue with, but that you can't help but love to hear her talk. She'll make her way into your life and set it ablaze, and you'll never want her to leave again," Nat smiled as she shoulder bumped her friend.

Kaldur'ahm looked into Nat's blue eyes. She was so different from the girls in Atlantis; so different from anyone he'd ever met. He just wished he could look into her mind to see why she was the way she was. She'd been a mystery from day one, and though she'd come such a long way her walls were still firmly in place. Walls that Kaldur wanted to take a sledgehammer to. Walls that no one else seemed to realize were there.

Nat pulled her knees to her chest and bit her lip. "I guess what the big thing with me and Wally was that he didn't see me," Nat said softly. "I mean he did, but he didn't… he doesn't. He sees what he wants me to be, he knows what he wants me to do, but as far as me the girl who has always been right in front of him, he never took the time to actually see what I'm all about." Looking at the ground she hugged her knees tighter. "I'm afraid no one's ever going to see me Kal."

Kaldur bit his lip and he put his hand on Nat's cheek gently he raised her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I see you," he whispered and Nat gasped like she'd been electrocuted. His thumb gently stroked her cheek and he bit his lip. "Not all of you, there are still parts of yourself you keep firmly hidden away… Nat help me see more, I want to know all of you…" Kaldur said slowly and Nat looked away.

"You just want a rebound girl," she murmured and Kaldur frowned.

"To be honest I felt… relieved when Tula told me she had started seeing Garth. While Atlantis started to fill my thoughts, I couldn't deny that the team kept me on the surface world, grounded to the surface world… until you started dating Wally. Then all I could think of was him kissing you. There was that night I came into check on you, and the two of you were in here. That's when Tula entered my mind again. Tula who I was supposed to love," Kaldur sighed. "I don't know what you are to me Nat, but I know for you I'd be anything… I'd be your rebound, I'd be your best friend, and your brother just let me in. Let me delve deeper into the mind you keep so guarded," Kaldur whispered wiping at the tears in Nat's eyes hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

Nat looked up at the Atlantean a man who she trusted with her life. She'd never allowed herself to acknowledge more than friendship where Kaldur was concerned. She'd always had Wally, she'd always tried so hard to impress Wally, save Wally, get Wally to see he didn't know her the way he thought. Now she was looking at Kaldur and she realized he'd done all of that and she hadn't tried to show him.

"Best friends first," Nat said looking at him causing Kaldur to smile.

"I think I can handle that," he said and Nat bit her lip.

"Alright well I need a shower so…" she said awkwardly and Kaldur blushed and stood up.

"Of course! Sorry I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kaldur asked and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Just try to keep me away," she teased opening her door with her PJs in hand and a towel over her shoulder.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm pretty proud of this one… So I've decided Kaldur and Natalie are end game… Sorry folks I'm just to in love with spitfire, and Supermartian… Also Robin is two years younger then Nat and I didn't think that'd translate well at all…**

 **Anime Hotty Lover 18: I hope this doesn't disappoint you!**

 **Down2earth360: Thank you, but I find it still doesn't help, I just suck at comas and semicolons…**

 **B00kfan: Thank you so much, I've really tried to make her believable, and hearing someone say she's a good character means the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Injustice League

"Nat!" Dinah shook the now sixteen year old awake on the morning of October 1st.

"Mom?" Nat asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and groaning as she looked into the eyes of not only Dinah, but Oliver and Roy as well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Oliver yelled throwing confetti that he'd been holding in his hands. Nat blinked up at her family clearly unimpressed.

"Okay I get it, it's my birthday… I think that constitutes a shower and time for me to get ready," Nat laughed standing up and opening the door. "I'll be in the kitchen soon," she smiled before turning to grab her shower stuff.

Natalie hated celebrating her birthday, mainly because the Lance-Queen family went overboard with the gifts, food, and overall interest. She loved for her birthdays to be toned down versions of what they typically were. Truly she would've been fine with a new book and a hot cup of tea so she could read the day away in her bed.

Natalie's shower didn't last longer then ten minutes as she slid on a Gotham Knights sweatshirt and jeans padding out of her room barefoot. The moment she walked into the kitchen she was assaulted by the warm scent of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Nat look who is going to join us," Roy called to his baby sister who looked up and met Kaldur's eyes. She smiled and rolled her eyes at Roy taking a plate from Ollie.

Kaldur and Nat had spent quite a bit of time together the past week. The two were always sparring, eating, or even swimming together. It was something the team had taken unconscious note of, and Wally seemed to be the only person overly bitter about it.

"I hope you like pancakes Kaldur… It's a bit of a tradition," Nat explained and Kaldur smiled.

"I have only had them once, but they were delicious then and I'm sure they will be delicious now," Kaldur smiled as he handed Nat a rectangular package. Nat took it looking at Kaldur with a frown.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything," she protested and Kaldur shrugged.

"It's not much," he argued and Nat opened the box looking at a group picture of the team all in their civies and laughing about something. The Frame was simple woodwork obviously homemade with delicate carvings, and her name along the bottom.

"I… It's perfect Kaldur!" Nat set the picture down and hugged her leader and friend tightly.

Oliver looked at the picture and shook his head. "Damn Kal, you already understand Natalie better than Robin."

Nat rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast looking up at Roy. "I'm surprised you're here," she admitted and Roy frowned.

"Nat come on, I've apologized a hundred times," Roy said and Nat looked at her empty plate.

"I know you have I just never thought you meant it," she admitted and Roy grimaced.

"Of course I meant it you're my baby sister. I know I'm an ass, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," Roy looked down.

Nat bit her lip and got up hugging her big brother tightly. "Okay," she said and Roy finally sagged in his chair. His arms were tight around her and he hugged her tightly.

"Nat you need to train with Robin today, and Kaldur if you don't mind. I would set her up against Artemis, but well they never get much done together, and she tried to kill Wally yesterday," Dinah sighed and Nat rolled her eyes.

"I did not try to kill Wally, he said some very insensitive stuff and I tried to teach him a lesson on how to not pick a fight with a girl who knows all his weaknesses," Nat defended and Dinah laughed.

"Well we have to go," Oliver sighed and Dinah hugged Nat tightly.

"Love you sweetie," Dinah said and Nat hugged her mother back.

"Love you too Mom, and you Ollie," she grinned and Oliver pulled her tight against him. Nat hugged her father back she couldn't deny how much she missed her family.

Roy picked her up and hugged her tightly and Nat smiled. The moment she was set down Roy grasped Kaldur's hand. Robin and Artemis had a half-a-day in school since it was Friday and so they would be arriving at any moment. Well Robin would at least so that left Nat and Kaldur limited time to hang out.

Watching her family disappear Nat hugged Kaldur tightly again. "I love the picture, and the frame," she smiled up at the Atlantean who blushed.

"I was worried you would think it insignificant," Kaldur admitted shyly and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! It's the best gift I've ever received," Nat assured the Atlantean before picking up the picture frame and walking with it into her bedroom. Kaldur leaned against the doorway as Nat set it on her small bookshelf.

"What are we going to do while we wait for the others?" Nat smirked at him and shook her head.

"I figured we'd spar, that's always fun," Nat laughed rubbing the back of her neck. "Also tonight in Star City there's going to be this big gala for my birthday. Oliver hosts it every year as not only a way to raise money for charity, but also so we're seen in public. We'd have to get you a suit, but I'd like it if you were my date," Nat blushed.

"I would like that a lot," Kaldur admitted shyly and Nat grinned.

"Sweet, uhm Zatara had this made for you, it's a concealing charm. It's supposed to turn your hair black, your eyes brown, and hide your gills, tattoos, and webbed fingers."

"Do you not like them?" Kaldur frowned and Nat shook her head.

"Kaldur I like you just the way you are, but it'll be easier to hide my families identities if you aren't recognizable," Nat explained holding out the bracelet with braided cord and a charm in the center.

Kaldur took the bracelet from her and frowned, "How will it work?" he asked uncertainly and Nat smiled.

"Anyone who doesn't know you will see what the charm wants them to see, but for someone like me who knows you're wearing a charm then I'll see you," she explained.

"Are you two ready yet?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned in the doorway.

"Of course we are Rob, I was just giving Kaldur a concealment charm for the gala tonight," Nat explained and Robin grinned.

"Yeah speaking of which I'll be dropping your gift off at Ollie's house before. Since I'm not invited," Robin sassed and Nat sighed.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't even be there, but I have no choice," Nat grimaced as she followed Robin to the training room. She smiled at Zatara and sighed as Captain Marvel walked in standing at Zatara's side.

"Alright," Nat grinned at Kaldur and Robin. "Whose up first?" she asked her eyes sparkling. Nat other then Dick had the most experience with hand to hand. Nat had been trained by not only Black Canary but also Ted Grant. Ted was now retired from the superhero business, but in his prime he'd been known as the hero Wildcat. He was one of the best martial artists in the world, and he'd even beaten Batman in their last sparring match.

Nat didn't think she could beat Batman yet she'd been training for a solid eight years, but she still didn't possess his skill level. Although, Nat would boast that she could at least hold her own, until she inevitably made a mistake. Her extensive training was partially what made the others so uneager to spar with her. Robin was the only person who frequently volunteered.

Kaldur couldn't help but laugh as Robin moved forward into the sparring ring with her. While the rest of them trained and fought only to subdue those two sought to injure. They took every sparring scenario seriously, and they moved the way they would move in a real battle against an actual enemy. Although they never hurt each other or anyone else it was still an intense battle. Their steps were like a choreographed dance each aware of the other's move and strategizing with each movement.

"I'd step back if I were you," Kaldur said to Zatara and Captain Marvel.

"Why?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Just watch," Kaldur said nodding towards the two in the center who were motionless waiting for the first move.

Finally Robin flew forward and Nat caught his leg using his momentum against him and diverting him away from her. Kaldur wondered what would happen if Nat ever gained control of her telekinesis. He imagined her enemies would tremble in fear at the sight of her. Back flipping out of the way Nat laughed as Robin landed in the spot she'd previously been.

The two exchanged quick blows to the other's body moving quick as they hit and moved dodging and striking. Nat finally blocked a kick to her head using Dick's weight against him jumping up and managing to wrap her legs around his neck using her added weight to bring them both down until the floor glowed red. 'Robin Failed' it read.

Nat grinned as she helped Dick up who was grumbling. "Oh it's not the first time I've beaten you," Nat teased and Robin sighed.

"Yeah, but we're almost tied and I'll get ya back," he teased and looked at Kaldur. "Let's go Kaldur," Robin teased and Nat smirked walking up to Kaldur.

"Well go on, I went first, but now it's your turn," she teased and Kaldur rolled his eyes walking into the middle of the ring. Nat watched as names and points flashed while each boy threw kicks, punches, and blocks. They kept sparring until M'gann and Superboy walked in with Wolf trailing behind them.

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin grinned.

"I believe I knew before they did," Kaldur smiled.

"You and me both," Nat laughed watching Wally and Artemis walk in together.

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked and Nat shook her head.

"It's not out place," Kaldur sighed looking at Nat carefully a move that Robin didn't miss.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week why is he still here?" Wally asked pointing to Captain Marvel who was still munching on Wally's candy bar. "And why is he eating my snacks!"

"Because he can?" Nat said batting her eyelashes as Wally glared at her.

"Batman Zero-two" came the automated voice from the Zeta tubes. Nat turned around and frowned as Bats walked straight to them.

"Computer national news," Bruce said and Nat watched the holograms as a reporter for the GBS.

"The initial attack was short lived," Cat Grant reported as the camera went to recorded material on monstrous plants that seemed to have attacked metropolis. "But the city only received a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight," Cat announced as the camera went to live footage of the Hawks, superman, and Green Lantern fighting on the scene.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked and Nat frowned.

"The league has the plants covered Rob," she said softly crossing her arms.

Batman nodded as he met her eyes before pulling up another hologram. "She's right the league will soon have the situation under control that's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied CADMUS Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra venom," Wally confirmed.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army," Robin said grimly.

"And upgrade wolf," Superboy cut in scratching the mutated animal under his jaw.

"You think they've used it for the plants too?" Nat asked not really needing the answer. Artemis grinned at her best friend the two thinking on the same level.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The plant's cellulose does contain trace amounts of a cobra venom variant," Batman confirmed and Nat looked at Kaldur.

"These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with each other world wide," Kaldur frowned.

Robin pulled up a hologram as Batman turned his gaze on the team. "Exactly, it is now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman confirmed.

"Got that right," Robin frowned putting up satellite images. "Plant creatures have sprouted, in Gotham City, Star City, Paris, Taipei…" suddenly the satellite images cut out showing fuzz and static.

"Dude," Wally frowned.

"It's not me someone is cutting into the satellite signals, all satellite signals…" Robin defended.

Suddenly the joker's ugly face popped up on the screen. Knocking on the camera Nat grimaced folding her arms tightly over her chest. "Ladies and Gentleman we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement; from the injustice league," Joker grinned his switchblade glittering in the light as he turned the camera to face the others.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities, if you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Instructions have been sent to United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…" Vertigo trailed off.

"The more we get to have our jollies," The joker said cackling turning the camera back to him as the signal cut out.

"Roger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that," Batman said into the com.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, and Wotan," Robin frowned as he rewound the playback stopping at a picture of the Injustice League. "Seven heavy hitters probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

Nat couldn't help that nagging feeling in her stomach. She knew better, of course she knew better. This was a diversion, a nice little distraction to relieve smoke off the real masterminds behind everything. A group she'd only heard reference to once in her time in Bialya. A group she had reason to suspect Queen Bee was a big part of, and Queen Bee had a big enough ego that she wouldn't have allowed herself not to be recognized.

"There's your secret society," Wally said.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis sounded as doubtful as Natalie felt.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur said.

"Yeah that was their mistake!" Wally grinned. "Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt," he smirked his fist hitting his hand.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team," Batman said and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever listen?" Nat asked Wally who ignored her as was becoming normal.

"Aw man," Wally groaned and Artemis punched him in the arm causing him to grunt.

"With so many plants attacking simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it," Batman said looking at the team his eyes landing on Natalie's from where she stood staring at him her eyes wide.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatara said moving forward.

"We're ready," Nat said firmly and Bruce looked at her with a firm nod.

"I agree with Blue Jay they're ready," Bruce confirmed.

"Ready for what?" Wally asked "Ow!" he whined as Artemis punched him again. "Will you cut that…"

"Hello Wally," Artemis interrupted, "if the big guns are fighting plants who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know I guess we'll," Wally cut off as Artemis pointed at the screen that still showed the picture of the Injustice League. "Oh…" he said in realization.

"Well Batman I trust you and Blue Jay are correct," Zatara sighed.

"And I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman said gravely.

"Indeed, Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled," Zatara said. "Robin if you would provide a holomap, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." Zatara put his hands up focusing on the holomap "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecos!"

Nat watched as a red dot appeared on the map and she looked Zatara impressed. "Coordinates locked in," Robin announced. "The Louisiana bayou."

"We are on our way," Kaldur nodded and the team ran to get ready.

Natalie stayed behind as Batman called Captain Marvel back. Bruce looked at her with a frown. "What Natalie?" he asked and Nat rubbed her face.

"I know you read my intel from Bialya, you know as well as I do that the Injustice League is a farce, a red herring…" Nat frowned.

"I don't think they are the masterminds behind everything, but for now they're an enemy that needs to be stopped," Batman told her and Nat nodded her understanding.

"Yes sir," She said before running off to join the rest of the team.

Nat was dressed and ready to go in under ten minutes. The only thing she hadn't put on was her mask, but everything else including her hair was done. She leaned in the trophy room as Kaldur stared at the Helmet of Fate. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Plan B," Kaldur said softly and Nat frowned as he took the helmet and slid it into a duffel bag.

"You can't," she said her eyes wide.

"I have to Nat, if it'll save the team, save you then of course I have to. Losing myself to Nabu would be a small price to pay if you and the team remained safe," Kaldur said quietly and Nat took his hand.

"There's more than one way to lose a person Kaldur," she said and Kaldur sighed.

"I know, but Nabu may be necessary, and if he is then I will be the one to don the helmet," Kaldur said stubbornly while Nat slid her hand from his.

"Fine then," she said stiffly walking out the trophy room while Kaldur felt another invisible wall slide into place.

Kaldur sighed following Nat to the Bioship where he gently took her hand. "Here," he sighed taking the spirit gum and her mask Nat sighed looking up at the Atlantean as he slid her mask into place. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Just promise you won't let Nabu take you over forever… The world needs Dr. Fate, but you are needed too," she said biting her lip.

"Geez will you two get a room," Wally grumbled breaking right through the middle of the pair.

"Alright that's it Wallace you listen here," Nat turned on the redhead who glared at her. "I am your best friend, and you know that's all we're meant to be Walls. Now I love you to death you've been part of my family since we were eleven. We started this gig together, and I don't want to lose you because of some stupid misconceived attempt at a relationship, but I swear on all that is holy if you keep treating me like shit I am going to kick your ass."

Wally frowned as he looked between her and Kaldur. "Look it's hard for me to see how easily you've moved on," Wally finally admitted and Nat rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you haven't is because you're holding onto this thought that you and I were meant to be, but think about it Walls you never wanted me. You wanted me to be what you thought I should. You wanted me to retire and be normal, every time we were out in the field you tried to protect me because you wanted me to be weak and I'm not. Can I please just have my best friend back?" Nat asked shifting her weight.

"Yeah," Wally sighed looking at her. "It may take me a while, but I'll try harder," he promised before looking at Kaldur and sighing. "Hurt her, and I'm kicking your ass," he promised as he turned and walked into the ship Artemis grinning as she walked up to Nat's side.

"Finally, maybe now we can have some relief from all this tension," Artemis laughed and Nat rolled her eyes elbowing her friend playfully.

Nat was about to move onto the ship when Kaldur gripped her hand. Turning to look up at her friend she bit her lip.

"I promise," Kaldur said softly and Nat smiled at him softly.

"Let's hope you can keep it then," she said softly squeezing his hand and getting on board the Bioship.

'You and Kaldur'ahm huh?' Connor thought using their secured link. Nat took her seat between Supes and Kaldur and rolled her eyes.

'We're just friends,' she defended and Superboy grinned.

'Oh yeah I'm sure… You know he's liked you for a while right? The team talked about the fact that Kaldur and Wally liked you a few months ago…'

'Glad to know my life generates gossip,' Nat thought wryly rolling her eyes.

'Yeah well I'm glad it's Kaldur and not Wally. I mean Kid and I are friends, but I don't know I always thought you'd get bored…' Connor admitted.

'That is where you're right,' Nat rubbed her face. 'I didn't realize it, but Wally and I… it's not that we wouldn't have made a good couple, but I don't think we would've been happy. We would've been condemned to each other to scared to break up because we didn't want to lose the other. It's just better that I ended it before it even had a real chance to begin.'

"Hey what's in the duffel?" Wally asked as the Bioship made it's way through Bayou Bartholomew.

"Plan B," Kaldur said looking down at the duffel bag at his feet. Nat frowned at him, but she didn't remark on it.

"Uh," M'gann groaned and Nat looked over with Connor.

"You alright?" he asked worried.

"Dizzy," M'gann frowned her hand on her head.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look greener than usual," Wally frowned.

"Not me her," M'gann tried to explain.

"I feel fine," Artemis frowned.

"Not her… the Bioship she's trying to shield us but…" M'gann frowned and Nat looked outside the window.

"Looks like we've got company," she said staring at Count Vertigo who stood outside.

Suddenly the Bioship's camouflage disappeared and Black Atom was sent flying at them. The team was sent spinning with a rough landing into the water as they all gripped their seats trying to provide stability. The Bioship landed hard but before the team could relax vines started shooting out and wrapping around the Bioship. Slowly the ship started sinking into the water as Black Atom ripped open a hole in the roof.

"He's hurting her," M'gann gasped and Connor jumped out of his seat managing to punch Atom in the face hard enough to send him far away as water started pouring into the ship.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis gasped pulling out a breather and handing Wally an extra.

"Wow, uh thanks," Wally smiled as he took the breather.

"M'gann we need to get out, open a hatch," Connor said to the Martian as the water went above his chest.

"Hello Megan, of course," M'gann nodded gills forming in the side of her neck as she went under water opening a hatch.

Like the last time the water caused an automatic change, as Nat sprouted gills without thinking. Her body automatically adapted to the change in its environment. 'Everybody out now,' Kaldur's voice sounded through the link.

Nat was the last one as she swam behind Artemis. The moment she was out of the water the gills that had sprouted disappeared and Artemis shook her head. "That's so weird," she teased and Nat smiled pushing her friend playfully watching as the Bioship sunk.

"She's in shock," M'gann sighed looking at Connor. "She'll need time to recover."

Suddenly Nat was hit with a nauseating wave of dizziness that knocked her off her feet. Groaning she looked up as Vertigo stared down at them.

"Vertigo," Wally groaned.

"That's Count Vertigo to you peasant," Vertigo smirked as Superboy tried to get up only to be taken down by Black Atom. Nat grimaced and looked at Kaldur as he stood up using his water bearers to take Vertigo out of play.

'Robin, Miss Martian disappear, we will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective,' Kaldur ordered and Nat moved to her feet as Black Atom punched Kaldur and flung Wolf back into Artemis and Kid.

"Hey ugly!" she called taking aim throwing one of her knew Canary cry generators watching as it attached to his chest bringing him to his knees. Turning her attention to Vertigo catching his fist as he aimed a punch. She grimaced back flipping and taking aim when Black Atom finally managed to destroy the cry generator and attack her effectively knocking her out for a moment.

"Blue Jay!" Kaldur yelled focusing his attack on Vertigo. It wasn't long before the entire team was unable to continue. Vertigo looked down at them all with a frown.

"Two are missing," Vertigo observed.

When Nat groaned finally opening her eyes she found herself in a massive orange cage floating above the trees. Looking over at Wotan she grimaced sitting up her hand going to her aching head.

"Aw they awaken," Vertigo smirked and Nat rolled her eyes. "You're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable, even the Superboy has no chance of escaping," Wotan bragged.

Kaldur was on his knees his hands gripping the bars in front of him. "You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts Wotan," Kaldur glared as his tattoos started glowing and he tried to use bioelectricity to destroy the cage.

"Please Atlantean do not pretend you're in my league," Wotan said.

Nat slid her hand onto Kaldur's back. "Relax," she told him closing her eyes as she tried to focus on her telekinesis. Suddenly a tree came flying through the air as Nat panted using it to hit both Wotan and Black Atom.

With Wotan out of commission the cage vanished and Nat dropped the tree grimacing as she braced herself for the landing grateful for the water. Nat watched as the Bioship flew over, and she pulled out her escrima stick from their hidden compartment at her legs.

"Ugh I feel naked, and not in a fun way," Artemis frowned reaching for a nonexistent arrow. Ultra humanite, Poison Ivy, Black Atom, and Count Vertigo closed in on the team from all sides and Nat grimaced.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained. Maneuver seven," Kaldur told Artemis launching her into the air and straight at Poison Ivy. Nat looked at Kaldur meeting his eyes for a brief moment before she tore off through the water using the mud to slide avoiding Superboy as he was flung back and going between Ultra Humanite's legs dropping one of her hidden Canary cry generators on the ground smirking as Ultra Humanite was brought to his knees by the sonic sound.

"Where are Robin and the Martian?" Vertigo asked, and Nat looked up at the giant plant that was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My baby…" Poison Ivy gasped while the plant exploded.

"Timber…" Robin smirked M'gann at his side. Poison Ivy launched vines at them that M'gann stopped only to be hit by a wave of energy from Atomic Skull.

"Children… Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable, unacceptable, retributionable… that last one might not be a word, so sue me," The Joker ranted madly. Nat grimaced twirling her escrima sticks between her fingers her head pounding from her use of telekinesis.

"Kill them. Kill them all," Vertigo order and Nat grimaced as she dodged attack after attack from Ivy.

"I prefer not to die, but thanks anyway," she called. She blocked and dodged plants and fists alike until a burst of electricity from Wotan held her down on the ground causing her body to writhe from the electricity.

She vaguely heard Kaldur talking to M'gann and she was only able to focus when Wotan stopped the electricity in shock when Kaldur pulled out the Helmet of Fate.

"No Aqualad don't!" Wally yelled and Nat pushed herself up slowly her cells trying to repair whatever damage was done. Before Nat could protest Kaldur met her eyes.

'I promised,' he reminded her before he slid on the Helmet of Fate. Black Atom punched Wally into a tree before Connor could stop him. Nat frowned as she watched Wally hold his arm.

"Aww dude," Wally frowned.

"Wotan you are mine," Fate said and Nat closed her eyes.

"Wonder boy you are mine!" Joker said deepening his voice to imitate the Doctor's, cackling as he pulled out his knife. "I've always wanted to carve this bird," he grinned.

Nat instinctively shot forward to protect her friend as the Joker brandished two knives. Nat had her escrima sticks facing him head on while Robin flipped out of the way. Nat had studied everything on the Joker, and once when he decided to visit Star City had a few unfortunate run-ins with the maniac. Dick was only thirteen, and he'd never faced the Joker without Batman. It wasn't that Nat doubted him; it was that she didn't trust the Joker who'd been trying to kill her best friend since he was nine.

Blocking one of his knives she kicked his right hand hard enough so the knife sunk in the water. Using his unequal balance she brought his face down into her knee hitting his free hand and last knife hard with her escrima stick so it went flying into the tree. She grimaced as she received and elbow to the face due to her inattention.

'Nat down,' Robin called and Nat dodged rolling between the Joker's legs as Robin flew forward only for the Joker to grab his leg at the last second and hurl him into the trees. Nat tried to use her telekinesis to slow him down, but her head wasn't having it.

The Joker smirked as Robin hopped back up, having of course two more knives to attack the young hero with. Nat didn't have time to check on the others as she threw herself forward tackling the Clown Prince of Crime only to be blasted back with a ray of pure energy from Atomic Skull. Groaning she flipped back at the last minute saving herself from a nasty head injury as she landed on top of a large boulder.

That was when she saw the League, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much longer she could last, but she would've forced herself through it to keep her team safe. Nat moved forward as the heroes landed and she looked for Doctor Fate frowning worriedly.

The Injustice League was gathered in the center all of them had raised their hands in surrender. "There will be another day," Vertigo said.

"Another Day? There won't be another day, not for any of us," The Joker cackled moving his hands like a puppet master might control the strings of a marionette. Suddenly large vines sprouted all around them and Joker venom poured from the buds that burst open.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe," Batman ordered punching the cackling Joker hard enough to knock him out.

'We have to save her,' Kaldur yelled from inside the helmet Kent looking at the young Atlantean with a grin.

'You know Wally was quite taken with Natalie too when I met him,' Kent pointed out.

'She broke up with him, said he'd be happier with someone who could challenge him more,' Kaldur blushed and Kent smiled.

'I knew she was a smart girl,' he chuckled.

"Fear not!" Fate called a golden ankh appearing in front of him absorbing the venom before it could harm any of the heroes. "Fate has intervened!"

 **In the helmet of Fate**

"I promised her I would come back," Kaldur said softly.

"You are the perfect candidate for me. You are young, strong, skilled enough in the mystic arts…" Nabu's voice sounded as the helmet appeared in the blackness that surrounded Kaldur and Kent.

"You do not understand, I cannot break this promise to Natalie, I cannot let her down!"

"Nabu the kid isn't for you, he has his own life to live. Look I promise we'll find someone soon, but they've got to be willing. They've got to understand what will happen, they can't be this young," Kent reasoned with the lord of order.

"How do I know that we will find someone? This world is in need of Doctor Fate!" Nabu argued.

"We will," Kaldur promised. "Please great Nabu I am not the one you want, I have duties to the earth, and in your absence I promise I will do my best to maintain order. Just please let me go…"

"C'mon Nabu you still have me in here to keep you company! I promise we'll find someone, but the kid has a girl, and a world of his own," Kent argued and Nabu remained silent.

"Very well then," Nabu said.

"Tell Wally I said hello, oh and Natalie too, also don't forget Artemis!" Kent requested and Kaldur smiled softly as suddenly he was back in his body staring at the heroes.

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asked his eyes wide.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent Nelson was most helpful. He said to tell you Jay, and Artemis hello." Kaldur smiled and groaned as a solid weight flew into him. Wally chuckled stepping back as Natalie buried her face in the Atlantean's chest hugging him tightly.

"We're done here," Batman said while Kaldur wrapped an arm around Natalie who didn't seem willing to let him go anytime soon. "The Super Villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance… it was satisfactory," Bruce said and the team sighed in relief.

"I almost thought you were going to break your promise," Nat mumbled as she hugged Kaldur tightly.

"I would never break a promise I made to you," Kaldur said looking down at Nat still dressed as Blue Jay.

Oliver awkwardly cleared his throat and Dinah elbowed him in the ribs. Nat blushed a deep red before moving away from Kaldur and looking down. "So… how about I just bring your birthday cake and presents to the cave and we can celebrate there?" Oliver said rubbing the back of his neck while Nat looked up at him in surprise.

"No stupid party?" she asked and Oliver chuckled.

"We'll have to reschedule it anyway, I don't see why we can't go ahead and celebrate now," Ollie smiled.

"Oooh a party!" M'gann smiled.

"I mean I have your birthday gift in Gotham, but I should be able to get it," Robin grinned as Batman nodded his confirmation.

"It'll be a nice way to celebrate not getting killed," Artemis said cheerily.

"Oh yeah! I'm so there," Kid confirmed and Nat smiled as Dinah ruffled her hair.

"We'll see you all at the cave," Nat told Oliver as she got on board the Bioship taking her normal spot.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us it was your birthday," M'gann scolded.

"I can," Superboy smirked and Nat rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't like people to make a big deal about it. Of course my family does exactly that, but still," Nat looked down and Kaldur chuckled

"Oliver's the one who told me, so I actually have a gift," Artemis laughed and Wally grinned.

"You should try going to the charity gala's every year… They're huge and full of rich people. I have to go because Uncle Barry is supposedly a friend of Oliver's so he and Aunt Iris are always invited," Kid shrugged.

"He isn't lying they're the worst," Nat shuddered.

"I'm still sorry I didn't get you a gift," M'gann sighed.

"Please don't feel bad, I hate gifts. It's why Ollie and them always make it a point to give them to me. Honestly the best gift I can receive is just being part of the team," Nat promised as the Bioship landed inside the Cave.

"Hey there she is happy birthday Natty," Barry grinned as he tossed Kid his present from Central City.

"Thanks Uncle Barry!" Kid called as he handed the box to Nat. "Happy Birthday Nat!" Kid grinned as Nat shook her head removing her mask. Almost immediately her hair started changing back despite the throbbing in her head.

"Thanks Kid," Nat laughed setting the present on a table with the ones from her family. Frowning she met Superman's eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Look I know you don't think I'm doing the right thing, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you Natalie. You Wally and Robin are like my niece and nephews, and I would've been at the gala, so now I'm here at the party," Superman tried to explain staring at Nat's stone face he sighed. "I'm trying okay, be happy with that much."

"Just stop treating him like shit," Nat sighed her voice pleading.

"I… I promise I'm not trying to, but I feel like I'm only going to cause him more turmoil. I represent what he'll never be. It isn't fair to him," Superman sighed and Nat felt Connor's eyes on her back. Sighing she blocked him from her mind and put her hand on Superman's shoulder.

"I'm going to give him a Kryptonian name. He has a superhero name, an earth name, he deserves a Kryptonian one," she told Superman who stiffened.

"I… nothing I say will change your mind, so I'm just going to say you have my permission," Superman sighed dropping off her present before turning and going to Diana.

"What was that about?" Superboy asked and Nat sighed.

"Did you know Kryptonians have different names, they don't sound like Earth names," Nat said as she looked at the room filled with heroes.

"No I guess I'd never thought of it…" Connor frowned.

"I was telling Superman that I'm going to give you a Kryptonian name too," Nat said with a shrug.

"Really?" Connor frowned looking at her.

"Yep it's Kon-El," she shrugged and Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still avoiding using Connor?" he asked.

"Yep," Nat grinned popping the 'p'. " I mean now I can call you Kon, and no one will be any wiser. Now go find your girlfriend," she teased pushing him.

"You'd think after knowing you for so long you'd manage to have stopped surprising me," Batman said as Nat smiled watching Superboy walk off to Miss Martian.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides you're the one who gave me the idea," she said turning to the cowled man.

"I heard you used Telekinesis on the mission," Batman changed the subject and Nat grimaced.

"It's still difficult. Every time I move big objects my head hurts for hours. It isn't practical yet," she frowned her fists clenching.

"You're determined enough to make it work," Batman said looking down at her. "You also took on the joker so Robin wouldn't be faced with him by himself."

"Robin is amazing, but he's still only thirteen. I know you've been training him since he was nine, and trust me one day he's going to be the best of us all… Today he was my best friend, and all I saw was a homicidal clown trying to fillet him alive. I may not have the familiarity with the Joker, but I had the knowledge, and I have the skills to take him on so I did," Nat looked away.

"You were right in your judgment," Batman said and Nat's jaw dropped. "Robin has been in the field for a few years and he's strong, but he has never faced the Joker alone before and soon he'll be ready for that, but today was not the day. I sent the team in because I knew together you could take down some of the biggest villains in the league's rogue gallery. I was right, but none of you should have faced them one on one, and the fact that Aqualad had to don the Helmet of Fate proves that. You are strong together, and I'm happy to see that someone besides myself realizes that fact."

"Batsy are you… Did you just… Am I being complimented? No, dammit Natalie you messed up?" Nat's eyes sparkled and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Open my gift first," was all he said as he moved away from her to Aquaman and Ollie.

"I must be out of my mind," Nat said shaking her head as she smiled at Roy hugging her big brother.

"What did Bats want with you?" Roy asked.

"To say I did a good job oddly enough," Nat laughed seeing the look on Roy's face. "I know! It's so weird," she smiles as Dinah called attention.

"So Nat's going to open her presents, then we'll do cake," Dinah announced and Nat groaned as Ollie threw her over his shoulder and plopped her down in a chair where everyone could see. As Batman told her she opened his gift first.

Inside the small box was a set of keys and Batman looked at Bruce in slight confusion. "I fixed up the Jay bike," Batman shrugged and Nat's eyes widened as Robin pushed in a very sleek black and blue motorcycle.

"That is… Thank you," she gasped Roy chuckling as he wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't wander off handing her his gift.

Nat opened the thin Box and laughed as she found two shirts one identical to her Green Arrow shirt but Red, and the second shirt was solid black with a bright blue J in the center of it. "I love it!" she grinned up at her brother who tossed hugged her tight.

"Knew you would," Roy teased.

"Okay mine next!" Robin said as he handed her a package clearly wrapped by Alfred. Nat laughed as she opened the box to find modified versions of her jay guns. They were smaller no longer employing the look of a flare gun, but more of a real gun.

"Holy hell, these are awesome!" Nat gasped.

"They shoot modified versions of the arrowheads, they don't shoot bullets, but they do shoot capsules. One capsule is an ice cap, then there's the polyurethane foam, a shocker capsule, and an EMP capsule that contains a tiny generator in it. The microtech was sort of from Doctor Roquette, but I designed them, and the holsters," Robin blushed as Nat took out two holsters and a belt filled with capsule clips. "There are twelve capsules per clip. And they're organized four Ice capsule clips, blue clips are ice, white are shocker, red is foam, and black which there's only one of is EMP." Robin explained.

"Robin this is awesome thanks!" Nat hugged her best friend tightly.

"Me next," Artemis laughed handing Natalie a box.

"Oh no I feel like I should be worried," Nat teased as she ripped open the paper on the heavy box. She looked up seeing several of her favorite books from childhood. The books she had to leave behind with Shiva after Nat had nearly been beaten to death. "How did you?"

"Mom went back in after… well she got them and stored them," Artemis said softly. "I use to read them just so I wouldn't forget, but since you're back well I think you deserve to have your books back," Artemis shrugged and Nat set the box down hugging her friend tightly.

"Thank you," Nat whispered.

"Well that's a tough act to follow but here's my gift," Wally said handing Nat a small velvet box. Nat opened it and she couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out a charm bracelet. One charm was a pair of sneakers with wings on it, another was an arrow, another a canary, then there was a Robin, an S, a fish, a cookie, a bow, and finally a mustache and goatee.

"This is… How in the world did you even get all these charms?" Nat laughed hugging her friend a little awkwardly as Dinah took the bracelet examining it.

"Well I guess that means this one is next," Barry laughed handing Nat a gift from Dianna. "I would give you mine, but it's for the gala."

"I hope you like it Natalie," Dianna said and Nat smiled softly opening the box to find a brand new pair of heavy black cocobolo wood escrima sticks. "They have been treated and enchanted so they are just as durable as your metal ones, but they are also lighter allowing you to hit your opponent harder."

"Thank you!" Nat smiled at Dianna twirling the new sticks experimentally.

"Okay you have two more, then our gifts," Oliver chuckled as Dinah handed her Superman's gift.

Nat met the man of steels blue eyes and smiled as she opened the clumsily wrapped package. Steadily she pulled out a silver necklace with a clear drop like pendant that was almost like glass. "That's clear Kryptonite… it's been drained of all its radiation so it's harmless to Kryptonians and humans alike."

"Superman it's beautiful," Nat smiled putting the necklace on.

"This one is from Aquaman," Oliver told her and Nat smiled.

It didn't take her long to open the box that contained a beautiful smooth and round blue white and green stone. "It is called Larimar found in the Caribbean, it is formed by underwater volcanoes. It is also known as the Atlantis stone," Aquaman smiled and Nat looked up at the king.

"Thank you very much," she smiled handing Oliver the stone uncomfortable that so many people were still watching her.

Dinah smiled and handed Nat a tiny box before hugging Oliver. Nat opened the box finding a set of Aston Martin's crystal keys. Looking at her parents as they grinned her jaw dropped. "No way," she gasped. "An actual Aston Martin?"

"Must be good to be rich," Wally teased and Oliver grinned.

"It's still at home, but as soon as you get your license it's yours," he promised and Nat hugged her parents.

"Who's ready for cake?" Dinah asked and Nat grimaced as Roy came out with a birthday cake and candles.

"Happy birthday to you," he started singing and all the heroes in attendance joined in. Nat's face was burning by the time the group managed to sing the last to you and quickly she blew out her candles while Roy served her a piece of chocolate cake and Dinah put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

Nat smiled and sat down on one of the green couches smiling as Kaldur sat beside her. "I have never seen your face so red," he teased and Nat hit him.

"I don't like being the center of attention," Nat grimaced and Kaldur feigned shock making Nat laugh. "I'm really glad you weren't lost to the helmet," she admitted.

"I am glad the Kent managed to help me convince Nabu to let me go as well," Kaldur smiled as he shoulder bumped the girl at his side. Nat smiled and looked around at everyone surrounding her. They were her family, and for once everything seemed to be happy.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. One more chapter and then Failsafe which is the one I've been waiting for!**

 **Kirkpatrick Sarah- Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it!**

 **B00kfan- Thank you again for the review I'm glad you liked it! I hope people love the story but I feel like only a few people are interested.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Everything is going to be okay

"Miss Queen!" Nat rubbed her eyes tiredly behind the dark windows of the limo where she could already hear the reporters who always called her Natalie Queen, they didn't care if that's what she went by or not. Taking Kaldur's hand Nat tiredly laid her head on his shoulder. "We could run away to Atlantis," Nat teased and Kaldur chuckled.

"I've seen you fight creatures three times your size and you're afraid of a little party?" Kaldur teased. For the night he'd be known as Kalvin Jackson a boy that Nat had met on her tour of Yale.

"Not afraid of it, I'd just rather stay here with you," Nat sighed watching as her driver opened the door. The flash from the cameras was blinding as Nat nearly stumbled out of the car grateful for her driver's hand keeping her steady. Trying her best to smile Nat was a bit overwhelmed as her name left the lips of multiple reporters.

"Natalie what are you wearing tonight?" One shouted.

"Natalie how does it feel to be sixteen?" Another yelled and Nat plastered on her smile taking Kaldur's hand.

"I'm wearing Versace it was a gift from my Father," Nat explained, "and it feels like I'm still fifteen since I have yet to get my license," Nat teased. Kaldur seemed a little overwhelmed. As a hero he was used to people trying to ask questions and take pictures, but he never had to stop and actually pay attention to them.

Oliver chuckled and walked over to his daughter and the young Atlantean. "Alright let these two have some fun tonight," Oliver told the reporters as he ushered both Natalie and Kaldur into the grand banquet hall of Queen consolidated. Ollie was still a partial owner, and had exclusive rights to throw galas, especially since he was slowly taking the business over again.

Nat smiled gratefully hugging Ollie who pushed her off towards Dick and Wally. Nat took Kaldur's hand with a happy smile. "I'm sorry about the reporters…"

"It is no problem," Kaldur smiled. "I just cannot imagine having to always deal with them," he shrugged smiling at Wally.

"There she is!" Wally grinned but made no move towards her as he stood by Dick who was grinning.

"I'm Dick Grayson," Dick smiled holding his hand out to Kaldur.

"Kalvin Jackson," Kaldur smiled and looked at Wally who gave an easy smile and held out his hand.

"Wally West."

Kaldur shook both their hands and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Geez Nat where'd you find the stiff?" Wally asked with a smirk. "No one talks like that."

"I found him at Yale Wallace and just because you don't talk formally doesn't mean someone with above average intelligence can't," Nat huffed gently bumping Kaldur's shoulder causing him to smile easily.

"She got you," Dick laughed and looked up waving as Bruce walked over.

"I don't know Nat I'd say he's more like a fish out of water," Wally laughed and Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Nat laughed looking away from her friends to Bruce. "Hiya Brucie!" Nat grinned.

"Nat, Wally," Bruce smiled and looked at Kaldur. "And who is this?"

"Kalvin Jackson Mr. Wayne," Kaldur said holding out his hand.

"Does Natty have a boyfriend?" Bruce teased shaking the boy's hand and looking at Nat.

"No, he's my friend…" Nat laughed pushing Bruce away it was weird to see her worlds colliding. Kaldur had no idea Bruce Wayne was Batman… Bruce also refused to allow Dick to tell any of the team his identity. Nat couldn't wait until the team knew Dick and not just Robin she felt like it would take a load off her friend and allow him to be a normal teen with them.

Bruce smiled a bit before staggering off no doubt in search of something that looked like alcohol. That seemed to be how Batman played off these nights in the limelight, impeccable acting, and lots of fake alcohol to convince the public he was nothing more than an idiotic billionaire playboy who got extremely lucky when running his business.

Dick shrugged as Kaldur looked at him curiously. "What can I say? Bruce isn't the type to avoid a good party," Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well at least he's having a good time," Nat smiled and gently bumped Kaldur again as the music started. The two of them had spent hours practicing simple ballroom dances. Wally was horrible when it came to ballroom dancing and Nat was determined Kal would be better, and the Atlantean managed to prove himself quickly after mastering the waltz within one song.

"Natalie!" Roy called holding his hand out to his sister who looked apologetically at Kaldur who looked like he was trying to get up the nerve to ask her to dance as well.

"I'll be back boys be nice!" Nat called before taking Roy's hand laughing as he led her straight into a fox trot. "You're so mean," Nat scolded lightly as Roy laughed.

"It's not my fault he was literally standing there fumbling over his words. I had to ask you or you would've stood there all night," Roy teases looking back at Kaldur who seemed to be getting teased by both Wally and Dick.

Nat smiled and followed his gaze, "You were right… he's sweet," Nat smiled and Roy grinned.

"I'm sorry did you just say I was right?" Roy teased his little sister. This was the Roy that Nat would do anything for. When Roy was calm and himself it felt like there was nothing that could get between the two of them. It was when Roy was a complete and total hard ass to everyone including her friends like Artemis that Nat couldn't stand to be around him.

"Don't let it go to your head," Nat laughed pushing away from Roy as soon as the song ended only to get claimed by Ollie for the next song as he grabbed her hand and spun her out onto the dance floor.

That was pretty much how her night went someone was always there to claim the next dance and she'd smile apologetically to Kaldur as she danced with Clark and Barry and Bruce and person after person until she had to announce the money they'd raised and what lucky charity would get it this year.

"Who is that man Nat is dancing with?" Kaldur asked as he watched the man dance with his friend.

Wally looked up from trying to scratch his casted arm with a straw just to see Ted Grant looking Kaldur over and he laughed. Dick had gone off to talk to Bruce and claim Nat's next dance and it was just the two of them standing together. "That's Ted Grant, formerly known as Wildcat, he's retired now but he's still one of the best fighters in the world. He trains Natalie and he trained Dinah he can even take down Batman," Wally said quietly.

"Ted be nice you're going to make him run away," Nat teased the man who'd practically been her grandfather since she was eight.

"I'm just sizing him up… he may be an Atlantean but I can take him," Ted announced with a soft smile as he met Nat's eyes. "In fact I bet you could take him yourself if you've kept up with your training."

"Look at who you're talking to Ted, of course I kept up with my training," Nat laughed.

"Course you did," Ted smiled and looked back to Kaldur and Wally. "West is just lucky I haven't beaten his ass to a pulp for being a little prick."

"Look I'm the one that broke it off with him Ted there's no need to hurt him," Nat said with a slight shrug.

"Fine…" Ted smiled softly and Nat laughed as the song ended stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Before she knew it Dick was in front of her leading her for the next song. "Is there some plot to keep me from dancing with Kal that I don't know about?" Nat teased and Dick laughed.

"Of course not Natalie we just all want your attention," Dick joked and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm so sure," she laughed. "At least Wally is injured and can't dance… without him I may be able to get Kal to dance the last dance with me,"

"I'm pretty sure he's dying to dance with you," Dick grins. "He's been watching you all night."

"I feel awful that I haven't gotten the chance to dance with him yet…" Nat sighed and Dick shrugged.

"He and Wally are fine together."

"If you say so," Nat said nervously allowing Dick to lead her across the ballroom floor until finally he spun her right into Kaldur's arms as a new song started.

"Finally," Kaldur laughed and Nat smiled up at him.

"Finally," she agreed with a smile as they moved into a simple waltz. "I'm sorry I thought I'd be able to be around you more…" Nat sighed.

"I understand you are very popular," Kaldur teased with a smile. "Don't worry at least I can say I danced with a pretty girl."

"Am I only pretty to you?" Nat smiled playfully. "Because I can make myself beautiful."

"You're looks are stunning but they do not make you beautiful Natalie, that is your heart. No matter what you will always be beautiful to me," Kaldur smiled and Nat's cheeks colored as she looked away from him.

"Very smooth fish boy," she said her voice quieter than she'd wanted it to be. She didn't realize it when the song was over she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. She didn't even realize that this was the last song of the night until Kaldur finally managed to get her attention.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kaldur asked again and Nat shook her head blinking as she met Kaldur's eyes.

"Sorry yes I am," Nat smiled and Kaldur chuckled the two leaving to go to the limo. Inside the darkened car Nat laid her head on Kaldur's shoulder and watched as he played with the charm on his wrist.

"I'm proud of you for wearing closed toe shoes," Nat teased.

"Yes well I was informed sandals aren't appropriate dress attire," Kaldur smiled playing with one of Nat's curls absentmindedly.

The Limo dropped them off at the mansion where the two went down to the lower level of the garage and through the Zeta tube back to the darkened cave. "So Tornado is really back huh?" Nat asked with a slight smile. Yesterday the team had gone on a mission, one that Natalie had been banned from going on.

"Yes… it wasn't what it seemed and both the reds died in order to defeat their baby brother Red Volcano… We may also get a new team member her name is Zatanna not as skilled in magic as her father, but she's passable enough. Helped us find Red Tornado," Kaldur filled Natalie in as they walked through the cave hallway back to the rooms.

"I'm glad Tornado is back… It was nice to have him, and I'm glad he wasn't a traitor but that means we're still looking for our mole…" Nat rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled off her heels tiredly.

"I'm not so sure there is one," Kaldur shrugged and Nat laughed.

"You aren't stupid Kaldur'ahm… Don't allow your feelings to get in the way of your judgment. I trust my team, but I know that the information about our mole was likely viable and I keep up my guard."

"You trust the team? Do you even trust me?" Kaldur asked meeting her eyes and changing the subject.

Nat smiled and looked away feeling slightly warm stirring feelings in her stomach. "Of course I do Kaldur… you're our leader if I didn't trust you I wouldn't stay with the team," she tried to defend and Kaldur's green eyes flashed for a moment an emotion Nat couldn't place before he looked away from her his features schooling carefully.

"You're a leader too Natalie… in fact I think you're a better one than I am…" he sighed and Nat shook her head.

"You do an amazing job Kaldur… You're a little bit too reckless, and you're too self-sacrificing, but those are also traits that make you a good leader." Nat stopped at her door and gently bit her lip as she looked up at Kaldur. "I would never ask to be in your position… it's too big a burden, but if you ever really really want me to… I'll take up that burden with you that way you don't have to carry it all on your shoulders."

Kaldur looked down at this headstrong, confusing, and wonderful girl and his lips quirked into a small smile. "I'll only do that to you if I have to… I don't want you to be forced into something because I'm too weak to try and handle it."

"You aren't weak Kal… I don't think you can ever be called that, and asking for help makes you strong," she said with a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked with a slight head tilt.

"Tomorrow," Kaldur nodded and turned from her those blue green eyes burning into his back.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

October 16 2010 for some reason Natalie knew that day would be seared into her head for the rest of her life. The team stood in the debriefing room watching as the Lanterns made first contact with the aliens who'd flown to close to the earth. Nat and Kaldur stood together watching with Red Tornado. Something told Nat that no matter what happened they would be okay… and she didn't know why but she trusted that feeling at least for the moment.

Natalie watched in silence as they lost the league's heavy hitters including Batman, Superman, the Lanterns, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and J'onn… Rationally she felt like there should be something, that she should feel something for the loss of their mentors but as Tornado turned to the team she felt nothing but determination. The team would stand ready no matter what.

"Tornado did you…"

"Yes Zatara we saw, celestial defenses have failed initiate all terrestrial measures," Tornado told the transmission and Nat took a deep breath. It would all be okay her mind reassured her everything including the deaths of her mentors and friends. At least Canary and Ollie were okay… At least Roy was still running around somewhere the team could handle this and so could her family.

"Affirmative, see you in the field," Zatara told Tornado and Nat rubbed her face.

"I must join the league," Tornado said turning to face the teens, "We will protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail the responsibility falls to you," he said and Nat felt the sentence hang in the air before Kaldur stepped forward.

Looking at his team and meeting Natalie's eyes Kaldur looked back to the android, "We stand ready."

The attack went on and Nat just took a deep breath with every death she watched. It'd be okay… Dove and Hawk fell, Flash just managed to save Iris and Nat felt like maybe the heroes had a chance but then Flash got blasted away and Iris saw the whole thing only to get vaporized in the next instant and Nat looked at Wally who didn't even seem distressed. That's when the report went to Ollie and Dinah and the Hawks…

"C'mon Mom…" Nat whispered as Dinah opened her mouth using the Canary cry to take down two of the ships and Ollie shot down a few others but from the smoke another ship was aimed at them and Nat bit her lip as her parents were blasted away. Kaldur put his hand on Nat's shoulder and Nat took a deep breath as Kat Grant listed the heroes they'd lost. Everything was going to be okay.

That was when the camera cut to Smallville, Red Tornado and Wonder Woman kept fighting but as Wonder Woman fell Tornado called into the cave as the mother ship landed.

"Red Tornado to cave I fear I am all that is left of the league…" Tornado's voice sounded over the com.

"RT," Robin started only to watch the last hero get vaporized.

"We are Earth's heroes now…" Kaldur said standing a little taller.

"What are we waiting for a theme song?" Superboy asked raising an eyebrow and Nat shook her head.

"A strategy," Kaldur corrected. "Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed…"

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin said pulling up his hologram and a hologram of the earth appeared beside them. "Here's where the aliens are now," he said looking at the red spots.

"This one get lost?" Superboy pointed to the lone Red spot in the artic.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin gasped.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" superman frowned and Nat tried to reach him but her link wasn't working. There was nothing and she frowned at that new development. Why couldn't she talk to Kon?

"It's power source must've attracted the Alien's attention… at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin explained and Nat bit her lip staring at the map. This was no longer home… she wasn't even sure if they had a home front advantage with how advanced the Alien's weapon systems were. No this was a warzone and she had a feeling they'd be losing a lot more people and yet that voice in her head told her it'd be all right no matter what.

"Must be some fortress," Supes grumbled.

"Connor…" M'gann reached out.

"No it's okay… I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know… eh y'know now," Superboy shrugged and Nat rubbed her face.

"We will target this lone ship," Kaldur said.

"Yeah break it down, build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo," Wally's fist hit his hand as Artemis elbowed him, "Ow!"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house," Artemis reminded him and Nat smiled softly at the exchange. Artemis was good for Wally whether he saw it or not.

"Uh huh," Wally laughed a bit with a sheepish smile, "not that all aliens are automatically ugly," he told the two alien members of their team.

Nat rolled her eyes and met Kaldur's gaze. "You are being quiet…" he told her gently taking her hand.

"October 16, 2010 we'll always remember this day," she whispered and Kaldur nodded grimly.

"We will, but first we have to ensure we'll be around long enough to help others remember it," Kaldur said softly and Nat smiled a bit.

"I defer to your better judgment Kaldur," she joked and looked at the team. "Make sure that if you use gadgets you're loaded… It won't help you if you run out of arrows or bird-a-rangs out there… this isn't like normal we stand together and we fight together and we have to be fully stocked." Artemis and Robin both nodded their agreement.

Nat took a deep breath she looked at Kaldur and rubbed her face tiredly. "I'm going to get another belt that way I know I have enough for my jayguns… let's just hope I can actually use my telekinesis and stay useful," she sighed.

"You're always useful even after you use the full extent of your powers," he said with a laugh and Nat smiled a bit before turning to get to the weapons room where they stashed extra belts and uniforms.

For this mission the team was in stealth mode, which meant Nat, got to use her snow-white stealth tech for cold and artic temperatures and terrain. As soon as the bioship got close enough in camo-mode the team split up. Kaldur was about to jump into the frigid waters before Nat grabbed his hand. "Don't do anything stupid fearless leader," she told him sternly before turning away to wait beside Artemis.

'Communications disabled,' M'gann's voice came through the link. After Nat heard the crash as the ship was forcibly pushed to the ice.

'And ET's are locked inside,' Artemis grinned as her polyurethane foam arrow sealed the exit. Nat dragged her down as the canon started firing looking up in time to see Wolf and Superboy save Kaldur.

'I told you not to do anything stupid,' Nat huffed as Superboy held the canon stable.

'Identifying weapons structural stress points and link to the ship,' Robin's voice filtered through. 'Here, here, and here,' he pointed out each section while Miss M. took care of them.

Superboy started pulling and Nat had both Jay guns one loaded with a shocker clip the other an ice clip. That's when she heard the sound of something activating and looking over she gasped as wolf saved Superboy from two dislocated disks.

'Wolf,' M'gann thought staring at the place the monstrous animal pushed Connor from.

'There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry,' Robin thought looking at Supes who looked down. Nat had that feeling again and found she had no tears or no thought of mourning…

'Can't do anything for him now,' Supes finally muttered and got back to work removing the canon. 'Let's go…' he jumped onto the bioship.

'Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix… we'll need to decamoflauge for a few minutes…' M'gann informed the team.

'We may not have a few minutes,' Robin said watching two new ships.

'Miss Martian open fire,' Kaldur said.

'Can't weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon and that's not fully integrated yet either…'

Nat looked to Artemis, 'Got you covered,' Nat informed while Artemis loaded her bow and Nat used every bit of her strength and telekinetic ability to send one ship crashing into the other. It hurt and she was quickly becoming zapped but as she destroyed the ship closet Artemis suddenly was running at her forcing her down and back while the almost orange Ray disintegrated her and Nat felt the anger and the heartache and disbelief as her oldest friend was taken from her not five feet away.

"Artemis!" M'gann screamed and Nat stood shakily weakly everything hurt from the amount of energy her telekinesis used and she hadn't even gotten the second ship destroyed. No that was Kaldur who managed to blow it up using the water he'd formed into ice.

"Artemis!" Wally cried out as Kaldur scooped up Natalie she needed to gather her wits she was going into shock and she could almost feel it as she fought the effects.

"Get inside," Kaldur ordered and Nat removed herself from his arms. Maybe it wasn't shock… maybe it was just grief. This was the first time today she could mourn… the first time she had even the slightest feeling that she needed to. Gone was that voice telling her it would all be okay. No now Natalie understood… There was a good chance they would all die…

"They're dead every single alien… if it's the last thing I do," Wally swore and Nat wondered if he was realizing like her how likely that outcome was going to be.

In the ship M'gann was crying and Wally was murderous making incoherent sounds as he hit anything he could. The rest were quiet but Nat… Nat couldn't afford to cry Nat had no energy to cry. Inside she was torn apart she was raw she was emotionally compromised in every way. Her best friend had died in order to save her… When would she stop letting people die for her? Now seemed to be as good a time as any. She refused to allow any of her friends another death, at least not while she was still living.

'You okay?' Kon asked Nat reaching out through their link and Nat blinked.

'Tired of the noise… Did you have me blocked earlier?' Nat frowned.

'No I never block you… not anymore at least," Kon frowns and Natalie nodded looking away contemplatively. Finally M'gann's sobs and Wally's screams pushed her over the edge.

"Stop it!" she told Wally and M'gann both. "Whining and crying isn't going to bring her back!"

"She is right, there will be time to mourn later now we have a job to do… defending the earth," Kaldur said standing up. "And ensuring Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked her voice steady while Wally glared at Natalie.

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them," Kaldur corrected.

"Some heroes! Nat let Artemis get killed," Wally spat and Natalie looked at him coldly.

"That's not true," Superboy said immediately defensive.

"Oh no? Then how come she destroyed one ship and let the other kill her supposed best friend?" Wally yelled and Natalie stared down at him.

"You don't know anything! I thought the other ship would be out of commission longer, Artemis saved me!" Nat yelled.

"Yeah well we got a bad bargain then because it should have been you!" Wally spat venomously. "We would have one competent team member if you'd died, instead we lost our archer and gained you… All you can do is fail at using telepathy and let our teammates die!" Wally said.

Nat lurched forward her fist up but Kaldur held her back. "Stop it both of you. We are a team… Wally it's not Natalie's fault Artemis is gone. It's not anyone's fault."

Robin glared at his best friend they used to be the three amigos. In the superhero world before the team the three were together every spare chance they had. Whether it was playing video games at Wayne Manor, crashing in the movie room at the Queen mansion, or raiding the kitchen at the Allen home they were the best of friends but ever since Wally and Nat tried dating… Dick had been pulled between his two best friends and that wasn't fun. Usually he didn't choose sides usually he tried to spend time with both but right now Wally had gone too far he was acting like his Father and that pissed Dick off the most.

"Back off leadfeet, you're upset and angry but you have no reason to blame Nat and if Artemis was here she'd beat you to a pulp for even saying Nat was worthless. You're lucky I don't."

Wally sunk back into his chair staring out the window and Nat was shaking slightly she wanted to cry and scream she wanted to lock herself in the cave and never come back out. She wanted to mourn but she had no time for that now… No one had time for that now.

It didn't take long for the Bioship to land at the Hall of Justice taking out a few alien ships with the new camera the team was able to save the soldiers who seemed to be trying to hold down the front lines. Superboy deployed first taking down one of the ships with his raw strength. 'You're sure you're okay?' he asked her repeatedly so many times Nat stopped talking to him. He could feel the raw emotion through their link, he had his answer he was just trying to get her to verbalize at least to him. Nat had never once blocked him out he didn't think she knew how, at least not fully, ever since he'd been in her mind he always felt her. He knew she was there she was just part of his mind almost.

As the ship landed the soldier's were cheering and Nat went straight to Kon. "See I told you Superman wouldn't leave us out here alone," one of the soldiers whispered.

"I don't know he looks a little young… and where's the cape?" another asked.

"I'm not Superman," Kon frowned.

"Son I don't care who you are, you wear the 'S' and you get the job done," the General said.

"I'm not Superman," Kon muttered quietly and Nat bit her lip.

"Tell that to the enemy." Turning to Aqualad the General saluted, "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force," he said.

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's canons as possible then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad told the General the soldiers around them cheering and Nat bit her lip as they loaded back into the Bioship. The soldier's followed them to the ruins of the Hall of Justice.

Nat walked quietly behind the rest of them the ruined statues of their mentors further serving to solidify the fact that they were the only heroes left now. "They're really gone," Robin whispered and Nat put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll have time to think about that later…" she said softly not allowing herself to think about her Mother and Father.

M'gann did not get that memo as she flew to the head of Martian Man Hunter crying until suddenly she picked the statue up with her telekinesis and there underneath the rubble was J'onn.

"Uncle J'onn," M'gann tossed the statue away moving to fly to him but Kaldur intercepted her.

'M'gann check his mind...' Kaldur ordered. 'Make sure he is whom he appears to be…'

M'gann nodded and it seemed like no time before her voice came back, 'It's him, he's real, and he's alive.'

"But we saw you get disintegrated, you and Superman, and everyone…" Supes said in confusion and Nat blinked. This made no sense…

"Yes, I remember. But… I cannot remember how I survived." J'onn said his hand to his head. "Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," M'gann provided.

"Scrambling your brains along the way," Robin added.

"My mind is clouded," J'onn said. Nat stayed back inside she was jealous… God she was jealous that J'onn was alive she wanted her Mother, she wanted Ollie to hold her and tell her it would be okay and right in front of her was J'onn the leaguer she had little contact with and the man who was most definitely not her family. Why did M'gann get her Uncle back when she couldn't even have Artemis?

"I feel certain I had something important to tell you," J'onn frowned.

'Hello Wally,' Wally said hitting his head in a M'gann type way. 'Come on!' he told the team.

Nat followed Wally and Robin out to the ship while Robin ran a scan of the canon. "I knew it! It's giving off Zanophemes the same thing that powers our Zeta Tubes… This thing doesn't disintegrate it teleports! Artemis is alive!" Kid gasps and Nat rubs her face.

"Maybe but…" Robin tried.

"No maybes they're all alive!" Kid Flash interrupted and Nat felt the hope spread through her warm and gentle but it didn't change anything not if they couldn't save them…

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" M'gann said excitedly.

'Uhm guys' we have company!' Nat told the team dropping behind one of the military cars with KF and Robin as more Alien ships came at them.

'We are on our way,' Kaldur said.

'Negative we can't win this… M'gann camo the bioship,' Robin informed, but the action was too late as the bioship was hit.

'M'gann!' Superboy gasped.

'We're falling back!" Robin informed while Nat covered them her brain hurting as she forced her telekinesis even further. Two ships crashed into the third but there were still more coming and Nat ran after the soldiers and her friends she was slower than usual and she felt sluggish but she had to push herself.

"We're trapped," the General said and Kaldur opened the door.

"Maybe not…" Kaldur said and looked at the exhausted Nat.

"Get them to the Zeta tubes… J'onn can grant us access." Nat said her head pounding and her vision dimming slightly before clearing again.

"I can only authorize one at a time," J'onn said as they ran into the library.

"Send the soldiers first…" Kaldur said.

"Belay that you seven are assets we cannot afford to lose," the General said.

"Nat you first," Kaldur said but Nat shook her head.

"No." Nat said stubbornly and Kaldur groaned while Nat stood with the soldiers using her already tapped out strength to fuel her. M'gann went then Robin, then KF, and right before Superboy and explosion went off the trapped a soldier but would've been worse had Nat not managed to contain it. Superboy helped him up.

"Him first," Superboy said.

"Fine then you," Kaldur agreed. "Nat get going!"

"Not until you're gone," Nat said stubbornly as the alien ships nearly broke through. "Stop acting like a soldier! You're their leader go act like it Kaldur. They need you more than me," Nat nodded to J'onn and she pulled Kaldur down for a simple kiss. "If Wally's right… I'll see you soon," and she pushed him into the Zeta looking at J'onn. "You're more important than me tell the team I love them in case Wally's wrong," and she pushed J'onn into the Zeta before the orange Ray disintegrated her and then all she knew was black. Wally was wrong there was no one there with her she was gone.

"I can't hear her," Superboy frowned and Dick and KF looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked and Superboy looked at his teammates and M'gann. Kaldur seemed just as determined as Wally to get on the mother ship and save the captives but Connor couldn't hear Natalie and that'd never happened. They always have an awareness of the other except the one time Connor was too angry to open up and he just.

"Natalie and I have a separate link that developed in Bialya… I've been in her mind seen some of her worst memories, and we have a link that seems to go on no matter the distance and typically consciousness doesn't matter, but I can't hear her. I always have an awareness of her it's like I know she's okay, or hurt, but this time it's empty there's just this void almost and what I feel is almost nonexistent like she's not here anymore…"

Kaldur took a deep breath and he looked at Wally who shook his head. "You two have had this link and just chose not to share?"

"Nat wanted to keep it quiet… Roy still thinks there's a leak… or I guess there was a leak on the team, now I don't know who anyone would tell," Superboy tried to explain and Kaldur frowned. "I can't reach her when I get really angry and I hear her best when I'm happy, or scared… Especially when I'm scared, or when she's upset I always get a twinge of her emotions I don't know if the link works that way for her but M'gann is the only other person that knew..."

"Maybe there's something in the ship to prevent you from connecting," Wally suggested. And Kaldur frowned he could feel it in his heart. Superboy was right Natalie the girl who'd kissed him and saved his life was gone.

"Robin… I'm emotionally compromised," Kaldur said softly pulling Robin away from the rest. "I will still be the leader but I need your input your help and when we get to the ship I'll be outside attracting the attention to me."

"Kaldur no..." Robin started and Kaldur shook his head.

"If Wally is right you can come save me… if not then lead the team well my young friend," Kaldur said with a gentle smile and Robin huffed.

"You're only a little older than me," he tried to joke Kaldur only gave a wane smile before turning to the others who were still discussing Superboy and Natalie's link.

"Our next move is only logical," Kaldur started. "If we truly believe that the Aliens have been teleporting people…"

"Which we do," Kid butted in and Kaldur sighed.

"Then the only reasonable holding place is here," Robin finished pulling up a hologram schematic "Their mothership atop of what used to be Smallville," Robin looked at J'onn.

"Does any of this sound familiar J'onn?" Kaldur asked softly looking at the dazed Martian.

"No… I'm sorry," J'onn sighed.

"Superboy… you'll be with me outside creating a distraction," Kaldur decided looking at the young Kryptonian. He hated dragging people down with him but the distraction would be best with the two of them.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice," M'gann told the stone faced Kryptonian. "Blue Jay would've never allowed that!"

"No Natalie would've sacrificed herself, a decision which allowed us to keep our leader," Robin told M'gann coldly. "Superboy and Aqualad are the two most likely to be perceived as threats motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case they're teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis," Wally paused "And Blue Jay and everyone…" Kaldur narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

'It's okay M'gann, it's what Superman would do… What he and Jay and all the rest of them have already done,' Superboy told the Martian quietly.

Robin sighed and looked at Kaldur wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

"We need to send out a broadcast… Humanity must know there is still hope," Kaldur said softly and Robin nodded his agreement. "Robin… We both know what the likelihood of this mission is going to be… What I have ordered Superboy to do with me will likely end in our deaths and I need you to be the leader in there. I'm sorry to put this burden upon your shoulders, but I am unfit… if Natalie is not in that ship… if Artemis is not in there, and my King then I do not think I will be able to do what needs to be done. You have to decide what that is and do it, you are acting leader now." Kaldur said softly.

"Okay," Robin said knowing there was no argument that could be made to change Kaldur's mind. Inside Robin was hurting he'd lost Artemis, he'd lost Bruce, Alfie, and Natalie… God Natalie and Artemis hurt the most. Now he was allowing Kaldur and Superboy to be sent off to their deaths. The only thing keeping him going was the reminder that this is what Batman would do… the mission must go on and he wanted be Batman… When he was nine that was the only thing in the world he wanted, and now knowing his friends were going to be sent off to their probable deaths knowing he was the one who was going to lose them it made him ache even worse. Sure he'd always wanted to be Bruce to do what it took so that the mission would succeed but now he knew one thing. If he survived this, if he made it through to the end he didn't think he wanted to be The Batman, not anymore…

Kaldur was a wreck emotionally unable to perform his duties, and he knew how disappointed Nat would be in him. God he knew how upset she'd be that he was forcing Robin to take the mantle but Kid and M'gann were both too compromised as well, and Superboy… Kaldur wasn't sure what was wrong with Connor but there was something weighing on his mind. He had to keep going at least just a little while longer and perhaps he'd see Natalie inside the mothership, perhaps she'd kiss him again… Maybe he'd be able to hug Artemis and bow to his king and apologize to Batman for acting like a soldier instead of a General. God he never even wanted to be the General in the first place. He took it because the team offered it to him it was only supposed to be until Robin was ready, and he sure as hell wasn't ready right now. Robin was likely just as compromised as the rest of them. Natalie was his best friend, and he'd just lost her like he'd lost everything. This wasn't fair to him but how could Kaldur do anything else but give up leadership to the one person who'd been groomed for it since the beginning. Too young… he's too young and Natalie is going to be so upset with him. He should be stronger… why was he not stronger?

"And though we know all seems lost," M'gann said into the camera that would broadcast their message all over the world in every major language. "The one thing the Aliens cannot take is hope," M'gann stood next to Conner and Kaldur watched the two of them.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over," Connor started, "Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight."

"It doesn't matter how many fall for new heroes will always rise to carry on. Bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear, to defeat the enemy," Wally added. Kaldur didn't want to be in front of the camera as he helped the other heroes suit up and armor up looking at Roy who didn't speak to him didn't.

"Roy…" he started but the red head just glared bringing him to a full stop.

"The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive, never doubt and never forget. The Earth will never surrender," Robin said walking up to Wally's side.

"We are all heroes and our hope will lie with you, you will pick up our fight if we are to fall you are Earth's heroes," Kaldur ended and looked at the camera as it cut out.

Darkness covered the team as they looked at the mothership carefully. Kaldur and Dick stood side by side and Kaldur rubbed his face as they both looked to M'gann. "Stay close to J'onn he's still…" Robin trailed off as all three of them looked back to the Martian.

"First team deploy," Kaldur said watching M'gann and J'onn fly off J'onn helping M'gann density shift into the ship.

'Ready and in position,' M'gann came through the link. 'Be careful Connor… I love you."

Kaldur looked to Robin and sighed at the slight smile and Superboy's face. As happy as he was for the young couple it stung that he and Natalie would likely never get that, that he'd likely never get that from anyone. Robin nodded to the two and Superboy helped Kaldur using a super jump to get them both on top of the Mothership and behind separate canons.

"Alright you glorified trespassers you want to see how a real alien fights?" Connor yelled while Kaldur worked at causing as much damage as possible to get some attention.

As expected the doors lowered and ships started flying out allowing Robin and Kid Flash inside. Connor looked at Kaldur and the two grimly nodded to each other. Connor knew Natalie was gone he didn't know how he knew but he knew. He kept firing the gun and part of him felt like he should be sad. He felt like he should be devastated Nat was gone, Wolf was gone, and he was leaving behind his girlfriend. Instead he felt peaceful he was alright with his fate. Connor had always been intended to replace Superman or destroy Superman. His destiny was to be Superman and that's all he ever wanted, at least to strive to be as like him as he could possibly get. Right now this was the closest he'd ever get to being Superman. People were calling him Superman people knew who he was… He wasn't some weapon, wasn't some clone that'd been created illegally, he was Connor yes, but more importantly he was almost exactly like Superman to the people of Earth and he was content because he could be killed or teleported with that knowledge, the knowledge of finally knowing what it was like. He felt so guilty for being peaceful… what kind of person was he that he was peaceful in a war like this?

Not ten feet from him Kaldur screamed as the orange ray of energy left nothing of him, and Connor knew it was his turn. He was okay with that... at least he thinks he is, he almost welcomed it even wishing he could kiss M'gann maybe one last time as he was disintegrated.

M'gann gasped knowing Connor and Kaldur were gone. 'No… they're gone, he's gone,' she fell to her knees Wally helping her.

'It's alright, we'll find them with Artemis and Natalie…' Wally said softly. 'I know it.'

'No… my mind is clearer now… the disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility no prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose.' J'onn stood staring down at the last three team members.

'No, you're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's…' Wally gasped as Robin grabbed his suit.

'Stop it KF! I've been scanning for league and team signals since we got inside they're not here. Artemis is gone, and Natalie our best friend is gone, and Kaldur our leader is gone, and Connor our friend is gone and so are our mentors! But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mothership.'

M'gann stood while Robin started off J'onn following him she only stopped for a moment to put her hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally closed his eyes before following she was gone. She was gone. They were gone… Natalie died thinking he blamed her for Artemis, and Artemis died thinking he hated her and now he was probably going to die knowing he never told her that she wasn't just a pain in the neck. Kaldur was gone thinking that he was a royal ass for how he treated Blue Jay and Connor probably thought the same. Wally hadn't meant to be cruel but his mind to mouth filter wasn't always the best especially when he was upset, and Nat looked so cold. She wasn't mourning no instead she told them to stop. In his mind she'd deserved what he said that was until he reflected upon his words. Jeez no wonder she dumped him he was a class 'A' prick for treating her that way, and Artemis would've beat him for it. Now whatever hope he had left inside him was dead, he was mission minded he wanted to save the Earth and that was what he kept thinking as he followed Robin to the core.

'This is the power core, blow this and the whole mothership blows,' Robin told them and they continued to run towards the gigantic yellow core. No one anticipated the core having it's own gravitational pull and as Robin went Down Wally slid on his stomach trying to grab him. He'd lost everyone else he refused to lose Rob too. The two of them moved toward the power core and Robin shot his grappling hook holding Wally's hand tightly as M'gann came and gently lowered him and Wally down to stabilized ground.

Robin immediately removed the belts on his chest rigged as a bomb easily setting them Wally looked at his bestfriend dumbfounded.

'You knew… all along you knew why we came in here,' Kid Flash couldn't quite believe it.

'Four minutes, let's go,' was all Robin said back.

Kid and Robin tried to run out but the doors to the outside were closing and the giant robot Alien things were trying to blast them and Robin looked to M'gann and J'onn, 'sixteen seconds and counting Man Hunter take Miss Martian and go,' Robin ordered.

'No we won't leave you,' M'gann argued.

'That's an order we'll follow as soon as we get those doors blown,' Robin lied and Kid stared at him the two weren't going down without a fight at least as M'gann and J'onn disappeared.

M'gann felt each loss keenly in her mind the silence was deafening and she was distraught. Artemis, Natalie, Kaldur, Connor, Wolf, and now Robin and Wally… 'Don't tell me the mission was a success, the price was to high.' M'gann didn't know what to do didn't know how to lead or if she even wanted to go on but as she looked at the flaming mothership dread settled into the pit of her stomach as one even bigger landed in it's place. This war would never be won and now she was alone except for her Uncle J'onn. 'No… no…' the mission wasn't a success afterall, 'We have to get out of here now!'

'No we have to end this now,' J'onn said stabbing his hand through her chest and M'gann gasped.

Natalie sputtered and her eyes flew open looking up at the cave ceiling God her head sitting up the first person she saw was Artemis and just at the sight of her Natalie wanted to cry. That was her best friend the person who'd had her back since she was five and they first met, the person who took beatings with her, and went days in timeout at her side. The girl who'd died to save her life and the girl Nat wanted to mourn but who was alive and well. The moment she tried to get up she almost fell and Batman put a hand on her shoulder her table was beside Dick's. Nat put her hand to her head sitting up in exhaustion. How was she alive?

Kaldur was staring at Nat and as he moved his body ached but she was right next to him and standing on shaky legs Kaldur took her hand the one closest to him. Nat looked at Kaldur and he was alive… she thought she'd never see him again and here he was and Kaldur jerked her into his arms he couldn't take the distance right now.

Kaldur could've cried in the moment Natalie was in his arms and she was alive and so was he. They had their lives she was okay, and that was when he finally heard M'gann sputtering it seemed to have taken her a second to fully snap out of it, and looking to her he gently let go of Natalie who refused to remove his arm from her shoulder.

"You're all alive," M'gann sounded so cheerful, but Nat felt like she just went toe to toe with Superman.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked J'onn.

"The exercise it all went wrong…"

"Exercise?" Robin asked and Nat reached out taking his hand in her own he gave her a small smile just so glad to see her alive.

"Try to remember, what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality you all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to get worse, still you were aware that none of it was real including the deaths of the entire Justice League," Batman started explaining and vague memories flashed through Nat's mind

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes, but all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too," J'onn continued and Nat frowned.

The entire team looked at M'gann and Natalie took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…"

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy defended his girlfriend holding Wolf's head.

"We tried but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within…" J'onn looked down, "But upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Blue Jay, Aqualad, and Superboy helped but only when the Mothership exploded, and Kid Flash and Robin were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose, to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies… I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging." J'onn turned from the young heroes but with on step he nearly crumbled to his knees.

Batman and Red Tornado caught him "As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse," J'onn corrected.

"Yet this is not what troubles you," Red Tornado frowned.

Kaldur could care less what the leaguers were talking about he heard M'gann crying and he saw the tears that Natalie would not let fall shining clear in her eyes. He took her gently into his arms and swallowed a bit thickly. "Natalie…" but before he got another word out Natalie had her hands against his cheeks and she kissed him this time it was a real kiss it was a kiss that Kaldur believed he would remember for the rest of his life.

Natalie pulled away and Dick had a small sad smile on his face as he met her eyes. M'gann was crying into Captain Marvel's chest, and Wally was staring at the ground under Artemis. Artemis gave Nat the same sad smile Dick had and the leaguers they didn't think they could question her reaction.

Batman looked at the team and took a deep breath he'd call in Canary and allow her to be like a therapist, he assumed Natalie would likely want to talk to her mother, and she couldn't be badly scarred or traumatized she was kissing Kaldur. Robin and the others were uncharacteristically quiet and Batman assumed M'gann would be the one to need the most help. Everything had gone wrong, but how much harm could truly have been done… He hoped that it would be a few days and the team would rally. He didn't know how wrong he was.

As Natalie watched her team quietly she rubbed her face. October 16, 2010 this day would be seared into her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **I've decided to continue on at least for this story I love it too much, and I know where I'm going with it now. I hope you all enjoy it, and I can't wait to read the reviews for those of you who like to read this story please please review please I promise I'll work on whatever critiques but reviews literally make me feel better about life. Please forgive grammar mistakes. I love you all thank you again.**


	13. UPDATE

UPDATE

I have decided to continue this story from this point, but I'm asking you to please be patient with me. I know so many of you have been already, I'm going to try and write two or three chapters edit, and post as I go, but I want to stay a few chapters ahead. I will finish this story, and I just want to say thank you again!


End file.
